A New Konoha
by MsJassie2009
Summary: After the war a new Hokage is choosen. Naruto and Ino seem to be getting closer. Hinata has a secret that will shake things up a bit. "W-what are w-we going to d-do? If t-they find o-out about h-him …"
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto or it's Characters

I stood quietly in the corner of the room as I awaited the decision. Everyone was yelling trying to make their case on the situation. I couldn't help but feel like I was being pulled two separate ways. Who should I support? Who is better for the job? For years Naruto made it known to everyone that he wanted, no he was going to be the next Hokage. Now that the time is here he has to face the fact that there maybe someone more suited for the job. As much as I hate to admit I too am swayed towards his opponent. It's so frustrating hearing everyone talking at once my stomach turns and I feel as if all my energy is being drained from me. I want to say something, but what? What can I say to make this situation better for everyone, so that everyone is happy? In reality no matter the decision both are good, but someone is going to be hurt.

"I should be Hokage! I am the hero of the village! I have worked so hard for this and you're not even willing to give me a chance!"

My heart went out to Naruto and he made his case. He is a hero and everyone owes him so much, because he did play a big role in ending the war. To be honest I really can't say how everything ended because I was sent back to Konoha the last four months of the war. It was nerve wrecking knowing I was unable to help my friends and loved ones. Especially….

"Naruto listen, I couldn't agree with you more on what you're saying but Lady Tsunade isn't here to make that choice"

I was beginning to feel sick and it became hard to breathe.

"Lady Hinata is everything alright," came a concerned voice form my right.

"Yes, I-I just need to sit d-down. I'm feeling a little light h-headed." It was the truth, I felt like my legs would give out at any moment. Neji, what would I do without him? He was gracious enough to get me a small chair and lay a comforting hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but reach up and take his hand in mine. I felt him tense, but soon relaxed and laced our fingers. I took a deep breath and focused my attention back on reason everyone was there.

"Kakashi Hakate is going to be our new Hokage Naruto whether you like it or not. We have acknowledged the fact of how far you have come and for that we are grateful. You are simply not ready to for the position."

"What! I am to ready, I am willing to do anything to keep the people of this village safe!" Naruto yelled hitting hand on the table causing me to jump a little.

"Every shinobi here is willing to do the same thing, but does that make them Hokage material?"

After that statement there were a lot of grumbles of agreement. Slowly more people began to speak up and things were starting to get really intense. Then it happened.

"Ok that's enough!" his voice made me shiver. It was so relaxed yet commanding. "Naruto I don't like this anymore than you do, but the decision has been made and it's not going to change."

Naruto just stared at his old sensei looking a little hurt that he wouldn't back him up on the matter. But Kakashi was right, the choice was made and what could they do? Naruto gave him a hard glare and said 'fine' in a voice I didn't even know he had and left the room. I looked at the door Naruto stormed out wondering what should I do or if I should do anything at all. I turned and notice Kakashi looking at me, I blushed and little as he nodded his head silently saying 'go ahead'. Neji helped me to my feet and I made my way after Naruto.

I walked a little ways before I finally found him sitting alone frowning at the ground. I slowly approached him thinking about what I would say. What should I say in a situation like this? Should I just let him know that everything would work out for the better? I didn't have much longer to think about it because he turned and looked at me. I froze.

"Hinata, what are you doing out here?"

I slowly made my way towards him so that I was standing where he sat. "I uh, j-just wanted t-to make sure you w-were alright."

He didn't respond right away so I began to walk away until I heard him call my name and ask me to sit with him.

"I-I know becoming Hokage w-was your dream," I said in a low voice looking at my lap.

"Yeah well they didn't seem to think I could do the job."

"Don't worry, I'm s-sure you'll be the next one," I said giving him a small smile. He gave me a big smile back making me blush a little.

"Yeah you're right! I will be Hokage no matter what! I have to be, believe it!"

I couldn't help but giggle at how easily Naruto could pump himself up. We sat in silence for a while just enjoying the nice weather.

"Naruto I was looking all over for you, oh hi Hinata."

"Hello Sakura, h-how are you?" I smiled giving her a small nod.

"Oh um great, how are you feeling?"

She was looking at me strange and then it hit me. She knew. I mean how could she not know, she was far from an idiot. "I'm well t-thank you."

It got quiet, really quiet and I was beginning to feel a little award. "I-I have to get b-back, Neji is p-probably wondering w-where I am," I said getting up, but not before Sakura offered me her hand.

I began to walk away when Sakura ran to catch up with me. I stopped and put on my best smile. "Is e-everything ok?"

"Uh yeah, I don't mean to pry but Hinata, are you pregnant?"

There it was those three words I knew was coming 'are you pregnant.' Was I supposed to lie to her? I was never really a good liar and plus she already knows she's just asking for conformation.

"Y-yes."

"Is…it…Naruto's?" I was surprised when she said his name. I could also see hurt maybe, in her eyes when she asked me about it. Could she really have feelings for Naruto now? I wasn't sure what her angle was asking me who the father was.

"No." is all I said as I walked away.

When I was far enough I looked down at my stomach. I was wearing a thin yellow long sleeve shirt that fit loosely around my midsection. No one else seemed to notice the change and I wasn't sure I was ready for them to. They probably just thought I had gained a little weight while they were away because Lady Tsunade never told anyone why she sent me away.

"How did it go?"

I turned around and there he stood leaning against the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "It went w-well. He is already t-talking about replacing y-you." I heard him chuckle a little.

"Are you h-hungry?" I asked from the kitchen. That's when I felt him against my back, I instantly relaxed. I let out a content sigh. I missed his touch. He laid his head on my shoulder as I began to cut the vegetables for the soup I was making. One of his hands slowly rubbed my stomach and I felt tears threatening to come. I turned around to face him.

"Don't cry," he whispered wiping away a tear.

"W-what are w-we going to d-do? If t-they find o-out about h-him …" I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. So many things were running through my mind. I loved Kakashi and I wanted to be with him, but what would everyone else think? They would probably strip his title as Hokage.

"Hinata, kitten," I pouted a little at his pet name for me. "Don't worry about it, I am Hokage now after all."

"O-ok" was all I could say as I continued preparing our meal. I knew tomorrow things would be a lot different.

Ok guys let me know what you think. If you have any helpful tips I am more than willing to listen. Please be kind this is my first atempt. Thanks in advance :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Its Characters**_

Chapter 2

Hinata stirred in her bed as the sun's rays peeked through her thin pick curtains. She slowly began to raise thinking about the night before. She really wished her and Kakashi could spend the night together but she knew it would be suspicious. That's why she insisted that he went back to his own apartment. Hinata slowly made her way to her bathroom to take a shower before she headed out for the day.

Ino love gossip and she was even more intrigued by what Sakura had told her yesterday. Hinata was pregnant? No way had she thought and then the fact that Sakura said she didn't know who the father was, made it even more unbelievable. Hinata just didn't seem like the type to Ino that would sleep around, get pregnant, and not who the father was. Ino made up in her mind she would get to the bottom of it before anyone else found about it. It wasn't every day for someone their age to get pregnant and not to mention the Hyuga princess.

Ino put on her shoes and made her way towards the other temporary living quarters to see if she could talk to Hinata to clear this mess up before news got back to her father.

Hinata heard a knock at her door interrupting her from her breakfast. She was a little surprised to see Ino standing there in a nice purple top and blue shorts smiling at her.

"Ino, p-please come in," Hinata offered stepping aside to let the blonde enter her home. "A-are you hungry, I just made breakfast."

Ino took in Hinata's appearance. She noticed her hair did look more beautiful than normal, if that was even possible. Hinata's face was little rounder and she had a definite glow. Ino then focused her attention on her midsection and she saw it. Hinata was indeed pregnant. She was showing, so how could Ino have missed it?

"Yes thank you Hinata, I didn't get a chance to eat this morning."

That sat together and ate in a surprisingly comfortable silence due to how nervous Hinata was. Ino help her clear the table and wash dishes. Then they sat together on the small couch. Hinata was beyond nervous now that there was nothing distracting Ino from focusing all her attention on her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't notice before. I have been back for 3 days and around you every one of those days and it took Sakura to bring it to my attention. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I-I haven't told anyone about it."

"How far along are you?" Ino asked taking Hinata's hand in hers

"Almost five months," she replied and Ino squeezed her hand a little. Hinata looked at Ino with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she didn't tell Ino about it. It was a relief telling her knowing that she wouldn't judge her. She and Ino had grown close during the rest period between battles when they were assigned under Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Ino, I was afraid to tell anyone."

"Hinata you don't have to go through this alone you know? So does the father know?"

Hinata nodded her head saying yes he knew. Ino wanted to ask her who it was, but didn't feel like it was the time to do so with her being upset already about everything.

"Hinata how about you work with me today? It should be fun and a lot less stressing than working in the hospital."

Hinata smiled at her blonde friend and was glad she came over, because the hospital work was starting to get hard to handle. "Sure, I'd l-like that."

"Now go put on something comfortable because we're planting today to help bring some beauty to this pace."

Hinata smiled as she went into her room to put on the appropriate clothes. She decided to wear a white shirt and dark blue shorts that stopped mid-thigh.

"I'm glad you put on shorts because if you came out in pants I was going to send you right back in there." They shared a laugh on the way out the door.

Ino, Hinata, and three older women from the village sat together enjoying a lunch break. Hinata was really glad she came with Ino. The elder women were so entertaining as they shared many stories of their younger lives and the men they would have if they were a little younger.

"Excuse me ladies I hope I'm not intruding."

Everyone turned around and was surprise to see their new Hokage. "Not at all Hokage, please join us," one of the women offered.

"I really can't stay long I just need to borrow Hinata for a brief moment." Kakashi helped her to her feet and continued to hold her hand as they walked. Now this caught Ino's attention

"How have you been today? I went by your place this morning before I had to report in and you were already gone. I was starting to get worried when you weren't at the hospital."

Hinata felt a little bad for not letting him know where she would be, but she was with Ino and didn't want to arouse any questions from her friend. "I'm sorry; it's j-just that Ino c-came by and asked m-me to help her t-today."

Kakashi smiled, "It's alright kitten I'm just glad to see you're feeling better today. I think you should continue this as your community service, you seem happier."

"Kakashi!" Hinata blushed she didn't understand why he called her that. He gave a smile from behind his mask. "Why d-do you call me that?"

"Why? It's quite simple really you're small, cute, and loveable, the best little cuddle buddy there is, and you have a sweet little purr." Hinata entire face was red as she tried to glare at him with her hands on her hips.

"See what I mean? When you make my kitten mad she isn't afraid to show her claws," he said running his finger down her cheek.

"I want to see again tonight."

"Ok, I'll make dinner," she said with a smile. "No need I'm buying your favorites."

Hinata blushed and nodded ok. Kakashi lowered his mask and gently pressed his lips against hers'. At first Hinata was a little surprised he kissed her out in the open where anyone could walk by and see them. Not to mention that Ino and her group wasn't too far away. She soon let those thoughts go when he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Hinata let herself enjoy his touch, his kiss, until he pulled away.

"I got to head back now before someone notices I'm gone." With that he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Hinata smiled at the thought of him sneaking away to see her.

"Soooo Hinata, is there anything you want to tell me? Huh _kitten_?"

"I want to know all the details! Tell me Hinata, you have to!" Ino yelled as she lay across Hinata's bed. They decided to end the day early because Ino felt it was more important to talk about me and Kakashi.

"Well um y-you see…." Hinata started but no sure as how she should say it.

"Just relax and take your time. Take a deep breath and lay it on me." Ino was right she was my friend after all and Hinata felt she could trust her with this. Hinata relaxed herself so she wouldn't stutter and get this over with.

"Ok, when we were place under Kakashi's command I was assigned to help treat the injured alone with you and Sakura. As you know Kakashi was one of my patients that I was responsible for." Ino nodded her head eagerly trying to rush Hinata to get to the point.

"After the first night under my care we began to talk about what could happen during the war. For some reason he didn't feel like he would make it out given the great circumstances that had recently occurred. When he would talk all I saw was loneliness in his eyes. Eyes that use to hold so much confidence."

"I had no idea Kakashi had doubted himself. He seemed to encourage our group like he knew there was no chance of us losing," Ino said.

"That's what makes him such a great leader. He made everyone feel good even when he was trying to figure out a way to keep us safe. One night I went into his tent to bring him dinner and I saw him….crying…."

Hinata was silent for a moment, which worried Ino a bit. Ino moved closer so that she could wrap her arms around Hinata.

"He told me to leave and that everything was fine, but I couldn't. I just wrapped my arms around him letting him know he wasn't alone and that none of it was his fault. I thought about all the new information that had come during the battle and I knew he blamed himself for the entire thing. I knew then that he was afraid to let anyone too close, to love them, or to let them love him."

"Hinata, if you don't want to continue you don't have to. I don't want you upset." Ino rubbed her friend's back trying to sooth her trembling form.

"No, it's ok I need to get it out. After I held him for a while I zipped his tent where no one could get in. Before he could question me I had yanked his mask down and kissed him," Hinata said blushing.

"So you put the moves on him huh? Hinata you naughty girl," Ino said playfully elbowing her arm. Hinata's blush darkened at what Ino said, because she never thought about it that way.

"I um, i-it was j-j-just a kiss I didn't t-think he w-would accept it."

Ino raised her brow. "Well not only did he accept it, he did a little more," she said with a wink. Ino burst out laughing at her shy friend's reaction. Hinata face was color beyond red, Ino was sure would faint at any moment. Ino wiped her eyes and apologized to Hinata.

"I'm g-glad you c-could have a good laugh at my expense," Hinata said pouting a little.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but the way you looked when I said it was priceless. So…how was it?"

Hinata gave Ino a confused look not really understanding what she was asking. Then again it was Ino so Hinata was slightly afraid to ask what she meant. "What do you mean Ino?"

"You know, how was he?"

Oh now Hinata instantly regretted asking. She wanted to know how Kakashi was in bed. Hinata was beyond embarrassed and she knew Ino wouldn't let up until she gave her an answer.

"So are you going to tell me? I know he has to be a beast. He looks like he could put it down," Ino said making kissy faces at Hinata.

"He….um..h-he was, I uh h-he…" Hinata couldn't get her words out and she really didn't need to because Ino already knew what she wanted to say.

"That good huh?"

"C-can we talk a-a-about s-something e-else please?"

Ino and Hinata continued their evening talking about baby names and who the baby would look like. Hinata had to admit it was fun having a girlfriend you could talk to these things about. Their rant was interrupted when Kakashi entered her bedroom listening to them ramble on. They didn't notice him until he cleared his throat. Ino then excused herself and told Hinata she would see her tomorrow.

"How was the rest of your day?"

Hinata stood up and embraced him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Today was good. How d-do you like b-being Hokage?"

"It's a bit time consuming, but it's nothing I can't handle," he replied running his finger through her hair. "Come on kitten, let's eat."

Hinata pouted and her cheeks were tinted pink as he led her out the room. He laughed at her cute face, he loved teasing her. "If you keep pouting kitten, there will be no cinnamon buns for you."

_A/N: Well it's the end of the 2__nd__ chapter! I hope everyone likes it because I tried really hard to give a little background on how Hinata and Kakashi hooked up. As always I welcome pointers and reviews on how to make things better. Remember be gentle with me this is my first story._


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Its Characters**_

_I would like to thank: _**Ro0w'z, Aki666, Wendbria(2x), agustine, ecy, kakahina fangirl, SuzyQ,** **MinaSmile209, & 2 Guest**_**.**__ Thanks so much for your reviews they encourage me to keep writing. Also if your name was left out I'm sorry and the reason being I posted this before I saw your review. Don't worry though I'll give you a shout out in the next ch._

Chapter 3

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and was beginning to stretch when she felt something, well someone on her chest. She couldn't help but blush at the handsome man lying peacefully asleep against her. They were naked and his face was pressed against one of her breast and his hand on her stomach didn't help her current flustered situation. Hinata wanted to wake him because she knew he would be late if she didn't. Hinata raised her hand to slowly shake him awake, but stopped when she seen the beautiful yellow diamond on her ring finger. She smiled and thought about what happened last night.

_***Flashback***_

_Hinata and Kakashi sat quietly enjoying each other's company as they ate their food. Hinata had a feeling Kakashi wanted to talk about something since he would often stare at her and she would have to call his name a few times to get his attention._

"_Hinata I talked to your father today."_

_Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. Why would he talk to her father unless he told him about their relationship? Hinata was beginning to panic because she knew her father could be a bit harsh at times and she really hoped nothing too bad happened between them._

"_Don't worry kitten, everything is fine. I just wanted to inform him about a few new things going on in your life. Surprisingly enough he took it rather well."_

"_W-what did y-you t-tell him? Why didn't you tell m-me you were g-going to talk to him a-about us?" Hinata didn't know if she should be mad or relieved that Kakashi told her father about them without her._

"_Are you angry with me?" He noticed her brows frowned and he couldn't help but think maybe it was a bad idea to go to him without her. _

_Was she angry with him? Hinata really didn't think she was angry just a little confused as to why he didn't want her there so they could tell him together. "No its ok."_

"_Just know I didn't mean any harm by talking to him without you." Hinata gave him a sweet smile and nodded. She knew he meant well by what he did._

"_The Hokage's tower is as good as new and I also put in a request to have a home built on the Far East side of Konoha by the lake. It should be done in the next two weeks, curtsey of Yamato." Hinata looked up at him. "The Hyuga compound has also made good progress and according to your father it should back to normal very soon."_

_Hinata took in all the information he was giving her not really sure where he was going but just simply nodded._

"_That's good news. I'm sure father would want me home soon."_

_Hinata look at Kakashi to see what he thought about it, but she was only met with a blank stare like he didn't even care. After a few moments Hinata felt like she should clear the table because she was starting to feel weird just sitting there in an awkward silence._

"_Or you could stay with me in our new home, as my wife." Hinata stopped in tracks and turned to look at him. She saw him put a small box on the table._

"_K-Kakashi.." Hinata said his name as she slowly sat back down at the table. Was he doing was she thought he was doing. _

"_Open it."_

_With shaky hand she took the small black box in her hand and slowly opened it. Hinata couldn't hold back her tears as she covered her mouth afraid she would scream. Inside the box was a beautiful yellow princess cut diamond ring. Hinata took the ring out of the box and out it on her finger. It looked huge on her small hand and she looked at him. He sat there, no mask with a small smile on his face. Hinata jumped quicker than she thought she could move and starting placing small kisses all over his face._

"_So I take that as a yes," he chuckled. She stopped kissing him blushing realizing how she was just acting. He pulled her down where she was sitting in his lap._

"_S-sorry, I'm just s-so happy. I couldn't help m-myself."_

_He kissed her neck. "It's alright kitten, I'm just glad you're happy. Now how about we take this party to the bedroom?" he continued to kiss down her neck._

_Hinata stood up taking him by the hand a walked into her bedroom._

_***Flashback End***_

Hinata smiled as she remembered her night with her fiancé. She was getting married to the love of her life and she couldn't be happier. Her thoughts about waking him up was a no go now because he was always late anyway. Hinata snuggled closer to him pecking him on the lips.

_**A/N:**__ Once again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. As always I welcome suggestions on ways to improve and reviews. Remember be gentle because this is my first story, but I don't need to tell you guys that. The reviews so far have been very encouraging. Next chapter will be up soon!_

_I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but the next wont be!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Its Characters**_

_A/N: Thanks for reviews: _**Wendbria, Prescripto13, MinaSmile209, ims, kakahina fangirl, zaki, ecy, cassie, & 2 Guests. **_Thank you all the reviews!_

Chapter 4

Ino sat quietly on a park bench watching all the children run and play. She smiled at how carefree they were and how much fun they could have using the simplest of things. Ino let out a frustrated sigh not knowing how to deal with everything that has happened over the past few days. Her showing up at Hinata's seeing her in a robe and Kakashi shirtless was the highlight of her week. Hinata was so embarrassed and tried her best to explain. Ino didn't give her a chance when she noticed to rock on her hand.

Ino then frowned when she thought about what happened after she left Hinata's.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey, Naruto!" Ino yelled running towards him. _

_Naruto stopped and smiles when he saw the pretty blonde running towards him._

"_Are you busy right now?" Ino asked blushing a little._

"_No, not really I was on my way to the Hokage's tower to bug Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Oh um, well if you don't mind, I uh would like you to join me at the Tea House."_

_Naruto blushed. Was Ino asking him on a date? I mean she could have any guy she wanted so why ask him? "S-sure."_

_Ino smiled and linked their arms leading a blushing Naruto towards the Tea House. Once inside Ino asked for a small table by the window so she and Naruto could be close._

"_So, how has everything been with you? I haven't talked to you since we've been back."_

"_Good I guess, Sai and I did a little training the other day." Naruto said forcing himself to drink the tea Ino ordered._

"_If its not too much trouble would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Ino asked._

_Naruto just stared her at her his face getting redder by the second. "You w-want to have dinner with m-me Ino?"_

_Ino laughed and this new side of Naruto she's never seen. "Of course silly, why else would I ask?"_

"_O-ok." _

"_Well I have to head to the hospital now. Forehead will blow a fuse if I'm any later. I'll see you tonight around 7 at my place." Ino gave him a wink and left the shop._

_KH_

"_Where have you been? I have been covering your part for over an hour now!"_

"_Sorry forehead I had a date," Ino said taking the charts from her._

_Sakura just froze. Did Ino just say she had a date? Sakura followed Ino into one of the patient's rooms. She had to find out who would want to take her on a date._

"_Is there any reason you're following me?"_

"_Who were you on a date with?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know," Ino said giving her patient a drink of water._

"_Come on Ino! Tell me!" Sakura said getting a little irritated._

"_Ok fine since you have to know, Naruto. We're having dinner tonight."_

_Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto and Ino on a date? There was no way that was happening. Naruto was hers' and she wasn't about to lose him to Ino of all people._

"_What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"_

"_I don't believe that Naruto asked _you_ of all people on a date!"_

"_Well for your information he didn't ask me I asked him," Ino replied walking around Sakura to leave the room._

_KH_

_Ino was so happy as she got herself ready for her date with Naruto. She looked at herself in the mirror and she liked what she saw. She decided to wear a cute orange dress long sleeve dress that stopped a little below mid-thigh. She smiled because she was sure Naruto would love it._

_Ino sat on her coach and waited for him to show up. Minutes turned to hours and there was no sign of Naruto. Ino was starting to think maybe something happened to him. She decided she would go look around and see if she could find him because it was not like Naruto to stand someone up._

_After a few minutes of searching Ino found Naruto…But he wasn't alone. There sitting next to him smiling and holding his hand was Sakura. Ino was beyond livid. She had finally worked up the courage to ask him out thinking she could finally be happy, and then this happens. How could Sakura do this to her after she told her about their date? Ino wanted to go over there a ripped all that pink hair out of her head, not for being out with Naruto, but for the simple fact that they were supposed to be friends. Ino decided against it and just hoped Hinata and Kakashi didn't mind having a late night visitor because she just couldn't go home alone._

_KH_

"_Ino, a-are you ok? Please come in," Hinata said taking Ino's hand a leading her to the coach. Hinata then quickly got Ino a drink of water and some tissue._

"_Hinata, I'm so sorry for coming over so late."_

_Kakashi walked into the living room and saw Ino and Hinata on the coach. He then heard sniffling, and that was his cue to turn around and head back to the room. He couldn't stand to women cry so he felt like this was girl time for the two and didn't want to impose._

"_You don't h-have to apologize. What h-happen?"_

_Hinata listened to everything that transpired that day and couldn't believe Sakura would turn on Ino like that. She wasn't surprised that Naruto choose Sakura instead of Ino though. Naruto has always idolized Sakura, but she just felt bad for Ino._

"_It's not like I was in love with Naruto or anything, it's just that Sakura went behind my back." Ino wipped her face and sat up. "You know what Hinata? I'm done with boys. First Sasuke and now Naruto chooses Sakura over me. I'm going to find me a man!"_

_Hinata couldn't help but give Ino a nervous giggle. Her friend was quick to forget and move on._

"_So Hinata, does Kakashi have any single friends?"_

_***Flashback Ends***_

Ino hadn't talked to Naruto or Sakura since then. Ino made her way to the Hokage's tower to give Kakashi a piece of her mind. She knew she asked Hinata if he had any single friends, but the perverts he were telling her to seek out wasn't going to cut. Ino secretly believed Kakashi didn't wanting her dating a close friend of his. Oh but Kakashi doesn't know Ino.

"Good afternoon beautiful, are you here to make an appointment with the Hokage?"

"Out of my way Sai, and I don't need an appointment!" Ino yelled busting through the door.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Ino looked to her right and saw a man sitting behind a desk looking over some scrolls. Ino fumed. He didn't even have the decency to look at her. She stomped over to the small desk and slammed her hand down knocking the scroll out of his hand. The man looked up at her. His dark eyes staring into her light blue ones making her blush a little.

"Now that I have your attention, where is Hakate?"

"You had my attention when you practically tore the door down. I asked you how I could help you. Instead of answering you rudely knock my scroll I was looking over out of my hand. Now once again I ask how I can help you, Ms. Yamanaka."

Ino was furious. Who did this guy think he was? "Listen here Yamato, I don't care that you have amazing dark almond shaped eyes." Ino blushed and she thought about what she said. She folded her arms and continued. "Now you tell me where that lazy Hokage is!"

Yamato smiled at Ino's little rant. He had to admit she was cute when she was mad. "Ms. Yamanaka, do you have an appointment? The Hokage has been meeting with a lot of people therefore you have to seclude an appointment through-"

"I'm going to tell you like I told Sai, I don't need an appointment. Now where is he? I know he's been avoiding me."

Yamato stood up and walked around the desk so that he was standing right in front of her. "Ino."

Ino froze as he said her name. He was really close now and she didn't know how to react. Yamato smiled at how quickly Ino went to defense mode when he stood up. She was really aggressive not even a second ago, but now she stands red faced and avoiding his stare.

"Ino, like I said before the Hokage has been getting request from everyone to see him. So just like everyone else you have to make an appointment through Sai. Once you do that depending on how important your needs are you will either see him directly or see me."

Seriously, who did this guy think he was? Ino was so embarrassed the way he assets her like he knew her. "Fine, if you really want to know my reason for seeing our _dear_ Hokage I'll tell you. He set me up on like three dates with total pervs and I need to give him a piece of my mind!"

Yamato couldn't hold back the laugh that left him. Had Kakashi really set her up on bad dates? Yamato knew he was probably giving her the run around so he wouldn't have to deal with her love life.

"And what the hell is so funny!"

Yamato quickly composed himself. "Nothing and for that reason I'll tell you where he is." Yamato sat back down at his desk. "He's at the Hyuga compound right with Lady Hinata. So he won't be back the rest of the day, and sorry I can't help you with your men problems."

"What?! I don't have men problems! And what is he doing over there?"

Yamato sighed it wasn't going to be easy to get rid of this one. Ino was persistent and wasn't going to leave until she got some answers. "He's there because they are planning the announcement of his engagement to Lady Hinata followed by a party at the compound in a few days. I'm sure Lady Hinata would have informed you of the arrangements herself once they were made."

Ino laughed to herself. That's right they were engaged now and probably would be busy with throwing parties and things. Kakashi was marrying a Hyuga after all.

"If that is all Ms. Yamanaka, I have work to do and an appointment in ten minutes."

"There's one more thing you can help me with."

Yamato looked at her, "And that would be?"

Ino threw her pony tail over her shoulder and leaned on his desk. "Be my date to the engagement party."

"No"

"What? Why not?"

"Like I told you before I can't help you with your men problems"

"I told I don't have men problems! I just need a date for the engagement party. It's not like I'm going to jump you or anything. It can be a friendly date."

"No"

"Come on Yamato!"

"No"

"Why not?!"

"No"

"Is that all you can say?"

"No"

Ino was gave a defeated sigh and walked towards the door. She gave Yamato one more determined look. "This isn't over." With that she left the office.

Yamato could only shake his head. The young woman had a lot of spunk to her and he was going to get Kakashi for this. Yamato was no fool, Ino just so happen to get fed up on the day Kakashi knew he was going to be at the Hyuga's for the day. Yamato chuckle lightly, that Hokage of theirs was real piece of work trying to indirectly set him and Ino up.

**A/N:** _I really appreciate all the reviews that I have received. Like always I welcome pointers and reviews. Remember be gentle with me this is my first story._

_I also got a review saying that maybe my story should be rated M. I'm not too sure myself and I don't want to offend anyone. So please let me know if I should change the rating._

_I also know this chapter was more about Ino, sorry, but I love Ino too._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Its Characters**_

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for the reviews: _**agustine, Aki666, Wendbria, HatakeHinata, CrystallizedHina, Prescripto13, rasti, BriAllDay, & 2 Guest**

****I would like to give a special shout out to _HatakeHinata _for my beautiful display picture.****

Chapter 5

Hinata and Kakashi hand in hand following her father around as he showed them the area the engagement party will be held. Hinata was really happy Kakashi talked to her father before he actually saw her. Neji on the other hand told Hinata he knew she was pregnant but thought it was Naruto's since they were on the same squad before she was sent away. Hinata kept an eye on Neji because he wasn't very happy knowing his cousin was taken by their new Hokage. Kakashi was proud of Neji for keeping his opinions to himself even though he could clearly see he didn't approve.

"So Hinata, what are you having?" Hanabi asked blocking out her father's talk about the wedding.

"A boy."

"That's nice, I was hoping for a nephew."

Neji glared at Hanabi making her stop her baby talk, because it was obviously annoying her cousin. Hanabi glared back and walked to stand beside her father.

"Hanabi, why don't you take your sister and show her the kimonos we have for her to choose from."

Hanabi took her sister's hand and led her to their father's study leaving Kakashi and Neji alone with him.

"Please Hokage have a seat." They all sat in silence for a while before Neji spoke up.

"Uncle I don't see how you can be so happy about what is going on. No disrespect Hokage."

"None taken. Listen, Neji I know I am not ideal for your cousin, but I do care about her a lot. You have my word that I will protect her with my life. I am well aware of the fact there has been gossip surrounding her pregnancy Hinata doesn't know about and I plan to keep it that way. If you want your cousin to be happy I suggest you do the same. I don't want anything anyone has said to ruin her day or stress her out."

"I agree with the Hokage Neji. It is best we make sure she is happy during her pregnancy. You know like I do that some Hyuga women tend to have hard pregnancies."

Neji nodded his head in understanding of what his uncle was saying. They had al lost their mother's due to complications of pregnancies and he didn't want that for Hinata.

"Kakashi, Hokage I just have one question. Why Hinata, why her out of all the other women?"

Hiashi was surprised by Neji's question but he too was interested in what Kakashi had to say.

"What man wouldn't choose Hinata if he had the choice? Hinata is amazing young woman who I grew close to during the war. She help kept me motivated when I felt like giving up on myself. During our time together I started to have feelings for her I never intended on pursuing. After a while she started making her presence known to me and I still pushed her away. She was so determine, and I may have crossed some boundaries but I'm glad I did. The night everything changed I tried to make her leave but-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me Lady Hinata pursued you?" Neji asked.

"Yes, it surprised me too actually because I really did try to push her away."

"She's like her mother."

Both Neji and Kakashi looked at Hiashi.

"She even looks like her. That stubborn personality she has comes from her mother. Everyone believed I was harsh to but that wasn't the case. I wanted her to be strong both mentally and physically. Her mother was just like her when we were young and it caused her hardships at times, because Hyugas are not soft especially the heir."

Hiashi continued his story about his late wife and Hinata had overheard the entire thing. She was on her way to show them how one of the kimonos looked on her when she heard them talking. Hinata cried softly as she heard her father talk about her mother. Hinata understood why her father pushed her so hard. It was because he didn't want her to be treated the way her mother was. Hanabi walked beside Hinata getting ready to question her, but soon stopped when she saw her with tears streaming down her face.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm f-fine Hanabi, i-its just h-hormones that's all," Hinata said with a small smile.

"Geez if being pregnant makes you cry at randomly I'm never having kids." Hinata laughed at her sister and quickly wiped her face. "You know what Hinata? On second thought let's surprise them with your pick at the party."

KH

They were now sitting at the dinner table laughing and talking about the upcoming events. Hiashi even offered to host her baby shower since this will be his first grandchild.

"Lord Hiashi I would like to thank you for your hospitality. Hinata and I will make sure you have the names to send the invites out the day after tomorrow."

"The pleasure is mine. Take care of my girl Hakate."

Hinata hugged her father and sister. Kakashi gave them all polite bow and took Hinata hand in his and walked away.

"That was nice."

"It w-was nice," Hinata giggled.

"What's so funny kitten?" he asked with his brow raised.

"Hanabi h-had all t-these crazy ideas o-of what you l-looked like behind your mask."

"She wouldn't be the first," he replied thinking about the time his team tried to uncover what he looked like behind his mask.

"Hey, Hinata…"

Kakashi and Hinata turned around to see Ino running towards them.

"Hello Ino," Hinata said smiling at her friend

"You look nice Hinata I really like that shirt and your hair."

"Thank you," Hinata said blushing.

"And you!" she pointed and accusing finger at Kakashi. "How dare you set me up with those pervs? I said I wanted a man not a psycho freak who looks at my chest and ass the whole night! I also want to file a complaint against that rude, playing hard to get assistant of yours Yamato!"

Hinata didn't even know if she should ask who Kakashi told Ino to seek out. Whoever they were Ino wasn't happy with them. Hinata thought Kakashi's friends were nice guys; at least the ones she's ever seen him with were nice.

"Ino, I don't know what you mean."

"You do too know what I mean and then you have that mean assistant."

"I-I thought Yamato w-was a nice p-person."

"He is Hinata, your friend here is over exaggerating a bit, and she probably provoked him."

"You better be glad you're Hokage and Hinata's fiancée or else you'll be in big trouble!" Ino yelled as she stomped away. Hinata giggled Ino was so dramatic sometimes.

"Let's get home kitten." Hinata pouted and let Kakashi lead her to her, well their apartment.

KH

Kakashi was still lying in bed when he heard talking and giggling from the other room. He looked to his side and saw that Hinata was already up and that only meant Ino was there too. Kakashi looked at the time and it was earlier than he'd plan to wake up.

"So Hinata who are you inviting back to the compound, because its invitation only? I know there is going to be a big announcement at the Hokage's tower and a party afterwards."

"Well I'm going to invite o-our friends and some of Kakashi's friends. The clan heads and some m-more officials of Konoha."

They were busy writing down names on the invites when Kakashi finally entered the room.

"Good morning Kakashi," Hinata greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his cloth cheek. "Morning!" Ino yelled.

"Good morning ladies, I'm going to head out since I'm up."

"Ok, your lunch is on the table. I h-hope you have a-a good day."

"Alright, love you." Kakashi kissed her forehead making her blush. "I love you too, Kakashi." With that Kakashi walked out the house leaving Hinata and Ino alone.

"How about we go look at some flowers for the party? That should be fun!"

"Ok!"

KH

Ino and Hinata walked through the village with their arm linked headed towards the Yamanaka flower shop. They then entered the shop where Ino's dad was sitting behind the register.

"Hey, dad Hinata and I are here to look for flowers for the party."

"Her father already put in an order. And congratulations Lady Hinata," Inoichi said offering her a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Well dad Hinata here wants to pick her own theme so we're going to change the order, ok?"

"Do you think that's a good idea Ino?" her father asked.

"I don't see why not and plus Hiashi can afford it," Ino said taking Hinata to the back of the store. Inoichi just sighed and watch his daughter drag the heiress to the back.

"So what kind of feel do want everyone to have at the party?"

"I g-guess I want i-it to be romantic. You k-know dim lighting and soft music." Hinata blushed.

"Ok, romantic. How about red roses? Large long stem bouquets of red roses as center pieces in clear calendar vases; with red and black silk bows tied around the middle."

Hinata smiled as Ino quickly put together her center piece for the tables. It was perfect for her. It was classic and sophisticated like her and Kakashi. So it was decided that her theme was romantic and red was the color to go with.

"I love it Ino!"

"I knew you would, now let me put in this order for you. Dad we need to have 30 of these center pieces instead. Each bouquet should have 24 large long stem red roses."

Inoichi wrote down everything Ino said. Good thing Ino was right about Hiashi being able to afford whatever Hinata wanted because these center pieces almost doubled the original price. "Oh and dad, we need crystals and lots of them!" Inoichi took it back the total was well over double, he would need to send word to Hiashi of the changes their daughters made. "Did I forget the red and black silk?" Inoichi didn't notice the tears running down his eyes at the thought of his own daughter getting married; he would have to sell the house.

"Well dad we're out of here!"

"Thank you, so much. I-I will let my f-father know of the c-changes."

Hinata and Ino made their way to dango shop to fill Hinata's needs for sweets. They sat at a table in the corner and order a lot of dango and tea.

"These are so good," Hinata said taking a bite of her fourth stick.

"Yeah they are and the tea is pretty good too."

"Hi Ino, Hinata."

Hinata and Ino both looked up to see Sakura and Tenten stand by their table. Hinata wiped her mouth with her napkin and offered them to join her and Ino.

"So the rumors are true?"

"What r-rumors are you talking a-about Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"You being pregnant and all."

"I d-didn't know t-there were rumors going a-around about it."

"Yeah the whole villages talking about it," Tenten said taking a sip of her tea.

"I wonder why?" Ino said shooting a glare at Sakura.

"Hey don't look at me pig I didn't tell anyone but you! Besides it's not like she could hide it forever," Sakura folding her arms.

"So who's the dad?" Tenten asked. "I heard something about it being Neji's."

Ino couldn't help but laugh and Hinata gave her an odd look. "You guys will believe anything you hear. Why are you worried about it being Neji's huh, afraid you missed your chance with him?"

"NO! I just didn't, well I didn't know what to think. She is always around him and depends on him."

"Well it could be one of her teammates since it isn't Naruto's," Sakura said.

Hinata didn't understand where all these assumptions were coming from. Were people really going around saying all these different guys could be the father of her baby? Didn't they think better of her then to assume such things? Ino noticed Hinata's mood change and she didn't like.

"Ok here's the deal losers, who Hinata deals with isn't any of you guys business. Yall are sitting her talking about it like she's not even sitting here!"

"It's ok Ino, can we just leave?"

"Yeah, sure I know somewhere we can go that'll cheer you right up." Ino linked their arms and left the shop leaving Tenten and Sakura behind. Their walk was quiet and Ino could tell that Hinata was still upset. Damn that Sakura and Tenten ranting off like that in front of her.

"Ino, w-what are we doing at t-the Hokage's tower?"

"Well I thought seeing Kakashi might cheer you up and plus I want to see if Yamato is going to make you set an appointment to see him," Ino said as they walked inside the building.

"Good afternoon beautiful and weirdo. Are you here to make an appointment?"

"Out of the way idiot, like I told you last time I don't need an appointment!" Ino yelled busting the door open like she did her pervious visit.

"What can I do for you this time Ms. Yamanaka?"

Hinata looked around to until she saw Yamato working at a small desk. He didn't even look up and he knew Ino was there. She must always make her entrance like that Hinata thought.

"Where's Hatake I have his fiancée here to see him."

Yamato pointed towards the balcony. "Go on out there and talk to him, I have some business here."

"What business would that be?"

Ino smiled and sat on his desk so he couldn't read anymore. "That business will be with you handsome. Now be my date to the engagement party."

"That was more of a statement that a question Ms. Yamanaka," he replied leaning back in his seat.

"Take how you want hot stuff we're going to that party together and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well you're gonna have too because the answer is still no."

Ino frowned. Why was he playing so hard to get? It was infuriating. "If you give me a good reason as to why you don't want to go with me, I'll leave you alone."

Yamato looked at Ino for a while. Was she serious? He thought she was just a flirt that likes the attention from him. "I'm too old for you."

"What!"

"You heard me; I'm too old for you."

"Age doesn't matter to me. Just give me a chance you might like me too. How about we do lunch tomorrow?"

"Ino I said no."

KH

"Don't listen to rumors kitten," Kakashi said giving her peck on her lips.

"I love you Kakashi." Kakashi wrapped his arms around as leaned her head against his chest.

"Come on let's head back inside."

"Yamato you're such a tease!"

"Ino…"

"Are we interrupting anything?" Kakashi asked as he sat in his chair, pulling Hinata to sit in his lap.

"Tell Yamato to go out with me!"

"I said no Ino, I'm sorry."

"Fine, if that's how you want to play. But I promise you'll be begging me for a date and I'll be the one saying no."

"Ino why woul-" he was cut off when Ino pressed her lips against his. Yamato eyes went wide because he was not expecting a kiss. He was even more surprised when Ino stuck her tongue in his mouth and began to massage hers with his. He didn't know what came over him when he began to kiss her not wanting to be out done by her. A soft moan escaped Ino when his hand massaged the back of her neck. When he broke away to go back in she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hinata if you're ready we can go."

Hinata was blushing and Kakashi just smirked at Yamato's flushed face. He told him not to underestimate Ino.

_**A/N:**__ How was this chapter? Good I hope. The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks again for all the reviews. _

_I decided to make rated M because I got review saying that when mentioning pregnancies and sex the rating should be higher, so I upped it. As always I welcome pointers and reviews, be gentle with me._


	6. Chapter 6

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Its Characters**_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews: _**HatakeHinata, agustine, Wendbria, Aki666, & 2 Guests**

Chapter 6

Shikamaru was beyond annoyed he was ask to do a mission. When word was sent to him he was told it was very important and he needed to report in right away. So he was standing between Naruto and Shino awaiting orders.

"I'm glad you guys all showed up on time."

"So what's the mission?" Shino asked

"Well the Hokage unfortunately is late but I will brief you on what you are to do. He left the instructions in the envelope." Yamato picked up the envelope and almost laughed out loud at the way Kakashi wrote the details of the mission.

"So what is it Captain? Is like an S-level mission?" Naruto asked a little too excited for Shikamaru's taste. He for one was not looking forward to such a tiresome mission.

"Well Naruto you may get your wish," Yamato was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact classified this as a top priority mission. "The mission is indeed A-ranked."

Naruto jumped for joy inching for a new adventure. Shikamaru sighed mumbling how troublesome the whole thing was going to be and Shino just stood there silently awaiting orders.

"For this mission Shikamaru will be the leader. The Hokage has important documents in side each of these boxes." Yamato handed each of them a box. "He wants each document delivered by noon today."

"So, where exactly are we supposed to deliver them?" Shikamaru asked. This did earn a laugh from Yamato that was quickly covered with a cough.

Both Shino and Shikamaru noticed Yamato's strange behavior. Naruto on other hand was waiting to see where they were going. He was hoping he was going to Suna, maybe hang with Gaara for a bit.

"Sorry I'm late." Everyone turned to see their Hokage making his way towards his desk. "Have they been briefed?"

"I was just about to give them the details."

"No need I'll do it. Ok this is very important this mission and needs to be completed without fail. Everyone thing in those boxes must be delivered to the correct parties understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now here are the details and report back to me once you're done."

Shikamaru read over the assignment as before they left the Hokage's office. "You can't be serious?"

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Naruto asked peeking over his shoulders with Shino to read their mission instructions.

"You've got to be kidding me! Kakashi-sensei is this some sort of joke? You could have gotten genin to run errands for you!" Naruto yelled.

"He's right, this isn't a mission for us Hokage," Shino added backing up Naruto.

"I have to agree, delivering invitations are not what you would call an A-rank mission. What are they for anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"The Hokage is getting married," Yamato answered from his desk.

"WHAT! Since when!?"

"Naruto please don't yell in my office, and I have been recently engaged. It is very important to my fiancée that everyone receives their invitation."

Before anyone else could question him they were being pushed out the door by Yamato. "I almost feel bad for those guys."

"They'll be fine, and it sounds like my next guests are her," Kakashi said as the door opened. "Welcome ladies."

"Hello Hokage sir."

"We're her for our mission."

"Right I need you ladies to post these posters around the village."

"Is there some sort of event happening?" Sakura asked taking the posters.

"You could say that so make sure you have them posted by noon and report back to me."

"Yes sir."

KH

"This scuks! Why do we have to do baby work?" Naruto complained as they headed towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

"There's no point in complaining," Shino said. "I think we should split and get this over with."

"I couldn't agree more. We'll meet in front of the Hokage's tower within the next hour or so." The all agreed and went their separate ways.

"Good to see Shika!" Ino beamed from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I have an invitation from the Hokage addressed to your family," He said handing her the invite. "Hello Hinata I didn't know you would be here too."

"Yeah Hinata's always with me now a days."

"It's good t-to see you Shikamaru."

"Likewise Hinata. So Ino you're going to open the invitation so I can know what it's about?"

"Yeah hold your horses. It says: You have been invited to attend the engagement party of Kakashi Hatake and Hinata Hyuga on Saturday night at 7pm in the Hyuga gardens. This is a formal occasion to celebrate this union of love," Ino finished making kissy faces at Hinata causing her to blush.

"So let me get this right, Hinata, you're the one the Hokage's engaged to?"

"Duh Shika, I just read the invite. My little Hinata is getting married to our super sexy, ultra hot, mysterious Hokage." Hinata blushed, Ino always had a way to embarrass her to no end.

"Well, I suppose congratulation is due."

"Thank y-you Shikamaru." With that he left the shop. Hinata and Kakashi getting married? If that's the case then that mean Kakashi must be the father of Hinata's child; it would only make sense. Shikamaru was surprised, but it made sense to him. Kakashi needed a woman like Hinata at his side he supposes.

"Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing out so early?"

"Oh, hey Sakura and Tenten, I am on delivery mission for the Hokage. Now that I see you guys I have your invites in this box." Shikamaru handed them both a black envelope with a red rose seal.

"What kind of invite is it?" Tenten asked.

"It's to the Hokage's engagement party."

"His what!?" Sakura yelled and quickly opened the invite and read it over quickly.

"No way," Tenten said after reading it. "Hinata's engaged to Kakashi?"

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei didn't tell us about this. I thought we were a team and I bet Sai knew and didn't say a word."

"We can talk to him about once we're done hanging up these posters he gave us," Tenten said.

"Well, I have more invites to deliver." With that Shikamaru walked to continue his 'mission'.

KH

"Um Kakashi since we're alone can I ask you something?"

"Would this something have to do with a certain blonde occupying your dreams at night?"

Yamato glared at Kakashi. "I'm serious!"

"Ok, shoot."

"When you decided to pursue Hinata, did you think of the age difference and what the consequences were before you did it?"

Kakashi took a moment to think about Yamato's question. Did he really care about their age difference? Does the opinions of others play a part in his feeling for her? "Well Yamato, Hinata's and my situation was different. We didn't plan on anything happening between us. In fact I did just what you're doing now to Ino. I fought it, because I did think that she was too young and that she was too good for someone like me."

Yamato was silent a moment to think over what Kakashi was saying. "In fact I'm glad my little Hinata put the moves on me. I was both surprised and pleased to tell you the truth. It was hard sneaking around together when we were at camp." Kakashi let out a sigh staring into space. "All those late nights we spent –"

"Ok Kakashi I get it, I don't need to know the details."

Kakashi chuckled and pulled out his Icha Icha to read until everyone returned from their mission. He was sure they would have a lot of questions.

KH

"Hinata the invitations turned out great. They were so elegant, almost like a love letter."

"Thank y-you Ino."

"I still need a date for this thing and I need to get something wear."

Hinata look at Ino who seemed to have been a little sad. "I know, how a-about we go s-shopping for you something to wear later?"

"That's a great idea Hinata, because who knows I might me my future husband at the party." Both girls laughed at Ino's mention of finding a husband. Ino decided to close to the shop early so she and Hinata could start shopping.

"This looks like a good place, let's go in here Hinata," Hinata said entering the shop with Hinata following behind.

"Ino, I think you s-should try t-this one on," Hinata said handing her baby blue kimono with white and yellow flowers on it. Ino smiled and took to the dressing room to try on.

"Hinata I think you picked a winner!" Ino yelled from the dressing room. Hinata smiled happy Ino like her pick. Ino came out and Hinata's smile grew. She looked beautiful and the blue really brought out her eyes. The fit was perfect for her. It was fitted by not too tight with generous about of bust showing, but it was inappropriate.

"I'm getting this one!" Ino said turning around modeling for Hinata.

"I want t-to get you the h-hair accessories as a g-gift," Hinata standing at the register.

"Awe thanks Hinata, I really appreciate it," Ino said giving her a hug. "I suppose you already have your dress."

"Yes. I was going to drop off Kakashi's lunch, care to join me?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing planned."

KH

"Hello beau—"

"Save it Sai," Ino said opening the door.

"What brings you ladies by?" Kakashi asked putting away his book.

"You f-forgot you lunch," Hinata said walking over towards him.

"How are you Ino?"

Ino folded her arms and gave him a side glance. "Oh, I'm fine, didn't see you there."

Yamato couldn't help but laugh at Ino's attempt to ignore him. She was dare he say it, cute. "You and Lady Hinata been shopping I see."

"Yeah something like that."

"Now Ino be nice to my assistant," Kakashi said trying to make Hinata sit in his lap.

"Kakashi, w-what i-if someone walks in?" "Let them kitten." He held her close running his hand through her hair.

"Ino are you still looking for a date to the party?"

"Actually, no I'm not. Someone asked me this morning."

Yamato was a little surprised, well not really. Ino was a pretty girl so she wouldn't be without a date long. "Well that's good to hear because I would hate to tell you no again." Ino just rolled her eyes and sat on the opposite side of the room in a chair.

"I've missed you kitten," Kakashi whispered kissing her cheek.

"I missed y-you too. Did you like t-the invites?"

"Yeah, they were nice, simple and straight to the point."

Hinata was quiet and Kakashi looked her. She was staring down at her stomach. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"The b-baby h-h-he moved!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Hinata replied placing his hand on her stomach. After a few seconds he could a few soft kicks. He looked at her smiling. That was their son moving around in there. Kakashi didn't think about Ino and Yamato being in the room when her lowered his mask and kissed Hinata who quickly returned it. They continued to kiss and Kakashi's hand never left Hinata's stomach.

Ino sighed. They were so romantic and didn't even have to try. It was obvious they were in love, so much so Kakashi didn't even think twice about pulling his mask down kissing her in front of them. Their little moment was short lived when the door opened. Kakashi quickly pulled up his mask but didn't move Hinata from his lap. His son was still moving around and Kakashi decided he like feeling him move.

"I see you all are done," Yamato said standing in front of the Hoakge's desk.

"Yeah it was pain but we got it done."

"How come you didn't tell us you were engaged to Hinata?" Naruto yelled with a fuming Sakura next to him.

Kakashi stood up and allowed Hinata to sit in his chair. He walked in front of his desk and stood beside Yamato. "You know now don't you? So I don't see what the big deal is."

"He's right guys. Technically he isn't obligated to me, you, or anyone else anything if he doesn't want to," Shikamaru said.

"Well-spoken Shikamaru," Yamato said.

"We're his team; we should have been the first to know. I mean we're like family!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh shut up forehead you're making a big deal over nothing."

"I wasn't talking to you pig! So that means you're the one that got her pregnant."

"That seems to be the case. I too was part of Hinata's team and she didn't inform myself or Kiba of this. They must have had their reasons and we should respect that," Shino said. "If that is all Hokage I will take my leave and congratulations Hinata."

"You may go."

"If the mission was a success then the rest may go as well. We look forward to seeing you all on Saturday," Yamato said ushering everyone out.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I was just a little hurt you didn't tell us; but if you're happy with Hinata than I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Come on Sakura let's go on a date!"

"Not now Naruto!"

One everyone was out the office Kakashi was the first to speak. "Well that went better than I thought."

"It would have been worse if I didn't make everyone leave. That Sakura was getting ready to grill you," Yamato said sitting back at his desk.

"She just doesn't know when to mind her business," Ino said. "Hinata I'm going to leave you here with Kakashi, I have to take care some things back home."

"Ok Ino, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Ino left.

"Does Ino really have date for the party?" Kakashi whispered to Hinata. Hinata just shook her head wondering why she told Yamato that. She knew Ino was going to play hard to get it seemed Yamato was going to ask her.

"I have an idea," Hinata whispered. "Yamato, would y-you like to come o-over tomorrow night f-for dinner?"

"Sure, I don't have any plans. What time should I come?"

"Whenever you and Kakashi are done here." Hinata turned to Kakashi and whispered, "Would you mind catching Ino and inviting her?"

"Will do kitten," he replied kissing her cheek. "I'll be back in a sec Yamato."

"Ino!"

"Yeah, what's up Kakashi?"

"Hinata wants you over for dinner tomorrow. She forgot to ask you so she sent me."

"Ok I'll be there around 4 to help out."

Ino left and Kakashi watched her leave and he could tell that she was indeed different from her cheery self. That Yamato thing must have really gotten to her. Kakashi laughed to himself as he made his way back to his office, Hinata's playing matchmaker. This ought to be good.

_**A/N: **__Thank to everyone for the reviews. I still look forward to more review and remember be gentle with me. The next chapter will be up around Friday. I have some stuff planned for next couple of days. See ya soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thank you for the reviews: _**Prescripto13, Aki666, kakahina fangirl, ecy, Kyuubi-Sama, Xthe-tobi-showX, agustine, & 2 Guests. **_Also thanks to those who are following and faved this story. Thank you guys so much! _

Chapter 7

Kakashi slowly turned to see the time on the clock and again it was too early for his liking. Since staying with Hinata he hasn't been able to sleep in like he normally would whenever she's not beside him. Kakashi pulled himself from the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hinata hummed as she made breakfast and lunch for Kakashi. She has a busy day ahead and really wanted to get an early start. She heard the shower start meaning that Kakashi was up, that made her smile. He had been getting up for the past few days without her having to wake him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Kakashi, breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

"They're starting on the mountain carving today," he told her as he filled his bowl with rice.

"Is that so? Are you g-going to have them carve you w-without your mask?" Hinata asked sitting beside him.

"Nope don't think so, I want to be remembered as I am; the man behind the mask." Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little at his answer. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well today just grocery shopping for t-tonight. You wouldn't happen to k-know what Yamato's favorite food is?"

"He doesn't have anything he prefers over another from what I've seen. Why do you ask?"

"Well I w-was going to get Ino t-to make it for him." Kakashi raised one of his brows. "Without h-him or her knowing o-of course." Hinata blushed.

"Oh I get it. You were going to casually bring up the fact she made it during dinner if he liked it." Hinata nodded and Kakashi smirked. "You're pretty good kitten. Ino should be here later this afternoon."

Kakashi pulled his mask up and put on his white eye patch. Hinata handed him his Hokage robe and hat, along with his lunch. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed her cheek and left the house.

Hinata smiled as she washed dishes. She had a really good feeling about tonight. Ino would thank her later, she was sure of it. Once Hinata was done she put on her white kimono style top trimmed in yellow and pink flowers to match her long pink skirt. Hinata slipped on her shoes and headed into town.

KH

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata paused her shelf browsing when she heard someone call her name.

"Oh, hello Naruto, how a-are you?"

"Oh me, I'm good. You're doing a little shopping?"

"Yes, I'm j-just getting t-things for dinner tonight," she told him motioning towards her basket.

"That's a lot of stuff, you having some kind of party?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"No, n-no party just a s-small dinner." Hinata hoped Naruto wouldn't pry too much because she would hate to have to lie to him.

"Oh ok, is Ino going to be there?" Now this was interesting to Hinata. Why would Naruto ask about Ino?

"Yes, she's h-helping me cook t-tonight. Why d-do you ask?"

"Well I haven't talked to her in a while just wondering how she was."

Hinata frowned a little. How did he think she was after he stood her up for Sakura? Hinata wanted to be angry, but you can't choose the people you fall in love with and Ino doesn't care anymore. "She's good Naruto."

"That's good; I just figured she hated me since she broke our date."

"What do y-you mean?"

"Oh, hehe, well yeah we had a date a little while ago and she brook it off a few hours before. Sakura was saying she said something….well I don't remember what. It was like one minute she liked me the next she was avoiding me. Sakura said it's not my fault and I shouldn't worry." Hinata just took in all the information. So Naruto didn't choose Sakura, she made it seem like Ino didn't want the date after all.

"Yo, Hinata you ok? You kinda spaced out there?"

"Oh s-sorry, I'm f-fine just thinking."

"Well anyway just tell her I have no hard feelings and would still like to hang out sometimes."

"Are y-you and Sakura t-together?" Hinata asked.

"No why? Did she say we were?" Naruto seemed to brighten up a little.

"No I j-just figured s-since you two a-are spending more time t-together."

"Oh yeah we've been on two dates, sometimes it seems likes she's into me other times….well I just don't know, but we are making progress." Hinata smiled at Naruto. She was happy that everything was starting to work out form him. He deserved to happy.

"Well I s-should get going. It was n-nice talking to y-you Naruto."

"Ok I think I'm going to bug your fiancée now," he said with a wink leaving a blushing Hinata behind.

KH

"You looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah I'm glad she invited me. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time," Yamato replied leaning back in his chair. "Did Hinata by any chance tell you who was taking Ino to the engagement party?"

"No, I haven't the clue who's taking her. I try not to pry in their early morning girl talk. Why do you ask?"

Yamato blushed a little. "I was just wondering that's all. I was thinking about asking Shizune to go with me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah I mean I do need someone to keep me company while you're busy with the in-laws. Shizune is pretty nice. I'll probably stop by the hospital tomorrow before I come here."

"Sounds like a plan," Kakashi said pulling out his book.

"Hokage you have a guest," Sai told him from the door.

"Who is it?"

"Lord Hiashi Hyuga."

"Send him in," Kakashi putting his book away. "Welcome."

"I know my visit is not planned but I have to ask. Did Hinata change the flower arrangements for the party? I went to pay Inoichi and the price of the flowers tripled."

"I not sure myself, Hinata didn't tell me anything about the flowers."

"I just had to ask because she isn't home right now so I couldn't ask her. I didn't question Inoichi about it."

Kakashi let out a sigh Hinata and Ino probably changed it he thought. He could only wonder what else they changed without telling them.

KH

"Hinata, I'm here!" Ino yelled walking through the door.

"Hello Ino, I'm just getting back myself."

"So what's on the menu? Now I should warn you Hinata, I'm not the best cook so give me something easy." Hinata laughed at her friend as she started to explain what they would be cooking for dinner.

"I can make the dessert. I know a good recipe for an apple pie. You do have ice cream don't you?" Hinata nodded and the two women began to cook.

"Ino I'm going to set the table while you finish up with the pie." "OK!"

Hinata set for places at the table and hoped Ino would stay in the kitchen until she was done. When Hinata set the last place; the door opens to reveal Kakashi followed by Yamato.

"Welcome home," Hinata said taking his robe. "You can hang y-your vest in h-here too Yamato."

"Thanks Hinata and it smells good in here." Kakashi and Yamato took a seat as Hinata went back into the kitchen. Yamato noticed there were four places set. "Is there someone else coming?"

"I'm not sure Yamato, Hinata didn't say."

"Ino how is the pie coming along," Hinata asked picking up a plate.

"Good just a few more minutes and it should be perfect. I heard the door, is Kakashi home already?"

"Yes, and Ino are you sure the pie needs to stay in longer, it looks good already?" Hinata asked not wanting to tell her friend she was burning the pie.

"Yep! Don't worry Hinata it's going to be perfect." Hinata just nodded and started taking the food to the table.

"Everything looks good Hinata," Yamato said looking at all the food. There was so much to choose from he didn't know where to start.

"Thank you." Hinata went back in the kitchen to bring out their tea followed by Ino with their cups.

"Oh, I didn't know _he_ was invited," Ino said noticing she was a cup short.

Yamato glared at Kakashi. He had set him up again! "I'm just as surprised to see you here."

"Ino w-why don't you h-have a seat and I'll go g-get the extra cup."

When Hinata came back everyone began fixing their plate of food.

"So Yamato, still being a dick to everyone that walks through the Hokage's door?"

Yamato laughed a little. "No not everyone, just you."

"How was your day Hinata," Kakashi spoke up.

"Good thank you." Hinata looked at Ino and Yamato and smiled. "Naruto asked a-about you t-toady Ino."

"Really, did he need anything?"

"Oh n-nothing, he just t-told me to tell y-you he wants t-to hang out soon," Hinata said sipping her tea.

"So he must be the one taking you to the party?"

"Why is that any of your business _Yamato_, you didn't want to go with me," Ino said taking another bite of her salad.

Kakashi caught on to what Hinata was trying to do. "Well Yamato already said he was asking Shizune anyway."

"She's not that great," Ino mumbled tossing her pony tail over her shoulder.

"She is pretty great. Smart, beautiful, and not to mention she's not a loud mouth," Yamato replied.

Ino frowned and looked at him. Did he think she was an ugly, dumb, loud mouth? Was that the reason he didn't want to go on a date with her? "Like I said she's not that great, and not mention she's old." Ino was now stabbing her plate with her fork.

"Yeah she's a little older, but she looks so young. Any guy would be lucky to go with her and besides you have Naruto, the village hero. Let's not forget he is also more your age. You guys a perfect together, two loud mouth blondes."

Kakashi was doing his best to hold back a laugh. This was too good. They were sitting there trying to make the other jealous. He could see Ino getting really riled up and he could tell Yamato was starting to lose his cool demeanor, because he was tapping his foot.

"So that's it huh? You think I'm a loud mouth, ugly dumb blonde? For you information any guy would be lucky to have me too Yamato!" Ino stood up and hit her hand on the table.

Here we go, Kakashi thought.

"I never said you we're any of those."

"You practically did when you described Shizune as if I'm the exact opposite!"

"You are her opposite," Yamato replied.

Before Ino could go any farther Kakashi grabbed her arm. "Ino why don't we go get dessert?" Ino didn't answer she just led the way to the kitchen.

They came back with bowls filled with a slice of pie and a scoop of ice cream.

"Ino made the p-pie," Hinata said smiling.

"That was nice of you Ino," Kakashi added.

"It's a bit bland and burnt, but the ice cream is good."

Kakashi couldn't hold in his laugh, which caused Hinata to let out a little giggle. He did not expect him to be so blunt about it. Ino was livid; first he calls her ugly, loud, and a dumb blonde. Now he is sitting here making fun of what she thought was her best pie.

"You know what, I'm done with you! You insult me and my cooking! I pretend to have a date so you would at least feel bad about rejecting me. Even after I kissed you, hoping you would seek me out you didn't! I don't get it, and I don't care anymore. Just go be with Shizune!" Ino got up from the table and went into the bathroom.

It was really quiet at the table. Kakashi broke the silence. "Hinata did you by any chance change the flower order?"

Yamato rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"I'm not coming out until he leaves Hinata!"

The door opened and Ino turned around. "What are you doing in here?! Get out!"

Yamato just closed the door behind him walked towards her. She was sitting on the toilet and he kneeled before her. She peeked from behind her hands and stared at him. Yamato pulled her hands from her face. "Look at me."

She turned her head away instead. "Look at me Ino." She turned and looked at him. Ino wasn't able to read him at that moment. He didn't seem to show any emotion, no expression on his face to give her an idea of what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he crashed his lips against hers. Ino was shocked and her eyes widen at his nerve to kiss her. She was so angry with him and wanted to push him away but she couldn't. Ino found herself pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Yamato gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. Ino wrapped her legs around him causing him to groan a little.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Both Yamato and Ino turned to see Kakashi standing in the doorway. They had been so caught in the moment they didn't even hear the door open. Ino blushed and hid her face against Yamato's neck.

"We'll be out in a minute."

Kakashi winked and left the two alone.

"Are they ok?" Hinata asked worried they may have pushed them too far.

"Yeah, they maybe a little pissed at me for interrupting their make-out session."

Hinata smiled it worked. She was so happy she ran into to Naruto because she had a more subtle way of patching things up. This worked better thanks to the help of Kakashi.

"So did Naruto really ask about Ino or did you say that to make Yamato jealous."

"Both really. We did good," Hinata said wrapping her arms round Kakashi.

"Yeah, kitten, we did real good."

_**A/N:**__ Thanks everyone for the reviews again. As always I welcome pointers on ways to improve and reviews. Remember be gentle with me. The next chapter is going to be a little longer than normal. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_

_*I know the last chapter had a lot of mistakes hopefully this one is better._


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Its Characters **_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for the reviews: _**kakahina fangirl, ecy, Ilovekakashi, Prescripto13, agustine, sharp1e, Aki666, Shadow Amaterasu, & 3 Guests. **_And, thanks to all those who have faved and are following this story._

_*I also had someone suggest a lemon, so I did my best to write one. This is my first one so I hope is doesn't suck. I gave notice to when it starts and ends for those who want to skip it_

_**I hope there are not too many mistakes in this chapter and it is to your liking._

Chapter 8 part 1

Ino stretched and smiled. She had good night. Not to mention the romantic walk through the park with Yamato before her escorted her home. Speaking of which, he was probably still sleeping on her couch. Ino tip toed to her living room and there he was soundly asleep. She smiled and decided to make some coffee. A knock on the door stopped her.

"Morning Ino!"

"Shut it! Why are you here?"

"Oh, well I'm here because I taking a tally of everyone attending the party tomorrow. So I'm sure I can mark you as a yes."

"Of course idiot," Ino whispered.

"Uh Ino, why are you whispering?" Naruto asked trying to peek around her.

"Naruto, stop it. There is nothi—" before she could finish Naruto had seen Yamato sleeping on the couch.

"What the hell!" Ino covered his mouth and dragged him to the bathroom and shut the door. She peeked out to see if they had woken him up, but he only turned and continued to sleep.

"So that's it."

"What are you talking about Naruto and keep your voice down," Ino loudly whispered.

"He's the reason you broke our date that day," Naruto said looking at her.

"What!? No, he and I are not even technically together yet. And besides it isn't any of your business, and I didn't break the date you stood me up remember?"

"No I didn't," Naruto pointed at her. "You're the one who told Sakura to give me some lame excuse for not being able to come."

"I waited for hours for you to show up, and I never told Sakura anything about not wanting to go. To be honest I was looking forward to it. When I went to look for you I saw you and her together."

Naruto touched Ino's cheek which made her jump a little. What was he doing?

"I had no idea Ino, I just thought you didn't like me and realized what a mistake it was asking me out."

Ino covered Naruto's hand with hers. "Naruto I would never do that to you."

"Hehe to be honest I thought you were avoiding me," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Ino smile, "No I wasn't avoiding you I just didn't want to deal with Sakura unless I had too."

"So…you were jealous?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Jealous? Please, never of Sakura. She stole you right from under me, so I moved on." Ino said folding her arms.

"Have you.." Naruto pressed his lips against Ino's. Ino tried to push him away, but for some reason it felt _right,_ kissing him.

Yamato had woken up when he heard the knock at the door. He heard Ino and someone else at the door whispering. He couldn't make out what was being said until the person at the door yelled. He then saw Ino roughly dragged a struggling Naruto in a room and close the door. Yamato wasn't one to ease drop, but he remembered Hinata saying something about him wanting to hang out with Ino.

Yamato listened carefully to the conversation between the two blondes. He was about to walk away when everything got quiet, too quiet in fact. Then he knew what was going on. They were kissing. Yamato smiled and shook his head; maybe Ino was better for Naruto. Yamato was never a bitter person and if Naruto made Ino happy who was he to ruin it. He really didn't mind her seeking him out to get over Naruto. She was still young and had a lot of things to figure out. He'd be waiting for her when she was ready.

Naruto broke the kiss at looked at Ino's blushing face and smiled.

"Naruto.."

"Ino, go with me to the party tomorrow night."

Ino just stood there. Yamato hadn't asked her to go but she was sure he would. "Naruto, I already have a date."

"Yamato right?" Ino nodded her head. Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "If he changes his mind you know where to find me."

Ino opened the door and noticed Yamato was gone. She thought maybe he had to report in early since he didn't say good bye.

KH

"Welcome home Lady Hinata."

"Thank you, would you tell my father I'm here," she replied with a small smile.

"Yes ma'am."

Hinata sat down on the comfy couch and relaxed.

"It's good to see you Hinata, and you don't have to stand," Hiashi said taking a seat beside her. "Will you be staying here tonight?"

"If it's not too much would you make a room for Ino too? She's helping me with things tomorrow."

"No trouble at all, you can have your old room and Ino will be across the hall in a guest bed." Hiashi stood up to continue his work.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Hanabi, I'll be staying here to assist with preparations for the party tomorrow."

"That's cool, well I have to get going, and Neji is waiting on me."

Hinata walked into her old room. Everything was the same. Hinata should have known not much would change; her father never did change anything after her mother past. Hinata sat on her bed and rubbed her stomach as the little person inside started to move around.

KH

"Look who's late today."

"Sorry," was all Yamato said as he sat at his desk.

"So what or should I say who did you do last night?"

Yamato couldn't help but laugh. Kakashi was such a perv, he couldn't understand how poor Hinata put up with him. "I didn't do anyone, and not much just a walk."

"I was only kidding anyhow," Kakashi said looking back at his book.

Yamato just smiled Kakashi was real character.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei I'm done getting all RSVPs. Everyone you invited except I think two are going to attend," Naruto said putting the paper on his desk.

"Good job Naruto and just like I promised the first A-rank mission I get is yours and you get to pick your team," Kakashi said reading over the paper.

"Good to see you Captain Yamato," Naruto said noticing him sitting there.

"Same to you Naruto."

Kakashi noticed there was something different between the two. They were too civil with each other. There were no smart remarks or joking. It was strange really, but Kakashi didn't question them. He would find out from Yamato later.

"So I assume you're taking Sakura to the party," Kakashi said trying to break the awkward silence.

"You would think, but she hasn't given me an answer and I'm really weighing out my options." Naruto looked at Yamato when he said the last part and Kakashi noticed.

"I'm sure she will say yes, but if she doesn't who else did you have in mind?" Kakashi had to ask since Naruto paid extra attention to Yamato when he gave his last statement.

"Can't say really."

"It's alright Naruto to say you want Ino to be your date. She is free after all."

Now we're getting somewhere. Kakashi knew what the strange act between the two was about now.

"So you're not taking her?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me Hokage but your 11 is here," Sai announced from the doorway.

"Thank you Sai send her in, and Naruto you're dismissed."

Naruto gave a quick nod and left the office.

KH

"Hinata I don't know what to do. I mean I do like Yamato more than Naruto, but when he kissed me."

Hinata gave Ino a small smile. She wasn't sure how she should help her friend in this situation. She herself had never had to choose between two guys, so how could she help? "Ino I think you should stay with Yamato."

"You really think I should stick with Yamato?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Why?" Ino asked.

"Yamato seems genuinely interested in you and you really like him. I'm not saying Naruto isn't interested, but what if Sakura comes back into the picture?"

Ino folded her arms to think about it. Hinata had a point, Sakura come back at any time and snake her back on Naruto's good side. Then again Ino knew she could keep Naruto to herself because Naruto was loyal. Ino narrowed her eyes at Hinata. Maybe Hinata still secretly wanted Naruto and didn't want anyone else to have him if she couldn't.

"Hinata when you talked to Naruto yesterday what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, um he told me to tell you he had no hard feelings about you breaking the date."

"You knew about the Sakura thing?!" Ino yelled asked

"Um well I didn't t-think it mattered," Hinata said looking down. "You said you w-wanted to b-be with Yamato, that's why I invited h-him to dinner."

"Well it does!" Ino's response made Hinata jump a little. Hinata really didn't think Ino still thought about Naruto that way.

"I still don't see h-how."

"You don't have to see how! You should have told me everything yesterday when he told you!"

"Ino y-you're just being m-mean now," Hinata said looking at her hands in lap.

"No I'm not being mean. You know what I think?"

"Ino p-please let's stop b-before things get out o-of h-hand, please."

Ino stood up, "I don't know why you're stringing poor Kakashi along." Hinata looked up to see Ino's back. What was she talking about, stringing Kakashi along? She loved him, so why would Ino say that? Hinata stood up and Ino turned to face her.

"What a-are you talking a-about?"

Ino put her hands on her hips. "Like you don't know. Everyone knows you wish it was Naruto you were engaged to and not Kakashi. I bet you wish it was his baby too instead of Kakashi's!"

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. What she felt for Kakashi is nothing like that childish crush she had on Naruto. Ino was crazy. "That's not t-true, I'm in love with Kakashi! I don't h-have feeling f-for Naruto."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"Just l-leave Ino, because its n-not my fault someone w-wants to m-marry me and n-not you."

Hinata and Ino just stared at each other. Hinata had tears rimming her eyes. Ino just shook her head and exited the room. Hinata sat down at her vanity and wiped her face. She wasn't going to cry for doing what she thought was right. Ino was just confused.

"Kitten? Is everything ok I just saw Ino storm out the house."

Hinata got up a smiled. She was so happy to see him, he always made thing better for her. She walked up and hugged him. "I'm fine. Ino and I just had a little disagreement."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well Ino got upset because I didn't tell her that Naruto thought she broke the date off with him. I just thought she wanted Yamato and that she was over the Naruto thing." Kakashi rubbed her back. It was her and Ino's first fight. "Then she said I only did it because I wanted Naruto. Can you believe that?"

"Well do you?" Hinata stared at him wide-eyed. Kakashi then laughed and put his hands up. "I was only kidding."

Hinata pouted a little. "You meanie."

Kakashi stretched and took his vest off. "I'm going to take a quick shower and try not to worry about Ino. She'll be fine, ok?" Hinata smiled a nodded her head ok. "There's a box on the bed, I want you to put that on while I shower."

Hinata didn't even notice he had a box. She smiled at the thought of him buying her a gift just because. She opened the box and her face turned red. Kakashi had bought her some lingerie. Hinata picked up what was supposed to be a thong. Hinata shook her head thongs had more fabric then what she holding in her hands. Hinata took out the top; it was baby doll style and sequence.

Kakashi came out of the bathroom in a towel. He looked around but didn't see Hinata. "Uh kitten…?"

"Kakashi, I c-can't wear t-this.." came a voice from the closet.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'm p-pregnant and i-it won't b-be s-s-sexy. I'm n-not comfortable i-in it."

Kakashi laughed to himself. Hinata was so shy and he loved that about her. "Just show me and if you still feel uncomfortable after that you can take it off."

"O-ok.." Hinata slowly walked out the closet with her hands covering her chest. Kakashi smiled, he thought she looked cute. Kakashi stood up and took her by the hands so he could get a good look at her; and she didn't think she was sexy?

"I l-look r-really b-b-bad.." Kakashi took her face in his hands and begin to kiss her slowly hoping to take her mind off what she was wearing.

"Kakashi, w-what if my father o-or Neji h-hears us..?"

"Shhh, don't worry kitten, I promise I'll keep you quiet." Kakashi trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. "Lay down."

_***Lemon Warning*** (if you don't want to read it skip down)_

Hinata timidly lied down in the middle of the bed with Kakashi watching her. Hinata's face was covered in a cute pink blush. She could never get over the fact how good Kakashi looked. She watches as he slowly removed his towel making Hinata hold her breath. For the first time Hinata noticed that the lights were dim and the small glow from the closet accented Kakashi toned body making her rubbed her legs together.

"Like what you see kitten..?" Hinata instantly blushed as he began to crawl towards her. Hinata was little more excited than she let on, because it felt like forever before he reached her. Kakashi massaged Hinata's thighs down to her feet making her relax and let out a small moan. Hinata closed her eyes as he put one of her legs on his shoulders and began to kiss from her ankle to inner thigh.

Kakashi kissed her softly, enjoying the sweetness of her mouth. His hand than began to massage her sensitive breast earning a moan from Hinata. Hinata ran her fingers through his soft unruly hair as kissed down her throat. Hinata did her best not to be loud because she would hate for anyone to hear them and ruin this perfect moment for her. When she came back from her thoughts Kakashi was untying her top and pulling if off her shoulders. "You're beautiful kitten." He kissed her stomach, "All of you."

Hinata was in heaven, Kakashi was so gentle with her. He never rushed her and he always made her feel beautiful. "Hmm…K-kaka..shi…" Kakashi gently nibbled on her nipple making her arch into his mouth. Kakashi kissed down her stomach making Hinata giggle, then Hinata noticed something he wasn't stopping. Kakashi pushed her legs farther apart making Hinata squeak.

Kakashi laughed. "It's alright kitten, you'll like it, trust me." Kakashi untied the thong and it fell off Hinata's body. Kakashi settle himself between her legs and kissed her moist lips. Hinata bit her lip trying to hold back a moan. Kakashi used one of his hands to spread her and quickly stuck his tongue in and out of her. Hinata gripped the sheets and buckled towards him wanting him deeper inside her. He kissed and sucked her clit making her push his head as close as she could.

Kakashi inserted two fingers and he continued to suck her clit driving her crazy. Hinata couldn't control her moans. Kakashi noticed she was starting to get loud so he pulled away. Hinata looked at him through half lidded eyes. "Please…Kakashi.." He licked her ear lobe and whispered, "Ride me."

Kakashi laid down and helped Hinata on top of him. He noticed she seemed to be a bit nervous because he's never asked her to do this before. "Take you time kitten…" Hinata to a deep breath and slowly lowered herself on to him. Kakashi groaned at how tight she was. Once she sat all the way down Kakashi grabbed her hips as she rocked back and forward. Hinata threw her head back as she began to pick up speed moaning louder. "Umm..uh…Kakashi..un…mmm."

_***Lemon End***_

Neji was sure he heard noises coming from one of the rooms but chose to ignore it. It wasn't until it got louder that he decided to go inspect what was going on. He slowly made his way down the hall and saw a blushing, bloody guard trying his best to stand straight.

"What's the matter with you?" Neji asked a little irritated the guard clearly wasn't guarding anything. Before the guard could response Neji heard _moaning?_ There were only three rooms down this way; Hinata's, Hanabi's, and a guest room. There was no way Hanabi had a _boy _in her room.

That's when he heard it. It was Hinata and Kakashi having sex! He heard his cousin calling out Kakashi's name. No wonder the guard was blushing so, he was listening to them have sex. Neji was furious at the fact the guard would stand there and secretly enjoy hearing his cousin's moaning.

"You can leave, there is no need for you to still be here now is there?!"

"No s-sir…"

"Well what are you waiting for? Go make yourself useful somewhere else!" Neji watched as the man ran to find another post. He had the right mind to interrupt their little activity and give Kakashi a piece of his mind. But what good would that do? She's already pregnant and they're engaged.

"_Kakashi I-I….I'm cum-…ahh..ah!.."_

That was it Neji had to leave. At least they were done now and he could get some sleep. Neji wasn't sure why he didn't care for the Hokage. Could he be jealous of Kakashi? Neji would never admit, but he was sure that was the reason. Hinata didn't need him anymore. She was getting married to one of the strongest men he knew and to top it off he was the Hokage.

"Neji…what are you doing out here?"

Neji turned to see Hanabi wiping her eyes. "Nothing, I thought I heard a noise. I was just checking it out. Go back to bed everything is fine."

Hanabi gave Neji a sleepy smirk. "You heard it too huh?"

Neji blushed a little and frowned at Hanabi. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Neji…you heard them just like I did." Hanabi let out an evil giggle. "Kakashi must be pretty good to have Hinata screaming his name like that."

"Ok that's enough!" Neji yelled walking back to his room. Hanabi smiled. "That's what he gets for being nosy."

Chapter 8 Part 2

Kakashi and Hinata were woken up by a knock at the door. "Lady Hinata, Lord Hokage sir, breakfast will be served within the hour."

Kakashi walked to the door. "Thank you miss, we'll be down shortly." The maid blushed and bowed. She could see why her Lady liked the Hokage so much.

Kakashi turned around to see Hinata stretching. He walked over and kissed her forehead. "You can shower first."

Hinata smiled. "Ok."

KH

Hanabi was smiling at Neji when he joined her at the table.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing really, just thinking about last night."

This cause Neji to almost spit his tea out. "Well don't! When your father comes down you better not mention it!"

"Don't worry bro I won't." Hanabi smiled. She loved seeing Neji uncomfortable, because he was never one to lose his cool.

"Good m-morning Hanabi, Neji," Hinata said as her and Kakashi took their seats at the table.

"Good morning."

"Someone looks like they are well rested," Hanabi said eyeing Hinata and Kakashi. Neji glared at her.

"I did sleep rather well last night," Kakashi said giving her a small smile.

"I bet you did." Hanabi winked at him and Kakashi knew what was she was talking about then. Hinata on the other hand was still smiling and poured them tea. It was obvious she hadn't caught on to what her sister was doing.

"Good morning father," Hinata said as her father joined them.

"Good morning everyone, we have a lot of things that need to be done before the party tonight. Hinata where is your blonde friend?"

"She, um she couldn't s-stay."

"Well no matter, Neji I need you here when the flowers arrive and make sure they are not damaged. Hanabi, I want you to make sure your sister's dress is in her room and that the stylist is there on time." Both Neji and Hanabi nodded.

"Is t-there anything I c-can do?"

"No, I just want you to enjoy your day. I have a special spa day planned for you and friends in our bath house. I invited them over this morning and let us do all the work."

"He's right Hinata, we can handle everything," Kakashi said giving her hand a little squeeze.

"What a-about the festival?"

"Don't worry Hinata I have people working on that. When it's time all you have to do is show up," Kakashi answered.

When breakfast was finally served they all ate and continued to talk about the day's events.

"Lord Hiashi the guests have arrived."

"Good take them and Hinata to the bath house," Hiashi ordered.

"Right away, please Lady Hinata follow me." Hinata stood, kissed Kakashi's cheek, and followed behind the maid.

KH

"Hello Hinata, thank you for inviting us over. I haven't has a spa day in a long time," Shizune said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Hinata replied with a smile.

"Say where is Ino, I was sure she would have already been here?" Tenten asked.

"Who cares it's her lost," Sakura said putting on her robe.

"I'm sure she'll show up," Kurenai said patting Hinata's back. "I also have to say congratulations on getting Kakashi."

"Thank you."

"No need to be shy Hinata. I have never met anyone who could tie Kakashi down. I mean no one," Kurenai laughed as Hinata blushed.

"This way ladies, we have chairs set up for your manicures and pedicures."

"So how is the pregnancy so far?"

"Good I h-haven't had any p-problem."

"Sorry I'm late ladies, I had to beat some shit face loser up for hitting on me!"

"Ahh, Anko is sweet as ever," Shizune said making the other women laugh.

"Hinata I want to apologize for what happened the last time we saw each other."

"It's ok Tenten, I u-understand you w-worry over Neji." Tenten blushed and smiled.

"Oh so you got the hots for Hyuga? I don't blame you Tennie, I wouldn't mind running my hand through that long hair of his!" Anko winked.

"Anko, please behave!" Shizune said shaking her head.

"What? We're all adults here and it's good to talk about it."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Sex."

"You had to ask," Kurenai said laughing. Sakura blushed she wasn't really paying attention at first.

"So who wants to go first?" No said anything. "All come on ladies I know I'm not the only who's fucked a guy here!"

Kurenai and Shizune laughed while the other three blushed. Anko was so blunt.

"Come on I know Kurenai's done it, and I'm sure Shizune has had a couple guys herself. And you Ms. Hinata are knocked up now so I know Kakashi's been putting it down. And you two, you got any secret love affairs?"

"I would n-never!" yelled a red face Sakura.

"Well, um if we're being honest." Everyone turned to look at Tenten. "A few days ago, Kiba and I—"

"Wait you and Kiba! No way!" Sakura yelled.

"Well we didn't go _all_ the way we just did….other stuff."

"Other s-stuff?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah," Tenten said with her hands on her red face.

"Oh I get it." Anko laughed. "Yall had oral sex."

Tenten was completely red now. She couldn't believe she actually told somebody about it. She was the one who told Kiba don't say anything and here she was spilling it to them.

"Don't be embarrassed Tenten, it's only natural," Shizune said patting her shoulder.

"So Hinata you have to tell us about Kakashi."

"What do y-you want t-to know about him?" Hinata asked hoping it won't be anything too private.

"Anko, Hinata doesn't want us asking about her soon to be husband," Kurenai said.

"Why not? Tenten shared, so why can't Hinata give us a little peek…" Kurenai glared at Anko and she sighed. "Ok fineee…just tell us this is when you first saw him did you think he was average, big, or there's no way all that's going to fit inside me."

Everyone turned to look at the blushing Hinata. "T-the l-l-last o-o-one," Hinata said just barley loud enough for them to hear it.

"I knew it!" Anko yelled and they all laughed.

KH

"Everything is set all you and Hinata have to do is show up and mingle with the villagers for a while."

"Sounds good Yamato, so all the stands and decorations have been taken care of?"

"Yes sir, and Sai is going to make sure everything runs smoothly while we're at the party."

Their conversation was interrupted when Ino busted through the door.

"Kakashi, Hokage, I need to see Yamato for few seconds. Please~"

"Yamato you can go with Ino," Kakashi said and Yamato nodded.

"What can I do for you Ino?"

"I need to tell you something. I don't want you to be upset with me." Yamato nodded and Ino continued. "I kissed Naruto."

"I know.."

"What do you mean you know? Were you awake the entire time?"

"Yeah, and if you want to be with him Ino that's fine you don't owe me any explanation." Yamato gave her a small smile.

"That's it? You're not even going to fight for me? Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Listen Ino, I'm not one for mind games. You clearly don't know what you want or you like all the attention. Either way I don't want to be involved in whatever game you're trying to play."

"How dare you? You expect me to be all in with you and you can't even show me you want me!" Ino yelled and pushed him.

This back and forth with Ino was starting to get old and fast. "Think about what you want Ino, I thought I showed you last night. I was a gentleman to you. I showed you a good time. We talked and I assumed we would move forward, but I was wrong."

Ino pushed him again. She didn't know why put she kept pushing him. Hinata was right she did want Yamato; she wanted what Hinata and Kakashi had. Ino just felt like Yamato didn't try hard enough. Tears started to fall and she slapped him hard across the face.

"I hate you!" Ino yelled and began hitting him again. Yamato sighed this wasn't going anywhere. He grabbed both he hands and pushed her against the wall. Yamato roughly kissed her and she kissed him back. "I hate you…" she whispered before she kissed him again running her finger through his hair. He broke the kiss and put his forehead against her's. "Go get ready…I'll see you a little later."

Yamato stepped away from her to let her leave. Ino kissed him again and made her way to Hyuga compound. She needed her friend.

KH

"Look what the cat dung in," Sakura said as Ino walked into the room where they were getting ready for the festival.

"Where you been? You missed all the fun today," Tenten asked.

Hinata and Ino just stared at each other. Hinata smiled and opened her arms; Ino didn't hesitate to run and hug the shorter girl.

"I'm so sorry Hinata, you were right about everything. I'm such a bad friend."

"You don't have t-to apologize. It's ok, really." Hinata smiled. She was happy Ino came back.

"Here blondie, you dress for the festival," Anko said handing Ino a light blue dress.

"Thanks."

"Hinata, father is waiting down stairs with the Hokage to leave for the festival."

"Thanks Hanabi."

KH

The festival was beautiful. Hinata couldn't be happier that Kakashi involved the entire village in their engagement. Kakashi smiled as Hinata was greeted by many of the villagers. They seemed to have changed their perspective of her just by sharing small conversations with her. Kakashi did this so they could know the real Hinata and not the one the perceived her to be. He also noticed a lot of men paying extra attention to her despite the fact her being pregnant. Kakashi wasn't the jealous type, but he knew he would have to step in soon to save his red face fiancée.

Ino noticed that Yamato wasn't paying her much attention and she really couldn't blame him. Yamato was causally talking to Genma and Iruka as they browsed the different stands. She couldn't help but feel a little stalker-ish watching his every move. She then noticed Shizune join their conversation. She had placed her hand on Yamato's shoulder and they all shared a laugh. Ino was beyond jealous right now. Why couldn't Yamato bring her by his side and share laughs with him and his friends? Ino decided not to make a scene and ruin Hinata's day, she owed her that much. Ino then saw Naruto and few of their friends at a table and decided to join them to get her mind off Yamato.

"Hinata, it's time to go. You only have an hour to get dressed before the engagement party starts."

KH

"Wow Hinata you look beautiful!"

Hinata turned around and looked at herself in the large mirror. She was wearing a black kimono with red and white flowers all over it, trimmed in gold. Her hair was in curled and decorated with a simple gold rose clip.

"The Hokage is going to love it Lady Hinata."

"Thank y-you."

There was knocking at the door and the women in the room turned to see Neji standing in the doorway. He smiled at how beautiful his cousins looked. "Your father is ready for you Lady Hinata. Hanabi, you're walking in with me, and Ino you look really pretty. Your kimono really brings out your eyes."

Ino blushed. "Oh Neji, stop it," she said holding her face.

Hinata joined her father and Kakashi. She was so nervous for some reason. There were so many things she thought about. She was told by the stylist, Hanabi, and Ino she looked pretty. Heck, she even thought she looked nice. Now she felt her kimono was too tight.

"Relax kitten, you look beautiful," Kakashi whispered linking their arms. Hinata gave him a small smile and nodded. He always knew what to say. "Just be yourself and everyone will love you."

Hinata's heart was pounding in her chest as she walked the path leading to the garden. She couldn't help but smile at how beautiful everything turned out. They were met by applause as they walked towards their table. Hinata was so happy to see everyone smiling.

"We would like to thank you all for attending the engagement party of my daughter Hinata Hyuga and our Hokage, Kakashi Hatake."

Hinata blushed. This was worse than the festival. She wasn't use to having so much attention on her and now there wasn't anything else to focus on except her and Kakashi.

KH

Ino smiled as Kakashi and Hinata slowly danced around. They were such a beautiful couple. Now she was really starting to wish she had someone to look at her the way Kakashi did Hinata. Ino then noticed Yamato sitting at a table Iruka, Genma, Shizune, Aboa, and Anko. There was a seat next to Yamato opened, but for some reason she didn't think she would fit in at their table.

"Hey Ino, why the long face?"

Ino turned around to see a smiling Naruto. "Oh I'm fine Naruto. Are you enjoying the party?"

Naruto took a seat beside her. "Yeah it's kinda romantic with all the roses and candles. You great by the way."

"So do you. Where's Sakura?"

"Oh she went to the bathroom. I thought I come say hi while I waited for her."

Ino gave him a small smile. Naruto was really something special. "Well there she is. You shouldn't keep her waiting."

Naruto smiled and kissed Ino on her cheek. "I'll see you later beautiful."

Neji noticed Ino sitting alone. Normally he wouldn't care but she was a good friend of Hinata's so he decided against his better judgment to see what was bothering her.

"Ino, may sit with you?"

"Oh, um sure Neji."

They sat quietly for a moment. "if you don't mind me asking, are you alright? You seem a bit down."

"To honest no I'm not alright. I thought I would be the center of someone's attention." Neji followed her gaze to a few tables over. "But that doesn't look like that's going to happen."

Neji sighed, Ino was having trouble in her love life. Not what he expected at all. "If you want my advice Ino, if there is something you really want then go for it. Don't sit around and wait for it to come to you. My father always told me; anything worth having is worth working for."

Ino smiled at Neji, he was so smart and had such a way with words. Even though he had a blank expression on his face the entire time she knew he meant well and that was good enough for her. "You're right Neji, if I want something I should just go take it!"

Neji looked at her out the corner of his eyes. "Glad I could help."

Ino slowly made her way to Yamato's table.

"Hey there blondie," Anko said giving her a playful wink.

"Hi, un is this seat taken?"

"It's yours if you want it," Anko said patting the seat.

"Thanks." Ino looked at Yamato who gave her small smile. Ino felt his hand cover hers in her lap. She smiled at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to come over. You look beautiful by the way."

"Let's dance," Ino said standing up taking his hand. Everyone at the tabled looked at them; Yamato smirked at the blushing Ino.

"Sure why not."

KH

Hinata watched Ino and Yamato slow dance and smiled. She was so happy Ino finally could have someone to love her. She knew Yamato was a good man who would take care of her and make her happy. She looked to her left and smiled. Kakashi listening to Gai and Lee talk animatedly about who knows what; but if she had to guess youth was involved.

_**A/N:**__ Hello and thanks again for the reviews. Just as I promised this chapter is way longer than the others so I broke into two parts. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it, because I worked really hard._

_*Someone also asked where I been…Well in my English Comp.2 class my teacher decided it was a good idea to write a 5 page paper with __**15**__ freaking sources. Really? I mean where they do that at? Any who I am back and will post like normal every 2 or 3 days._

_**I hope my reviewer who requested the lemon liked it because I tried really hard and it is my first time writing one. I also know it wasn't with the couple you wanted, but I couldn't fit it in with the way I have paired everyone. So I hope a little KakaHina was good enough for you._


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the reviews _**KakaHina Fangirl, ecy, agustine, & Guest. **_I would also like to thank all those who have faved and are following this story. It really means a lot to me. _

Chapter 9

"Hokage, I was wondering if I could have the day off."

Kakashi looked to see Yamato standing in front of his desk. "If you really want the day off I don't see why not. Is there any reason you need today off?"

Yamato rolled his eyes, Kakashi was so nosy. "Well if you must know I have few projects to complete."

Kakashi raised his brow. "Projects you say?" Yamato nodded. "Well send for Shikamaru, he'll take your place today."

"Will do." With Yamato left the building.

KH

"Hinata I had the best time last night."

"That's good to hear Ino," Hinata said with a small smile.

"Hey Ino, Hinata!" They turned around to see Naruto jogging towards them. "Where you guys headed?"

"We were on our way to the library," Hinata replied.

Naruto gave them a confused look. "What's at the library?"

Ino laughed, while Hinata giggled. "Naruto, books are at the library. You know people go there to read."

"I know that, I'm not that dumb Ino," Naruto said folding his arms and pouting.

"Would you like to join us?" Hinata asked.

"Uh maybe some other time, I'm not big on books. I really wanted to invite you guys to a little get together tonight. Everyone is going to be there."

"Sounds fun, you want to go Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Sure."

"Well I'll see you guys later! And remember it's going to be by the lake!" Naruto yelled running away.

"He's so cute," Ino said smiling.

"Yeah," Hinata replied as they made their way to the library.

Once inside Ino took a seat and begin looking through various magazines as Hinata browsed the shelves. Ino didn't even think to ask Hinata what she was looking for the reason she wanted to come to the library; because like Naruto she wasn't one to read books often.

"What's with that huge book?" Ino asked as Hinata sat across from her. "Are you planning on checking it out or something?"

"Oh, well no. This book cannot be checked out. The only reason I am able to see it is because of the Hokage."

"Wow, is it some sort of secret jutsu book?" Ino was now really curious.

"No, not exactly."

"Well what's in it? I'm dying to know," Ino said leaning over the table.

"It's about the Hatake Clan," Hinata said softly.

"Oh so you want to learn more about Kakashi huh? Why is it a secret and can't leave the library?"

"Well you see Kakashi is the last known of the Hatake. It was said that the Hatake were loners and often wondered off, never staying together very long. I just want to know more about his heritage."

"Oh I see, well if you want I can leave you alone to read. I'm sure I can find something else to occupy my time. It's not like I can read it anyway," Ino said standing up.

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem," Ino said patting Hinata's shoulder and leaving her alone with her book.

Hinata sat the book down on the table and began to scan through. The Hatake were extremely interesting people; a people of pride and honor. Hinata also noticed that the silver hair and grey eyes were a signature Hatake trait, sort of like her and the Hyuga. The name Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of Konoha, caught Hinata's attention. This man was Kakashi's father.

Hinata never asked about his parents because they were both deceased. Like her mother his mother past during childbirth and she only assumed his father died during battle. She just didn't know how wrong she was. She was beginning to understand Kakashi's distant behavior, alone with the fact he lost his entire team.

"Sakumo," Hinata whispered. The baby began to move around. "Sakumo," Hinata said again and the baby moved. Hinata smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Mommy thinks she just found your name, Sakumo."

KH

"Hey Yamato aren't you supposed to be working?" Ino asked with her hands on her hips.

Yamato smiled. "It's good to see you too Ino and I have the day off."

"Oh is that so?" She eyed him and noticed he look tired…? "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just had to take care of some things."

"Oh...ok." Ino latched on to his arms. "So what do you say we do something?"

Yamato smiled at her. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"How about you come back to my place? You seem a little tense, let me help you out," she whispered rubbing his chest.

Yamato held back a laugh, Ino was a real character. "How about we catch movie? I heard the theater is up and running," he said taking her hand in his.

"Ok a movie it is, and maybe later I can rub you down," Ino said giving him a slow soft kiss. "Well let's go." Yamato watch Ino walk ahead of him switching a little more than usual. He could only sigh and shake his head. "This girl is going to be the death of me," he mumbled walking behind her.

KH

Hinata hummed as she walked through the village, greeting people ever so often. She wondered where Ino was hoping to tell her about the baby's name, and the only place she thought she would be is at the Hokage's tower.

"Hey, Hinata…"

Hinata turned and saw Shikamaru instead of Yamato sitting behind the small desk. "Hello Shikamaru, where is Yamato?"

"He got the day off, so I'm feeling in for him. Troublesome I know.."

Hinata smiled. "The Hokage's on the balcony if you want to speak with him. He has a little time before his next appointment."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. Hinata saw Kakashi leaning over the railing looking over the village. He seemed to be in deep thought. Hinata wondered what was on his mind to have him so distracted he didn't notice her presence. Hinata hugged him from behind.

"Hey there kitten," he said turning around wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you know it was me?"

Kakashi almost laughed, was she serious. "I don't know many pregnant women wanting to hug me and plus I know your smell anywhere."

Hinata blushed. "I want to ask you something."

"Shoot," was his reply.

"What do you think about naming our son Sakumo?" Hinata closed her eyes not wanting to see his face. She slowly opened one of her eyes not sure of the expression on his face.

"What?..."

"We d-don't have t-to if you don't want to."

"No, no it's not that. I'm uh just surprised you pick that name."

"I like it," Hinata said taking his hand in hers.

Kakashi rubbed her cheek and smiled. "To be honest I was thinking about father before you came. I don't know why but for some reason I felt his presence you know? Like he was trying to tell me something."

Hinata hugged him again. "I understand completely. So we c-can use the name right?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Good, because I think little Sakumo would be honored to be name after his grandfather, the White Fang of Konoha." Kakashi laughed. Hinata had done a little investigating into his past.

"Of course who wouldn't be?"

Shikamaru peeked his head out the door to tell Kakashi that his appointment had arrived only to find him and Hinata making out. "Troublesome.." he mumbled before clearing his throat causing them to break apart. "Your, um….that dude is here." Shikamaru couldn't form a sentence seeing Hinata like that. Flushed face lips slightly swollen. He shook his head. "I need to get laid."

KH

"That movie was awesome Yamato; we should really see another one soon."

"I agree we should," he said taking her hand in his. "Why don't we get some lunch and talk a bit?"

Ino smiled and nodded her head. "I know the perfect place. Hinata and I eat here when she's craving sweets."

"Hello I'll be your waitress, so what will it be?"

"Well for me I'll have the miso soup and an order of your sweetest dango," Ino said with a smile.

"Ok and for you handsome?" Ino shot the woman a glare. How dare she flirt with her Yamato like she's not even sitting there?

"Go on Yamato sweetie, tell her what you want." Now both Ino and the waitress were in a heated stare down. Yamato just sighed. "Give me the small order of mild curry and a half order of your fried eggplant. Jasmine tea sweeten with honey for the both of us."

"Sure thing handsome." The waitress winked at him and left the table.

"What a slut! How dare she?" Ino fumed.

"Why are you so worked up?" Yamato asked.

"What do you mean? That floosy was just flirting with you like I wasn't even here and you didn't say a word!"

"What was I supposed to say Ino?" Ino just frowned at him.

"Are we seriously having this discussion? You could have told her to back off!"

Yamato took Ino's hand. "If you noticed I never looked at her once. All my attention was on you the entire time. So what if she flirts with me? She won't be the last. I'm here with the person I'm interested in and no amount of flirting is going to take my attention away from you. So there is no need to be jealous."

Ino smiled. He was right; he never took his focus off her. Ino sighed. Her and her stupid jealousy almost ruined their date.

"I wanted to talk to you about something; to really get to know what it is you want. Tell me Ino what do you want?"

"You," was Ino's reply. She wanted him.

Yamato smiled. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to love me, maybe one day get married and have a family."

"I am willing to give you all of me Ino. I want to become your best friend, someone you can tell any and everything to. But I want you to be sure of what you want. I don't want you to feel pressured in any way."

"I don't Yamato, I don't feel pressured. I just wanted you to want me the same way I want you."

"Who said I didn't?" Yamato said sitting back in his chair.

"Well you just seemed like you don't care about anything."

"I do care. I have never been a person of many words. I feel like my actions show how much I do care. After all I have to care to deal with you." Ino pouted and blushed, while he laughed.

"Yamato I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out or anything." Yamato nodded. "You don't have to say anything back, but I just want you to know that I, Iloveyou." Yamato raised his brow. "I love you Yamato!" Ino yelled causing others in the restaurant to stare.

KH

"Hey Neji glad you could make!"

"I had nothing better to do.." Naruto frowned a little. Neji could be such a prude sometimes.

"So what exactly is this get together for anyway?" Neji asked.

"Oh well, you see that house down there?" Neji nodded. "That's the Hokage's mansion. Yamato finished it today so I'm inviting everyone to celebrate!"

"How thoughtful," was Neji reply as he walked to find a seat somewhere.

"Hey Kiba, Tenten! Where's Akamaru?"

"Oh, his bitch just had her pups, so he stayed behind," Kiba said.

"Kiba! She is not a bitch her name is Kia!" Tenten yelled slapping Kiba across the head.

"Well Tenten technically Kiba is ri—" Naruto stop before he was feeling the same pain Kiba was.

Everything was in full swing and Naruto was pretty proud of the job he did. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"So how has everything been going Hinata, we hardly have the chance to hang out anymore," Kiba asked.

"Everything is great!" she said giving him a smile. "Kiba, do you know what this party is for?"

"Nah, I just showed up because the free food and booze was calling my name!"

Hinata and Tenten laughed. Kiba was such a free spirit, a lot like Naruto. Hinata felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders. She noticed the green polish and knew it was Ino.

"Hey Hinata, I had the best date ever~" Ino sang.

"Yamato took you out?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! He's over there talking with his buddies now. It was prefect Hinata. He's perfect," Ino said looking over at Yamato.

"Hey everybody now that the lanterns have been lit, the music booming, and we got a little liquid courage; let's get this party started!" Naruto yelled.

It didn't take long before everyone was up dancing. Even Hinata shook her tail feather the best she could being pregnant and all. It was the most fun they all had in a long time. The engagement party was nice, but there is nothing like a party full of friends' wilding out.

Kakashi slowly approached and saw everyone dancing around. He was a little confused as to why everyone was on his property. He slowly made his way closer and noticed the house a little further back. Yamato was done. Kakashi scanned the crowed for Hinata and found her dancing with two of _his_ friends not _hers,_ but _his._

Hinata was having such a good time. Genma and Aoba were such fun guys she saw why Kakashi hung out with them. Hinata was happily dancing with both guys. She heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Kakashi standing behind them.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked eyeing both males.

"Relax, _Hokage, _we just having a little fun. Isn't that right Hina-bear?" Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Yeah we were just keeping her company until you decided to show up," Aoba replied.

Hinata closed the distance between her and Kakashi wrapping her arms around him. "Well I can take over now."

Genma laughed. "I didn't know you were the jealous type Kakashi.." He and Aboa left leaving to find new dance partners.

"I'm s-sorry Kakashi I d-didn't know y-you would be upset."

"I'm not upset Hinata, I just know those guys."

"Good you finally made it. Naruto put this together for you guys to celebrate completion of your new home," Yamato said pointing to the house.

Hinata's eyes widen. That was their home? "Really?"

Yamato smiled and guided them towards the house. "This is the reason I took the day off so that I could finish up for you."

"It's amazing," Hinata said opening the door.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oh listen up everyone, the man of the hour is here! So make your way to tour the house!" Naruto yelled pointing everyone in the right direction.

The house was more than she could have ever asked for. It was nice and spacious.

"How many rooms are there?" Kakashi asked Yamato.

"Seven including the master bed, there are six bathrooms, a living room, dining area, kitchen, a play room for the kid, family room, and a study for you to work in at home."

"Wow," was all Kakashi said as he watched his sweet fiancée walk in and out of every room.

_**A/N:**__ Well like always please let me know what you think and give me pointers on how I can improve. I really hope you guys liked this chapter._

_*In the next chapter there will be a time skip. Just a heads up =)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__I want to thank everyone for the reviews: _**KakaHina Fangirl, agustine, ecy, cassie, & 2 Guests**_, faves, and follows of this story. Thanks guys!_

_*Like I said last time there will be a time skip in this chapter, roughly 4 years. Hope you guys like. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

Hinata hummed lightly as she made breakfast. She made three places at the table prior because she knew how hungry her boys were whenever they woke up.

"Mmmm, something smell good~," a 3 year old small voice sang out. Hinata turned and saw a small head of silver hair climbing into a chair.

"Good morning Hiroki, how did you sleep last night?"

"Ok, I guess. Hey!" Hinata turned around to see identical eyes staring into hers. Hiroki had a serious face as he scratched the side of his face. "Did you um know that uh Sakumo snores?"

"Haha, very funny Hiroki. I do not snore! Tell'em Ma!" Sakumo took his seat nest to Hiroki who just stuck his tongue out. He pushed his sliver bangs of his face and glared his dark eyes toward Hiroki.

"Alright boys eat up," Hinata said placing plate in front of them alone with a small cup of milk.

"Hey Ma, where's Dad?" Sakumo asked pouring syrup over his pancakes.

Hinata gave him a small smile. "He's already gone sweetie."

"He's never, um here no more," Hiroki sad picking at his plate.

Hinata could only offer a small sad smile. They were right Kakashi was hardly there anymore and the only reason she could give the boys was 'he's working' but that didn't help much. He was gone before they woke and here when they were a sleep.

"You know what? How about we go swimming today? We could invite Aoki and Aunt Kurenai; maybe Anutie Ino. How does that sound?" Hinata asked hoping to take their mind of things.

"That sounds like some fun mama," Hiroki smiled.

Hinata looked at Sakumo who nodded and smiled.

KH

"Kakashi, have you made a decision yet?" Yamato asked standing in front of his desk.

Kakashi put down the scroll he was reading to look at Yamato. "I know what I want to do, but it may not be what needs to be done."

"What about Gaara, what did he say about it?"

"He would support whatever I decided, but my main concern is the neighboring villages." Yamato nodded. Kakashi had been working on this proposal for two years now and things were starting to get complicated. He and Kakashi often traveled for meetings that no one outside of his office except two council members knew about.

"You'll figure it out, and I support your decision. Whatever it may be," Yamato offered a small smile and walked to his desk.

"I know, that's why I trust you with this."

KH

Ino was glad Hinata invited her to go swimming. It was nice and warm out and the lake was absolutely perfect this time of day.

"How are things with Kakashi Hinata?" Ino asked. She then notices Hinata looked a little down. She knew Kakashi had been pretty busy lately because whatever he did Yamato was a part of it.

"I don't know any more Ino. He's never here anymore and the boys are old enough now to notice his absence." Ino nodded because she was sure it was becoming hard to explain why their dad was always working and never spending time with them. "He comes home at all hours of the night, and leaves early. When he doesn't leave early he just locks himself in his office."

"Well, have you tired talking to him and letting him know you feel?" Kurenai asked.

"I tried, but he always say we'll talk later; we never do," Hinata said looking down.

"He'll come around. Hokage is a tough job and it can be time consuming, so just give him a chance to get everything together. I've known Kakashi a long time and he would never just cut you off without good reasons."

"Yeah, Kurenai's right, Kakashi loves you guys too much just to shut you out for no reason," Ino said smiling. Hinata just smiled and hoped they were right.

"So how are things with you and Yamato? I know he's been working a lot like Kakashi," Hinata asked.

"I'm still waiting in him to propose. I mean how long do you have to wait to get a ring from a guy now a day? I ready for us to move in together, but noooooo he said it's not the right time! When is the right time damn it!" Ino yelled breathing a little hard.

"Um, Ino, I didn't mean to strike a nerve," Hinata said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Kurenai just laughed.

"Maybe he's not ready to get married yet Ino. Have you expressed how important it is for you to have that kind of commitment?" Kurenai asked.

"Well yeah I have, I mean we've been together over 4 years. How much time does he need?"

"Hey, Sakumo um let's play a um game!" Hiroki suggested.

"That's sound like a good idea to me and I have the perfect idea," Aoki added shaking the water out of his dark locks and rubbing his brown eyes.

"Ok, what?" Sakumo asked.

"Water ninja! One of us can be the bad guy and the other two can be the water ninjas!"

"Ok, so um who is the good guys?" Hiroki asked.

"How about me and you be the good guys Hiro and Sakumo be the bad guy; you know since you're like the toughest of the three of us," Aoki said.

"Fine by me, but don't think I'm going easy on you guys," Sakumo smirked.

"Hey ladies, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Hey Genma, what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to pay the boys and Hinata a visit."

Ino looked between Hinata and Genma and thought maybe something was going on. The way he looked at her wasn't the way you look at a friend. She would know because she caches herself staring at Naruto sometimes. She would have to ask her little shy friend about it later.

"Sakumo and Hiroki are swimming right now with Aoki," Hinata said with a small blush.

"Ok I'll just leave these snacks with you then," he said handing her s mall bag. "Do you mind if I join them?"

"Um sure."

The three women watched him walked towards the lake removing his clothing as he did.

"That Genma has always been a sexy one," Kurenai purred.

"I heard that," Ino agreed.

"Hey Gem-Gem, do um you want to play!" Hiroki asked wrapping his arms around Gemna's leg.

"What are we playing?"

"Water ninja, and since you're here you can be the bad guy and the three of us will be the water ninjas!" Aoki yelled. Genma smiled 'that kid sure dose look like Ausma' he thought.

"So you in Gen?" Sakumo asked.

Genma just grabbed all three boys and jumped in the water.

"He's really good with the boys," Kurenai said smiling.

"Why don't you guys hook up Kurenai? You're single, he's single…" Ino asked.

Ino watched Hinata's reactions to try and confirm her suspicion about Hinata. Hinata only looked away and she could tell Hinata was maybe a little bothered.

"I'm seeing someone else. We just started dating a few weeks ago."

"Really, that's good news Kurenai. Who is the lucky guy?" Ino asked.

"Iruka. It's nothing too serious yet just a few dates. Aoki loves him so I didn't see why I shouldn't give him a chance."

"Iruka is a good choice," Hinata said and smiled.

"Speaking of which, Aoki and I are meeting him for lunch today during his break. I hate to run ladies but we have to go home and get ready."

"It's cool Kurenai, and tell Iruka we said heeeey~" Ino said causing them to laugh.

"AOKI! Come on baby we're leaving."

"Hehe, see you later _baby_," Sakumo snickered.

"Hey, I'm not a baby Sakumo!"

"Relax guys, mothers do embarrassing things like that all the time," Genma said.

"See ya Aoki!" Hiroki said waving as his friend ran towards his mother.

"Hey Gen, have you seen our dad today?" Sakumo asked once Aoki was gone.

"Nah, not today, you guys didn't see him before he left?"

"No, he um is always gone fore we get up," Hiroki added.

Genma could tell they wanted some attention from Kakashi, but what could he do about? That was one of the reasons he started coming around so Hinata could have a break to do some things she wanted to. To be honest he didn't think spending time with them would last as long as it has. For over a year he's grown close with them and Kakashi has yet to notice. Genma doesn't even hide the fact he spends times with them and Kakashi still doesn't seem to care.

"Well guys your dad is very busy being Hokage and all. It's a really hard job. He has to protect and make sure everyone in the village is safe."

"I never want to be Hokage," Sakumo said.

"Me either," Hiroki added.

"Hey you guys up for some sushi?"

"Yes, I love sushi," Hiroki said with a big smile. Sakumo just smiled and nodded.

KH

"Hello sir, how many?"

"Oh is Kei here?" Genma asked.

"Yes sir, I'll get him for you."

A few minutes later a big man with spiky red hair approached. "Genma."

"What's up Kei, I brought the gang," Genma said pointing behind him at Hinata and the boys.

"Usual spot then?" Kei asked.

"Yes please Mr. Kei," Hiroki said.

"Alrighty, this way."

Genma and Hinata sat together on one side of the bench and the boys on the other. They had come to Kei's Sushi Shack many times for lunch or dinner whenever Genma was not on a mission. He brought them there so Hinata wouldn't have to cook and give the boys a chance eat out and visit a few shops.

"Hey guys I'm your waitress, do you know what you're having?"

"Yeah give us the large mixed sushi family platter."

"Yeah and a piece of um strawberry cake!" Hiroki said.

"Bring that for his dessert and sweet tea for all of us," Genma said handing her the menu.

"Hiroki sweetie, try not to eat so much," Hinata said.

"It's ok Hina-bear, I'm paying so let the kid pig out," Genma said while Hiroki laughed nodding in agreement. Hinata just smiled and shook her head. Genma spoiled her boys.

"Hey Gen, after this could we stop by that weapons shop? I want to see what they have in there," Sakumo asked.

"If it's ok with your mother."

"We can look Sakumo, but you're not getting a weapon." She saw him pout and she smiled. He looked so much like his father. "Once you start the academy we'll go and you can pick out any weapon you like." Sakumo smiled "deal."

The waitress can back a short while later with their food. Hinata just smiled as her boys ate happily and talked with Genma. Hinata was grateful for Genma; he was a lot of help. She had grown use to Genma's company every since he offered to help her one day she was out shopping. The attention Genma has been giving her and the boys was the same way Kakashi use to.

Genma saw that Hinata wasn't eating her food. She looked like she was in deep thought. Genma wrapped his hands around hers under the table. Hinata gave him a small smile and continued to eat her food. Genma made he feel wanted in a way, and that made her happy.

KH

Hinata walked hand-in-hand with Sakumo and Hiroki until they reached the Hyuga compound where they were met by her father.

"Grandpa!" Hiroki yelled running towards him jumping in his arms.

"My, you're heavy now, what is your mother feeding you?" Hiashi asked tickling Hiroki.

"Hey Grandpa," Sakumo said hugging Hiashi from the side.

"I'll pick them tomorrow night father." Hinata said kissing her boys' good bye.

"Enjoy your day off," Hiashi said walking in the house carrying Hiroki and holding Sakumo's hand.

Hinata walked back to the road and saw Genma waiting for her leaning against a tree. "Ready?" He asked. She smiled and touched his arm. Genma made a few hand signs and they reappeared at Hinata's house.

"When are you expecting Kakashi back?"

"Who knows?"

Hinata was leaning against the wall looking at Genma. He looked at her again and smiled. Genma walked towards her and put hands on the wall behind her head. Hinata blushed and how close he was to her face. She could feel his breath on her lips. Hinata leaned in slowly at closed the distance between them connecting their lips.

_**A/N:**__ I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving and shopping trip if you went shopping. I want to thank everyone again for the reviews. Please feel free to leave pointers and ways I can improve._

_*I know it's a cliffy!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__I believe I got more reviews for ch. 10 than any other chapter. I want to thank everyone, even those who chewed me out . I really appreciate all the different incite from everyone. _

_Thanks: _**xanimejunkie, yani, agustine, cassie, XxKakaBya007xX , ecy,&7 Guests.**_ And thanks to all those who are following and faved this story._

Chapter 11

Kakashi tapped his finger on the desk as he re-read the scroll for the third time. He knew noting would change but he wanted to make sure he was reading it right. "Yamato read this and tell me what you think," Kakashi said handing the scroll to him.

Yamato took a few minutes to read it over. Kakashi watched him as he did so to see how he would respond. He noticed Yamato eye widen slightly and he wasn't supriesed. "Hokage I'm not sure what it is you want me to say. I have no authority over this descion at all, so really my opinion doesn't matter."

Kakashi sighed. "It matters to me Yamato."

"I think you should really be asking yourself, what would Naruto do?"

KH

Ino skipped towards an apartment complex. She needed some info on Genma and she knew just who to ask without them getting to suspicious. Ino arrived at the door and walked in without knocking.

"AH! Ino, what are you doing here?"

Ino smiled at her blonde friend as he tried to cover himself. It was obvious he was just getting out of the shower. "What do you mean Naru? I always come in without knocking."

"Well yeah, but I don't be naked when you do," he said walking into his room to dress himself.

Ino sat on his kitchen counter and waited for him to get dressed. She loved messing with Naruto it was too easy. "Hey hot stuff," Ino said as Naruto joined her in the kitchen.

"Hey yourself," he said standing between her legs. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. He places his hands on both sides of her legs. "Alright Ino, what do you want?"

Ino blinked and faked surprised. "I don't know what you mean. Is it a crime to come visit my favorite blonde, blue eye friend?"

"Oh, now I'm your favorite? You must really have some juicy stuff to tell me."

Ino pouted. Naruto knew her too well now. She guessed after all the time she would barge in and rant, how could he not. "Ok you got me," Ino said removing her hand from around Naruto.

Naruto moved and leaned against the counter. "Ok Ino spill."

"What's your opinion of Genma?"

"Genma? Why do you want to know what I think about him?"

"Just answer the question, Naruto!" Ino barked.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Ok, fine. Genma is cool, I mean he's strong, fun, dependable, and one of the best teammates I've had."

"What about his personal life, do you know much about it?" Ino asked.

Naruto frowned a little. Was Ino interested in Genma? "Well as far as I know he is relatively private person I guess. I haven't heard anything about him seeing anyone if that's what you're wondering. But I do know the ladies love him."

"Can I ask you a favor Naruto?"

Naruto moved back between her legs. "Now that depends Ino, what do I get in return?" he whispered in her ear.

Ino giggled. "If you do a good job who knows what treats I have in store for you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I want you to get closer to Genma." Naruto raised his brow. "You know like hang out or…..spy on him." Ino mumbled the last part.

"What? You want me to spy on him? Why?"

"I just want to know what he's up to is all." She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer. "Don't worry Naru, you won't be alone during your spying, I'll tag along too."

Naruto laughed. The only reason he was going along with this is so he could figure out what Ino was up to. He knew she wouldn't just tell him, he always had to follow her clues in order to figure things out. "Fine, we'll start after my next mission."

"You have a mission?" Ino asked

"Yeah, it's a scouting assignment."

"A-rank?" Ino asked softly.

"Yep! But don't worry Ino; I'll always come back for you." He said making kissy face causing Ino to laugh.

"Ok, well we'll start then. I have to go underwear shopping."

"Really? You and Yamato plan on doing the nasty?" Naruto asked wiggling his brows. Ino laughed.

"That's the plan." Ino pulled Naruto closer so that their noses were touching.

"Sounds like a good one," he said giving her a quick peck on the lips. Ino jumped of the counter and gave Naruto a wink before walking out his apartment.

KH

_Peck! Peck! Peck!_

Genma looked away from the woman in front him towards the window. There was a messenger hawk and he knew it was for him. Genma cursed internally because he knew it was a mission, but mostly because he didn't want to stop what he was currently doing.

"What is it Genma?"

Genma looked down into those beautiful lavender eyes and smiled. "I have to go."

Hinata buttoned her top and smoothed down her dress. She tried to fix her hair by combing her fingers through it. Genma quickly fixed his clothes and tied his bandana back on his head.

"You have a mission?"

"Yeah," he said walking to the window taking the small scroll and reading over it. "I have to leave now to report in."

"Ok, and take this," Hinata said handing him a charm on a chain.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the small silver butterfly.

"It's for good luck," Hinata said blushing. "I use to wear it under my clothing whenever I had a hard mission."

Genma smiled at the small but kind gesture. "Thanks," he said putting it around his neck and tucking it under his shirt.

"Be safe." Genma nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata sat on her couch and sighed. She knew what was going on between her and Genma was wrong, but at the same time, Genma was giving her everything Kakashi use to. Kakashi didn't take her and the boys out, Genma does. When she needs a break just for some me-time, Genma watches Sakumo and Hiroki. When she needs someone to tell her she's beautiful, Genma not only tells her but makes her feel beautiful.

Hinata knew she had to talk to Kakashi soon because things were only getting worse. He love for him never changed, but loving someone can only help so much when the other person doesn't care.

KH

When Genma arrived at the Hokage's office he saw Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Aoba already there waiting.

"Good now that everyone is here I will go over the mission goal." Kakashi said walking to stand in front of the men. "This mission is written in the books as an A-rank scouting mission." They all nodded. "But this mission is not ranked, and the information I give each of you does not leave this room."

"Kakashi-sensei, exactly what kind of mission is this?" Naruto asked.

"It's a meeting that could turn dangerous if things do not go as planned. Yamato is going to represent this village in this meeting and you guys are his protection."

"What's the meeting about, Hokage?" Neji asked.

"You'll know more about its purpose when we get there," Yamato said.

"When you do arrive please proceed with caution and listen to whatever Yamato tells you. You should be gone 3 days tops." Kakashi looked at his former student. "Naruto, I am putting a lot of trust in you sending you on this mission."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know if you really have what it takes to be my successor," Kakashi replied.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered earning him a glare from Neji.

"Wow, it's that serious huh?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded. "Don't worry Hokage you can count on me and my team to get the job done! Believe it!"

"Good, now you meet at the main gate in an hour. Dismissed!"

KH

Yamato walked into his small apartment and noticed candles lit everywhere. He inwardly groaned because Ino was not going to be happy about his having to refuse her. He slowly walked to his room to find her laying on his bed and small lacy green panty and bra set. Her hair was down and her bra barely covered her chest. Yep, he knew she was going to rip his head off for this one.

"I've been waiting for you…" Ino said seductively as she crawled towards the foot of the bed. "Come here sexy, I don't bite," she said biting her finger, "unless you want me too."

Yamato walked to the end of the bed and let her kiss him. "Ino I can't right now." This statement caused Ino to freeze and stare at him. Was he refusing her sex?  
"What the hell do you mean, you can't right now?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "I go out and buy this sexy set in green, which is your favorite, that does nothing for my complexion and all you have to say is not now?"

"I have a mission and I'm leaving in less than an hour," Yamato said hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

"A mission? Can someone else go instead?"

"No, I have to be the one to lead the group this time. Sorry," he said truing away to start packing his backpack.

Ino got off the bed and stood beside him. "Why do you have to lead it? I mean there are others who could do it! Why can't he send Shikamaru or, or even Neji?"

"Neji and Shikamaru are going with me. Ino I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you when I get back," he said never stopping what he was doing.

"Could you at least look at me while I'm talking to you?!" Ino yelled.

"I told you I'm in a hurry."

"Is this the same mission Naru is going on?" Ino asked.

"Naru?" Yamato stop to look at her. "Are you talking about Naruto?"

"Yeah.."

"Why are you calling him Naru?" Yamato asked.

"Wow." Was all she said as she looked for her clothes.

Yamato grabbed her arm. "I asked you a question. Why are you referring to Naruto as Naru? Is that some sort of pet name?"

Ino snatched her arm away. "You're worried about me calling my friend Naru? Seriously? How can you even pack with me standing here in almost nothing!?"

"Don't change the subject Ino."

"You know what go on your stupid mission! I come all this way, buy something I thought you would like, and what do I get? Huh? Nothing! You're so worried about me and Naruto, for what I have no idea. At least if I showed up at Naru's like this he would at least tell me I looked good and play with me for a little while before he leaves!"

Yamato pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Ino gasped and Yamato didn't hesitate to stick his tongue in her mouth massaging her tongue with his. Ino moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Yamato broke this kiss and yanked the thin material from around her waist, inserting a finger in her already moist core. Ino moan as she unbuttoned his pants. She needed to feel him.

Yamato pulled his hard member from his pants and teased Ino's entrance. Ino moaned and bucked her hips towards him. In one swift movement Yamato was inside her cause Ino to scream out in pleasure. He rammed her hard and fast. Ino loved every moment of it. He hit her sweet spot every time causing her call his name with every thrust. "Faster…umm faster Ya-Yamato…I'm cu-cu-ah ah ahhhhh!" Yamato hit her with a few more thrust before he came filling her insides.

Yamato rested his forehead against Ino's. Ino smiled and kissed him gently and he lowered her back to her feet. "Don't ever talk about another man playing with what's mine." Ino nodded her head. She loved when Yamato was so controlling. It turned her on to no end. Yamato kissed her again before walking into his bathroom to freshen up before he left.

KH

"Wow Captain, we didn't expect you to pull a Kakashi on us. Where you been?" Aoba asked.

Yamato sighed. "I had some things to take care of."

Naruto playfully elbowed Yamato. "Or maybe someone," he said winking. Right then he wanted to punch Naruto. He knew Naruto and Ino's friendship was friendly, but what she said was still stuck in his mind.

"Before we go we need to establish two man squads if the need to separate occurs," Shikamaru said.

"He's right," Yamato added.

"Well I got Genma," Naruto said throwing his arm over the older man's shoulder. Genma was surprised at how eager Naruto was to team up with him. Naruto smiled when Genma said ok. Now he could do a little recon for Ino.

"Well I'll take the Hyuga, and Aoba you can team up with Captain Yamato," Shikamaru said.

"The Hyuga?" Neji said glaring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shrugged. "What am I, some sort of thing?"

"Relax Ji-Ji I was just trying to be professional," Shikamaru said smirking at Neji's red face.

"Don't call me Ji-Ji again Nara! Ever, or I'll gentle fist your ass—"

"Ok! I hate to break up this lovers quarrel but we got a schedule to keep," Genma said.

"Haha lovers quarrel. That's a good one Genma! Then you said it with a straight face!" Naruto laughed a little harder than he needed to.

Neji was about to say something when Yamato put a hand on his shoulder. "Forget about it, let's go."

KH

Hinata soaked in her large bathtub. She was a little happy she didn't have any chores that need to be done. She didn't have to cook because she was sure Kakashi wasn't coming home to well after she was asleep. She lay down so that only her head was out of the water; he hair in a messy bun at the top of her head.

Kakashi walked in the house and went straight to his office. He had a long day and he needed to finish up some filing before he went to sleep.

Hinata walked out the bathroom in her short silk rob and walked towards Kakashi's office. She thought her heard a noise and she was right when she saw the light on from under the door. She reached to open the door, but to no surprise the door was locked. Hinata just shook her head and went to the kitchen to eat the leftover sushi she had from earlier.

Hinata hummed and ate her sushi while looking through a garden magazine Ino had given her. Hinata was thinking about starting up her own vegetable garden since she had a lot of spare time. It would be a fun project for her and the boys. Ino had given her this to help her get started since it's different from her current flower garden. Hinata looked up from her magazine when she heard the sliding feet across the kitchen floor.

"Are you hungry?" she asked only to be met with a 'hn' in response and she knew that meant no.

"Kakashi would you mind sitting with me for a while to talk?"

Kakashi turned to look at her. He walked slowly and sat in the chair furthest from her. "Talk."

Hinata didn't know what to say. He didn't really seem like he would even be listening. "Well how was your day?" she asked with a small smile.

"Like any other day I suppose. If that's all you want to know I have some papers that aren't going to file themselves."

"No that's not all." He looked at her to continue. "Kakashi are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Hinata turned to face him fully. "It's a good question Kakashi. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, real happy."

Hinata could detect the sarcasm in his voice. "Please Kakashi tell me what's going on with you. It's like I don't know you anymore."

"There's nothing to tell you Hinata. I told you that I was happy, what more do you want?" Hinata could tell he was getting irritated.

"I want you to eat breakfast with you family sometimes. I want Sakumo and Hiroki to know that their father loves them. I want you to be the man they look up to, not someone else. I want you to come home and put your sons to bed for once! That's what I want Kakashi, if not for me for them."

Kakashi sighed. "The boys know I love them. I have a lot of work to do. They'll understand when they're older," he said getting up from the table.

"Kakashi!" Hinata yelled. He stopped but didn't turn around. "You know what your sons said today? They said they never want to be Hokage if its turns them into you! Your own boys said that about you." Hinata walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't know how you feel about me anymore Kakashi, but at least love our boys the right way, please."

Kakashi unwrapped her arms and turned to face her. "You don't understand the pressures of being a Hokage. I have a lot of things and people to worry about. I have to make choices and decisions that will affect everyone living here. Things are starting to get hard and I need you to understand that."

"I know and I never once said your job wasn't hard, but you have to make time for your family. Our family comes first right?"

Hinata waited for him to say something, anything. Kakashi walked into his office closing the door behind him. Hinata sat back at the table and continued to look through the magazine. Normally she would have cried, but there were no tears left to shed.

Kakashi slammed his fist on his desk almost breaking it in two. Things were worse than he thought. His own sons didn't want to be like him and who could blame them. He knew he wasn't father of the year, but when had it got that bad. When he would see them they would smile like nothing was bothering them, just like their mother did. He wanted to tell Hinata why he was distant, but as Hokage he couldn't share everything with her.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't Hokage so he could love them the way they needed to be loved. Starting off the job was easy. He had plenty of time to go and come as he please from the office because everything was new. The more established they got the more he had to be away. Now with the current situation keeping him away from home, what was he to do.

He knew he didn't deserve the family he had. He had done many things that would hurt his wife. Working late and coming home at all hours. Yes he was working but not every time. To be honest he wouldn't be surprised if Hinata had already found someone to fill the void where he was supposed to be. Some other man was looking after her and their boys.

He couldn't out right and confront her about it. Who the hell was he to yell at her when he himself had been the selfish one all alone? He knew he had to make some changes and quick because if he didn't, whoever this man Hinata was involved with was going to take his family away.

_**A/N:**__ As always please feel free to leave pointers and tell me ways I can improve. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will reveal soon what Kakashi's secret mission is all about._

_I know I posted this early but I have some things I will be doing so it'll be a few days before I can post a new chapter. Finals are coming up and I need to do a little studying and not to mention Christmas shopping._

_I hope you guys enjoy this!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**xanimejunkie, yani, agustine, cassie, XxKakaBya007xX , ecy, Elizabeth, cynee, &7 Guests.**_ And thanks to all those who are following and faved this story. Sorry for the long wait._

Chapter 12

Naruto yawned ad they all settled into the shelter Yamato created for them. Tomorrow was their big mission and Naruto was beyond excited. Yamato said they would talk about everything once everyone was settled in. Naruto took his spot next to Genma and started to get undress for bed.

"Naruto…" Naruto turned to Genma who called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Not that I mind or anything, but what's with you wanting to be around me all of a sudden. I mean normally when we work together you always pair with like Neji or someone."

Naruto had to think fast. Yeah it was a bit unusual for him to pick Genma as quick as he did earlier. "Um well you see, I uh, just wanted to get to know you better." Naruto smiled.

Genma raised on of his brows. "You want to get to know me better?"

"Yeah, we go on missions a lot together but we never really got to know each other." Naruto was shaking on the inside hoping Genma wouldn't find him wired and not want to work with him. 'The things I do for Ino' Naruto thought as he looked at Genma.

"That's fine, and you're right. We should get to know each other better since we are teamed together often. So what is it you want to know?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. How should he start a conversation about someone's personal life? Not everyone was willing to spill the beans so easily. Naruto noticed a butterfly charm necklace. Was Genma…..gay? He did let his hair grow out some and it was now just below his shoulders. Women did seem to always laugh and talk with him, but Naruto thought they were just flirting.

"Genma, uh are you….um you know…"

"Am I what?"

"Gay?" Naruto whispered it to him leaning a little closer.

Genma just stared at Naruto. Is this why he wanted to get to know me? He really hoped Naruto wasn't trying to hit on him. "No, what makes you think that?"

"Oh, well you're wearing that girly necklace." Naruto pointed to the charm around his neck.

"Well this is a good luck charm from someone special."

Naruto smiled. "That's pretty cool. You mind me asking who this special person is?" Naruto knew whoever this person was had to be who Ino was wanting to know more about.

"Maybe some other time, ok?" Genma said with a small smile.

Before Naruto could press more Yamato called the groups attention.

"All you all know for the past 5 years the ninja world has been somewhat peaceful. Only a few rebels here and there, and few rogue ninja not even worth mentioning. Tomorrow morning at the meeting Naruto, Shikamaru, and I will be addressing the representing parties of our neighboring villages."

"What exactly is this meeting about?" Shikamaru asked. "I just want to get my thoughts together since I'm going to participating in the discussion." Shikamaru was not happy about having to deal with this meeting.

"Yeah what's it about Captain?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

KH

Hinata sat in her yard reading a book as her boys played around with her god son Aoki. Hinata smiled at the boys. The she notice Sakumo walking towards her. He took a seat next to her on the blanket.

"Ma, where's Gen? He normally helps me with my senbon practice."

Hinata frowned. She told Genma no weapons until he started the academy. "Genma lets you throw senbons?"

"Well, not really. He has these weak wood ones that break a lot." Sakumo pointed towards a figure made of hay. "I use that thing to practice on."

"He has a mission, and I'm not sure when he'll be back." Hinata saw the slight disappointment in Sakumo's eyes. She rubbed his back and earned a small smile from him.

"You know what?" Hinata smiled. "What?" she asked.

"I'm going to practice on my own everyday so he can see how good I got while he was gone."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hinata watch Sakumo run towards his target. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hinata~" Hinata turned around to see Ino running up.

"Hey Ino, how are you?"

"Great thanks for asking." Ino smiled and look around and noticed Sakumo throwing senbons? "Since when did Sakumo start using those?"

"Your guess is just as good as mine. I knew Genma was training him on the basics but I just found out today and he is pretty good at using those too."

Maybe that's why Genma was around all the time because he was working with Sakumo on his ninja skills. But there was still something between Hinata and Genma and Ino could feel it.

"Aoki is so cute. He looks more like Ausma sensei every time I see him," Ino said with a sad smile. She wished her sensei could see what a great son he had.

"Yeah, he would be very proud."

Sakumo was proud of himself. He had hit 8 out of his 10 tries on the target perfectly. He couldn't wait to show Genma how much he improved; and hopefully by the time Genma got back he wouldn't miss any target.

"What are doing?"

A voice from behind Sakumo made jump a little. He turned around to see a man who looked much like himself.

"Practicing my senbon. What are doing home so early dad?"

"I had some extra time and thought I take you boys out," Kakashi replied. He his son both held the same impassive expression on their faces.

"Uh, ok." Sakumo gathered all his senbon that wasn't broken and out them in the basket.

Kakashi turned to see Ino and Hinata talking and Hiroki and Aoki playing what looked like tag. "Go get your brother," was Kakashi said as he made his way towards Hinata.

Ino stopped mid-sentence when she saw Kakashi approaching them. "Hey, Hokage," Ino said with a smile.

Hinata didn't say anything; she didn't even look up at him. Ino noticed they may need some alone time. "Ok, well Hinata I'll see you later and I'll take Aoki with me."

Hinata nodded and Ino walked off calling Aoki so they could leave.

"Daddy!" Hiroki ran to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around one of his legs. Kakashi patted the top of his head.

"Go inside and wash up, I'm taking you guys out for lunch." Hiroki nodded and walked in the house his with his brother following close behind.

Once they were inside Kakashi looked back at Hinata. "May I sit down?"

"Yes," Hinata answered softly.

"I didn't know Sakumo was already training with his weapon of choice." Hinata didn't say anything because she was trying to figure out what Kakashi was up to.

"He's pretty good with them too. I watched him for a while. What brought on him wanting to use senbons? That's not a typical weapon of choice"

"Genma has been training Sakumo every Tuesday whenever he isn't on a mission," Hinata said looking at him.

So Genma is the one to put the idea of senbons in his son's head. "Really? How long had this been going on?"

Hinata just looked at him. He couldn't be serious. Genma had been here some days working with Sakumo when Kakashi came home. "Almost a year now."

"That long huh?" Kakashi chuckled to himself. "I must have really not been paying attention."

Kakashi noticed Hinata wasn't really interested in anything he was saying at the moment and he couldn't blame her. He never wanted to talk before so, why would she listen. He was going to make it up her, he just wasn't sure how yet. Kakashi looked at her again. She was so beautiful.

Hinata noticed Kakashi staring at her and blushed a little. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry, it just that you look great," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you," Hinata said softly blushing.

"I want you to come with us to eat lunch today."

"No, you need this time with them alone. Try to help them understand what's been happening."

Kakashi was a bit disappointed Hinata didn't want to go. "You're right. I'll talk to them."

Hinata stood up to go in the house to check on the boys.

"Boys!"

Hiroki came running down the stairs almost falling, but Sakumo caught him by the back of his shirt. "Slow down klutz," Sakumo mumbled.

"Sorry Sakumo, I'm um just so excited!"

Sakumo sighed he didn't know what Hiroki was so happy about. So their dad was taking them to eat lunch? So what? He was just going to go back to what he loved doing and that's work.

"Your father is waiting outside for you two," Hinata said fixing Hiroki's unruly curly hair.

"Ma, do I have to go?" Sakumo asked.

"What do you mean sweetie, I thought you wanted to spend some time with your father," Hinata said touching his cheek.

"Yeah Sakumo!" Hiroki added.

Sakumo just sighed and took his brother's hand and walked out the house.

Hinata only hoped everything would be fine. She could understand why Sakumo didn't want to go. He really didn't have a close relationship with his father. So hopefully this would be a step in the right direction.

KH

Kakashi and his boys walked down the streets of Konoha deciding where to eat. Hiroki happily held his hand while Sakumo walked with his arms crossed never really looking at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed. His son was more like him then he would like. Hiroki on the other hand was more like his mother; fun-loving and carefree.

"So, how about some Ramen? I know how much you love that stuff Sakumo," Kakashi said sending a smile his eldest way.

Sakumo frowned. "I haven't eaten Ramen since I was Hiroki's age."

Kakashi was about to speak until he heard Hiroki's small voice speak up. "Daddy, is um Re-mo-men good?" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at his son's attempt to say Ramen.

"It's Ra-men, Hiroki, and it's alright," Sakumo said.

"How about we go to Tiki's Grill, they sell a big variety of things. You can try Ramen there Hiro."

"Ok daddy."

"Good afternoon Hokage sir, it honors us to have you visit."

"The pleasure is mine. A table for me and my boys, please."

The woman grabbed three menus and asked them to follow her. Kakashi noticed she was switching a little more than she needed to. He then directed his eyes to Sakumo who still seemed like he wasn't interested in enjoying this day with him.

"So what will it be?"

"Two pork Ramen, what do you want Sakumo?"

Sakumo looked over the menu not knowing exactly what everything was. Then he spotted something he recognized. "I want the sushi combo," he said handing the women the menu.

"I'll be back with your orders."

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Kakashi figured it was himself and Sakumo making everything a little weird for Hiroki. He noticed Hiroki looking back a forward between himself and Sakumo.

"So training, how is it going?"

Sakumo looked at his father. "Good, I like training a lot."

Kakashi smiled. He had figured something out to talk to Sakumo about with him getting angry. "Senbon, what made you choose that as your primary weapon?"

"I like it because Gen looks so cool using them! I mean how can you not." Kakashi was surprised how his son's mood seem to pick up a lot more than he expected when talking about the special jounin. "Oh and, and, did you know he can like…spit the senbon from his mouth and it go right through a target!? I mean one of those thick wood ones, how _cool_ is that?"

"It is pretty cool daddy. I saw him do it once," Hiroki said smiling.

Kakashi just sat there listening to his sons praise Genma like he was some god of sorts. He didn't know why but he felt jealous. The way they talked about Genma should be the way they talked about him. Sakumo especially was like Genma's little side kick. Now that he really paid attention Sakumo was wearing a dark blue bandana similar to the one Genma wore. His hair cut was still like Kakashi's but everything else screamed Genma mini me.

"Yay the foods here!" Hiroki yelled as the waitress put their plates in front of them.

Kakashi really didn't know how much more of Sakumo's ranting he could take. He wanted his son to be happy but this was a bit much for him. There aren't many times when he felt jealous, but he was definitely jealous of the relationship Genma had with his sons.

"I'm going to be a special jounin just like Gen! Just wait and see! He has the coolest job and goes on dangerous but exciting missions." Kakashi frowned. "He tells us stories about all the things that happen on them. Its great dad you should listen to one of them," Sakumo said taking a bite of his sushi.

"I can't wait till' he gets back from this one. I bet the story is going to be a good one. I mean when you're as strong as Gen—"

Kakashi hit his hand on the table. He didn't know why he did it, but he was tired of hearing about Genma. He didn't have anything against the man but he son was sure bringing up a reason for him to start. "That's enough!"

Hiroki jumped a little when his father's fist hit the table. Sakumo on the other hand frowned. "What's wrong daddy?" Hiroki asked in a shaky voice.

Kakashi notice the fear in Hiroki's eyes and the anger in Sakumo's. Maybe he went a little far. "Nothing Hiro, just eat your food."

Hiroki nodded and began to eat again, but Sakumo just stared at his father. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Kakashi sighed. "Sakumo, eat your food. Your mother will be upset if she knew—"

"You don't know what ma would say!" Sakumo yelled, his face growing red.

"Sakumo lower your voice and eat your food." Hiroki was really scared now. His brother and father were looking at each other like a fight was about to happen. He didn't know what to do.

"NO! I don't even know why I came here with you!" Sakumo yelled and jumped out the window near their booth.

"Daddy.." Hiroki whispered and he held on to Kakashi's sleeve. Kakashi sighed and looked down at his son and smiled.

"It's alright Hiro, don't worry." Kakashi put his arm around the small boy who snuggled closer.

KH

Hinata was happily walking towards an apartment complex holding a young girl's hand. The little girl smiled up at Hinata and they got closer to her home. Just as they were about to round the corner the little girl pulled on Hinata's hand causing her to stop.

"Gia..?"

"Hina, isn't that Sakumo?"

Hinata turned her attention to the area Gia pointed and she saw Sakumo running full speed towards her. She dropped down on one knee and her son threw himself in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hid his face there as well.

"Sakumo, are you ok?" Gia asked patting his back.

"Sweetie did something happen with your father?" Hinata asked only to feel him nodding indicating she was right. She pulled him back and saw his little cheeks were red and tear stains.

"Here Sakumo," Gia said handing him her baby blue handkerchief. Sakumo smiled and hugged the taller girl resting his head on her shoulder her.

"Thanks Gia."

Gia smiled her; carmel colored hair blowing in the breeze. Her matching eyes smiled at Sakumo. "You can walk with me and Hina the rest of the way to my home."

"Ok," Sakumo said taking Gia's and his mother's hand in his as they continued on.

"Gia, when is your dad coming back?" Sakumo asked.

The seven year old girl looked up putting her finger on her chin. "I'm not sure; I never know when he comes back. Grandpa says it was a really important mission he went on this time, so who knows."

"Awe man, I really wish he were here. That way I would be training today instead of eating lunch," Sakumo said with a pout.

"Well we're here," Hinata announced stopping in front of the building.

Gia smiled and hugged them both. "I'll see you next Tuesday Hina," Gia said unlocking the door to her grandfather's apartment.

"What happened Sakumo?"

"Dad happened. He was mean to me for no reason," Sakumo answered frowning.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for what happened. You know you shouldn't have run off like that. You may have worried him," Hinata said taking his hand in hers.

"I just wanted to be with you ma."

Hinata smiled as they walked home. She would have to talk to Kakashi about what happened. Hinata was really hopping everything went well. Kakashi seemed really determined to get along with the boys.

KH

Ino walked home after following Hinata around for about two hours. She had to get home to put all the pieces together. She now knew there was more than Hinata let on going on between her and Genma.

When Ino first met Gia she thought Hinata was simply babysitting for Genma when he was called away on missions. She then learned that Genma's dad was still alive, so why was Hinata still getting Gia, on what seemed like every Tuesday? She also remembered Hinata saying something about Genma training Sakumo on Tuesdays, but she never mentioned her getting Gia on those days. Ino could only remember a few times when the three of them would do something together.

Everything was weird and Ino could only wonder how that dumb ass Hokage hadn't figured it out. Ino would bet anything Kakashi didn't even know Hinata had a once a week outing with the little girl. That was the only conclusion Ino could come up with. They were only thoughts though; she had no proof of anything only theories. Hopefully when Naruto got back they could get to the bottom of things.

_**A/N:**__ I know a lot of you guys hate me for throwing a wrench in Hinata's and Kakashi's relationship. Anyways leave a sweet review and pointers on ways I can improve because this is my first story. _

_*Sorry for the wait but I'm wrapping up all my exams and didn't really have them time. _

_I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. =) cioa! _


	13. Chapter 13

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**KakaHina Fangirl, cassie, Elizabeth, ecy, agustine, AmisaRusso, yani, & 6 Guests. **_Thank you tall my faithful readers. We're at over a 100 reviews thanks to you guys! Yay! I never thought anyone would enjoy this story much but I am beyond happy for all the support._

Chapter 13

Hinata frowned as she turned and read the time on the clock. It read 1:32 a.m. Where was he? Hinata got out of bed and covered herself in her short silk rob. Her first stop was the guest bed he would often pass out on when he had too much to drink. She peeked inside and he was nowhere to be found. The blanket she washed earlier was still neatly folded on the bed. Hinata sighed and closed the door. Maybe he fell asleep in his office again. Either way she was not happy.

He had promised her he would be home in time for dinner so they all could talk as a family. To help clear things up a bit to help improve his relationship with the boys, but he never showed. Her little Hiroki waited so long he fell asleep on the step leading into the house.

Hinata approached his office and tried to enter, but the door was lock. She knocked and got no response. That only meant he wasn't there because the light wasn't on. Hinata used all her strength and busted the door open breaking its lock. Hinata fixed her rob, took a deep breath, and walked into the office. The place was a real mess. There were papers, sake bottles, and take-out food containers everywhere. Why hadn't he asked for her help keeping things in order?

Hinata sighed and began to clear the nasty room. She neatly stacked all his papers on his desk and alphabetized all his files neatly on a shelf in the room. Hinata then took all the trash and gathered into a trash bag sitting in the kitchen to take out later that day. After another 30 minutes of various dusting and wipe downs the room was spotless.

Hinata sat on Kakashi's desk facing the door waiting for him to come home. No matter what time he came she was planning on staying there until he showed up. It was one thing lying to her and blowing her off, but she wasn't going to allow him to start making empty promises to their children again.

After sitting there for what felt like forever Hinata glanced at the wall clock, 2:49 a.m.? She was definitely going to give Kakashi a piece of her mind. Hinata then heard the door open and footsteps walking up the stair. Soon after she heard the shower going; about 20 minutes later Kakashi walked through the office door in nothing but sleeping pants that hung low on his waist. Hinata had to fight back her blush at how good he looked; damp hair, no mask, and his pants teasingly low.

"What the hell happened to my door?" Kakashi asked a frown crossing his face.

"Where were you?" Hinata asked folding her arms.

"Did you not hear me? What. The. Hell. Happened. To. My. Door?" Kakashi asked like Hinata was hard of hearing.

Hinata hit her fist on the desk. "Forget the god damn door! Why weren't you here to talk to _your_ sons?" Kakashi eyes grew a little. In all his years with her he had never heard Hinata use a curse word. "You lied to our boys again Kakashi. My little Hiroki waited all night for you. For you! And for what?! You not to show up like always." Hinata's cheeks were red and she was frowning.

"Something came up. I'll talk to Sakumo another time. He is who this is really about, right?"

"What? This is about everything Kakashi not just your jealous rage towards Sakumo's and Genma's relationship."

Kakashi sighed and walked further in the room. He knew he should have come home like he said he would but he didn't know how to approach Sakumo. Hinata had every right to be mad at him, but words were never his strong point. Kakashi wanted things to get better, he really did.

Hinata sat there with her legs crossed, arms folded and a frown on her face. Kakashi was being impossible now. He noticed the door broken, but didn't even say thanks for cleaning the shit hole. Hinata mentally shook her head. She had to get this foul language out of her head.

Kakashi stood in front of Hinata. She was really angry with him, and this was a different type of anger. It almost seemed like she was fed up and he didn't like that. He moved close putting his hands on his desk and leaned in closer to her.

Hinata raised her brow. She wondered why he was getting so close. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kakashi put his hands on both side of her hips. "I'm sorry."

Hinata's frowned deepened. He was sorry, really that's all he had to say. "Kakashi we can't keep doing this," she whispered looking him in the eyes. "No matter what I try, you always find a way to run from it." Hinata felt like crying. She didn't understand what was wrong with him. How could he not want to be with his sons, even if he wanted to be distant from her? "I'm done…" Hinata said not looking at him.

Kakashi never took his eyes of her. He loved her and his sons. He knew everything was his fault. Kakashi opened her legs and brought her closer to him.

Hinata put her hands against his chest. "What are you doing Kaka—" before she could finish her sentence she felt his lips on hers. Hinata really wanted to punch in in the face, hard. But she didn't.

"Please…forgive me," he whispered against her lips. "I love you…kitten."

Hinata pushed him back so she could look at him holding his face in her hands. Did he just call her what she thought he did? "What d-did you j-just call me?" He hadn't called her that since Hiroki was a year old.

"I said kitten I lo—" Kakashi was cut off by Hinata's lips. Now it was his turn to be surprised. Hinata wrapped her legs around him brining him closer. She didn't know why, but him calling her kitten did something to her. Hinata moaned into this kiss when she felt Kakashi massage her backside.

Kakashi pulled back to untie Hinata's rob. Hinata bit her lip shyly at her lack of clothing. She didn't expect for anyone to see it but her. Kakashi noticed Hinata's small thin tank that hardly held her large breast and her erect nipples could easily be seen through it. His eyes then roamed down to the lacy pink boy shorts she was wearing.

Kakashi grabbed her right breast and began to gently massage it. Hinata bit her lips trying to hold back a moan. Kakashi kept his eyes on her. He had always loved the faces she made. His hand then slowly traveled lower until he reached her lacy panties. Playing around the waistband, he slipped his hand inside and began to rub her already moist core.

Hinata took in a quick breath when she felt him insert two of his fingers inside her, rubbing her clit gently with his thumb. He loved the way she threw her head back and the cute sounds she made. Hinata was in heaven, Kakashi always knew where and how to touch her. It had been so long she felt his touch like this. She looked at him through half lid eyes when she felt his tip tease her entrance.

Hinata face turned even redder as she looked at him. She had almost forgotten how big he was. Kakashi just rubbed himself up and down her slit. "Do you want me kitten.." Hinata shivered at his voice. Kakashi's bedroom voice was one like no other; it was so deep and soothing. When Hinata didn't answer Kakashi stuck just the tip in.

"Pl-please Kakashi…"

Kakashi leaned over her and kissed her neck. He bit her earlobe gently. "Tell me what you want…" Kakashi kissed down her neck, licking over her collar bone. Hinata began to squirm. She hadn't been teased like this since…well she couldn't even remember. Hinata felt Kakashi suck her neck causing her to make a whimpering sound.

"Tell me what you want…" Kakashi whispered huskily in her ear. "Unn..Ka-ka-shi..I w-want you..umm." Kakashi smirked and kissed her cheek; he couldn't get enough of her moans. "That's right kitten, purr for daddy."

Hinata let out little purring sound before Kakashi entered her in one thrust. Hinata moaned out loud in pleasure as he began to move in and out of her. Hinata wrapped her legs around his as his thrust became faster and harder. Hinata was loving every minute of it moaning and calling his name every time he hit her spot. "You..uh…like that…Kitten?" Kakashi asked gripping her hips tighter. "Y-yes, um…oh..y-yes.."

_+Upstairs+_

Hiroki sat up in his bed. He thought he heard a noise but wasn't sure where it came from. He looked over to see his brother still soundly asleep in his bed. Hiroki walked quickly to where he knew his mother would be sleeping. Opening the door, he peeked his head in. "Mama…Dad…?" There was no answer and neither was in the room.

He then decided to look downstairs for his mother because he figured his father hadn't come home yet. As he made his way towards the steps he realized the noises had gotten louder. It sounded like someone needed help. He quietly tip-toed down the steps and walked towards the only room with light shining from it. From a distance it looked like his dad had someone pinned to his desk. Hiroki covered his mouth and ran back up the stairs.

"Sakumo. Sakumo, wake up.." Hiroki whispered shaking his brother awake.

"What, Hiroki," Sakumo groaned opening one of his eyes.

"Come quick! Something is happening down the stairs."

Sakumo looked at his brother. "Something like what?"

"Someone needs help…? I think"

"You think? Either they do or they don't. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Sakumo asked sitting up.

"No, um no I'm sure of it!"

Sakumo was about to say something then he heard a noise. "See Sakumo I told you someone needed help!"

"Ok let's check it out and where is ma?"

"She wasn't in her room.." Hiroki said following close behind his brother who was caring a wooden practice sword.

The two boys approached the room slowly…

_+Office+_

Kakashi continued to pound into his pretty wife as she dug her nails into his back. "Kakashi, I –I think I'm about to…"

"Me…too." With a few more hard thrust they both came at the same time. Hinata dropped her legs from around Kakashi. He rested his head on her shoulder as she did the same to him. It had been a long time since something like that had happened between the two of them. Kakashi took Hinata's face in his hand and kissed her slowly enjoying every bit of her. Hinata moaned a little into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sakumo and Hiroki's eyes went wide when they saw that their father was holding their mother's face. To them it looked like she was trying to get away since her hands were fisted around the waist band of his pajama bottom and she was making a noise as if she were in pain. Before anyone knew what was going on Sakumo had hit his father in the back with the wooden sword.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Hinata's entire face was red now. How had they not noticed the boys in the room? How long had they been there? She was driving herself crazy with questions. Kakashi on the other hand sighed and tied Hinata's rob. He fixed himself in his pants before he turned to look at his sons.

"Wow dad y-you um look a lot like Sakumo.." Hiroki said scratching his head. He had never really seen his father without his mask.

"What were you doing to ma?" Sakumo asked trying to peek around his father to look at his mother.

"Nothing she didn't want me to do.." Came Kakashi reply folding his arms.

Hinata quickly pushed Kakashi out of the way. "Sakumo sweetie I'm fine, your father would never hurt me."

"Well it sounded like he was hurting you," Sakumo said shooting his father a glare. "And plus on our way down here Hiroki said dad looked like he was moving back and forward."

Hinata blushed and Kakashi chuckled a little. "Sweetie your father and I were talking."

"Talking? Hiroki made it sound like you guys were humping each other."

Hinata stumbled back. She couldn't believe her ears. Her baby said humping. Kakashi on the other hand found it very amusing. "Well son, I was humping your mother."

"What?!" the other three people in the room all yelled at once.

Sakumo pointed at his father. "Don't hump my Mama, Aoki told me what happens when you hump!"

"Yeah, he um said that's how I got here," Hiroki added.

"OK! How about we all go to bed and talk about this in the morning?" Hinata said pushing her boys out the door back towards their rooms. Hinata looked over her shoulder and made a pouty face at him. He just winked in return and sat down at his desk.

Now that he really looked at the place he didn't even recognize it. Hinata must have cleaned up everything for him.

_+Upstairs+_

Hinata tucked her boys in kissing them both on the cheek.

"Ma does this mean dad is going to stay for breakfast in the morning?" Sakumo asked as Hinata stood in the doorway.

"He better," was all Hinata said. "Good night sweeties, I love you."

Hinata cracked the door and walked towards her room. She hoped Kakashi planned on staying to have breakfast with them. It was going to take more than just a good night of sex to make things better. Hinata cut on the shower as she brushed her hair in a beat bun at the top.

She had to give Kakashi an ultimatum, because she knew that was the only way he would change. Threatening to leave him wasn't what she wanted to do, but the thought was no foreign in her mind. Hinata stepped out the shower and began to dry herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, she missed Genma. She knew it was wrong to think of him after such an intimate moment with Kakashi, but she couldn't help it. For a while Genma had been the one to make her feel like Kakashi just did.

Hinata quickly dressed in a silk night-gown. She needed some rest and time to go over everything in her head. She wanted her marriage to work once upon a time, but what would she do with her feelings for Genma? She could admit at first it was just comforting having him around, he was like a good friend. But when things changed one night she always saw him as so much more. Her decision was going to be based off Kakashi's actions. She would talk with Genma when he returned from his mission.

"Kakashi, will we be expecting you in the morning for breakfast?"

Kakashi looked at her. "No, I have a lot of paper work to do. Yamato isn't here now so I don't have someone to pick up the slack." Kakashi could tell she didn't like his answer, but for once that was the honest truth.

"Kakashi you have to start putting your family first. Don't think just because what happened between us a moment ago gives you leeway to continue your pervious behavior." Hinata knew that's probably what he had in mind. He had done this many times before and it hurt.

Kakashi sighed. "Listen, I know how things were but this time it's different."

"How is it different when you never put your family first? Do you remember when I asked you if your family came first?" Kakashi just gave a slight nod.

"Well, does it?" Hinata really needed to know how his family sized up to his duty as Hokage.

"Hinata you know just like do that question is almost impossible to answer correctly. I have a duty to the people of this village. It is my responsibility to keep them safe from any and all threats. That includes you and the boys. I need you to understand that. I would do anything for the 3 of you."

"For a man with a family, it should be the easiest question in the world to answer." Hinata lied down with her back facing him. "I love you so much Kakashi, but if you leave before we wake you have already made your decision on what's more important to you."

Kakashi didn't say a word he just walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He knew she was serious. He could tell before they had sex that she was fed up with him. He'd just hope she'd give him at least until the end of the week to try and change his schedule. Yamato and the others will be done with their mission and he could start assigning some of them to assist in the office.

The next morning Hiroki woke up very happy. His dad was going to have breakfast with them. He quickly washed his face and brushed he teeth the way Sakumo had shown him. He went to his closet deciding to put on a red shirt and blue shorts. He smiled at himself in the mirror ran out the door slamming it behind him. He could smell his mother's pancakes. He loved pancakes.

When he arrived in the kitchen he saw his mother wearing a really pretty pink sundress and her hair neatly pined at the top of her head. "Hey mama, where is dad?"

Hinata sighed. "He couldn't stay this morning sweetie; he had a lot of paper work that needed to be done." Hinata didn't have to turn around to know he was crushed.

Hiroki just sat at his usual spot at the table and waited for his mother to finish cooking.

"I guess he had to work.." Sakumo said joining Hiroki at the table 15 minutes later. Hiroki just shook his head.

Hinata place their plates in front of them and they all ate quietly. After breakfast the three sat at the table quietly for a while before Hinata began to speak. "What do you guys think about staying in the Hyuga garden at the vacation guest house? There's a pool and plenty of room to play Hiroki; and you will have plenty of access to the training fields Sakumo."

"Sure," Sakumo said getting up from the table. He headed upstairs to pack his and Hiroki's things. Hiroki followed slowly behind his brother.

Hinata rested her head on her hands. Hinata didn't want the boys to go through something like this, but their father had made his choice. Hinata had cried most of the morning because she felt like she had been used. She wanted to make love to Kakashi, but it felt like he had an arterial motive for doing so. Every time he would make her feel loved for that one night he would go back to his regular routine. She was tired of being hurt and her boys being let down.

KH

"So the issue with the Uchiha is a simple one. We need to all agree to pardon him; he did after all assist us in the end to help wrap up the war. He had not been accused of killing any innocent people to my knowledge. Suna will agree to let the Konoha nin take him back to their village. After all they have suffered more than anyone else," Temari said.

"She's right Suna has agreed and we will not interfere with the matters of Konoha. They have promised to keep everything in control," Kankuro added.

"Yo Naruto my man, I know you gotta plan. So whateva you choose Killer B is with yous.."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks B."

"Does anyone else have say on the matter? I think we have made ourselves very clear to our intentions and hold any and all responsibility shall they fail?" Shikamaru asked.

"How do we know that psycho won't attack us? I mean he did attack B for the Akastuki," Kauri asked

"He has no need to attack any of us. He arranged this meeting between us through our Hokage. We wouldn't have brought everyone here if we thought he meant you any harm," Yamato explained to her.

"I have to wonder why Konoha has so many ninja at this meeting. I thought this was supposed to be for diplomatic reasons." Ao said folding his arms. "I just get a bad feeling when the other villages bring a four man squad while you all have six plus the Uchiha. How do we know this isn't a set up?"

Naruto frowned. This guy was making things take longer filling everyone's head with nonsense. They would never do anything like that. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Naruto pointed at him. "Sasuke gave his word, and nothing bad has happened so far. This is the third day of this meeting because you keep accusing us of betrayal!"

Before anyone else could respond there was a cloud of smoke and thud noise on the table. Everyone's attention was now on the figure standing in in front of the Konoha side of the table.

Neji for one couldn't take his eyes of the man standing on the table in front of him. He felt a blush creep to his face. The Uchiha had matured during his time away and Neji couldn't help but take notice. His low cut white shirt fit him perfectly, alone with his black pants. Neji's eyes began to travel lower before he realized what he was doing.

Shikamaru smirked when he saw Neji checking out Sasuke. He knew it; he just hadn't found the right guy to bring it out of him.

"Naruto is right. If this was a setup, you all would already be dead."

Now Neji felt his legs buckle. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was acting like a fangirl would in the presence of the Uchiha. Sasuke turned around and looked at everyone his group. But he noticed how uncomfortable the Hyuga looked. His face was red and he was avoiding eye contact. He knew Neji would never show fear to him, so what hell was his problem?

"Hyuga.." Neji shivered and forced himself to look at Sasuke. "Are you ill?"

Neji frowned and straightened his composure. "I'm fine."

Shikamaru's smirk grew. This was perfect payback for the last night's meeting when Neji had all but blurted out him and Temari's secret 'get together' before the meeting.

"It's not you per say Sasuke; Neji just has a thing for tall, dark, and handsome."

If looks could kill Shikamaru knew he would have died on the spot. Sasuke looked and Shikamaru then focused his attention on Neji. When Neji caught his gaze he quickly excused himself.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the group. "A decision needs to be made. I'm tired of listening to bullshit. You had two years to think it over. Everyone was supposed to know their answer when they got here."

Naruto smiled it had been so long since he seen Sasuke. He had changed a bit, but he was still the same asshole he knew before. "Now you have an hour to come to some sort of conclusion before I start breaking legs," Sasuke said as he made his way towards the corner of the room. 'Yep same ole asshole' Naruto thought.

"As said before Suna agrees to whatever measures Konoha sees fit," Temari said.

"Yo baby Killer B can dig it."

"The Tsuchikage sends his support."

All eyes were now on this mist nin who had yet to voice an opinion. "We don't have all day prick," Sasuke said from the corner.

"Our Lady sends h-her support," Chojuro said quickly.

"We appreciate everyone's support. We know that the decision was not an easy one and that everything had to be handled carefully. Over these past two years each of you have consulted and did what is best for your villages. On behalf of our Hokage, we thank you and hope to see you all again soon," Yamato said bringing the meeting to an end.

KH

"Sasuke can I talk to you?" Naruto asked once they were back at their temporary living place.

"What?"

"I just want to know why you didn't come back sooner. I mean everyone thought you were dead."

Sasuke looked Naruto. He could tell the idiot was happy by the way he was fidgeting. "I couldn't just come back. At first I never planned on coming back."

"Why? We would have welcomed you."

Sasuke sighed. "I know dobe, but other things can up. I'm here now so that's what matters."

Naruto smiled at being called dobe. He didn't know such an insult would make him so happy. He quickly gave Sasuke a tight hug. Sasuke on the other hand groaned. Deep down he was glad Naruto was happy, but that didn't change the fact he didn't like being touched.

Genma was glad this mission was over. Even though it was important is was quite boring to say the least. He missed Hinata and the kids. Hinata was all he could think about during this mission. He wondered what Gia and the boys were up to while he was gone.

"Genma was it?" Genma looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of him.

"Yeah."

Sasuke took a seat next to him. "I recognize that charm around your neck."

Genma looked at him out the corner of his eyes. "I'm sure there are many like it."

"Maybe, maybe not, who's to say? I just know a pretty Hyuga girl who wore the same one." Sasuke looked at Genma and saw he was looking at him. "So I assume you're the boyfriend."

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, just making simple observations." Sasuke then notice Neji walking outside. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Sasuke said walking outside.

"Hyuga."

Neji mentally cursed. Why was he out here? "What?"

"You seemed bothered by me presence. Have I done something to offend you?" Sasuke was curious as to why everyone but him had tried to have small talk with him.

"No, why would it?" Neji asked a bit harsh.

"Is what Shikamaru said earlier bothering you?" Neji frowned. "If it is, don't worry about it, I'm not here to judge you on what you like."

"You sure are talkative today Uchiha. I remember a time when you only answered in sounds. Now you have so much to say. What is it you really want with me?" Neji snapped and he didn't know why.

Sasuke smirked he liked seeing the ever so stoic Neji loose his cool. "I suppose I just want to know if you find me attractive."

Neji blushed and turned his back to Sasuke. He was going to kill Shikamaru. Now he has the Uchiha teasing him too. "No, now leave me alone!"

"As you wish." Neji turned to see Sasuke walking back into the house. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Damn Uchiha.

_**A/N:**__ hey guys hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave reviews and pointers on ways I can improve._

_*Quick question what do you guys think about SasuNeji? Cute riiiight..? If you do like this couple I have a good idea for them._


	14. Chapter 14

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**yani, xanimejunkie, ecy, KakaHina Fangirl, Elizabeth, bianca504billiot, AmisaRusso, agustine, imsabbel, & 4 Guest.** _Thanks so much guys!_

* * *

Chapter 14

The group of men walked inside the front gates of Konoha. "Sasuke and I will head to the Hokage's tower; the rest of you go home and get cleaned up we'll meet there this evening," Yamato ordered. They all nodded.

Sasuke took in his surroundings. He didn't even recognize some of the buildings. That's what being away for so long does to a person. He also noticed all the stares he got from people who realized who he was. Terror was written all over their faces, he really didn't care though. People's opinion of him was never a priority in his book.

"Ah, welcome Yamato, Sasuke."

"It's good to be back; I sent everyone else home and told them to meet here this evening. I decided to escort Sasuke myself to you."

"Alright thanks, you have the rest of the day off."

Yamato said his good byes and exited the office.

"It's good to finally talk to you in person again Sasuke."

Sasuke took a seat in a chair. "Yeah, so where am I staying."

"With me."

Sasuke sighed. "Ok so where is that?"

Kakashi chuckled. "By the lake not far from team 7's old training grounds. It's hard to miss since it's the only house in the area." Kakashi handed him a piece of paper.

Sasuke walked to his desk and picked it up. "What's this?"

"It's a summary of your pardon. Take it with you and read it over and report back in with everyone else. I'll assign you an escort tomorrow to get you familiar with village."

"I don't need an escort I'll manage on my own, thanks."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well you can head to the house and rest up. Hinata should be there. She will fix you up a room to stay in."

Sasuke noticed a look of sadness in his former sensei's eyes. "Ok, I'll see you later."

KH

Yamato walked into his apartment. He would have to visit Ino once he was cleaned up. Yamato heard movement coming from the bathroom meaning Ino was already there and for the look of things she had been there the entire time he was away. He heard the toilet flush and water running.

Ino soon came out with her hair in a messy pony tail wearing one of his shirts. She looked sick.

"Yamato, baby you're back," Ino said running towards him jumping in his arms. She kissed him long and hard.

"It's good to see you too Ino."

"I would have cleaned up if I knew you would be back today," she said combing her pony tail with her fingers. "I made breakfast if you're hungry."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry." Yamato rubbed her cheek. It was good thing he really wasn't hungry because Ino was not the best of cooks, but he appreciated her efforts. "I'm going to take a quick shower," Yamato said kissing her cheek.

Once Yamato was in the bathroom Ino quickly took her down and began to brush it. She couldn't believe she let him see her like this his first day back.

Once inside Yamato relaxed under the hot water. It had been days since he had a nice hot shower. Mission baths were nothing like the real deal. He noticed he was right about Ino being there the whole time. She had her lavender towel set neatly next to his, and not to mention her shampoo and conditioner. He smiled at that. Ino was his life now so maybe he should take things with them a step further.

Yamato stepped out of the shower knocking over the small trashcan in the bathroom; Ino must have moved it. He towel dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist and began to pick up the fallen trash. That's when he noticed two boxes. His eyes widen when he saw what the boxes once contained.

Ino had changed into some blue skinny jeans and a purple tank. She was sitting on the bed when the bathroom door suddenly opened. Yamato slowly walked out with the boxes in his hands. "Ino…is there something you want to tell me?"

Ino looked up at him from putting lotion on her arms and her smile dropped from her face. She slowly stood up and took the boxes away from him hiding them behind her back. "I uh…"

"Ino, tell me. Are…are you…pregnant?"

KH

Sasuke approached the large house. It was surprisingly nice; he would have to ask Kakashi about it later. Sasuke knocked on the door. He stood there for only a few seconds before he was greeted by a small boy.

"Yes..?"

Sasuke took a good look at the boy. He did indeed look like what he believed Kakashi to look except he had Hinata's eyes. "I'm here to see your mother, may I come in?"

Hiroki looked Sasuke up and down, and then smiled. He seemed nice enough to Hiroki. "Come in sir."

When Sasuke was walking in he saw bags sitting next to door. He mentally sighed, why him? His attention was then caught by the image of a beautiful young woman.

"Hiroki sweetie who—" Hinata stopped mid-sentence when she saw Sasuke standing next to her son. "Sasuke.." she whispered.

"Hey mama this man said he is here to see you!" Hiroki yelled pulling his mother towards her guest.

"Hiroki why don't you go help your brother." Hinata watched him run up the stairs. She slowly walked closer to him taking in his appearance. "Sasuke, w-what are y-you doing here?"

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Hinata looked at the bags by the door. "No. Does Kakashi know you're here?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, he's the one that told me to come. I will be staying her with you guys for a while. That is if you're not leaving."

Hinata looked down. "I can make a room for you, but—"

"You're leaving him aren't you?"

Hinata was shocked. How did Sasuke know she was leaving Kakashi? "It's complicated."

Sasuke just nodded his head and followed her up the stairs. He was not about to get in the middle of whatever was going on between them. "This room is already made up. There are towels and blankets in the closet. Your bathroom is right through that door."

"Thanks," he said looking around the room.

"It really is good to see you again Sasuke." Hinata sighed she just couldn't leave her house guest alone. "I will be making lunch in the next few hours. So rest up a bit, we will talk later."

"So I take it you're staying.."

Hinata gave him a small smile. "What kind of a host would I be if I left you alone?"

"Ma, where do you…who is that?"

Now this one is he was sure looked like Kakashi, again if he knew what he looked like. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakumo Hatake," Sakumo said giving Sasuke a small bow.

"This is my oldest and the one you met earlier was Hiroki," Hinata said placing her hand on Sakumo's shoulder. "Sasuke is an old friend and he will be staying with us for a while."

"So we're not going to other house anymore?"

"No, so you and your brother go unpack, ok?" she said rubbing his head.

"Um ok," Sakumo said before leaving the room.

"Well I will leave you to get settled in."

KH

Ino and Yamato sat on the bed next to each other.

"Are you mad at me? I know this is all my fault."

Yamato looked her and took her hand in his. "No and it's not anyone's fault."

They continued to sit there. Yamato tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. He just said moments before finding the boxes in the trash said he wanted to take their relationship to next level, but he didn't plan on this.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No I was planning on going today at 3. That was before, I didn't know you were coming home today," Ino said looking down.

"We'll go together then." Ino smiled at him. She loved him so much and was glad that he was being supportive in this situation.

"I love you, Yamato."

Yamato caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. "I love you too."

"So how was your mission," Ino asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

Yamato wrapped his arm around her. "Fine, everything went down without a hitch. Sasuke is back."

He felt Ino stiffen a bit at the mention of Sasuke's name. He always knew how Sakura and Ino were obsessed with him; he just hoped his return wouldn't change things between them.

"Wow, I thought he was dead. Wow, I mean that's good news. I know Naruto must be really happy."

"Yeah he is. How do you feel about it?"

Ino thought for a moment. To be honest she hadn't really thought about Sasuke in years. "I'm just glad he's back safe and Naruto is happy. That's what's important to me; Naruto."

"That's good to hear."

KH

Genma knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

"Genma! You're back," Hinata said giving him a quick hug. "Please come in, the boys will be happy to see you."

"Gem-Gem," Hiroki yelled running towards him.

"Hey Hiro, it's good to see you. Where's your brother?"

"Oh he is out back practicing with some tooth picks," Hiroki said.

Tooth pick? Genma inwardly laughed at Hiroki, he obviously meant Senbons. "How about you out back and tell him to get ready. I need to talk to your mother."

"Okay!" yelled Hiroki running off.

"You look beautiful," Genma said rubbing her cheek.

Hinata blushed. "Thanks," she replied leaning into his touch.

Sasuke was half way down the stairs when he saw the two of them. He mentally sighed. Why was he always the one to know everything? "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Genma looked and saw Sasuke leaning against the doorframe. "No, I was just leaving." Genma gave Hinata a small smile before exiting the house.

Sasuke and Hinata just stood there a moment in silence. "Do you love him?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke. Before she could speak he spoke again. "Not your boyfriend, I'm talking about your husband."

Hinata sighed and fell to the floor. She was an awful person and she knew it. She had never put a label on her and Genma, but hearing what Sasuke just said made her feel worse than what she already did. How is it that someone she hasn't been close with since she was six could know so much about her? Sasuke sat next to her.

"Answer me," me he said without even looking at her.

"I love him more than anything."

Sasuke then looked at her. "I know you do, but it isn't enough is it?"

Hinata felt tears in her eyes as she shook her head no. She had never talked to anyone about this until now. She supposes the only reason she is talking about it now is because he confronted her. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. He didn't know why but he hated seeing women cry, especially her.

"Genma fills in all the holes Kakashi doesn't, I understand why you like him. But are you willing to give up Kakashi for him?"

"I don't know any more Sasuke."

"My only advice is this, do what makes you and your family happy. If that's Genma then be with him and be happy. If that's Kakashi, then put your foot down."

They continued to set close together while Hinata thought over everything that has happened in her life and how she can move forward.

KH

Ino and Yamato sat next to each other in the OB GYN waiting area in the back of the hospital. He was starting to get nervous for some reason. He has told himself everything would be fine, but now that they were there he was feeling funny.

"Ino, the doctor will see you know."

Yamato stood up and grabbed Ino's hand as they followed the nurse to a room.

"Alright Ms. Yamanaka, take off all your clothes and put this gown on. The doctor will be in a moment to give you your exam. Did you already leave a pee sample?"

Ino took the gown and nodded. "Alright the doctor will be here shortly."

Ino quickly got undress. She sat on the exam chair holding Yamato's hand.

"It's alright Ino, everything will be fine," Yamato said giving her a small smile.

"Knock, knock…Hello my name is, Ino? I didn't know it was you I was seeing. The file just said Yamanaka."

"Oh Shizune, you're going to be my doctor?"

"Yes unless you want another one," Shizune said washing her hands.

"No you will be fine," Yamato said rubbing Ino's back.

"Yes he's right, you will be just fine."

"Alright we tested your sample and you are indeed pregnant. So lay back and put you your feet on theses medal foot rests."

Ino did as she was asked. Shizune sat between her legs. "This maybe a bit uncomfortable, but it will be a quick process. I am just checking the basics."

Shizune inserted two gloved fingers and push down on Ino's lower stomach. "Good deal." Shizune said as she began pressing around Ino's breast under her gown. "Perfect." She then began writing things down her chart. "Ok according to your knowledge of you last period you expected due date is January 9 of next year, which means you are 8weeks pregnant. So I will seclude you're an appointment to come back in 4 weeks and give you your vitamins to take home."

"Wow a baby," Yamato whispered sitting back in the chair.

"Yep a baby, it seems like the seasons for babies," Shizune said smiling.

"Really are there a lot of women pregnant?" Ino asked.

"Yes, a few nurses here, a couple of teachers from the academy, and I'm sure you know about the Hatake's new addition."

"What?" Ino looked at Shizune like she was crazy. Hinata didn't tell her anything about having another baby.

"Well yes she was in here really early this morning. She's further alone than you are though. She's already 12 weeks. I was sure she would have told you by now."

KH

Kakashi sat behind his desk as the guys started to file in. "I want to thank everyone for your discretion and participation on this mission. Sasuke is a very important member of our group. I for one am very happy he is back."

"Me too, that's why I'm taking the bustard out for Raman after this! We all should go!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure I got nothing to do," Shikamaru gave Naruto a tired smile.

"Count me in, it's on you right Naruto?" Aoba asked smiling.

"Don't make this a social outing I never even agreed to go," Sasuke said folding his arms.

"Ungrateful as always I see Uchiha.." Neji said frowning.

Kakashi smiled at how they all still acted the same way with each other. His eye lingered on Genma a little longer than he liked because of the way Sakumo praised him. He frowned because he was jealous of the fact he had a better relationships with his sons than he did. Kakashi heard someone calls his name but something else caught his attention.

"Uh Kakashi…." Kakashi put his hand up and the whole room went silent. Was he wearing Hinata's necklace? Is he the man Hinata's been seeing?

Sasuke looked between Kakashi and Genma. Then he saw the charm barely sticking out from the side of his vest. Before he knew what was happening he had activated his Sharingan with an iron grip on Kakashi arm. He didn't know when or how but Kakashi was inches from landing a deadly punch in Genma's face.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

"Let go of me Sasuke.." Kakashi said in a deathly tone. If he wasn't Sasuke, anyone else probably would have been scared at the way Kakashi sounded.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Yamato asked. The other men in the room stood back.

"I said let go Sasuke!"

Sasuke tighten his grip. "What the fuck do you think you're doing _Hokage_?" Sasuke whispered harshly. Kakashi didn't look at him.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the hell is happening here?!" Naruto yelled.

Genma didn't even blink when he saw Kakashi launch towards him. He just stood there never breaking eye contact with him.

"Everybody out," Sasuke ordered. "Now!"

Yamato began ushering people out and he himself was about to close the door and leave but Sasuke told him to stay. Yamato nodded and closed the door.

"Now, I'm going to let your arm go, but if you so much as move from this spot next time I'll break it." Sasuke let go of Kakashi. Kakashi snatched away and rubbed his now sore arm.

"I take it this is a personal matter," Yamato said. "Even so Kakashi, you know you're not allowed to attack your ninja due to personal vendettas."

Kakashi leaned against his desk and sighed. "Hinata's been sleeping with him."

Yamato looked at him with wide eyes. Did he hear him right, Hinata cheating on him with Genma? "Are you sure?" Yamato asked.

"I'm positive."

Sasuke felt bad for Kakashi. He looked so hurt.

"I just can't believe Hinata of all people would cheat on you," Yamato said sitting behind his desk. "It just doesn't seem like her."

"I've known from the beginning she was seeing someone else, I just didn't know who. I never wanted to know who."

"Man up you wimp!" Sasuke yelled frowning at him. "Don't you care about her?"

"I do, but it's over…"

"When did your dick get replaced with a vagina? I mean seriously. She's your woman not his and if you love her so much he wouldn't even be in the picture!"

"Come on Sasuke, give him a break," Yamato said.

"Why should I? While he's spending late nights here working he should be at home fucking his wife!"

"Ok that's enough he's already blaming himself. At least we could be a bit more supportive."

Sasuke laughed. "Supportive? Awe is poor Kakashi upset at the fact he pushed his wife into another man's arms?"

Yamato shook his head. There was no helping it, Sasuke was going to get all over Kakashi for this.

"Fine, Sasuke you're right. I neglected my family and now they look to Genma! There's nothing I can do about it now, is there?!"

"You know I had a good conversation with Hinata before I came here." Both Yamato and Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "We talked for hours about you Kakashi. She loves you."

"I know she does, but that wasn't enough. Not even Sakumo cares for me."

"You know why he acts the way he does with you? And it has nothing to do with you working. He sees the pain in his mother's eyes when she looks at you. I should know. I was never really crazy about my father. If you want your son's respect you have to go through Hinata to get it." Sasuke touched Kakashi on the shoulder. "I know I come off as a hard ass but I know what Sakumo feels. You make him think they're second to your work. Don't let this job ruin the best thing that's ever happened for you. I learned the hard way that you need people around that care about you."

"I agree with him Kakashi. Shocking I know but I do."

"Now let's go home. Things here can wait until tomorrow," Sasuke said walking towards the door.

KH

Hinata hummed as she put the finishing touches on dinner. She made something special for Sasuke. "Boys wash up and come down for dinner!"

"Something smell gooood~" Hiroki sung sitting in his chair.

"You say that every time we eat."

"Mama is the bestest cook in the world Sakumo."

Hinata laughed as she put their plates in front of them. She then heard the door open. "That must be Sasuke," she said fixing him a plate.

"Dad!" Hinata turned around and saw both Kakashi and Sasuke walk in the dining room.

"K-Kakashi I wasn't expecting you home so early."

"He decided to call it a night early," Sasuke said taking the plate from Hinata.

Kakashi followed Hinata into the kitchen. "Hinata I love and….and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make things right between us." Hinata slowly turned around to face him. "I will be here every morning for breakfast and at home at night for diner. I will put the boys to bed some nights. I'll be a better man for you. I won't ignore you anymore; I will take you out like I use to, please Hinata. Please give me a chance to prove myself to you. I love you so much it hurts."

Hinata stood there with tears in her eyes. What the hell did Sasuke say to him? Kakashi had never apologizes like this before, never. Hinata walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Kakashi…t-this is not a-all your fault."

"Shhhh.." Kakashi said rubbing his fingers through her hair. "Everything that has happened over the past few years is my fault Hinata. If I had been better to you, you wouldn't have even had time to take notice of another man."

"But t-that doesn't excuse w-what I've done…"

Kakashi grabbed Hinata's face and whipped away her tears with his thumbs. "It doesn't matter," was all he said before he kissed her.

*/\*

"Sooo Sasuke was it? How come we've never met you before now?" Sakumo asked

"I've been away on business. Now that I'm back you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"Yeah I guess so since you're living with us now."

"So what should we call you?" Hiroki asked.

"Master is fine.."

"Master?" Sakumo asked folding his arms.

"Ok Master Sasuke," Hiroki said smiling.

"See, be a good boy like your brother," Sasuke said patting Hiroki's head.

"Fine, Master Sasuke…what are you the master of anyway?"

"Oh you didn't know…" Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Wooow…" both boys said.

"That's awesome!" Sakumo said getting a closer look.

"Yeah, way cool!" Hiroki added getting just as close.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I been posting quickly, but I had some free time so I wrote like 3 chapters. Please feel free to leave review and let me know ways I can improve. The next chapter maybe up within the next two days or so._

_Again thank you guys so much for all the feedback._


	15. Chapter 15

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**xanimejunkie, KakaHina Fangirl, imsabbel, Elizabeth, cassie, yani, bianca504billiot, BriAllDay, ecy, AmisaRusso, lovely, & 3 Guests**_. Thanks so much guys!_

* * *

Chapter 15

Hinata's body felt heavy and she didn't know why. She slowly opened her eyes to feel the sun's rays peek through the curtains. Hinata looked to her right and Kakashi had his head snuggled against her chest. 'That's where the extra weight came from' she thought. Hinata was really glad to see he actually stayed this time.

She kissed his cheek and slowly moved him over, careful not to wake him. Once she had his head resting on her pillow she tried to stand on wobbly legs. That only brought back memories from the night before; Kakashi was an animal. They hadn't made love like that since their honeymoon. Hinata tip-toed into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her.

After a nice shower Hinata dressed in a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. Peeking at Kakashi he was still soundly asleep. Hinata knew he must be really tired because he hardly ever got any sleep. Hinata pushed a few strands of hair from his face before leaving the make breakfast.

"Mama, is dad here?" Hiroki asked whipping sleep from his eyes. Hinata smiled.

"Yes, he's still sleeping though. Why don't we get you cleaned up so you can help me with breakfast?"

"Yes!" Hiroki yelled pulling Hinata into his and Sakumo's bathroom.

….****…

"So what should we make?"

"Oh, mama I know, how about pancakes!"

Hinata laughed. Hiroki would eat pancakes every day for every meal if she let him. "How about we try something a little different? Omelets maybe?"

"Um ok."

Hinata sat a stool in front of the counter so Hiroki could see. They worked well together. Hinata was a little surprised at how well Hiroki scrambled the eggs for the omelets. He was natural little chef.

"Mornin' Ma, Hiroki," Sakumo said sitting at the table.

"Good morning sweetie, breakfast almost done."

"Yeah and I helped!" Hiroki yelled putting cups on the table.

Hinata hummed as she made the last of the food. She felt two arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and turned around to see Kakashi standing behind her. She was about to tell him good morning but he kissed her instead. The kiss quickly turned into a little make-out session.

"Dad seriously, I told you don't hump my Mama!" Sakumo yelled pointing at him.

Kakashi sighed. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he went to go get Master Sasuke for breakfast."

Both Kakashi and Hinata looked at each other than at Sakumo. Master Sasuke, they both thought. Hinata smiled, Sasuke was a real piece of work.

"Why are you calling him Master Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I guess you didn't know either dad, but Sasuke is the master of the coolest eyes in the world! He showed me and Hiroki last night at dinner. Sharingan, how cool is that?"

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye. Sasuke was showing off his Sharingan. Typical. Kakashi always wore an eye patch even if he didn't wear his mask at home, so the boys never saw his Sharingan eye. Speaking of mask, he needed to put his on before Sasuke came down.

Kakashi turned to look for his mask only to be met with Sasuke staring him straight in the face. "I was right, Sakumo is most defiantly your twin," Sasuke said handing Kakashi his mask he picked up off the counter. Kakashi took the mask, but didn't put it on. There was no point now Sasuke had seen his face.

KH

Yamato woke to what smelled like Ino making something, what he wasn't really sure. He sighed. He really needed to get her some cooking lessons before the baby is born. Just because he is able to stomach her food doesn't mean a child will be able to.

"Good morning handsome~" Ino sung.

"Good morning," Yamato replied sitting down at the small table. "So what are we having?"

"Oh, I made eggs and toast. I also have some fruit pieces." Yamato smiled, it was a simple meal. Ino placed a plate in front of him. Everything looked fine to Yamato until he saw the back of his toast. It was _really_ dark.

"Oh sorry about that," Ino said giggling. "I wanted to make it have a little crisp like the time Hinata made it."

"Oh, don't worry Ino I'm sure it's fine." Yamato gave Ino a nervous smiled before taking a bite with her watching him. He had never in all his life had toast that tasted like burnt crackers. "So how is it? I know it's not like Hinata's, but close right?"

How could he tell her no? "Your right it's not Hinata, but it has Ino written all over it." Ino smiled and popped a grape in her mouth.

"I'm going over Hinata's today and give her a piece of my mind."

"Remember what we talked about?" Yamato asked.

Ino pouted. "Yes, I remember and don't worry I'll be good."

"Alright." Yamato got up and kissed the top of her head. "Love you."

"I love you too, and don't forget your lunch.."

"Oh, yes how could I forget?" He took the box from Ino and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

KH

Kakashi and Sasuke walked into office only to be greeted by Yamato who was just getting settled in.

"Last night went well I assume," Sasuke said sitting on the window seal. Kakashi knew Sasuke had something on his mind from all the sideways glances he was given him the walk there.

"Yeah."

"A little bit of advice." Kakashi looked at Sasuke. The next time you decide to plow Hinata into the bed, consider a sound barrier." Kakashi blushed a little causing Yamato to laugh. "Seriously, I don't mind sleeping in the next room, but I don't know how many 'oh Kakashis' I can take."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Fine."

"Oh Kakashi it slipped my mind yesterday due to all the commotion, but I hear there is a congratulations in order," Yamato said offering a small smile.

Kakashi raised his brow. "Congratulations you say?"

"What, did he win a prize or something?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I mean on the baby." Kakashi eyes widen a bit and Sasuke just looked. "Ino and I were at the doctor's yesterday and you guys name came up."

"Don't tell me you and Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we've been together almost 5 years," he replied.

"Wow, and you got her pregnant? That's news for me."

Kakashi just sat there. Hinata was pregnant? She didn't say anything to him about it. Did that mean that the baby wasn't his is the reason she didn't tell him. With their boys she told him as soon as she thought she might be pregnant. Kakashi suddenly frowned.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" Yamato asked.

"Fine, just fine."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. His good mood suddenly turned sour. "Well congrats on the baby Yamato," Sasuke said.

"Yes, congratulation." Kakashi surprised turned to anger. Why didn't she tell him? He knew he said that what happened between her and Genma didn't matter, but throw a baby in mix that does kind of changes things.

Sasuke walked over to Yamato's desk and leaned in close. "Watch him. I'm going to step out for a while. Something's up." Yamato nodded. "Well Hokage, I'll be back a little later," Sasuke said walking out of the office.

KH

"We need to talk."

Hinata stood up from her garden. "You're right we do."

Hinata followed Genma to her porch where they both too a seat beside each other. There was an awkward silence between the two. Things had always been calm, so this was completely different from what they were used to.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata looked at Genma. He was apologizing to her, for what? "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I owe you that much. My involvement with you has caused a lot of confusion on both ends." Hinata looked at him. "I'm sure you heard about what happened yesterday. Kakashi was about to rip me a new one if Sasuke hadn't intervene."

Kakashi had attacked Genma? "He didn't hurt you did he?" Hinata was truly concerned she didn't want anyone getting hurt.

Genma laughed a little. "Hardly, he didn't even get a chance to touch me." Hinata still had a look of worry in her eyes. "Don't worry about me Hina-Bear I can handle Kakashi."

Hinata looked down at her hands in her lap. She wasn't sure how things were going to turn out. She never wanted Kakashi and Genma to fight, never. Hinata felt Genma's hand wrap around hers.

"It's alright, I understand what's happening Hinata. You don't have to feel bad for me or anyone else. Kakashi and I are big boys." Hinata felt tears threatening to fall. She didn't want Genma to be upset.

"I'm so sorry Genma, I really am." Genma pulled her closer wrapping his arm around her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "I'm pregnant."

"I know…." He continued to rub her. He knew she was pregnant a few weeks ago, he could tell. He could tell by her strange eating habits and not to mention the small bulge that was starting to show in her stomach. "When are you going to tell him?"

Hinata wiped her eyes. "I don't know. I don't know how to tell him."

Genma sighed. "Well believe me you can't hide it much longer. The only reason he hasn't noticed is because he doesn't pay as much attention to you as do."

Hinata hugged Genma who returned it without hesitation. She pulled away a little and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Genma smiled and rubbed her face. "We'll always be friends Hinata, and you I'm here if you ever need anything."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Genma," she whispered as he kissed her one last time.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you around alright?" Genma stood up pulling Hinata up with him. "You're much to pretty when you smile Hinata, so don't cry." Genma gave her hand a squeeze and walked away. Hinata just watched until she couldn't see him anymore. Hinata then walked inside the house, she really didn't feel like tending to her garden anymore.

KH

Sasuke walked leisurely through the streets of Konoha. Things really had changed. He wondered what Naruto was doing, probably looking for him. Sasuke smirked; maybe he should challenge the idiot to a spar. Of course he would have to know where he lived in order to challenge him. As he continued to walk he saw a familiar face.

"This is Konoha's shopping district; it is very popular with the women of this village as you can see. There down this—"

"I didn't know the Hyuga offered guide services."

Neji instantly frowned. Why now out of all the times the Uchiha could bug him did he pick now.

"Um Neji, is this man a friend of yours," asked the woman Neji was talking to.

"I wouldn't use the word friend..." Neji mumbled.

"Well I'm Neko, it nice to meet you," she said blushing offering Sasuke her hand.

Neji rolled his eyes. Great now this girl was under the Uchiha's spell.

"You're a Hyuga too; I've never seen you before."

Neko's blush deepened. "I'm from a smaller village, I'm here as a potential bride for Neji." Sasuke frowned a little

"Now if you would excuse us Uchiha we must get going," Neji said turning away only for Sasuke to grab his arm. Neji frowned and glared at Sasuke. "What?!"

Sasuke looked at Neko. "Get lost." She gave him a confused looked. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke sighed, "You heard me, I said get lost."

"Uchiha what they hell do you think you're doing? She is a guest of the Hyuga and I will not abandon her. Now let go and you get lost!" Neji said harshly.

Sasuke let go of Neji and turned his attention to the girl. "Nikko was it? I do believe you are either stupid or hard of hearing. I said get_ lost_."

"It's Neko! And for such a hot guy you sure are a jerk! Neji I will meet you back in the compound. Your friend here is good to look at as long as he doesn't open his mouth!" Neko yelled walking back toward the compound.

Neji was livid. Who did the Uchiha think he was interrupting his 'date'? This union would be good for both the village and the Hyuga. Neji glared at Sasuke and began walking away. Sasuke didn't say anything he just walked behind the furious Hyuga.

"Why are you following me?!" Neji yelled. He then blushed at how close he was to Sasuke. He didn't realize he was walking so close behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you, but it seems you are ignoring me. And people say the Uchiha are rude," Sasuke said folding his arms.

"Ok, say what you have to say and stop bothering me."

Sasuke pulled Neji on to a side street. Neji blushed and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was touching him. "Ok now that we're alone, what?"

"I thought you were gay," Sasuke asked walking towards Neji causing him to bump into a wall.

"Who s-said I was gay? I never told you anything like that." Neji cursed himself for stammering in front of Sasuke.

"I say you're gay, you didn't have to tell me."

"How the hell did you come up with that conclusion?"

Sasuke walked closer to Neji causing his blush to deepen. Sasuke put one of his hands beside Neji's head on the wall. "It's not hard to figure out…" Sasuke said.

Neji turned away from him. Neji blamed Shikamaru for this; all of this is his fault. He just had to call him out at that damn meeting. Neji looked back at Sasuke and noticed he was slowly getting closer. "Sasuke please…"

Sasuke stopped inches away from Neji's face. He just called him by his first name. Sasuke smirked. "Please what, _Neji_?"

Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sto—" His words were stopped when he felt Sasuke's soft lips against his own. Neji stared with his eyes wide at the handsome Uchiha who was currently kissing him. Sasuke pulled back and smirked and Neji surprised face.

"Have dinner with me tonight," Sasuke said.

Neji frowned he didn't even ask, even if he did the answer was still going to be the same. "No."

"No, you say? I'm sure Hinata wouldn't like you rejecting a dinner invite."

Neji frowned. He was using Hinata? "Fine, but this is not a date Uchiha."

"What happened to Sasuke…? Hmm?" Neji pushed Sasuke away.

"I said I will be there."

Sasuke smirked. The Hyuga was too easy.

KH

Ino walked with her arm linked with Naruto's. She missed him while he was away so she invited him out for Ramen.

"I tell ya Ino Kakashi-sensei was about to attack Genma for no reason. It was crazy," Naruto said.

Ino knew exactly why, but she wasn't sure she should share that information with Naruto. Yamato had already told her not to mention it to her 'Naru'. "Yamato said it was a misunderstanding. So it was no big deal," Ino said smiling hoping Naruto bought it.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Kakashi-sensei did seem zooned out at the debriefing. So where you headed?"

"Visiting Hinata, I've been busy a little busy and I want to catch up."

Naruto smiled. "That's nice of you. I haven't seen Hinata in a while myself. I may visit them sometime too."

"Yeah we should all get together soon." They stopped in front of Naruto's building only to see Sasuke approaching. "Wow, look what we have here."

Sasuke ignored her and looked at Naruto. "Let's train dobe."

"I thought you never ask."

"Well, I'm off to see Hinata," Ino said walking away to only be stopped by Sasuke.

"Tell Hinata I'm having a date for dinner tonight." Ino just blinked and nodded. Sasuke had a date? Wow things have changed. He was still as handsome as ever though. Lucky girl, whoever she is to have snatched him up.

KH

Ino walked to the large house and found the door was unlocked. She entered. "Hinata!"

A few seconds later Hinata was walking down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Ino.

"Hello Ino, please come in."

Ino folded her arms and followed Hinata into her living room. She saw she already had tea made. Ino sat down and stared at Hinata.

"Is everything ok Ino?"

"I don't know is it Hinata?"

Hinata frowned only slightly. What was Ino getting at? "Ino, I'm sorry, but I do not understand."

"Hinata, how could not tell me you were pregnant? I thought we were like sisters!" Ino yelled.

"Who t-told you that?"

Ino pouted. "It doesn't matter who told me, the question is why didn't you? Don't you trust me Hinata?"

Hinata sat closer to Ino and held her hand. "Of course I do, but things have been a little complicated for me."

"You mean the Genma thing?" Hinata looked at Ino. "Yeah I kind of figured it out a while back. You could have told me about him, I wouldn't have judged you. You've never judged me, not even once. You were always there when I needed someone; I just thought you would see me like I see you."

"I'm sorry Ino; I just didn't want to get you involved."

Ino sighed. "I know, but please don't keep things from me Hinata. I tell you everything and I hope you would do the same. I even told you about that drunken night with Naruto."

Hinata smiled. "You're right I should have come to you."

"I'm pregnant too Hinata!" Ino squealed. "Can you believe it? Yamato and I are going to have a baby!"

"Well that's great news Ino, I'm so happy for you." Hinata smiled. Ino was finally getting the family she wanted with Yamato. "So are you guys thinking about getting married anytime soon?"

Ino's smiled dropped. "No, he still hasn't even brought it up. Is something wrong with me Hinata? Am I not wife material or something?"

Hinata smiled. "Ino any man would be lucky to call you their wife. Yamato just need a push in the right direction."

"I've been throwing out hints, talking about moving in together, and even out said something. Yet still nothing from him. You know these past few days are the only consecutive nights we've spent together without one of us going home."

They sat there for a moment in silence. "Did you ever think about proposing to him?

Ino looked at Hinata like she had grown two heads. Her propose to him? Not happening. "Why would I do that? He's the man; he's supposed to propose to me!"

Hinata giggled Ino was too proud. "Ino there aren't any rules saying women can't propose to men."

"I know but that's so lame and unromantic," Ino whined.

"I think it is very romantic Ino and I bet he will too. You just have to plan everything out and I'm sure he'll say yes."

Ino thought for moment. Maybe she could pop the question to him since he wasn't making any plans on asking her. "Ok, I'll do it!"

"Good and he'll appreciate Ino."

"Oh I almost forgot, I ran into Sasuke after my lunch date with Naruto. He told me to tell you that he is inviting a date to dinner tonight."

Hinata eyes widened. "Really? That's good he's already found someone he likes. Did you meet his new girlfriend?"

Ino shook her head no. "No, he was alone when approached me and Naruto. Hey can Yamato and I come? I really want to meet this woman if Sasuke is dating her."

"Sure I don't mind. I suppose I should prepare for tonight." Hinata smiled. "I'm a little excited to meet her. I bet she's really beautiful."

"I'll say and I bet Sakura's going to flip when she finally sees Sasuke with his new girlfriend." Ino laughed.

KH

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the Hokage's tower. Naruto was bragging on how he owned Sasuke.

"So how about we hang out tonight? We could go to this new bar, I heard it's nice."

"I got plans tonight," Sasuke replied.

Naruto folded his arms. "Yeah like what?"

"None of your business dobe."

"Come on Sasuke I have nothing to do tonight, at least you could hang out with me for a little while," Naruto whined.

"Fine idiot, I have a date."

"Oh so that's who you're inviting over for dinner huh?" Naruto asked playfully elbowing Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. "Stop it dobe."

"Can I come? I want to meet your date."

"No."

"Come on Sasuke."

"No."

"Sasuke, why can't I come?"

"Because I said so, now drop it."

Naruto pouted. "I guess I'll just ask Hinata—"

"Fine…"

"Don't worry I'll bring a date too. It'll be fun!" Naruto yelled throwing his arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

…***…

When Sasuke and Naruto entered the Hokage's office they found him with his forehead on the desk. Sasuke looked at Yamato who shrugged in response.

"Are you ok Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked walking towards his desk.

"Fine," came his muffled reply.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at Yamato. "He's been like that all day."

Sasuke leaned closer. "He hasn't said a word or eaten anything. He hasn't even read his Icha Icha today. That I found really strange." Sasuke just nodded to what Yamato said. That Hinata being pregnant thing must have really affected him.

KH

"Hey Mama," Hiroki said standing beside her.

"Hey sweetie, we're having guest tonight so get you red yukata out and tell Sakumo to get his too."

"Ok," Hiroki said running up the stairs. "Sakumo Mama said g0et your yukata ready for tonight."

"Yukata, why?"

"She said we're having guests!" Hiroki answered. "Can you get my red one for me?"

"Yeah, go start the water so we can take a bath," Sakumo ordered.

"On it bro," Hiroki said running to the bathroom.

Once Hinata everything on the stove set to a low setting and her roast in the oven she made her way up stairs to get her and Kakashi clothing together.

She looked in her closet and pulled out Kakashi's black yukata. She always liked the way he looked in it. She picked out a white kimono with covered in red, black, gold flowers. Hinata went into the bathroom to freshen up a little before dinner. She really was excited to meet Sasuke's new girlfriend.

KH

Kakashi and Sasuke walked through the door. They were met by a delicious smell. Sasuke smiled to himself.

"Go get cleaned up Kakashi and try and cheer up. You make me look like the happy one of the two of us."

Kakashi didn't say anything he just walked up the stairs to his room where he found Hinata placing a red flower clip to hold some of her curls back. She turned to look at him and smiled. She was so beautiful Kakashi thought.

"I'm glad your home, we're having guest in a few. I pulled out your black yukata to wear." Hinata dropped her smile when she really saw Kakashi. "Are you ok?"

Kakashi just looked at her. Should he confront her before company or should he wait until after dinner. "Nothing, I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll be down to join you."

Hinata walked up to him and pulled down his mask and gave him a soft kiss before exiting the room.

"Wow Mama you look like a princess," Hiroki said walking behind her down the stairs.

"You mean Queen Hiro, Ma's a lady not a little girl," Sakumo said brushing his bangs out of his face with his hand.

"Yeah, a really pretty Queen."

"Well thank you my two little princes." Her boys did look nice. Hinata could tell Sakumo helped Hiroki with his clothes and hair. Sakumo himself looked good too in black. Hinata giggled. She wondered what he would think when he saw his father wearing the same thing.

Sasuke came out in a blue yukata and he looked so handsome. He entered the room shortly after the boys and Hinata.

"I hope you don't mind Hinata, but Naruto insisted that he come and he's bringing someone."

"No not at all, because I invited Ino and Yamato; we're all very excited to meet your date," Hinata said with a smile.

"Master Sasuke you have a date?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah."

"Is she hot?" Sakumo asked.

"Sakumo don't ask such things sweetie. Looks aren't everything."

"Well is she nice?"

Sasuke was amused that everyone thought his date was a girl. He wasn't surprised though. He is wanted by almost every woman he meets. This night was going to be very interesting.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can get better._

_This chapter was a little longer than the rest, but I just couldn't stop writing._

_The next chapter will be pretty long too and it's all about the dinner! Ch. 16 should be up tomorrow sometime. I still have a few finishing touches to add._

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**AmisaRusso , Seraphina Dragon, cassie, xanimejunkie, Elizabeth, & KakaHina Fangirl**_. Thanks so much guys!_

* * *

Chapter 16

Sasuke sat at the table quietly as Sakumo and Hiroki talked about god knows what. The two boys were quite interesting to Sasuke. They always had so many things to talk about, it was crazy. It made him smile inwardly because he himself when he was their age did a lot of talking. He could only imagine his brother thinking the same thing he is thinking now.

There was knocking at the door followed by a loud voice. Sasuke knew it was Ino it could only be her since the voice was feminine. That meant it wasn't Naruto. Ino came in with a pie in her hand followed by Yamato who sat down at the table with him.

"Heeey Sasuke, I made a pie. I hope your girlfriend likes it," Ino said winking walking in the kitchen.

"Trust me she won't," Yamato said. Sasuke raised his brow. "Between you and me, Ino isn't the best of cooks. I told her she didn't need to make that pie, but she insisted."

Sasuke wanted to laugh at Yamato. Poor guy, his woman couldn't even cook. "I know now not to have any."

Yamato and Sasuke shared small talk until another loud mouth came through the door. Sasuke sighed; this was going to be a bit much, with Ino and Naruto both being here.

"What's up everybody, I brought Ramen!" Naruto yelled followed by a browned haired girl. She looked familiar, but Sasuke couldn't quite put a name with the face.

"The food goes in the kitchen and it's good to see you Tenten, you look nice," Yamato said offering her a chair.

"Thanks. I see you like green too," she replied referring to Yamato yukata and her kimono. "It's good to see you back, Sasuke."

"Good to be back." So Tenten was her name? She just looked different since her hair was in one bun at the top of her head and she wasn't wearing those short bangs. Her bangs now framed her face in a wavy matter. "So how did Naruto talk you into being his date?"

"Oh that, well he just asked really. He came up to me when I was leaving the academy and asked if I wanted to go on a dinner date. And plus he's cute, who could deny those big blue eyes." Tenten smiled when Sasuke snorted at her response. She really did think Naruto was cute.

"Maybe you should have told him not to wear orange."

Tenten laughed. "He loves that color. It fits his personality," Tenten replied.

"Loud and annoying," Sasuke mumbled.

"So when is your date getting here? I can't wait to them," Naruto said sitting beside Tenten.

Kakashi walked down stairs to see everyone but Ino and Hinata sitting at the table sharing small talk. He made his way to his seat. Sakumo glared at him, they were wearing the same thing. 'Now everyone was going to think he was a baby for dressing like his dad' Sakumo thought.

"Awe you guys are dressed alike how cuuute," Naruto teased. Kakashi then looked at his son's blushing face. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact he was embarrassed they were dressed alike.

"Well he is Kakashi's mini me," Sasuke said.

"Master Sasuke I am not my dad's mini me," Sakumo said pouting. People always thought that about the two of them.

"It's no reason to be ashamed. It's a good thing you look like your father. You are both very handsome," Tenten said offering a small smile.

"Thanks, you're very handsome too," Sakumo whispered making every laugh.

Ino and Hinata came out if the kitchen caring containers of food placing them on the table.

"I can help you guys," Tenten said following the other two women into the kitchen.

The women reappeared with everything needed to begin eating their meals. Hinata took a seat next to Kakashi beside Sasuke. Across from her were Sakumo and Hiroki, who sat next to Tenten and Naruto. Yamato sat at the other end leaving an empty seat between Sasuke and Ino.

"So when will be expecting our guest?" Hinata asked with a smile.

Before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other. "I'll get it," Sakumo said walking towards the door. When he opened it he frowned in confusion.

"Uncle Neji? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by that ratchet Uchiha," Neji answered. He was holding a container in his hand.

"Oh so you're who we've been waiting on. Come on Uncle Neji everyone is dying to see you," Sakumo said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dining area.

"Master Sasuke, I present your date!"

Everyone's eyes went wide. Neji entire face was red. From what he wasn't sure anger, embarrassment. Sasuke stood up and pulled out the chair beside him. "Well why don't you have a seat?"

"No way, Neji is your girlfriend?" Ino asked.

Neji sat between Ino and Sasuke with a frown on his face. "I am not his girlfriend, and for that matter I'm not even a girl!"

"It's cool Neji if you like Sasuke, we won't judge you, promise," Naruto said giving Neji the thumbs up.

"He's right Neji and I'm glad you found someone who shares your feelings," Hinata said with a smile.

Neji felt a vein throbbing in his head. Were these people high? "I am not involved with the Uchiha! What don't you get? I told him before I came this wasn't a date!"

Everyone was quiet. No one knew how to approach the situation.

"So Uncle Neji, does this mean Master Sasuke's going to be our uncle too?" Hiroki asked.

"No and why are you calling him Master?"

"You didn't know either huh Uncle Neji? Well Master Sasuke is the master of the Sharingan," Hiroki answered.

"Yeah the coolest eyes ever!" Sakumo added. Neji frowned.

"How about we eat?" Yamato suggested and everyone agreed.

Neji was angry. He couldn't believe Sasuke told everyone he was his girlfriend. He would have to have a serious talk with the Uchiha to let him know that whatever he thought was going to happen, wasn't.

"So Sasuke and I sparred today. I think he's getting a little rusty Kakashi-sensei," Naruto joked.

"Is that so?" Kakashi replied.

"I let that idiot win, now he won't shut up about it," Sasuke grumbled.

"I won fair and square!"

"Naruto, would you like some more roast?" Tenten asked trying to drag his attention from arguing with Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Neji…"

"What?" he whispered harshly.

"You look really nice," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Neji frowned and continued to eat his food trying to fight down his blush. He hated the Uchiha because he was so full of himself. Gay or not Neji was not about to get involved with the likes of him.

"I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned their attention to Ino she stood up and fixed her lavender kimono. "As most of you know, my handsome man here and I are expecting our first baby."

"Congratulations Ino, I had no idea," Tenten said smiling.

"Thanks Tenten. Everyone knows how much I love him and that I would break anyone that would bring him harm." Ino heard a few giggles. "I went out today a spent a month's worth of my saving working at the flower shop for this." Ino turned to Yamato who was looking at her strangely. Ino smiled and took his hand.

Hinata covered her mouth. There were a few gasped heard as Ino took out a red velvet box. Yamato silently cursed. He knew what she was about do, but why now? "Yamato, we've been together too long to count and I am ready to make us official, so will you do me the honors of," Ino stopped to open the box revealing a platinum band cover in white diamonds. "Yamato, baby, will you marry me?"

It felt like time had stopped. Yamato was at a lost for words. He couldn't refuse her, she would never forgive him if he did something like that. "Yes, Ino I will marry you," he said standing up giving her a sweet kiss.

There was light clapping as Ino put the ring on Yamato's finger. He kissed her again and they both took their seats.

"Ino that was amazing, I've never seen a woman propose to a man before," Tenten said smiling.

"Thanks, I had a little encouragement from a good friend," Ino said winking at Hinata.

"Well I guess we have a wedding to plan," Kakashi said.

Hinata noticed the lack of interest in anything going on from Kakashi. There had to be something bothering him even if he said he was fine. Hinata reached out to touch his hand but he moved it before she could. Hinata looked at him with sad eyes.

"Kakashi is everything ok?" she asked where only he could hear.

Kakashi gave her a quick glance. "Fine."

"Are you sure? You seem like something is bothering you."

Kakashi sighed. "We'll talk later," he replied quickly and turned his attention to his son's conversation. Hinata looked at her hands down in her lap. What did she do, or say for that matter? She felt tears threaten to escape her eye which she quickly wiped away. "I'll go get the dessert."

Sasuke noticed Hinata's tears, but chose to ignore it for now. He also noticed the little exchange between her and Kakashi. Something was up, but he thought it better not to get involved. Hinata came back with the pie Ino made and a tray of cinnamon buns. "Ok everyone, I got cinnamon buns and an apple pie."

"I made the pie!" Ino piped up.

"Oh, well give me a slice of Ino's pie," Naruto said smiling.

"What about you Yamato, don't you want a piece?" Ino asked.

"No, I'm pretty full." He really didn't see a reason to force himself to eat her cooking since they were out.

Naruto and Tenten smiled as they each got their slice of pie. Their smiled soon faded when they took a bite. "So how is it? Good?" Ino asked. Naruto and Tenten looked at each other.

"It's great Ino, very flavorful," Tenten said with a forced smile. Ino just smiled and turned her attention back to Yamato.

"Neji can I talk you in another room?"

"That's a good idea, Uchiha," Neji said following Sasuke into his room.

Before Sasuke could say anything Neji held his hand up, "Don't say anything Uchiha. I understand you mistook what happened at the meeting a while back, but I am not attracted to you that way. I don't know any other way to put, but there will never be anything between us, understand? Nothing, we're barely friends."

Sasuke just looked at Neji. Who did he think he was? He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's always get what they want. "No Neji I think it is you who misunderstood what happened back at the meeting." Neji frowned. "You are in fact attracted to me."

Neji blushed as Sasuke played with a few strands of his hair. Neji pushed Sasuke's hand away. "We cannot be together, what part of that don't you get?"

Sasuke move closer. "Why can't we?"

Neji sighed; Sasuke wasn't going to make this easy on him. "Because it's not going to happen, I am of marrying age and my Uncle is working really hard to find me a nice wife. I can't compromise my duties dealing with you."

"So you are attracted to me?" Neji blushed, was Sasuke not listening to a thing he was saying? Neji looked up to see Sasuke moving closer. Neji could feel the heat from his body radiating off him. "I have duties Sasuke, my Uncle is appointing me as a member of our counsel and I am to produce an heir to carry my name."

Sasuke kissed Neji just to see how he would respond. Neji just stood there, their lips touching, but not moving. Sasuke pulled Neji closer by his neck causing him to gasp and Sasuke quickly stuck his tongue in Neji's mouth. Neji wanted to bite his tongue, but what good would it do? Neji slowly closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke back. When Sasuke felt Neji respond he pulled him flush against him a deepened the kiss.

"So Hinata, we should have our baby showers together," Ino said.

Hinata froze and everyone looked at her. "What?" Ino asked at everyone's strange reaction.

"Mama you having a baby?" Hiroki asked.

Hinata slowly nodded her head. Kakashi just sighed in frustration. Sakumo looked at his dad. "See I told you humping Ma would give her a baby."

Naruto laughed. "Well congratulations to you guys!" Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"Ino, sweetheart, I don't think that was a good idea," Yamato whispered.

"What why not, the boys were going to know anyway and it's not like Kakashi…didn't…know…oh…no." Ino looked at Yamato. "He didn't know did he?"

"He found out today and he hasn't been taking it well," Yamato replied.

"Why not the baby is his, right?" Ino asked.

"From his reactions earlier, I'm not sure."

"We should go," Ino whispered. Yamato nodded in agreement. "Well guys Yamato and I are going to head out. Hinata I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Yamato nodded and offered a small smile as he followed Ino out the door.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well that was weird."

"So, Mama when is the baby going to get here?" Hiroki asked.

Hinata gave him a small smile. "Around Christmas time."

"Awe that's like the perfect Christmas gift Hinata," Tenten said smiling. "Do you know what you're having or is it too early to tell?"

"Too early to tell, but I will know soon."

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Hiroki smiled. "I won't be the little one any more Sakumo."

"Yeah, but I'm still going to be the big brother to both of you," Sakumo said crossing his arms.

Kakashi tapped his finger on the table in annoyance. This baby thing was beginning to bother him more than he liked. "We'll I'm going to call it a night. It was good having you over Naruto and Tenten."

"Yes, thanks for inviting us, Hokage," Tenten replied.

"Yeah and the food was great!" Naruto added.

Kakashi gave me a nod and headed up the stairs. Hinata watched as he disappeared from view.

"Hinata, Naruto and I are going to head out too. This really was a nice dinner. We should do it again soon."

"Yeah see ya Hinata!" Naruto said taking Tenten's hand walking towards the door. Hinata followed them to the door and waved as they walked away. She sighed and closed the door.

"It's almost bedtime boys, so why don't you guys head up stairs and get changed."

"Yes ma'am," Sakumo replied taking his brother's hand.

Hinata watched the boys disappear into their room. She then turned her attention to cleaning up the dinner mess. Hinata took off her kimono to reveal a fitted t-shirt and shorts. She them removed her hair clip and place her things on a nearby chair.

Kakashi lay in bed staring at the celling. He really needed to clear things up with Hinata. He knew it was wrong practically ignoring her the entire dinner but he couldn't bring himself to really look at her with the thought of her carrying another man's child. Kakashi got out of bed and walked pass his sons' room but stopped when he heard talking.

"So Ma, when is Gen going to take us to Kei's Sushi again?" Sakumo asked.

"Sweetie Genma is very busy, I'm sure he'll take you whenever he has time," Hinata replied tucking Hiroki in.

"So is he not going to train me anymore then?"

Hinata sat beside Sakumo. "I don't think he would abandon your training. He just won't be around as much anymore."

"Is it because of dad?"

Hinata gave Sakumo a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well now that dad had been here the past few days I haven't seen Gen around. I just know dad told him to stay away."

Hinata rubbed Sakumo's head. He didn't understand what was happening. "It's not like that sweetie. Genma will still be around for you to hang out with, ok?" Sakumo nodded and lied down.

Hinata walked out the boys' room to see Kakashi standing there. "We need to talk." Hinata just nodded and followed him to their room. Kakashi stood in front of Hinata while she sat on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Hinata looked down at her lap. "I was going to, but I just didn't know when would be the right time."

"When you found out would have been the right time. You didn't hesitate with Hiroki; as soon as you took the test you came and told me. Even with Sakumo with war all around us you told me you thought you might be pregnant. So tell me, why when you found out wasn't the right time?"

"Kakashi you have to understand, we weren't exactly on the best terms when I found out. I was going to tell you, I promise I was," Hinata said tearing up.

Kakashi frowned. "Is it his?"

Hinata eyes widen at the question. Was he asking was she pregnant by Genma? "What?"

"You heard me, I asked is it his?"

"By his, you mean Genma right?" Hinata asked and Kakashi gave her a hard look.

"Don't play word games with me Hinata. Is it his or not!"

Hinata jumped a little. Kakashi hardly ever yelled. "No it's not his…"

Kakashi's frowned deepened. "Then who's is it? Because it's not mine!"

Hinata let her tears fall. "Why would you say that?" Hinata wiped her face she couldn't believe what was happening. "The baby is yours Kakashi…"

"Do you take me for a fool Hinata? The last time we slept together before last night was the night before that and before that I don't even remember. So don't sit here and tell me the baby you're carrying is mine!"

Hinata frowned and wiped away all her tears. She stood up and pointed at him. "How dare you!" she poked his chest hard. "You, you stand there and act like you've done nothing wrong. How would you know when the last time we had sex?" Hinata pushed him. "You were always too drunk to remember anything! We had sex four times the month I found out I was pregnant and twice the following month!"

Kakashi frowned. He knew he had been drinking a lot around that time but he didn't remember coming home sleeping with her since he always woke up in a guest room or his office. Hinata pushed him again and it causes him to almost lose his balance.

"I don't remember that…"

"Of course you don't! You only remember things that benefit you Kakashi. You don't care about anything outside of your 'Hokage' duties." Hinata opened a drawl and pulled out a pair of pants. She quickly put them on. She then went to the closet and got her purple hoodie and put it on. "I'm done with you Kakashi! You don't have to do anything for this baby; any of my babies as matter of fact." Hinata walked towards the door but stopped just before she opened it. "I wish this baby was his!" she slammed the door behind her.

Kakashi cursed, how many times was he going to fuck himself before she really left him? Kakashi followed after her. When he made down stairs he saw her putting on a pair of shoes. "Hinata stop, where are you going?" Kakashi put his hand on the door.

"Get out of the way Kakashi," Hinata said put her curls in a messy pony tail at the top of her head.

"No, you're not going anywhere this late. We're going to talk about this."

Hinata balled her fist up. "Kakashi move before I hurt you," Hinata said in a harsh whisper. Kakashi didn't move and he wasn't afraid of her hurting him. Hinata sighed and activated her Byakugan and quickly hit the chakra points in his arm. When his arm fell she walked out the door.

Before Kakashi could do anything Hiroki was walking down the stairs calling his name. "Daddy, is everything ok?" Kakashi mentally cursed. "Yeah, everything is fine Hiro. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Can you come with me? I was having a bad dream, I heard yelling." Kakashi sighed and walked towards his son. He would deal with Hinata in the morning because he knew she would be back before the boys noticed her absence.

….***…

"S-Sasuke please….I have to go…"

Neji was lying across the bed in nothing but his boxers. He couldn't believe he let the Uchiha get this far. He told himself he wouldn't get involved with him like this. It was when he felt Sasuke's hand inside his boxers he came to his senses.

"Wait!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Neji. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked still running in finger up Neji's hard member. Neji squirmed trying to get away. Sasuke then felt something slick and…_wet?_ Did Neji have a..?

Neji pushed Sasuke completely off of him. "I told you to stop! Whatever this is, it's over. Don't come near me again." Neji quickly put his white yukata back on and walked out the room. He passed Kakashi and Hiroki, which caused him to blush and mumble his good byes.

Sasuke continued to sit on his bed. He was slightly confused as to what just happened. Everything was fine until Sasuke touched him. Neji had quickly offered to pleasure him, but didn't want Sasuke to touch him. And Neji was wet, what did that mean? Sasuke let a frustrated sigh and turned on his stomach putting his face in a pillow. He would have to ask Hinata what was going on with Neji.

KH

When Kakashi woke up he was still lying in bed with Hiroki snuggled against him. He slowly peeled the small boy from him and quietly exited the room. The smell of food being cooked let him know that Hinata was back.

He saw her putting plates of food on the table. She was still wearing what she had on last night when she left. "Hinata.." She cut him off by holding up her hand.

"Don't say a word." Hinata returned to the kitchen and came back with a pitcher of orange juice. "Boys!" Hinata yelled and she walked back into the kitchen.

Like clockwork Sakumo and Hiroki can down the stairs taking their seats and not long after them Sasuke came in.

"Thanks for staying with me, dad," Hiroki said with a big smile. "No problem."

"Ok everyone eat up," Hinata said with a small smile.

Sasuke moved so he was sitting closer to Hinata. Hinata just smiled a scooted closer to him. "Is everything alright Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you after breakfast." Hinata nodded and they continued to eat their food.

Kakashi stood up. "Hinata come with me." It was a demand and she knew it. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of the boys so she followed without question. She followed him into his office and he closed the door behind them.

"Where did you go last night?"

"To a friend's place." She really didn't want to talk about where she'd been.

"You went to see him, didn't you?"

Hinata continued to look at the floor. "That doesn't matter."

Kakashi walked towards her and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Do you want to be with him?"

Hinata didn't respond. She just stood there looking away from him. Kakashi sighed. Maybe he needed to give her time to think. He did say some mean things last night that he wishes he could take back.

Kakashi walked around her to leave the room. "I have to get ready; we'll talk more about everything tonight." Hinata just nodded.

"Ma Hiroki and I are going to play outside," Sakumo yelled as he and Hiroki put on their shoes.

"Ok, make sure you guys stay close."

"We will!"

Sasuke leaned against the counter where Hinata was washing dishes. "Hinata does Neji have a…" Sasuke scratched his head. How should he go about asking?

"A what Sasuke?"

"You know, what you have?"

Hinata gave him a confused glance. "I'm not sure I understand what you're asking. Neji and I have a lot of similarities if that's what you're asking."

Sasuke sighed, maybe he should go the route of similarities and Hinata might answer his question without him asking. "Yeah, what similarities do you share?"

"Well our eyes of course and our hair too; his is just brown. Our complexion and I'm sure if I was a guy I would look like him and vice versa. No one knows this but.." Now Sasuke was interested. "Neji and I share the same birth mark. How crazy is that? It's right above our left hip shaped like a flower."

Sasuke sighed he was going to have to ask. "Does Neji have a, uh a pussy?"

"Pussy? Um, come to think of it, he did adopt a grey kitten last year." Sasuke wanted to laugh he really did Hinata was so clueless to what he meant.

"What I mean is does Neji have a vagina?"

Hinata froze. Sasuke looked at her and noticed her uneasiness. "Hinata…" Sasuke touched her shoulder and she slowly turned to look at him.

"Did h-he tell you that?"

"No, but I sort of felt it last night before he pushed me away."

"Listen Sasuke, I really can't talk about it. I promised Neji I would never speak about it."

"So he has both?" Hinata just nodded. "How many people know?"

"Counting you four people living. Of course his parents knew, but they're dead."

"So your father doesn't know?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, Neji told me about 3 years ago one night we went out. He got a little drunk and showed me. He later cried about it. You have to promise not to tell him I told you," Hinata said with pleading eyes. "I hope this doesn't ruin your relationship with him. I know he can be very stubborn but he wants someone to love him Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know what to do now. Sure he liked Neji if he were male or female. Gender never really mattered to him. He would just have to talk to Neji about it. "He'll be fine Hinata, what Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets," he said with a wink.

"Thank you for loving him," Hinata said with a teary smile.

"So, is he going to like have breast too?"

Hinata laughed and wiped her eyes. "No, he won't grow breast."

Sasuke just shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to ask." Sasuke began walking out of the kitchen but was stopped by Hinata's voice.

"Sasuke remember we don't use the 'H' word." Sasuke looked at her for a while. "You _know_ what I mean…" Sasuke thought about for a minute then understood what she meant. She smiled when he realized what she meant.

KH

Sakura beamed as she walked towards Naruto's apartment. She had just returned from a small mission and heard that Sasuke was back. Her knowing Naruto, she knew he would know where Sasuke would be staying since no one else seemed to have a clue.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard giggling coming from the other side. Did Naruto have a girl in his apartment? Sakura frowned a little, she didn't know why but she didn't want Naruto dating anyone if it wasn't her. Sakura knocked and waited for a few seconds before someone who wasn't Naruto came to the door.

Tenten dropped her smile when she was met with a fuming Sakura. Tenten quickly ran her finger through her hair and pulled down the shirt she was wearing. "Uh hello Sakura."

"Move," was all Sakura said as she brushed passed Tenten into the apartment. "Naruto!"

Naruto came running from the back in only his boxers then stopped when he saw Sakura. "Uh hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Sakura yelled pointing at Tenten.

"I invited her here. This is my apartment last time I checked."

"Is she your new whore or something?"

Tenten frowned. "Maybe I should just go," she said walking around Sakura.

"No, why don't you stay! So what is this Naruto? Did you sleep with her?"

Naruto blushed but he still managed to frown. "That's none of your business Sakura."

"The hell it isn't, your mine Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Tenten sighed. This was stupid and she didn't want any part of it. "I'm going to go."

"No you stupid slut, how dare you sleep with _my_ Naruto?"

"Ok that's it! You're calling me a whore and a slut, really? You're the reason Kiba and I broke up. I thought you were my friend and I forgave you, but somehow anyone that showed any interest in me you always seem to get to them before me." Tenten started to cry. "I know I'm not as pretty as you are! Ok, I know that! I'm plain, but I thought that maybe I deserve to be happy too Sakura."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Sakura really treating Tenten like that? He thought they had become like sisters since Ino hooked up with Hinata. "Tenten you're not plain, and you are just as pretty as, or even prettier than Sakura." Naruto pulled Tenten into a hug.

"She is not prettier than me! I just came here because I wanted to know where Sasuke was staying. Since he is back I have no use for you," Sakura yelled.

Naruto gave Tenten a quick kiss and turned his attention to Sakura. "How about you just leave, Sasuke doesn't even want to see you."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where he's staying!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura by her arm and pushed her out the door. "Why don't you go ask someone who gives a shit?!" Naruto yelled and slammed the door in her face.

Sakura frowned and stomped away. She would go ask someone else. She was sure the Hokage would know where he was staying and wouldn't mind telling her; and the nerve of Naruto saying that Tenten of all people was prettier than she was. Ha! It was almost laughable to Sakura.

"Naruto, do you really think I'm pretty?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, you have to be blind not to know that," he answered with a small.

Tenten smiled back and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I have a class to teach today, but I was thinking maybe afterwards we could have dinner."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

KH

"I'm back!"

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura walking in. "How was it?"

"Everything went well. All the injured are stable and they said they would send word if they needed anymore assistants," she replied with a smile.

"Ok just give your detailed report to Yamato and you may go."

"I just have one more question." Both Kakashi and Yamato looked at her. "Would either of you know where Sasuke is staying? I really want to see him."

"He's staying with me until he gets a place," Kakashi answered.

"Oh, ok. You don't mind if go see him do you?"

"No, but I'm sure you can find him wandering the village streets." Kakashi turned his attention back to the files on his desk.

Sakura smiled and ran out of the office. She was so happy Sasuke was back. Maybe now they could be together. It would be a dream come true if he would agree to go on a date with her. She would have to best boyfriend in the entire village!

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can get better._

_I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter!_

_The next chapter will be posted tomorrow! *I know I posted late but I got a little busy during the day*_

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**ten195, Elizabeth, agustine, bianca504billiot, AmisaRusso, & KakaHina Fangirl.**_ Thanks so much guys!_

_***I had a request from ten195 I hope I did ok. I wasn't sure how I should approach it, especially with them both being guys. I hope you and everyone else enjoys it***_

* * *

Chapter 17

Sasuke walked slowly towards the Hyuga compound. He had walked passed it a few times trying to figure out how he should approach Neji. He had made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with Sasuke and for him to stay away.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke cursed as he slowly turned around to see Sakura running towards him. She had her still short hair in a ponytail and was wearing a short red dress. 'Maybe she has somewhere to be' Sasuke thought as she finally reached him.

"You're a hard man to find Sasuke. I have been walking around since this morning looking for you."

Sasuke raised his brow. "Now that you've found me what do you want?" Sasuke knew he should have just entered the Hyuga compound the first time and he wouldn't be dealing with his over grown fangirl.

"Hehe Sasuke you're so silly."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sakura put her hand on her hip. "I wore this for you Sasuke. I was hoping we could go on date. You know, to catch up." Sakura was now leaning against him.

Sasuke sighed; she really hadn't changed much. At least Ino had moved on and was happy with someone else. Hell even he changed a little. "So you did, but I'm not interested. I have somewhere I have to go."

Sakura grabbed his arm. "Wait Sasuke! Please let's just go out this once and if you don't like me I'll stop bothering you .I love you, can't you see that?"

"That's the thing with you Sakura I just don't understand. You say you love someone you haven't seen in years. Hell even before then you didn't know a damn thing about me."

Sakura started to tear up. "Please Sasuke I do love you, I understand what you went through."

Sasuke frowned, this girl was desperate. "Sakura please stop talking. You're embarrassing yourself." Sasuke snatched his arm away and walked towards his destination.

Sakura ran in front of him. "I do understand Sasuke, I understand better than idiot Naruto!"

"That idiot would his given his left nut for you, me on other hand, I'm having a hard time not breaking both your legs."

"You don't mean that Sasuke, I know you don't. I don't care about Naruto, I only love you! Naruto doesn't care about me, I found him today with that slut Tenten. You're the only man for me!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Listen and I'm only going to say this once. Don't ever belittle Naruto and his feeling towards you. Maybe he decided that a ditsy little girl like you wasn't his type. Tenten a slut? Well she's Naruto's slut now. So where does that leave you? Alone and unhappy. You know just like I do that there in no way in hell the two of us would ever be together." Sakura started to cry harder. "You're still the annoying, pathetic, superficial, little girl you were 8 years ago."

Sasuke walked away and smiled. That felt good finally telling her off. He had to admit Naruto did do stupid things, but he wasn't about to let her of all people belittle him and his loyalty to people.

"Lord Uchiha," a Hyuga guard bowed.

"Um yeah, I'm here to see Neji."

"But of course, we heard about your arrival. We are glad you chose to pay us a visit. Lord Neji's home is just a ways up the stone path. It is the only house there so you can't miss it."

"Alright, thanks." Sasuke entered and slowly made his way down the path.

Sasuke came upon a small house and laying there on the porch in front of an open door was a grey cat. 'I guess he does have a pussy' Sasuke thought laughing to himself. Hinata really was too innocent for her own good. Sasuke stepped over the lazy cat to see its owner decorating cupcakes. Neji had on a pair of light grey pants held together by the draw string, because they were really loose. He had on a thin white long sleeve shirt and his hair was in a messy bun at the top of his head and a pink apron tied around his waist.

"Knock, knock…"

Neji didn't have to look up to know who it was. He felt his presence as soon as he stepped on the porch. Sasuke walked in and looked around. Neji's place was homely to say the least. "I didn't know you baked."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Uchiha. Now what do you want?"

Sasuke walked and stood by counter he was using. "I came to see you."

Neji sighed and began putting the cupcakes in a box. "If you're going to stand there make yourself useful. Wash your hands and load these in the boxes," Neji said pointing at the remaining cupcakes.

"Why so many? I mean there has to be like 100 here."

"There for the academy students that are graduating," Neji replied.

"100 kids graduating; that has to be some kind of record."

Neji smiled, but he didn't let Sasuke see it. "Not everyone is graduating, only maybe 30 students at most."

"So why make so many?"

Neji turned to face Sasuke pushing a few strands a hair from his face. "You sure ask a lot of question Uchiha. The reason being is I reward not only those who passed, but the ones that put forth the effort."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok makes sense."

"Just take the boxes and put on the rack by the door. Someone is coming soon to deliver them for me."

Sasuke did what he was asked and carried the boxes to the door. "Please let me take those Lord Uchiha. I am to deliver them." Sasuke handed to man the boxes and closed the door.

Neji began to wash dishes. He was sure Sasuke was going to bring up what happened last night and he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it. Neji felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Why are you touching me Uchiha?" Neji asked trying to hide his blush.

"It's ok if you like it," Sasuke replied placing a kiss on Neji exposed neck.

Neji sighed and turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke leaned in to kiss him, but Neji stopped him by placing his hand between their lips. "I already told you that there can never be anything between us. So please, just leave it alone."

Sasuke took Neji's hand in his. "Just shut up and let me love you," Sasuke whispered before he captured Neji's lips with his. Neji quickly kissed him back. He didn't want to get involved with Sasuke for many reasons, but he couldn't find it in himself to push him away. Neji pulled Sasuke closer tangling his finger in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke united the apron from around his waist and let it fall to the floor. Sasuke then put his hand on Neji's waist brining him as close as possible while his other hand massaged his butt.

Neji grasped at Sasuke's hand on his butt and Sasuke quickly stuck his tongue in Neji's mouth. He tasted just as sweet as he looked to Sasuke, earning a moan from Neji. Sasuke picked Neji up and sat him on the counter, knocking over a few pans, but never breaking their kiss. Neji was losing it and he knew it. The same thing happened last night when he let Sasuke kiss him. Sasuke slipped his hand up the back of Neji's shirt causing him to shiver.

Sasuke began kissing down Neji's neck, licking and sucking ever so often. "Where's your room?" Sasuke asked between kisses. Like a lovesick fool Neji answered quickly. "Last door on the right." Neji hated himself for falling for the Uchiha, but one time with him wouldn't hurt…right? Sasuke wrapped Neji's legs around him and carried him down the hall to his room.

KH

"Kakashi I'm sorry if Ino caused any trouble for you last night."

Kakashi offered Yamato a small eye smile. "No, she didn't do anything wrong."'

"I'm glad, because she has a hard time holding her tongue."

"Whatever is going on between Hinata and me, what she said last night made no difference. She was just excited, it is her first baby." Yamato nodded. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes. I should be back before my next appointment arrives."

"Yes, of course."

Kakashi put on his hat and made his way through the village. It had been a while since he wore his Hokage robe while walking around. He was stopped and greeted by many people. He was glad he could bring a smile to someone's face.

"Ah Hokage, what brings you to my little shop?"

"Good afternoon Inoichi, I need a bouquet of red roses."

"Sure thing, you want a vase?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, and do you still have that delivery service?" Kakashi asked taking out his money.

"We sure do, I suppose you want a card too."

"Yes," Kakashi replied as he began to write his message down. "They're for Hinata, so just have the delivery guy drop them off at my home."

"Alright, they should be there within the next 30 minutes or so. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thanks Inoichi, you have a good day," Kakashi replied exiting the flower shop.

KH

Neji watched as Sasuke slowly removed his pants. Neji was starting to feel nervous now. This is exactly what happened last night. He wanted Sasuke, but at the same he wished Sasuke would have never come to his home. Once Sasuke pants hit the ground Neji couldn't help but look him over. The huge bulge in his black boxer briefs made Neji bite his lip.

"Take your pants off," Sasuke order and Neji blushed. He slowly untied the front of his pants, which fell to the floor. Sasuke smirked and pushed Neji down on the bed. Sasuke crawled over him kissing him while his hand traveled between his legs. Neji tried to focus on the kiss, but Sasuke teasing caresses made it hard to even think. Once he felt Sasuke's hand playing with the waist band of his boxers he stopped him.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Neji. "If you want, I can take mine off first." Neji just blushed and nodded. Sasuke sat up and pulled off his boxers and threw on the floor. Neji could help but stare and Sasuke's erection. Sasuke smirked at Neji's reaction, maybe he would let them get farther than last night. "You can touch it, if you want." Neji frowned at Sasuke's smirking face. He didn't respond, but he slowly took Sasuke's member in his hand.

Neji began to slowly stoke Sasuke earning a low moan from him. Neji looked up to see Sasuke had his eyes closed and he smiled. He liked having the Uchiha at his mercy. Neji place a soft kiss on Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked down at him through hooded eyes. "Don't tease me Hyuga.."

Neji took Sasuke in his mouth and began sucking. Sasuke bit back a groan as Neji's head bobbed on him. Sasuke grabbed his head and began moving in out of his mouth faster. The little humming noises Neji made only added to the pleasure Sasuke was feeling. The small vibrations only made Sasuke want to move faster. Sasuke can't remember seeing a sexier site than watching himself ram Neji's mouth over and over.

Neji gave Sasuke one hard suck before he pulled away licking Sasuke's slit. Sasuke pushed Neji down on the bed and pulled his boxers off. Neji quickly covered himself. "Sasuke, stop…" Sasuke took Neji's hands and pinned them above his head. With his free hand he pulled his legs apart. Neji didn't know why but he felt weak against Sasuke. Maybe if Sasuke saw, he would leave him alone. "Look at me Neji."

Neji turned to look at Sasuke. He saw something in his eyes but he wasn't sure what it was. "Don't push me away," Sasuke whispered as he slowly let go of Neji's hands. Sasuke kissed Neji, and in return Neji kissed him back. Neji felt Sasuke's fingers enter him. "Stop, I can't do this!"

Sasuke looked up to see tears in Neji's eyes. Sasuke kissed Neji then pulled back a little, "Do you love me Neji?" Sasuke whispered. Neji continued to look Sasuke in the eyes and slowly nodded yes. He kissed him again massaging Neji's tongue with his. Neji felt so weak confessing to the Uchiha like that. He never cries in front of anyone no matter what the situation was. What was it about Sasuke that made him so weak?

Sasuke continued to kiss Neji as he lined himself at his entrance. This was the only way Neji was going to let his guard down if he just did it. Neji tried to lose himself in the kiss when he felt Sasuke's tip enter him. Sasuke slowly pushed further into his slick folds causing Neji to moan out. Once fully inside of him Sasuke rested his face against Neji's neck. "Tell me when you move."

Neji was so tight around Sasuke. He knew no one, not even Neji himself had touched here before. This was a new feeling to Neji; he never thought he would let anyone do this to him, let alone Sasuke. "P-please move S-Sasuke." Sasuke kissed Neji again as he moved in and out of Neji's tight heat.

KH

"Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Ino," Hinata replied with a smile.

"The baby, it is Kakashi's right?" Hinata looked surprised at Ino's question.

"Yes."

Ino sighed and smiled. "I was just worried because Kakashi seemed angry when I brought up having our baby showers together."

"You didn't do anything wrong Ino, Kakashi was just being an asshole."

Now it was Ino's turn to stare wide eyes at Hinata. She had never heard Hinata say a curse word. "Wow that's a first. Is everything ok between you guys? I mean you guys have talked about what's been happening."

"To be honest I thought we could move forward after Kakashi gave me what I thought was a heartfelt apology. Now I'm not so sure."

Ino looked at her friend. She seemed to be so sad. "What changed?"

"He accused me of carry Genma's baby, then when I said it wasn't his he accused me of sleeping with someone else. He said that there was no way the baby could be his."

"Maybe the Genma thing made him a little more jealous than he wanted to admit," Ino said.

"I thought that at first but you should have heard the way he was talking to me. The things he said. I was so upset I even attacked him before I left the house," Hinata said looking down.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. Where did you go when you left?"

Hinata gave Ino a sad smile. "He asked me the same thing this morning."

"You stayed out all night?" Ino ask surprised.

"I couldn't stand being near him and I didn't want the kids to see us like that. "

"You went to Genma's didn't you?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded. "I didn't want to disturb you and Yamato. You guys are going to be a family soon and you don't need my problems ruining things between you guys. I knew I could go to Genma without him asking any questions."

"I hate to see you go through this. I never would have thought this would happen. You and Kakashi were so in love."

Hinata smiled. "I still am in love with him, but I can't stay somewhere I'm not happy. I know I'm innocent but Kakashi never made things easy."

"So what happens now?"

"I told him I was done with him."

"So you're going to be with Genma then?" Ino asked.

Hinata smiled. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I can't always rely on Genma to make me feel better."

They sat in silence for a while watching the boys run around. "I have to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Genma, how he is?"

Hinata looked at her confused. "How is he at what?"

"Oh come on Hinata. You remember two years ago when I told you Yamato refused to marry me so I sought comfort in Naruto?" Hinata nodded. "I gave you every detail, and now you don't want to tell me how Genma is?"

"Oh…."

"Well? I'm waiting."

"There's nothing to tell really," Hinata replied with a small blush.

"You mean to tell me you guys never had sex?"

Hinata's blush deepened. "Is that hard to believe?"

"Well yeah, two hot adults spending time alone together. Something is bound to happening, at least once." Ino folded her arms. "I mean you guys have been hanging out for a year, you can't tell me something didn't happen. It's not like I'm going to judge you. Look at me and Naruto for instance. After that one night together we've been inseparable, and we never even brought it up again. Things like that happen when you're mad, upset, or lonely. No one is really to blame."

"We had sex one time 7 months ago.." Hinata whispered.

"And?"

"And that was it. Kakashi and I weren't talking and Genma had been there for me for over 4 months. So one day when I dropped the boys off at my Father's it sort of happened. Since that happened I've always seen him as more than a friend, but we never talked about it and it never happened again."

"See that wasn't so hard," Ino said patting Hinata's leg. "You needed someone and Genma was there."

"Yeah, but it was wrong, Kakashi is my husband no matter how bad of one he was being. I felt bad and tried to reach out to Kakashi, and we both know how that turned out."

"Whatever you choose to do I have your back. You love Kakashi, but it also seems like you may like Genma a lot too. What does Genma have to say about all this?"

Hinata sighed. "He just told me that he would be there for me and the boys no matter what I choose to do."

"Excuse me, Lady Hinata I have a delivery for."

Hinata stood and took the flowers from the young man. "Thank you, do you know who sent these?"

"No ma'am the order was already placed before I reported in for work. Well, have a nice my Lady."

"Oh someone loves you," Ino said standing next to Hinata.

Hinata smiled and opened the card attached. They were from Kakashi. "So what does it say?"

"It says: I love you and please forgive me, Love Kakashi."

"Well that was nice," Ino said with a smile.

Hinata just looked at the flowers. She really loved red roses ever since their engagement party. "Yeah."

KH

"Un…Sasu-Sasuke..un…" Neji couldn't help but moan out loud. He never felt anything like this before.

Sasuke continued pump in and out of Neji; he could feel him tighten around. Sasuke knew he was about to cum. "Ha-harder.." Sasuke did just that. He griped Neji's hip tight as he went faster and harder, while his other hand strokes him member.

"Fuck…Neji, y-you're so tight…" Sasuke could feel himself about to cum but he wouldn't until Neji came first. Neji dung his nails into Sasuke's back when he felt his orgasm hit. Neji's arched his back as Sasuke continued his pace never slowing down. "S-Sasuke, don't c-c-cum insid—" Sasuke just silenced Neji with a kiss and with a few hard thrust emptied himself inside Neji.

Sasuke lay atop Neji, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke slowly pulled out of Neji and rolled over to lie beside him. Neji turned to look at Sasuke. He really hated the Uchiha now. It was going to be really hard pushing him away after this. Neji leaned over Sasuke and pushed his hair out of his face. Sasuke was really handsome, especially after sex. Neji blushed at his thought a kissed softly before lying back down.

Sasuke was surprised Neji kissed him without him having to be coax him into it. He let a small smile show once Neji snuggled closer to him. Hopefully now Neji knew he was his now and once an Uchiha puts a claim on something, it ain't no taking it away. "I love you too Neji," Sasuke whispered into his hair, knowing Neji had already fallen asleep.

KH

Hinata stared at the vase of roses Kakashi sent her. She knew she should forgive him, but who's to say he won't go back to the way he was before? Ino had left about an hour ago and the boys were in the living room eating their lunch and watching a movie. Hinata sighed and picked up the flowers. She sat them down on Kakashi's desk in his office. He would have to do better than flowers to make things right.

Hinata walked back into the dining room to read a book when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Kakashi hanging up his robe. She looked at the time. He was home really early today.

"Hey…"

Hinata didn't look up from her book. "Hey."

"I decided to come home early," he said taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, I can see that."

Kakashi sighed. He knew she wasn't going to make this easy on him. "I was wondering if we could talk. You know to clear some things up. I know you said last night that you were done and I can't blame you, but would you at least hear me out?"

Hinata closed and sat her book down. She really want to jump him and tell him that everything would be ok, but she had done that many times before and they always ended up back where they are now. "Kakashi nothing you can say is going to change anything. I don't blame you entirely for anything that has happened. I admit my relationship with Genma only made things worse, but your choices didn't help either. I won't ask you to leave, but I have made up the room next to your office for you."

"Wait, what?"

"I wasn't joking when I said I was done Kakashi, because too many times you've taken my kindness for granted. So you will stay in that room until we figure out our next move," Hinata replied looking at him.

"You're serious about this? I mean think about it Hinata before you make that kind of decision."

"I thought about it, and it's the right one." Hinata stood up from the table and walked towards the living room. "Boys nap time."

"Ma, I'm not sleepy and plus naps are for babies," Sakumo said following her upstairs.

"Yeah mama we're big boys," Hiroki added.

Hinata just smiled. They always fought her on taking a nap, but as soon as their heads hit the pillow they're asleep. "Well if you guys lay down for 20 minutes and I come back and you're still awake you won't have to take a nap."

"Deal," they both said before she closed the door.

Hinata smiled and walked into her room closing the door. Kakashi walked up the stairs. There was no way he was staying in that small room. It wasn't even a room, there was no bed in there, and they used it for storage. At least she could have given him the room next to the boys'.

He opened the door to hear the shower running. Kakashi sighed. It was all or nothing and he wasn't about to be put in a closet until Hinata decided to forgive him. Kakashi opened the bathroom door and took off his clothes. This could either go really good or terribly bad. He was going to risk it.

Kakashi slipped in the shower behind her. He was sure she knew he was in the bathroom, but chose to ignore him maybe hoping he would go away. Hinata continued to wash her hair hoping Kakashi would just leave. It was hard being mean to him and she was proud of herself for not crying in front of him.

Hinata felt cool hands on her hips and she tensed and turned around. She stared up into Kakashi's mix matched eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes and she felt her heart break. It was a good thing that water was running down her face or Kakashi might notice her tears. She felt herself being pulled forward and before she knew it, Kakashi was kissing her.

She wanted to push him away she did, but she wouldn't. She wrapped her arms around him deepened the kiss. Kakashi grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Hinata felt herself being pushed against the shower wall. She knew what was going to happen and she welcomed it. No matter how mad she was at him she knew it would never last. She loved this man more than anything in the world. She would always forgive him no matter what he did.

Kakashi silently thanked god for this not back firing on him. He knew he was wrong and he would do anything to make things right with her. He wouldn't lose his family to anyone without a fight. He loved her and his sons, even this new baby she was carrying. He loved them all and he was going to do whatever it took show them how just how much he loved them.

KH

Sasuke woke up to Neji getting out of the bed. Neji glanced back at Sasuke before he made his way into the bathroom. Sasuke stood up and gathered his underwear, slipping them on. Neji came out of the bathroom dressed.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a meeting with a potential bride and her family with my uncle," Neji said brushing his hair.

Sasuke was confused. Was Neji still going to marry some woman? "Are you going to tell them you're not interested?"

"Why would I do that?" Neji asked fixing his clothes. "I told you before Sasuke I have duties. This was a onetime thing between us."

Sasuke frowned. "You said you loved me Neji, how can this be a onetime thing?"

Neji turned to face Sasuke. "I do love you, but that doesn't change anything. My uncle would never allow me to have a relationship with you. He doesn't know I'm gay and he isn't going to find out."

"He will when he finds out you're knocked up. He'll know everything then."

Neji gave Sasuke a small smile. "I tried to tell you not to cum inside me, but you wouldn't listen. When this thing turns into a baby, I won't be keeping it. I can't bare your children Sasuke. I'm sure there are plenty of women out there dying to have your babies."

"I'll just tell your uncle myself then, since you're too much of a coward to do it yourself," Sasuke said putting his clothes on.

"Sasuke why would you do that? Do you want me to be branded again? I will bring shame to the Hyuga name if anyone ever found out about my condition and the fact that I will be carrying an Uchiha's bastard child!" Neji yelled.

"Fine, just do whatever you want since you're so into people pleasing. When are you going to realize that what you want matters too. Do not be like me Neji, blinded by my own selfish desires to see when someone that cares about me is reaching out to me. It will only make you bitter."

"I've been bitter Sasuke, fulfilling this will make things better for me. It will be easier for us to each find someone else and move on with our lives," Neji said sadly. He wanted to be with Sasuke but he knew he wasn't ready for the consequences that followed.

"Speak for yourself Hyuga, I know what I want. Go on and be a puppet for your clan. I never thought I see the day when the Hyuga 'prodigy' settled for the easy way out." Sasuke walked out of the room with Neji following him. Sasuke Stopped walking and Neji ran into the back of him. "If you let me leave here without you, I won't come back."

Neji opened the door for Sasuke to leave. "I'm sorry," was all Sasuke heard as he walked out of the house. Walking back down the path Sasuke ran into Hiashi.

"Ah, young Sasuke, what brings you here? I heard about your return, but I didn't expect to see you here."

Sasuke gave him a slight bow. "I was visiting your nephew, Lord Hiashi."

"Is that so, I was just on my way to tell him our appointment is here. You and my nephew are friends, no?" Sasuke nodded not knowing what else to do. "Would you mind seeing what he really wants in a wife? I have done everything to find someone for him, but I've had no luck. You young people share things like among each other. Neji won't open up to me, but I'm sure he'll tell you."

Sasuke sighed. What was he supposed to say to that? "Lord Hiashi, did it ever cross your mind that your nephew may be gay?"

Hiashi frowned a bit. Neji, gay? "Now that you say it out loud; I must take that into consideration." Sasuke bowed again and left. Hiashi watched as Sasuke walked away. Was there something he was missing? Maybe he should talk about Neji's preference with him after the meeting. He hoped Neji was just picky because he wasn't sure how well this would go over with the counsel. There had never been a homosexual in the main house.

KH

Sasuke stomped to his room. He couldn't believe the nerve of that Hyuga. He quickly began to take his clothes off to shower until he heard moaning coming from the next room. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He told Kakashi to put a sound barrier, obviously he didn't listen.

Sasuke bust open his door only to be met with two pair of eyes staring at him. He was only wearing his boxers. "Wait here." He marched to the next room and found the bed was empty but heard the shower running. He went to the bathroom and snatched back the shower curtain.

Hinata made an eep noise while Kakashi cursed. "Unless you two plan on this becoming a threesome I suggest you put up that damn sound barrier!"

Hinata peeked around Kakashi and blushed at Sasuke's statement and nodded her head. Kakashi sighed. "If you keep standing there I might have to take you up on that offer."

Sasuke blushed and walked out of the bathroom. "Master Sasuke, is everything ok?" Hiroki asked standing in the doorway. Sasuke took him by the hand and led him to Sakumo. "Is Ma ok?"

"Yeah she's fine, your dad is just fucking her brains out right now," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"What!" both boys yelled.

Sasuke cursed himself; of course they didn't know what he was talking about. "You remember what you said about humping last night?" Sakumo nodded. "Well you dad is humping your mother's brains out," Sasuke said and walked back to his room.

"Man, how many babies is dad trying to give mama?" Hiroki asked scratching his head.

"I don't know Hiro," Sakumo replied.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can get better._

_**I will post again soon, hopefully within the next few days_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **_**XxKakaBya007xX, aline, agustine, Elizabeth, bianca504billiot, ecy, AmisaRusso, Smile, xanimejunkie, KakaHina Fangirl, & Guest. **_Thanks so very much for the reviews._

* * *

Chapter 18

Kakashi sighed as he turned through the mission reports. Things had been pretty slow the past week and he just got four new missions in and was trying to decide who he should send. One mission in particular caught his eye. The D-rank mission called for the training of a smaller village's ninja. Time needed to complete 4-6 months.

"Genma," Kakashi called out and a few seconds later he appeared in front of him.

"Yes sir?"

Kakashi gave Genma a quick glance. "I have a mission for you. It's not very hard, at most it could turn into a C-rank." Genma frowned; he didn't do mission that low in rank, but he remained silent. "The Flower Village has a small group children they wish to have trained and it will only take a few months. You think you can handle it?"

"Training mission? I not sure how I qualify for such a mission," Genma answered. This even caught Yamato's attention. He read over all the requests before he gave them Kakashi and not one of them is something he should even think about sending Genma on. Genma and Aoba where Kakashi's guards and normally went on missions with him or one's that were high priority.

"You don't, well my son seems to think you're the strongest and best ninja in the village." Yamato sighed; now he got it. "So I am obligated to send the best for our allied villages. You come highly recommended."

Genma frowned. "Why don't you read over the mission," Kakashi said handing him the scroll. Genma took it and gave it a quick once over. His frowned deepened. Kakashi couldn't be serious about this.

"You're kidding, right?" Genma asked tossing the scroll on Kakashi's desk.

"No, I'm very serious," Kakashi replied.

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "Bullshit you say, would care to elaborate?"

"Just what I said. That mission is for 6 chunin teachers in training, and a jounin medic. Why would you send me on a mission like that? It would take me alone over a year to properly train 60 students and I have no medical training."

"You can handle it," came Kakashi's reply.

"That's beside the point and you know it! I can't go a mission that's going to keep me away from the village. I have other obligations."

"You're a ninja and you do the missions you are given. If you're not up to it then maybe you should try a different career field," Kakashi said folding his arms.

Yamato could feel things were getting out of hand. Genma was right and he was sure Kakashi was doing this out of spite, but he had talked to Kakashi about doing things because of personal matters. "Hokage, may I have a say?"

"Please," Kakashi answered and motioned for him to speak.

Yamato stood beside Genma. "He's right; there is no way we should send him on this mission. It's almost like busy work for him and it is very time consuming." Kakashi looked at Yamato then back at Genma. "He will do it and that's final."

"If you want to punish me, fine I'll do garbage duty for a year or something. But don't abuse your authority over me and send me away from home so long."

"You chose this life and you know that there are time when you will be away from you family for long periods of time. You have a week to prepare and report to me for the final details. You are dismissed," Kakashi said.

"Yeah well fuck you very much Kakashi," Genma said walking out of the office.

Genma couldn't believe the nerve of him. He's never wanted to strangle someone so bad right now. How was he going to explain this to Gia? He had never been away from her longer than three weeks and Kakashi's talking about a year. "Asshole!" Genma yelled as he walked to clear his mind.

Genma sighed it was training day with Sakumo and he really didn't feel like doing it. He just wanted to close himself in his house until it was time to leave. Sakumo was going to think he was abandoning him. Genma sighed as he reached his destination. He saw Sakumo and Hiroki chasing each other while Gia followed Hinata around like her shadow.

"Gen!" Sakumo yelled waving his hand.

"Hey Gem-Gem, can I train with you guys today? Uncle Neji is busy so I haven't trained all week."

Genma's mood did pick up a bit seeing how happy they were to see him. "Alright I want to see what Neji's been teaching you Hiro, so I want you to counter attack your brother's attack."

Hiroki nodded. "Right, Byakugan." Sakumo got in his stance to attack but Genma stopped him.

"Hiro, I want you to do without using your Byakugan. I'm sure you are very good using it but I want to see what you can do without it," Genma said.

"Ok, but Sakumo is stronger than me," Hiroki whispered.

Genma smiled. "Get ready, now."

Sakumo charged at his brother and threw a punch which Hiroki threw his arms up trying to block it. The punch landed and caused Hiroki to fall to the ground. Hinata watched front a small distance away at them. She was a little worried about Hiroki being treated so roughly, but she was sure Genma knew what he was doing.

"See I t-told you," Hiroki said getting up dusting himself off.

"Get ready," Genma started. "Wait!" Hiroki protested. "No, get ready Hiro." Hiroki nodded and got in his stance. "Remember counter attack. Now!"

The same thing happened again. Genma knew that Hiroki was afraid. He had already made up in his mind that Sakumo was better and Genma knew he would never improve if he kept focusing on his own weaknesses.

"Again!" Once again Hiroki found himself on the ground. He felt tears threaten to fall. Genma noticed but didn't stop. "Counter Hiro understand? Find his weak spot, now again."

After being knocked down a total of eight times Hiroki was ready to give up. "One more time, now." Hiroki almost didn't react in time as he was looking at Sakumo's feet and that when he saw it. That was his weak point. Hiroki moved left and dropped down, tripping his brother.

"I-I d-did it! I did it Gem-Gem! Did you see me?"

Sakumo dusted himself off and patted Hiroki's head. "See you don't need your Byakugan to be a good ninja."

"Yeah, well now my butt hurts," Hiroki whined.

"Hiro, you and Sakumo are a team, so never forget that; where you are weak he is strong and vice versa. You were right when said he was stronger, but you're quicker when you go on the offense. You were so focused on him hitting you, you never really focused on his attack as a whole. I'm going to work with you two for the rest of the week to work on your team work."

"Thanks for helping me Gem-Gem," Hiroki said hugging his leg. Genma smiled and patted his head.

"I'm still better though Hiroki, you got a lot of catching up to do if you want to team up with me," Sakumo said with a cocky smile. Genma rolled his eyes, he created a monster.

"Remember no one is better than the other. You both have strengths and weaknesses in different areas."

"Ok fine, Hiroki we're officially partners," Sakumo said shaking his little brother's hand. "But I'm the boss."

"Ok boss," Hiroki said with a smile. "Gem-Gem can we get some sushi, please~"

"Yeah, we haven't been in forever," Sakumo added.

"Ask your mother first."

"I don't mind." They turned around to see Hinata standing behind them holding Gia's hand. "Gia will you take the boys inside to wash up, I need to talk with your father."

"Sure thing Hina, come on boys."

Once they entered the house Hinata turned her attention back to Genma. "Thanks for that. Hiroki really needed that."

Genma smiled. "It's what I do Hina-Bear."

"When I saw you approach, it seemed like something was bothering you. Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Genma sighed. He wasn't about to tell her Kakashi is sending him a way for a year. "Yes everything is fine. I just got the heads up about a new mission, no need to worry."

Hinata smiled; she knew there was more to it, but if he wanted her to know he would tell her. Hinata was about to say something but Genma spoke first. "Can you get away Sunday night?"

Hinata blinked. "Um I'm sure I could."

"Good, I want you to meet somewhere."

Hinata blushed; it was almost like he was asking her on a date. "What time and where should I meet you?"

"Midnight at the Hub, its important" Genma answered.

"Ok I will be there."

"We're ready!" Gia called out.

"Have fun guys, and behave for Genma," Hinata said seeing them off.

KH

"Naruto, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Naruto and Tenten both turned around to see Sakura running towards them.

"Yeah, what is it Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I need to talk to you in private," Sakura said frowning a little at Tenten.

Naruto took Tenten's hand in his. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of her. I don't have anything to hide."

Sakura frowned. She didn't want her there when she said what she had to say. "Fine, if you insist." Sakura flipped her hair. "Ok first I want to apologize to you Naruto for the way I have treated you in the past. Second, I hope I didn't offend your friend here last week." Sakura motioned towards Tenten. "The third and final things is, Naruto I love you."

Naruto and Tenten both looked surprised. Was she really confessing to him now? Tenten started feel uncomfortable, especially with the way Naruto was looking at Sakura now. Her and Naruto were practically an item now, but that didn't mean he didn't harbor some feelings for Sakura still.

"Sakura w-what are you saying?" Naruto let go of Tenten's hand. Tenten felt tears in her eyes. It was happening again. Everyone always picked Sakura over her.

"I said I love you and I want us to be together."

"Naruto…." Naruto turned and saw Tenten holding onto the back of his jacket. She had whispered his name and it looked like she wanted to cry.

"Naruto did you hear me?" Sakura asked bringing Naruto's attention back to her. "So what do you say?"

Tenten dropped her hand from Naruto's jacket. She knew he was going to pick Sakura, they all did. He had always had a crush on her now he got his chance to be with her. She turned and walked away. She figured she save him the awkward good bye.

"Sakura I, I can't. I can't be with you, I'm sorry. I have someone else I'm in love with."

"What? What do you mean? I finally give you a real chance and you reject me?!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto gave her a small smile. "That chance is a few years too late. Tenten and I –" Naruto turned around to see Tenten walking away. "Tenten!" he called out her name but she continued to walk away.

"TENTEN!" She turned around to see Naruto running towards her. She smiled until she noticed he wasn't slowing down. She put her hands out trying to stop him. "Naruto, s-stop!—" Naruto ran into her knocking her on the ground with him landing on top of her.

"Naruto…" Tenten mumbled when she looked up at him. "You're crazy," she whispered.

"No not crazy, just in love." Tenten's whole face was red. "You shouldn't have ran away and I wouldn't have had to tackle you." They both laughed. Tenten grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too crazy man."

KH

Neji walked into a main house's meeting room. His uncle had required his presence for a brief meeting. What about he wasn't sure, but he hoped it didn't last long. It wasn't like his uncle to announce things short notice like this either, so he hoped it wasn't anything bad. When he entered the room he saw his uncle sitting at the head of the table, Hanabi to his right, Hinata to his left, his grandfather at the other end, while his grandmother sat next to Hanabi; leaving a seat next to Hinata for him.

"Please son, come in and have a seat," Hiashi said motioning to the seat next to Hinata.

"I'm sure you are wonder why only your immediate family is here," Hiashi said. "We are here to talk about you and your choice of bride."

"I can take it from here son." Everyone turned their attention to the elder Hyuga male. "Neji do you know how many potential brides we have arranged for you to meet with? I believe…." "17 Dear." "Thank you, 17 son, and how many of those have you had a second meeting with? Just one."

Neji wasn't sure what they were getting at. "So what's the deal bro?" Hanabi asked.

"I haven't found anyone I believe I am compatible with yet, that is all," Neji answered. Hinata offered Neji a small smile because she knew why he hadn't found a bride.

"That's what believed at first, but we think there more to it than that son. Four blondes, each with their own qualities and a worthy bride for you." Neji's grandfather laid the four blonde women's' pictures in front of him. "Now we got the conclusion that you don't like blondes so now that leaves…" "13 Dear." "Yes and of that 13, three were red heads. Your grandmother and I were very fond Seri, but you didn't seem impressed by her beauty or wits."

"Now Neji dear that leaves ten girls left which of those only two were Hyuga; we considered you not wanting to marry inside the clan that's why we found women worthy of you," elder Lady Hyuga said.

"That leaves eight women Neji. Out of them you only wanted to meet this one more than once," Hiashi said placing a picture on the table. "Read her file Hanabi."

"Sure thing father." Hanabi opened the folder. "Her name is Emiko Fuji, 23 years old, from the Fuji Clan, black hair, black eyes, 5'10, with no prior ninja skills."

"Now at first I didn't think much about you wanting to see more of her. She is indeed a good pick for you only two years older, but she did remind me of someone. Her dark hair and eyes are similar to that of the young Uchiha. She is also the tallest of the other girls; only an inch shorter than you. You are only an inch shy of the Uchiha. When observing her behavior she is surprisingly clam and she carries herself with upmost pride. A bit snobbish if you would," Hiashi said looking at his nephew.

"What does the Uchiha have to do with this?" Neji asked. Hinata took his hand in hers under the table. "I do not associate with him."

"Son we are only looking out for your best interest. You will meet with Emiko again very soon," the elder Hyuga stated.

"Wait, are you guys trying to say that Neji likes Sasuke?" Hanabi asked. Hiashi frowned at Hanabi, but she just shrugged. "What? I was just going to say I see why Neji likes him. I saw him the other week in the compound, and I must say he is sex on legs."

"That's enough from you Hanabi. You need to hold your tongue when such disgraceful thought enter you mind. You are our heiress and we cannot have that sort of behavior," the elder Hyuga scolded.

"Sorry," Hanabi pouted.

"These feelings you have for the Uchiha channel them into making a connection with Emiko. We do not want this issue to go over to the counsel."

"Yes uncle, but I assure you that there is nothing to worry about."

"If that is all we will take our leave, come Hiashi we have to talk about our little girl over there." Hiashi nodded and followed his father out of the room.

"Don't worry about it bro, everything will be fine. I got your back remember that, I am the next head of the clan after all," Hanabi said with a wink. "See you guys later, grandmother."

"Neji I am sure your conflicting feelings for the Uchiha boy is hard on you. I also know it goes further than some boyish crush. I know you wish to please the men in your life, but don't let it change who you are."

"I agree, you must do what makes you happy," Hinata said rubbing his back. Neji continued to look down at the table. Sasuke had to talk to his uncle for him to bring up his name.

"Your uncle is doing what he think is best for you, but I'm sure he would understand if you spoke with him about your situation."

"Grandmother I can't. He would never look at me the same. I am the closest thing he has to a son; he would only be disappointed in me. I have worked too hard to get where I am to let silly feelings intervene."

"As you wish my son, but you know just like I do you can't hide those two tiny charka signals inside you for long. You must not forget we have the all-seeing eyes." She gave him a smile. "We see what takes others weeks to notice."

"I'm getting rid of it before he has time to notice." Hinata was sad for both Neji and Sasuke. They wanted to be together but there were so many reasons why they couldn't.

"I think you should talk to Sasuke first," Hinata said softly.

"Trust me I will." Hinata wasn't convinced that they're talk was going to be good.

KH

Sasuke sighed as he sloughed on the couch flipping through the channels. He really needed something to do since he wasn't allowed on missions yet. The Hyuga flooded his mind often and he didn't like it one bit.

"Sasuke I'm home," Hinata called out.

"In here," he said only loud enough for her to barely hear.

"Never thought I see the day when the great Uchiha look like he just rolled from under a bed."

Sasuke frowned and continued to look at the television. "I have nothing to say to you, so why don't you just leave unless you are here to apologize."

Neji chuckled. "I don't owe you an apology. But I should cut out your tongue for ratting me out to my uncle. I thought I told you to keep what happened to yourself and it was a one-time thing. Did you actually think by telling him would change anything?"

Sasuke stood up and faced Neji. "Listen here Hyuga, I didn't tell you uncle anything about us. He approached me and asked me about what you like in a woman. I just simply suggested you might be gay."

Neji's frown deepened. "Like that is any better you idiot! You made sure that I would want to cut all ties with you. After this I never want anything else to do with you. They picked a bride for me because of what you did!"

"Me?! How is this my fault? If you weren't such a wimp we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"You selfish asshole, this _is_ all your fault! All you care about is what you want. What about what I've worked for Uchiha? I told you not to pursue me, but you did and now you can't handle the consequences." Neji was livid. He just wanted to rip the Uchiha's head off.

"Fine, whatever you want princess. I never asked you to come here in the first place. Just leave and you won't have to ever worry about me showing up again." Sasuke couldn't believe the nerve of him.

"_Princess_…." Neji unconsciously activated his byakugan causing Sasuke to activate his Sharingan. "Don't ever call me princess you egotistic jerk!"

"Or what? What are you going to do about _princess?_"

Hinata heard the entire things since they were yelling the whole time. It wasn't until she really felt them that she knew she has to intervene. Hinata quickly made her way to living room stepping between the two heated males.

"Please, stop it," Hinata said as she place her hand on Sasuke's chest. "Don't do this, please."

Neji closed his eyes and relaxed. He couldn't believe he was letting that ratchet Uchiha get him so worked up. "I must take my leave now Hinata, I apologize for my rude behavior at your home."

"It's ok Neji, really."

"I'm going to go take a shower I don't have time for this," Sasuke said walking out of the room.

"I hate him…" Neji whispered with his fists in a ball. "I hate him so much." Hinata could see it looked like Neji wanted to cry. This is not how she wanted their meeting to go. "Why did it have to be him of all people?" Hinata wrapped her arms around Neji. She didn't know what else to do. She knew Neji loved Sasuke but he refused to give in to his feelings.

"Don't worry Neji, everything will work itself out." Neji pulled away and wiped his face. "You're right Hinata, I just need to stay positive and move on. Thank you for always being there."

"It's the least I could do. You have be taking care of me for years."

"Ma we're home!" Sakumo yelled walking through the door.

"We brought you some back too mama," Hiroki smiled handing her the bag. "Hey uncle Neji."

"Hey."

"Thanks sweetie, why don't you and your brother watch hat new movie we got the other day?"

"OK!"

"Genma, how are you?"

"I'm good Neji, but it looks like you've seen better days," Genma replied.

Neji laughed a little. He knew how he looked. "Yeah I have, and I appreciate you taking over my training with Hiroki for a while. I haven't been myself lately."

"No problem, he's a quick learner. I didn't mean to interrupt; I'll just see you guys around."

"No need to rush off, I was just leaving anyhow. Good day you two," Neji said walking towards the door.

"I hope the boys behaved themselves."

"Boys will be boys I suppose." Hinata giggled and nodded her head. She missed talking with Genma. That's what she loved most about him; he was easy to talk to. "I should probably go, don't want a run in with you know who."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I will see you soon." She walked him to the door. He offered her a small nod before leaving. Hinata walked upstairs to Sasuke's room. Maybe should could talk to him and help smooth things over. She didn't like Neji, who was her brother, and Sasuke, who had become someone special to her to fight.

"Can I come in Sasuke?"

Hinata heard some movement behind the door followed by a low come in. "Can I talk to you?"

"If this is about your crybaby cousin then no, but I welcome anything else." Hinata sat on the bed where he laid.

"Neji is complicated Sasuke, you know that. He's never had a real relationship before and being with a man was never his plan. He was going to marry a nice woman and suppress his feelings towards men."

Sasuke turned so he was facing Hinata now. "I get what you're saying, but that doesn't change anything. To be honest I don't even know why I like Neji."

Hinata smiled. "Neji is a nice person and very likable when given the chance."

"I'm sure, but I'm done with him now. He doesn't want me around fine, I won't beg anyone to be in my company. Not even your cousin. He had his chance and now it's over."

"I'm sorry about all this Sasuke. I really thought Neji would open up to you," Hinata said looking down.

"It's not your fault it's his. If I really think about it I don't like Neji, I just liked the challenge." Hinata could tell Sasuke didn't mean that but if it helped him get through this she would let him believe it. Sasuke sighed. "I think I'm going to a bar tonight, you're welcome to come with."

Hinata giggled. "I don't think they want people there who aren't buying, but thanks for the offer."

"Yeah I just need to get hammered and I'll be good tomorrow."

Hinata touched Sasuke's hand and smiled. "He loves you Sasuke, just remember that," Hinata leaving the room.

"Some way of showing it," Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi walked in the house and noticed Hinata hadn't cook. Maybe they went out or something, either way he wasn't really hungry anyway.

"Hey, welcome home," Hinata said standing on the stairs.

"Good to be home."

"If you're hungry I can make you something really quick."

Kakashi shook his head. "No need, I'm not hungry."

Kakashi walked in their bedroom with Hinata following behind. "You have a good day at work?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it was different."

"Oh really? Anything you can share?" Hinata was really interested.

"Sorry, top secret stuff," he replied with a wink. "So what did you do today?"  
"I did a little gardening and meeting with my family, nothing too eventful." Kakashi just nodded his head and continued to undress. He guessed Genma hadn't run to Hinata for help getting out of the mission.

"How about the boys, did they give you any trouble?"

"No, they never give me trouble. They had a training session today and went to eat dinner while I was at the meeting."

Kakashi didn't need to ask who took them out. Genma was always going to be a part of his life now and he wasn't sure if he could accept that. Maybe while Genma is away his family will drift towards him or Hyuga for training and outings. "How nice."

"Yes it was a really good lesson for Hiroki; he did really well without byakugan today. Sakumo has always been naturally talented like you and Neji, oh and Sasuke. Hiroki's more like me."

"Well I'm going to sleep now. I had a tiresome day and can you cut the light off."

"Yes and good night. I'll be in later; I'm going to stay with boys for a while before I come to bed." Kakashi gave her 'hn' in response. Hinata just closed the door.

"I'm on my way out Hinata, you sure you don't want to join me?" Hinata giggled.

"Yes Sasuke I'm sure and if you're out too long I may have to come looking for you."

"Yeah you just might have too."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can improve. _

_*I am loving all the support from you guys; for that I have started making the chapters longer. It's really hard writing an ff that everyone likes. What I love about you guys is even if you don't like where something is going you don't completely bash me or bite my head off because of it. It's very encouraging. You simply state you thoughts and encourage me to continue. _

_**I have 159 review! Can you say wow! I never thought and it's all thanks to you guys._

_***I was thinking about practing on my lemons again soon. I am open to any couple you guys pick! Hopefully I'm getting better at them and not worse. So just let me know who and I will work into either the next chapter or the following one._

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **_**Elizabeth, xanimejunkie, KakaHina Fangirl, & AmisaRusso. **_Thanks so very much for the reviews._

_**I would also like to note that there is mentioning of abortion in this chapter. So if this subjects bothers you I have it marked so you can skip it** It's not really anything too graphic but I know there are some who rather not read it._

* * *

Chapter 19

Sasuke sat at the bar with loud music playing all around him. Naruto was right about this place. There was something going on every night of the week. Sasuke mentally laughed at the thought because this was supposed to be a bar, but it seemed more like club than anything else. The silly girl behind the bar was entertaining for Sasuke. All he had to do was shoot her a look and she'd been giving him free shots since he sat down.

Sasuke felt someone sit in the seat next to him. He had been there for an hour and this was the first time someone had the nerve to take the seat next to him.

"Funny seeing you here."

Sasuke turned to look at the person talking to him. It was his replacement Sai. Now he was the last person he thought he would run into there.

"I could say the same for you," Sasuke said taking a sip of his drink.

Sai smiled and turned to face Sasuke. Sai found the Uchiha to be very attractive and he could see why they compared the two them. "Can I buy you a drink Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised his brow a bit as he looked at Sai. "Why not," Sasuke responded with a smirk.

"Two of whatever he's having, and keep them coming," Sai told the bartender. Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised Sai of all people decide to approach him. The guy did seem like nothing ever bothered him, but that was years ago. Sasuke didn't know this Sai or his intentions.

"So what brings the great Uchiha to these parts? I figured you'd enjoy something classier."

"Classier, you say that as if you know me," Sasuke said taking the drink from Sai.

"You're right I don't know you, but from what I've observed it doesn't seem like you would pick this place on your own."

Sai was right; he would never make appearances at a place like this unless he was asked too. Tonight was different though. Sasuke wanted everything but classy. Anything that represented class and elegance only made him think of the Hyuga. This place was the exact opposite.

"Very observant you are indeed." They took a second shot. "Why are you here?"

Sai smiled. "I often explore different ventures of the village. I happen to enjoy this place. The people here are the most interesting," Sai said looking at Sasuke. "I can only assume you are here to forget rather than enjoy yourself. You haven't move from this spot since you got here."

Sasuke frowned a little. Since when did this guy become a people person? Sai smiled at the confused look on Sasuke's face. "It seems you don't know me as well as you thought Sasuke."

"I don't care to know you either," Sasuke replied looking down at his glass.

Sai smirked and moved scooted closer. "You know like I do that isn't true. I intrigue you just as much as you do me." Sasuke frowned. "I just know whatever it is bothering you, these drinks aren't going to make it go away." Sai took the glass form Sasuke's hand.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You can either sit there and be quiet or leave. Either way I'm going to enjoy my drinks," Sasuke said taking the glass back. Who the hell did Sai think he was analyzing him and telling him what he should do?

Sai smiled and placed his hand over Sasuke's. Sasuke looked down at his hand the up at Sai. "Sasuke you think your tough guy act you put on fool me. When it comes to blank stares and emotionless mask, you're talking to a pro. I can read your emotions through your body language."

"Don't touch me, and it would be best if you just left me alone."

Sai grabbed Sasuke's arm and turned him to face him. "Running from your problems was the only thing I found very unattractive about you Sasuke." Sai pulled Sasuke closer. "I find you much more appealing when you're honest."

Now Sasuke was sure he was going to punch Sai in the face. This guy was ruining his night psychoanalyzing him. "You think I give a shit about what you think or feel towards me? You got two seconds to remove your hand from my arm before I break it."

Sai dropped his hand. He didn't want his encounter with Sasuke to get violent, but he knew Sasuke was running away from something. Contrary to what everyone may think about Sai, he was not as dense as others thought him to be. He knew when something was wrong, like he told Sasuke, when it came to hiding behind a mask he knew more about it than anyone.

"I don't want to fight with you Sasuke; it was never my intention to upset you," Sai said staring into Sasuke's eyes. "Whatever relationship problems you're having, don't rely on the bottle to fix them."

Sasuke frowned. "Why do you even care?"

Sai smiled. "I like you Sasuke believe it or not, and if I can help you in any way I will. I'm not a bad person, I see you as a teammate. As teammates we have to look out for each other."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Sai was really something. Teammates he says? It was crazy to think that Sai was doing this because of that. "I needed a good laugh."

"I'm glad you found what I said _amusing_ Sasuke. That's the most honest thing you've said all night." Sai leaned in closer to Sasuke. "I already told you," Sai touched the side of Sasuke's face. "I find you most attractive when you're honest." Sasuke stiffen when he felt Sai's lips touch his.

Sai smiled and pulled away. "Dance with me Uchiha." Sasuke didn't respond because he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Sai was bold enough to kiss him out in the open like that. Sasuke felt himself being pulled to the middle of the dance floor. It wasn't until he felt Sai grinding against him did he fully registered what was happening.

KH

Hinata sat at the table with Hiroki and Sakumo as they ate their breakfast. Kakashi had left a little before she was done with breakfast. He said something about getting an early start. Hinata didn't mind. Kakashi was there more now, but he still wasn't communicating the way she would like. She just pushed that aside and figured in time he would come around. She couldn't rush him into talking about every thought that crossed his mind. Baby steps she told herself.

Hinata wondered when Sasuke and his guest were going to come down. She heard him come in early this morning when she woke up. Maybe he was waiting until they were gone so there wouldn't be any questions, but she would never question him. "Hey boys why you get ready and show me some of the moves you've learned during training?"

"Ok ma, just wait here and we'll come get you when we're done setting up," Sakumo said.

Hinata walked upstairs when they boys went outside. When she was about to knock on Sasuke's door it opened and revealed someone she wasn't expecting.

"Sai…?"

Sai offered her a smile. "Good morning Lady Hinata, I was just leaving."

"Ok, and good morning to you Sai," Hinata said as she watched him walk down the stairs. Hinata then slowly peeked into Sasuke's room. "Sasuke…" she called out.

Sasuke came out his bathroom with only his pajama pants on. "Yeah."

"Nothing, I was just checking on you since you didn't come down for breakfast this morning. You don't look so good, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah just a headache is all," he said sitting on his bed.

Hinata felt weird just standing there. "So Sai huh?"

Sasuke looked at her and nodded. "He's not so bad," Sasuke said running his finger through his hair.

"Well that's good Sasuke." Hinata was a little said for Neji's sake. What would he think when word got to him? She was going to make sure he didn't hear from her and what was Sasuke supposed to do? Just sit around and wait on Neji to come to terms with his feelings.

"Yeah, he's honest, straight forward, attractive, and he isn't looking to settle down. He's just what I need right now."

"Does he know about Neji?" Hinata asked.

"He knows there's someone but he doesn't know its Neji. You don't have to worry about that. I'm not out to ruin the little princess's life or anything."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Well there is still some food down stairs if you get hungry and there is something in a drawl in your bathroom to help with your headache. I'll leave you now."

"Thanks."

Hinata walked down the stairs, she was sure the boys would be ready now to show her some 'moves'. Hinata slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. She saw Ino walking towards the house. Hinata smiled and waved.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Ino asked giving her friend a hug.

"I'm really good, thank you," Hinata replied as her and Ino sat on the porch.

"I just passed Sai on the way here. Does he like, _like _you or something?"

Hinata giggled; Ino thought Sai liked her. "No, he was just stopping by for a visit."

"So, I have to ask." Hinata looks at Ino. "How are you taking Genma's mission?" Hinata frowned a little. What kind of mission did Genma have? He hadn't told her any details just that he had news of one.

"I'm not sure what you mean Ino. Genma hasn't told me anything about a mission. Should I be worried?" Ino cursed herself. Yamato always told her she talked too much, but it was hard keeping things from Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh um, no…I mean no you shouldn't be worried." Ino gave a nervous laugh. "He does missions all the time, so this one is no different." Ino looked away from Hinata hoping she wouldn't press for more information, because if she did Ino knew she would spill the beans. "Speaking of which, here he comes."

Hinata looked up to Genma walking to where her sons were setting up targets. Hinata frowned. Was there something going on with him she should be worried about and he wasn't tell her? "Excuse me Ino for a second." Ino watched as Hinata walked towards Genma.

"Genma, can I speak with you for a second?" Hinata asked motioning for him to follow her.

"Yeah, what's up," he asked.

"Is there something I should know?" Genma gave her a confused look. "Are you going on a dangerous mission you aren't telling me about?"

Now Genma knew what she was asking. He did see her sitting with Ino, maybe Yamato had told her about it. "No, you don't have to worry about that, I promise." Hinata didn't look convince to Genma. "You're still going to meet me Sunday right?"

"Yes, but I just want to know that you're going to be ok."

Genma smiled. "I'll be fine; you'll know everything there is to know then. I won't keep anything from you." Hinata gave him a small smiled and hugged him. She didn't know why but she felt like something was bad was going to happen.

Genma slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I was just worried something was going to happen to you," Hinata whispered. Genma rested his head on top of hers. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he knew he shouldn't. He pulled away from her and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine. Now go enjoy your time with your friend. I came here for the boys anyway."

Hinata nodded. "Ok, and thanks Genma."

Once Hinata reached Ino again she just sat there for a minute.

"So is everything ok?" Ino asked. He just wanted to know if Genma told her.

"Yeah, he says everything is fine and I have no need to worry. But I just have this feeling like there is more to it," Hinata said. Ino sighed; Hinata didn't know how right she was. Ino could only see things getting worse whenever Genma did tell her.

"Let's go get our nails done, my treat," Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

KH

Yamato couldn't help but hope Kakashi was going to reconsider sending Genma on that mission. This whole thing was going to blow up in his face. Sure he was working things out with Hinata, but this move he's making now was not a smart one.

"Ok Yamato, you've been looking at me since we got here. What's on your mind?"

Yamato sighed and hoped Kakashi wouldn't take this the wrong way. "I just think this thing with Genma is affecting your work. We're supposed to send our teachers to help improve their performances at the academy."

"He's not affecting my work. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"And what is that Kakashi. I'm asking as your friend, what do you plan to accomplish by doing this?" Yamato really wanted to know how Kakashi thought this was going to play out. "Genma already didn't report in this morning and we both know why."

"I want him away from my family."

"Ok, once the mission is over then what? Are you just going to send him away again when your sons want to train with him again?"

Kakashi sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand better than you think I do. Ino and I have not always been on good terms in our relationship. But I would never use my power of authority to punish another man for my own mistakes."

"So you're on his side."

"No that's not what I'm saying. I just think there should be a line we should never cross. You as Hokage have to remember to not use your title for your own personal gain, unless it affects the village."

Kakashi frowned and turned his attention back to his work. "The decision has been made and I won't change it."

KH

Neji walked around his bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew he was pregnant because he checked with his byakugan and his grandmother even mentioned it the other day. He didn't know why but he felt like he should take a test just to confirm his findings. The two minute wait was taking forever. He had two tests sitting on his counter.

Neji slowly peeked at the test on his counter. One had a smiley face and the other had two pink lines. Neji sighed. He was hoping that he was wrong about it, but this just proved how right he was. Now his next problem was going to be how to get rid of it, well them. Neji always referred to the babies as it to keep himself from getting attached. He needed to find a doctor that would never speak of his condition to anyone. He knew he couldn't ask his uncle, who he was sure could find the perfect person, without raising suspicions.

Neji raised his shirt up and turned to the side to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't look any different nor did he feel different. He sighed and cursed the Uchiha. This was all his fault. If he would had just left him alone he wouldn't be in this situation now. Maybe he could ask Kakashi for a mission and have it done somewhere outside the village because there was no way he was keeping it.

Neji quickly dressed himself and decided to ask Kakashi for a mission.

"Good afternoon Neji, what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you had a mission for me," Neji said.

Kakashi gave Neji a weird look before he flipped through some files. "I don't have anything that would be of interest to you Neji. Noting above a C-rank right now and since you're not anbu I don't have anything at all for you."

Neji sighed. "Just give me what you have, I'll take it."

Both Kakashi and Yamato were surprised at Neji's eagerness for a mission. "Well I have a simple escort mission, but you would have to take a partner." Neji raised his brow. "No not because I don't think you can handle it, it's simply because of the size of the convoy. It's yours if you want it."

"Ok I'll take it."

"So who would you like to accompany you?"

Neji just stood there for a while. There was no one who he could think of to go with him without them questioning him.

"Neji are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. Are you sure there is no way I can go alone?"

"It's for safety measures really. I can pick someone for you if you'd like." Kakashi offered.

Neji just stood there for a moment. He wasn't alright. He couldn't think of anyone who he could trust to come with him. Maybe this wasn't the right way to go about it. "Hokage please forgive me, but just forget about the mission."

"It's alright Neji, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I must go now," Neji said as he quickly left the room. He couldn't believe he couldn't go through with it. He had to find someone here to help him and the only person he could think of Hinata. He had to find her and talk to her about it. He needed someone. He hated to admit it but he knew he needed Sasuke right now.

Neji activated his byakugan and located Hinata a short distance away at a popular nail salon. Neji quickly made his way to the area.

Ino and Hinata chatted happily as they got their nails painted. Ino decided to go with green since it was Yamato's favorite and Hinata picked a royal blue. Neji entered the shop and walked towards the women.

"Hey Neji come to get your nails done too? " Ino asked with a smile.

"No, I came to borrow Hinata for a while."

Hinata saw the urgency in Neji's eyes, something must have happened. "Ok we can leave now, I'm almost dry anyway." Hinata took out her money. "It's on me this time Ino since I have to leave so early."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later."

Hinata linked her and Neji's arms as they walked down the road. "Is everything ok Neji?"

"No, I have to get rid of it Hinata, and soon." Hinata understood what he meant by it. "I meet with Emiko Sunday and I can't still be this way when she gets here."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Neji? It's not too late to address the issue with my father."

"No, I have to do it today before I lose my nerve." Neji knew it had to be done today. He was hoping Kakashi had a solo mission and he could have had it done on his own. Now he needed Hinata's help.

"I'm sure we can find someone to do it for you and keep the matter a secret."

"Who did you have in mind, because I'm not close with any medics I can trust?"

"Shizune would do it for you, no questions asked. She is very professional, and if you don't want word to get out, it won't." Hinata felt Neji relax a little but she couldn't help but feel sad. She was hoping Neji talked to Sasuke about it first, but it wasn't her place to say so.

"Ok, can we go there now and talk to her?"

"Yes," Hinata replied.

Both Hinata and Neji entered the hospital. Hinata told Neji to take a seat while she talked to Shizune to make sure they would have complete privacy.

"Hello Hinata, you're not due to see me for two more weeks. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I have a favor to ask you," Hinata said closing the door behind her. "I need you to perform an abortion."

Shizune looked at Hinata with a confused expression. Was Hinata not wanting to keep her baby? "Hinata, I uh, are you sure?"

"Yes, and I need it done today if possible."

"Ok I can do within the next 30 minutes if you're willing to wait until after my next appointment." Shizune couldn't help but feel sad. Maybe things with her and Kakashi weren't going well and he didn't want the baby.

"I don't mind the wait. There is one more thing I should tell you. I require a private room where no one will know what's going on." Shizune nodded. "And the abortion isn't for me."

"Is it for your sister or something?" Shizune asked. If it wasn't for her it had to be for someone close if she wanted it kept a secret.

"No, it's for Neji."

"Wait Neji, as in your cousin Neji?"

"Yes he has a condition that allows him to become pregnant and now he wants to abort it in the most discrete way possible. He doesn't want anyone beside the three of us to know about this."

"Take him to the 9th floor, room 9110. Use the back stairs; I will be there as soon as I'm done with my next patient." Hinata nodded and gave Shizune a small bow. "Don't worry Hinata, it won't leave that room."

Hinata walked out and motioned for Neji to follow her. "So what did she say?" Neji asked as he followed Hinata.

"She said she would do it. She has a private room for you on the 9th floor. We just have to use the back stairs so no one will see us." Neji was grateful for Hinata. He would have never been able to bring himself to ask someone to do this for him.

They walked down the empty hall. Neji noticed there weren't many rooms being used on this floor. Most of the doors were open and the rooms empty. "Here's the room," Hinata said opening the door.

They both walked inside and cut on the lights. There was a small bed and two chairs in the room. "I suppose you should undress Neji," Hinata said handing him a gown. "I'll wait out here; you can change in the bathroom."

Neji took the gown and entered the bathroom. For some reason he was beginning to feel nervous. He couldn't understand why, this is what he wanted right? He didn't want these babies. He couldn't want them. He had a duty to his clan and he wanted to make his uncle proud. Once he had the gown on he looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He was going to do this and that was that.

Hinata offered a small smile when Neji walked out of the bathroom. "If you want I can put you hair up," Hinata offered.

Neji nodded and sat on the bed so Hinata could comb his hair. It felt nice to have someone else comb his hair for a change. Neji just felt like he was about to be sentenced to death. He had to shake all doubt of him wanting to keep it; he couldn't. Once Hinata had placed his hair in a neat high pony tail she took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

Hinata wasn't sure how she should feel. She got pregnant with Sakumo when she was 15 and had him at 16. She was given the option to abort too, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew this had to be hard for Neji. When she first saw Sakumo's tiny chakra inside of her she fell in love. This has to be the hardest decision in the world to make and she hated Neji had to go through it. Hinata rubbed her own small bump. She could never do what Neji was about to do, not matter what.

_***Abortion talk***(for those who want to skip)_

"Hello," Shizune said walking into the room locking the door behind her. "How are you doing Neji?"

"Fine, I just want this over with."

"Neji are you sure there is no other was you want handle this? There are options like adoption if you don't feel like you can properly care for it." Shizune notice how sad Neji looked.

"If you want I can leave the room Neji," Hinata said.

"No I want you to stay with me, please." Hinata smiled and held Neji's hand. "I have to do this, there is no other option."

"Very well, I need you to lay back and relax." Shizune prop his bed up a little. "I'm going to exam you first, so you may feel a bit uncomfortable. I have to make sure everything checks out." Neji nodded. Shizune pulled Neji's gown up a little and opened his legs. With her gloved finger she inserted two inside on him and pressed down on his lower abdomen.

"Ok here are your options. I have do it manually and remove it or I can send electric shock through your abdomen and it will cause you to bleed immediately afterwards. It will be almost like having a period alone with bad cramps."

Hinata could feel tears in her eyes. This was too much for her but she would stand by Neji as long as he needed her too. Neji saw Hinata silently crying next to him. He knew this was against what she believed but it had to be done.

"If you do it manually will I have pain?"

"Yes both procedures are very painful, but the manual way hurts more. So which way would you like?"

"I have one more question."

"Please ask me anything," Shizune responded.

"Will I be able to see them when you take them out?"

"Oh there are two, I didn't know that. Yes you will see what they baby looks like in the early stages. In this case it will most likely just look like blood and tissue since it is so early."

"Ok just do it, whichever way is quickest," Neji said closing his eyes.

Neji could feel his heart beating in his throat. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes. He had to do this. He and Sasuke would never work. He would be banned from his home. He worked all his life to become worthy of the main house. He felt Hinata's hold on his hand tighten.

Shizune propped his legs up and began putting together her suction. She wasn't sure if she should really do this. This was the first time she had ever had a male patient that was pregnant. Neji felt Shizune begin to insert something cold inside of him and he held his breath.

Neji felt his life flash before his eyes. He had worked hard all his life to be accepted. Now he was laying here about to get rid of life's most precious gift. What would that make him if he did such a thing? He wasn't a bad person and he always did things the right way. His uncle was going to hate him for this and he knew it. After this he would never be the same. The thought of getting rid of his first born was going to haunt him the rest of his life. Neji opened his eyes wide when he felt the object fully inside of him.

_***END***_

"Wait!" Hinata and Shizune looked at Neji's tear stained face. Neji was breathing hard and couldn't stop crying. "I can't…"

"You can't what Neji?" Shizune asked.

"I d-don't want t-to do this anymore," he answered between sobs. Shizune quickly removed her hand from inside of him. Neji gave her a confused look. "That w-was you h-hand the entire time?"

Shizune smiled. "I knew as soon as I walked into this room you wouldn't go through with it. I have been doing this a long time Neji. I am able to read people easily when it comes to this."

Hinata pulled Neji into a tight hug. She was so happy Neji decided not to do it. Shizune had told her not to speak when she used her hand instead of the suction. Shizune knew Neji would be too consumed by his own thoughts to notice it was her hand and not something else.

"Neji I will be your personal doctor. Hinata and I will assist you with anything you need and any questions you may have. I will contact your uncle next week to arrange meeting time for me to come to the compound."

"My uncle doesn't know about this or my condition," Neji answered.

"Neji you don't have a condition, there is nothing wrong with you. He will understand after our meeting with him. And is there a father we should include in this?"

Neji shook his head no. He wasn't ready to bring Sasuke in all this. "Ok very well, Monday morning expect me to drop by and congratulation Neji."

KH

Hinata walked home with a smile on her face. She was so happy Neji was keeping his babies. She could only imagine how cute they would be taking in account how handsome he and Sasuke were. Neji would have to tell Sasuke sooner or later, but at least he'll have babies to talk about.

Genma was leaving as Hinata was coming. "Hey I didn't think I'd see you before I left."

"Oh sorry I was away so long. Some things came up. The boys weren't too much trouble were they?"

Genma laughed. "No not at all. Sasuke was here the entire time, so I had a little help with the training today. I'll see you tomorrow night and wear something nice."

"Ok, see you then," Hinata said as Genma walked away.

"Mama you should have seen it!" Hiroki yelled.

"Seen what sweetie?"

"Gem-Gem and Master Sasuke were awesome!" he answered.

"Yeah ma it was so cool. They sparred for us. It was like the best day of my life!" Sakumo added. "I mean they are so fast and strong. Oh and Master Sasuke even put us in a genjutsu."

"Yeah mama, we were totally strong in it."

Hinata sighed. Sasuke was putting her babies in genjutsu. She was glad they at least had fun. Sasuke was sitting on the porch. "Welcome back."

"Thanks for helping Genma with the boys today."

"I got bored so I said why not. I haven't had good spar in a while. He's pretty good, though I would never tell him that though." Hinata giggled. Today was actually a really good day.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can improve. _

_*I am loving all the support from you guys. It's really hard writing an ff that everyone likes. What I love about you guys is even if you don't like where something is going you don't completely bash me or bite my head off because of it. It's very encouraging. You simply state you thoughts and encourage me to continue. _

_***I was thinking about prating on my lemons again soon. I am open to any couple you guys pick! Hopefully I'm getting better at them and not worse. So just let me know who and I will work into either the next chapter or the following one._

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	20. Chapter 20,21,22

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone I decided to post three chapters in one! It is the holidays after all so I decided to give my readers a gift from me. So chapters 20, 21, & 22 will be written._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm not mentioning them this time but I will the next time I post so don't worry. I love giving shout outs to everyone._

_Also there will be a time skip in chapter 21._

_**I am so sorry for the long wait**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

Hinata walked slowly home from the grocery store. She had gotten an early start on her day. She was really anxious about meeting Genma that night. At first she thought it was something along the line of a date, to maybe talk things out between them. The more she thought about it and what Ino said she was a bit nervous. What if Genma really was going on a dangerous mission and was going to tell her all about it? Hinata didn't know how she should feel about it to be honest.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata turned around to see Naruto walking towards her. "Oh, hello Naruto, how are you?"

"Great actually, I was on my way to Ino's to ask for some advice, but since you're right here I can ask you."

This caught Hinata's attention. Naruto never asked her advice on anything. Maybe it was something important. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and opened a black box that contained a charm bracelet. "Do you think Tenten will like it?"

Hinata took a good look at the bracelet. It was indeed very beautiful and she was sure Tenten would love it. The charms were of various weapons. "She's going to love it Naruto." Hinata offered him a smile. She was happy Naruto had found someone special in life. After all the time he spent worshipping Sakura, Hinata didn't think he would move on.

"Ok, thanks. I wasn't sure what to get, but when I saw these charms at the jewelry store I just had to get them. You know since she likes weapons and all."

"You did a really good job Naruto and I'm sure Ino will tell you the same."

Naruto smiled and put the box back in his pocket. "Well thanks again Hinata, I'll see you around!" Naruto waved as he made his way in the direction of the academy. Hinata couldn't help but smile. Naruto's happiness was well overdue.

Hinata continued her way home and her thoughts went back to Genma. Whatever this meeting was about Hinata hoped it wasn't anything bad. "I'm home."

"Mama, is Gem-Gem coming to train us today? He said he didn't know if he was coming or not?" Hiroki asked.

"I'm sure he'll stop by for a while sweetie," Hinata replied and Hiroki smiled.

"I want dad to train with us too. I want to see how he matches up against Master Sasuke," Hiroki said smiling.

"I don't know Hiroki, Sasuke is pretty tough."

"Yeah that's what Sakumo said too, but I think dad could take him!" Hiroki said punching the air. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Oh and I know Uncle Neji could take him!"

She smiled at him. He was indeed more like her than Sakumo, who was like his father. Hiroki was still so young but he was very forgiving. No matter how many times Kakashi broke his promises, Hiroki was always there waiting for him. Sakumo on the other wasn't as forgiving and he held his father accountable for any and everything he said or did.

"I think you may be right. Go get your brother and Sasuke; I'm going to make you guys some lunch."

KH

Neji sighed as he sat at the table with his uncle and grandparents awaiting the arrival of Emiko. It wasn't that Neji didn't like the woman; he just wasn't going to marry her. He was going to inform them all of his decision once her and her mother arrived.

"Welcome Lady Fuji," Hiashi greeted as the two women entered the room. Neji offered a small smile as the two women sat across from him on a couch.

"I heard we are in for good news Lord Hyuga. I cannot tell you how honored I am to have my daughter marry your nephew."

Neji looked Emiko who held a small smile on her face. She was indeed a nice person, a bit uppity, but all around nice. "Yes, I am glad that Lord Neji has chosen me."

"We believe you will fit nicely with our family," the elder Hyuga said. "Now we should discuss a wedding date."

"Ah, yes of course sir. My daughter and I were thinking the fall. It is only a few months away, which give us plenty of time to prepare."

"As long as Neji approves I have no objections," Hiashi replied.

Neji looked at his grandmother who offered him a small smile and nodded. It was now or never. "Lady Fuji, Emiko, I am truly sorry but there will be no wedding."

Everyone at the table looked at him in disbelief. "What are you saying?" the elder Hyuga asked.

"Just what I said grandfather, I will not be marrying Emiko."

"What, but I thought we had all come to an understanding Lord Hyuga?" Lade Fuji asked.

"Care to explain your actions?" the elder Hyuga asked.

Neji looked at his grandmother again who smiled and nodded. Neji took a deep breath. "Lady Fuji I apologize for the misunderstanding. Your daughter is a wonderful person, but she is not right for me so I cannot marry her." Neji looked at his uncle. "I can't marry any of the women I've met over the past year, I'm sorry."

Hiashi frowned a bit not understanding what was going on. "Neji are you saying that you refuse to marry?"

"No, that is not what I mean. I am simply saying I will not marry anyone you have chosen for me."

Emiko frowned. "I know why he won't marry me." Everyone turned their attention to the woman speaking. "He's, he's not attracted to women." Now everyone was looking back at Neji.

"Is what she say true?" the elder Hyuga asked. He silently prayed that Neji being gay wasn't the case. They had told him earlier during the week to channel those feelings for the young Uchiha into making things work with this woman.

Lady Fuji stood up pulling her daughter with her. "I cannot believe you would insult us like this. How dare you try to marry my daughter off to your homosexual nephew?!"

Hiashi frowned at her outburst. "Lady Fuji, calm down we can sort this out," the elder Hyuga offered.

"No I will not calm down. You people call yourselves a noble and proud clan, when you have such things going on!? I have never been more disgusted in my life!"

Neji was angry and he knew this woman was about two seconds from being knocked out by him. He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. Before Neji could speak, his uncle spoke up. "Fuji I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Neji was surprised at his uncle's comment. He was normally a calm and collected man, never raising his voice to guests.

"You can't tell—"

"I will say it again, shut up and sit down." The two Fuji women stared at him. "Now!" they both quickly sat back down on the couch. "Now that I have your attention I'm only going to say this once. I mean only once. If you ever as long as you breathe speak ill of the Hyuga's pride and nobility I will personally end you myself."

"Are y-you threatening me…?"

Hiashi's frowned deepened. "Threats are what children make to get their way. This is a warning and I advise you not to take it lightly. Your escort group will arrive in an hour. I want you to stand in front of the Hyuga's gate until they get here. You or your daughter are no longer welcome here ever again." Hiashi stood up followed by Neji and his grandparents. "Your daughter is not worthy to be wed to my_ son_, homosexual or not."

Neji stood with his uncle as they watched a guard escort the two women outside the compound. Neji couldn't believe what just happened. His uncle had taken up for him and not only that he called him his son. Neji felt like crying. He had never felt more accepted by his uncle than he did now. Hiashi turned and looked at Neji. He had to admit he was a little disappointed that Neji was never going to marry a woman. How would he produce an heir to carry out his name?

"Uncle, I just want to thank you for standing up for me back there."

Hiashi sighed and smiled a little. "It is my job as the leader of this clan to make sure that we are treated with the upmost respect." Neji smiled sort of faltered because he was sure his uncle was doing it just for him and not just because he demanded respect.

Hiashi saw Neji expression and smiled. "But when it comes to my children," Hiashi put his hand on Neji's shoulder. "I don't care what happens. I will always protect you Neji. It is my job, not only as the leader, but as your uncle. I take pride in being your uncle and I couldn't be more proud of the man you've become."

Neji hugged his Uncle. This was something he had never done before and he could tell that Hiashi was surprised because he was awkwardly hugging Neji back. Neji pulled back and bowed. "Uncle, there is something very important that I must meet with you about tomorrow morning."

"If it is important to you then we can discuss it now," Hiashi replied.

"Of course, but I have two other people that will be attending. So if it is not too much I would like for us to meet tomorrow morning once my guest has arrived." Hiashi nodded and watched Neji retreat back to his home. Hiashi was a bit nervous about the meeting. The only thing he could think about was him bring the Uchiha there asking him to approve their relationship. Hiashi sighed and walked towards the house. "I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled.

KH

Naruto and Ino sat on her couch flipping through the channels. Not much was ever on television. "So this thing with you and Tenten is serious?"

Naruto looked at Ino and smiled. "Yeah, she's great! I really would like if you would hang out with her."

"Why is that? Naru needs Ino's stamp of approval?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Ino causing her to laugh.

"No, I just want her to have a girl friend she can talk to. She and Sakura aren't the best of friends anymore. So I figured you would be perfect in making her feel better about herself."

Ino looked at Naruto for a while. He must really like her because even when he was still on the Sakura bandwagon he never asked Ino to be nice to her. "I don't mind her hanging out with me and Hinata. I guess it could be fun."

"You're the best Ino!" Naruto said hugging her. "I guess we won't be hanging out as often anymore, huh?"

Ino looked at Naruto and sighed. He was right. She and Yamato were getting married and having a baby and now he had to give his attention to his new girlfriend. "We can always try and make time. You're like my brother Naruto, and I will always have time for family."

Naruto smiled and leaned his head on Ino's shoulder. "You're right."

KH

Kakashi walked in the house to see everyone except Hinata siting at the table eating diner.

"Hey dad!" Hiroki yelled patting the seat next to him for Kakashi to sit down.

"Hey, where's Hinata?"

"She's in her room. She said something about going out tonight, I'm not sure where though," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, maybe her and Ino made plans." Kakashi looked and saw that Sakumo looked a bit down. "Sakumo are you alright?"

Sakumo looked at his father and nodded his head and continued to eat his food. "Sakumo is upset Gem-Gem didn't train with us today," Hiroki whispered. Kakashi sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm going to go check on your mother," Kakashi said getting up from the table. He wasn't really hungry since Yamato treated him to a big lunch.

Kakashi saw Hinata sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. He saw that she had on normal clothes, nothing fancy so he only wondered where she was going. "I heard you have plans tonight."

"Yes, you heard right."

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked sitting on the bed.

"I have an important meeting with a friend tonight." Kakashi continued to stare at her. "I will tell you all about it once I get home, I promise."

"So what time should I be expecting you?" Kakashi asked. He was curious as to what this meeting was about. She could be meeting Genma since he is leaving for that year long mission tomorrow. But Hinata never gave any indication she even knew he was going on a mission, yet alone be gone for a year. Kakashi quickly dismissed that idea and just thought maybe it was her and Ino hanging out. They always were together.

"I'm not sure, but I won't stay out too long." Hinata took a seat next to him on the bed. "So how was your day?"

"Like any other I suppose. I got a lot of work done today. Shikamaru came by and helped out."

Hinata smiled. "That's good news then. Does that mean you'll be home more?"

"I'm not sure what it means yet, I'm just trying some things out. Its hard coming home early and leaving later than usual. The paper work starts to pile up."

"Well if you need an extra set of eyes, you could always ask Sasuke or even me to come to work with you some days." Kakashi smiled. She was right he could ask for their assistance every now and then.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hinata and Kakashi shared small talk that seemed to last forever. Hinata was glad they were talking more freely now than they usual did. Kakashi was always a more reserved person so it was good for him to shed a little insight on what goes on in his daily routine. Kakashi had fallen asleep after a while. Hinata could tell he was tired because he hadn't even taken off his clothes. She just smiled and covered him with a blanket.

Sasuke saw Hinata walking towards the door and whistled. Hinata turned around and blushed.

"Kakashi's letting you leave here looking like that?"

Hinata blushed. Sasuke was just over exaggerating. She had on a simple black long sleeve dress that stopped just above her knees. "He's sleeping and what's wrong with what I have on?"

"Nothing, you just look," Sasuke stepped behind her. "Tempting," he whispered in her ear. Hinata blushed. Did she really look tempting as Sasuke said?

She heard him laugh from behind her. "I'm just messing with you. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said with a wink.

KH

Hinata made her was to the Hub. It was a pretty nice place. She had never been here before so she was a little excited to see what it was like. As she made her way to the entrance someone grabbed her arm and led her to an alley way. Hinata begin to pull away until she recognized the person's face.

"Aoba?"

"Hey there pretty lady, wouldn't want to arouse any suspicions as to why the Hokage's wife is here alone this late now would we?"

"No I guess not," Hinata replied. Aoba turned Hinata so that she was facing him and tied a black floral scarf around her head and placed a pair of shades over her eyes.

"Now on one will know it's you." Aoba linked their arms and knocked on a door on the side of the building.

"What do you want?" a gruff voice asked through a small peak hole.

"Just open the door," Aoba replied. Hinata watched as the man behind the door gave her a once over before letting them in. Aoba continued to lead Hinata up a flight of stairs before they came to another door. Aoba knocked twice and then opened the door.

He pushed Hinata in gently. "Alright she's here," he said closing the door behind him.

Hinata saw Genma looking out of a large window overlooking everything in the restaurant/club. The Hub was clearly an upscale place. There was a live band, people dancing and the eating area was one of the most beautiful Hinata had ever seen. She stood quietly next to Genma as he continued to look out at everyone. Hinata removed her shades and he looked at her.

"You look beautiful." Hinata blushed as he took her hand in his. "Dance with me."

Genma continued to hold one of her hands while the other rested on her lower back. She laid her head against his chest as they slowly moved to the music playing in the background. She didn't know why but she was now sure this wasn't going to be date full of good tales. Genma rested his head a top of hers and inhaled her scent. He loved the way she always smelled like vanilla and lilac.

There was a knock at the door causing them to stop. Aoba poke his head in and smiled. "I have your order." He pushed the cart into the room. "After I leave no one else will disturb you."

Genma nodded as Aoba exited the room. "Please, have a seat." Hinata sat down on the plush white couch as Genma placed her food in front of her. She smiled as he sat next to her. They ate their food in silence. Hinata couldn't help but glance at Genma every few minutes wondering when he was going to tell her what was going on.

Genma smiled to himself at Hinata's curious glances. "I suppose you're wondering the reason I wanted to meet with you?"

Hinata turned so that she was facing him. "Yes."

"I need you to take care of Gia while I'm gone." Hinata nodded her head. Was that all?

"Of course I'll take care of her. You must have a lengthy mission if she isn't staying with your dad." Genma nodded. "How long, two weeks maybe?" Genma shook his head. Hinata frowned. "A month?"

"Nope."

Hinata stared at him with a frown on her face. Just what kind of mission is he going on? "Can you tell what kind of mission you have?"

"I am to train new ninja in the Flower village."

Hinata gave him a weird look. "A training mission? That doesn't seem like something you would do."

Genma smiled. "You're right about that, but it is what I have to do. So I need you to keep Gia until I come back. I will leave plenty of money to take care of her needs."

Hinata shook her head. "No, you know I would do anything for her." They were quiet for a while both lost in their own thoughts. "So are you going to tell me how long you'll be gone?"

"A year, maybe longer."

Hinata stared at Genma wide eyed. He said a training mission, but she hope he wasn't talking about the same mission Iruka took last year with a group of new instructors. That mission took six people almost five months to complete and not to mention a jounin medic accompanied them. "Please tell me this isn't the same training mission new teachers complete?" Genma simply nodded.

"Our Hokage seems to think I am the perfect man for the job."

"No, I won't let him do this. He can't do this. What is Gia going to do with you gone all that time? What was Kakashi thinking?"

Genma took Hinata's hand. "I believe he was thinking of a way to keep me away from you."

"This isn't the way to do it. He should have talked to me! I have to go Genma. I can't let him send you away like that." Hinata knew this would break Gia's heart knowing she wouldn't be able to see her father for that long. Then there was Sakumo who was already sad just with Genma missing one practice with him. How could Kakashi do this to them?

"It's fine really. I just need you to tell Gia and the boys the length of the mission after I leave. Gia would never let me go if she knows how long before I leave." Hinata shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stop this mission Genma." Hinata stood up and Genma followed her to the door. He stood in front of her blocking her way out. "Move out of the way. Don't you want to stay here?"

Genma cupped her cheek in one of his hands. "What I want right now is for you to spend this last night with me." Genma gently pressed his lips against Hinata's. She felt her tears fall from her eyes as she kissed him back. This was her fault. Everything that has happened is her fault. She was to blame for this. Gia was going to be without her father and she was to blame. Sakumo was going to be moping around because of her.

Genma led her back to the couch and they both sat down close to each other. Hinata laid her head on Genma's shoulder. "This is my fault," she whispered.

Genma cupped her face in his hands again looking at her. She was crying for him. "No, this is my fault. I knew what I was getting into when I approached you. If anyone is to blame, it's me." Hinata pulled Genma's face close to her and kissed him. She didn't know why, but she felt like it was the right thing to do. She had messed everything up for him. He was being punished because of her.

Hinata felt herself being lowered to where she was now laying down on the couch. She felt Genma's hands everywhere on her and she welcomed it. She wanted this from him. He had done so much for her and now he was being punished by the same man's job he was doing. Hinata felt Genma pull away from her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Hina-Bear, I didn't mean to—"

"No," Hinata whispered as she pulled him closer to her. "I want this, I want you."

Genma kissed her and pulled back slightly. "I know this is our last time together and I want you to know I don't regret anything that has happened between us." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"Genma I—"Genma placed his finger over her lips. "You don't have to say it." He kissed her and whispered. "I already know…"

KH

Kakashi woke up to an empty spot next to him. He wonder had Hinata already gotten up. He decided to take a shower and head down stairs to ask her how her night went. Once down stairs he noticed Sasuke and the boys eating some cereal. Had Hinata really not come home last night?

"Where's Hinata?"

"Beats me, when I got up these two were watching tv," Sasuke said.

Before anything else could be said they heard the door open. They saw Hinata walk in wearing a black dress and a floral scarf around her neck. Gia walked in a few minutes later with a bag in her hand. Kakashi frowned when he looked at Hinata and she only frowned back.

"Boys, will you help Gia get settled into the room next to yours. She will be staying with us for a while."

"Yes! Come on Gia I can show you your room," Hiroki said picking up one of her bags.

"I can take that bag for you Gia," Sakumo offered and she handed to him.

"Thanks guys." The three walked upstairs and shut the door.

Hinata quickly frowned again focusing her attention on Kakashi. For some reason Sasuke knew he should just walk away slowly.

"Just what were you thinking sending Genma on a training mission? You need to cancel it, now!"

"That's really none of your concern. The more important question is why didn't you come home last night?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Wow, you of all people questioning why someone didn't come home, how classic is that?" Sasuke could tell Hinata was mad. She never used sarcasm when talking to people. What the hell did Kakashi do?

"You sent Genma away for a year! Why would you do that? He has a daughter and he is all she has. If you want to punish someone punish me and leave them alone!"

"Do you even hear yourself? Punish you, you can't be serious. As soon as I confront Ms. Innocent Hinata I look like the bad guy!"

Hinata walked closer to him. "You are the bad guy you, you selfish…asshole!"

That was the last straw for Kakashi. No more being nice taking the blame for everything. "You want to know why I sent him away." Kakashi snatched the scarf away from her neck. "That's the reason right there." Hinata covered her neck with her hand and frowned. "Genma is one of the best men I have; you think I want him away from the village? I had to do it because of you! You're the reason he isn't going to be here! If you want to blame someone, then blame yourself."

"I will take the blame for all of it! I'm not a coward like you Kakashi. You sit around here like you don't care about anyone but yourself. You haven't once tried to do anything for your sons. Last night was the first day you've actually talked to me in months. So yes I found comfort in Genma." Hinata sat down in a chair. "I may have been wrong in doing so, but you are no better than I am…"

Kakashi frowned. This was going no where and fast. "Kakashi I can't believe you would do this to them. If you want to place the blame somewhere then blame me. What you've just done is going to make things worse. Some Hokage you are."

"Ok fine, I did it because I was jealous of him! There are you happy now. I am jealous of Genma, does that make it better for you princess?"

"No it doesn't and I don't know if I can forgive you for putting them through this." Hinata said walking away from him.

"Well I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't become his whore!"

_Smack!_

Everything in the house was quiet. Sasuke knew he should have left before he heard all that. Hinata hit Kakashi pretty hard because Sasuke was sure he saw him stumble a bit. There were tears in Hinata's eye and Kakashi just stood there holding his face. "I want you out of here right now…"

Now Sasuke was a little terrified. He didn't know Hinata's voice could be anything but sweet. The deadly whispered she just delivered made him think she was someone else. Sasuke turned to the stairs the see the kids standing there just looking.

"I mean it Kakashi, when I get back you better be gone," Hinata whispered and she walked up the stairs with Sakumo and Gia following her. Hiroki just stood there looking at his father. He didn't quite understand what they were arguing about, but he knew his dad said something really bad. His mother never hit anyone or even used that scary tone.

Kakashi walked towards the door putting his robe on. Hiroki ran behind his wrapping his arms around him. "Don't go dad, mama is just mad. She didn't mean it." Kakashi could see the tears in his son's eyes, but he knew Hinata meant what she said. "Please dad, just wait here, I'll go and—"

"No son, I have to go. I'll be back later to see you." Hiroki didn't seem convinced and his hold tightened around Kakashi. "Sasuke," Kakashi called and pointed towards Hiroki.

Sasuke hated he was in the middle of all this. Sasuke unhooked Hiroki's hands from around Kakashi and picked him up. "No daddy, mama didn't mean to hit you!" Kakashi just gave his son a small smile and a pat on the head. "Just tell her you're sorry!"

"I have to go." Kakashi quickly left leaving Sasuke to comfort the small boy. Hiroki turned and buried his face in Sasuke's shirt. Things had really made a turn for the worse and Sasuke didn't see it getting any better.

KH

Hinata approached the main gates with Gia and the boys following close behind her. She had told them that Genma was going to be away for a while and he needed them to not be sad when he left. Hinata saw Genma leaving against a wall looking at the ground. She could tell he was sad.

"Daddy," Gia yelled running towards him. Genma picked her up as she hugged him tight. "I'm going to miss you daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart."

"Gen do you really have to go?" Sakumo asked and Genma nodded. "Well can I come with you?" Genma laughed.

"No you have to stay here and protect Gia for me."

Their good byes weren't long because there was someone approaching them. "Excuse me, are you Genma?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well it is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am here to travel with you to the Flower village. My name is Leo."

"Leo, please take care of my daddy," Gia said as Genma put her back on her feet.

"Hehe, your father here might be the one doing the protecting."

"See you when you come back Gem-Gem," Hiroki said giving Genma a hug.

Hinata handed Genma a small box. "It's just something to remember us by while you're away." Genma smiled and took the box.

"Thanks and you shouldn't worry." Genma pulled out her necklace. "I have my good luck charm on me." Hinata smiled and blinked back tears. She wanted to hug Genma too but she knew better not to. "Well see you soon!" Genma yelled as he jumped off behind Leo.

"Man this sucks. Gen's gone and now I have no one to train me." Sakumo walked away slowly with his arms folded and pouting.

"Master Sasuke could always train us until Gem-Gem gets back," Hiroki said smiling at his brother.

"Yeah, Master Sasuke is like the coolest."

"He's not cooler than my daddy!" Gia added.

"I don't know Gia, he may be," Hiroki said causing Gia to chase him.

Hinata smiled. She was glad they had each other to make things easier for them. The boys saw Gia as their older sister and would do anything to protect her.

"Come on guys we're going to grandpa's."

"Yes, I love visiting grandpa."

KH

Neji, Shizune, and Hiashi all sat together in an awkward silence. Hiashi wasn't sure why the medic was there. Maybe Neji like older women or something and right now he wasn't sure if anything would surprise him.

"Sorry I'm late," Hinata said taking a seat next to her father.

"Ok now that everyone is here, Lord Hiashi I want to talk to you about some new additions to your family."

Hiashi looked at Hinata and smiled. "Yes I am aware Hinata's expecting."

"No sir, I don't mean Hinata." Hiashi looked at Neji who looked down. Maybe Neji had gotten some girl pregnant the reason he was acting strange. "Neji is going to be a moth- I mean father."

"Is this true Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes uncle, I am with child."

Hiashi gave a funny expression to what Neji just said. He was sure he heard wrong because it sounded like Neji said _he _was with child, meaning he was pregnant. "I sorry, but what?"

"He's having a baby father, twins."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you're a woman?" Hiashi asked. He knew it sounded stupid but he had to ask. Neji was indeed very good looking with _a lot_ of feminine features. He assumed that was the reason so many women found him attractive. So it wouldn't surprise him he was indeed a female.

"No sir, he is male, but he is also carrying twins," Shizune answered.

Hiashi frowned. "How is that even possible? Men can't birth children."

"Your thoughts were exactly like mine, but there is more to it than that. Neji is a unique case sir. He has the reproductive systems of a both male and female. Just like he can carry a child, he is also able to father one if he chooses to."

Hiashi rubbed his temples. This was too much for him. First his eldest daughter has a baby at 16 by man 12 years her senior. Hanabi declaring she is never having kids or getting married, and now his nephew is pregnant. "Why me…" Hiashi mumbled.

"Father, are you alright?" Hinata asked. "This is good news, we should be happy for Neji."

"Indeed it is good news. I will be Neji's personal doctor and no one will know about his situation unless you see fit."

"Ok, you will come here to exam him and the twins." Hiashi ran his hand through his hair. "Hinata I want you to inform your husband that Neji is to be taken off active duty due to clan matters." Hinata nodded. "Neji you are to stay within the walls of this compound until the babies are born. We don't need any unwanted attention."

"Yes uncle I understand."

"Are they his?" Hiashi asked. He needed to know.

"I afraid I don't know who you mean."

"The Uchiha's are they his?" Hinata smiled while Shizune and Neji looked at Hiashi a little surprised he asked that.

Neji simply nodded his head. "I knew it." Hiashi sighed. "I should have known when I saw him leaving your home a few weeks ago. The answer he gave to my question should have told me something was going on."

"There is nothing going on between us uncle. The Uchiha and I are not together. He doesn't know about the babies."

"Hinata, tell the young Uchiha he is welcome here, but no one else outside the clan understood? I want you to extend an invite to him from me. I want to meet with him."

"Yes sir," Hinata answered.

"Now that everything is settled I must go. I will be here once a month until you are further alone. If for any reason you need to see me before then, don't hesitate to send word."

"Yes and thank you Shizune for helping me."

"It's my pleasure Neji."

"Father I am leaving the kids here for a few days. I have some important matters to attend to."

"Are you leaving the girl as well?"

"If it isn't too much to ask, can she stay?" Hinata asked. Hiashi nodded and Hinata smiled. "Thank you father."

KH

Kakashi sat at his desk staring into space. Normally this wouldn't bother Yamato, except it looked like Kakashi was trying to burn a hole in the wall with his eyes.

"Should I ask?"

"No…"

"Then I won't, but we have a lot of paper work to get through today. Are you sure you can get through it?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah…"

"Excuse me." Kakashi looked up to see Hinata standing in the door way. Yamato looked between the two and could tell something was not right. He quickly excused himself saying he had to use the bathroom. There was no way he getting in the middle of whatever was going on between them.

"Well what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"My father wishes to have Neji removed from active duty until further notice."

"Why?"

"It deals with clan matters," Hinata answered causing Kakashi to frown.

"If that is all, leave," Kakashi said giving her a glare. Hinata ignored him and walked closer to his desk. "I said get out."

"I heard you the first time. The Hokage's apartment above this office is where you will be staying from here on out. I will seal all your things in a scroll and have it delivered to you before the end of the day."

"You can't keep me away from my house!" Kakashi was angry.

"I can and I will Kakashi, so please don't make this hard for either of us. You were right when you said I became Genma's, but let's not forget the countless whores you brought in this office," Hinata said with a smile because she knew Kakashi always had guards watching even if they couldn't hear them.

Kakashi frowned. "Get out."

"Once I walk out of that door I'm never coming back Kakashi. You had your chance to keep your family, but you threw it away. Believe it or not Kakashi I do love you more than anything in this world, but love isn't enough to keep this family together."

KH

"Sasuke are you home?"

Hinata walked in the living room and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor. "Yep, I'm still here. You're not kicking me out too are you?"

"No, but I have an invitation from my father for you to meet with him. It's regarding Neji."

Sasuke frowned and closed his eyes. "Tell your father thanks, but no thanks I want nothing to do with princess Neji and his mood swings."

"I think you should hear them out at least."

"No, just tell your father maybe another time and tell Neji I wish him a happy life."

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

Hinata rolled on her side to look at the time on the clock. It was 4am and she couldn't sleep. She pulled herself out of bed and walked out her bedroom. She shivered a bit at how cool it was in the hallway but quickly dropped the thought when she heard noises coming from Sasuke's room. She quietly opened the door to see Sasuke tossing and turning in his sleep. Hinata noticed that Sasuke had been having nightmares for months now. She had asked him about it but he always said he was fine and she shouldn't worry.

Hinata walked in the room and gently started to shake Sasuke awake. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Sasuke, wake up." Hinata shook him a few more times before he shot up. He sat up and looked at her through had half lidded eyes. Sasuke reached for her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back rubbing his head. She heard him mumble something but she wasn't sure what he said. All she heard was 'Neji' as Sasuke pulled her to bed with him.

She laid there on her back as Sasuke snuggled close to her. She was happy to comfort him in his time of need. Maybe he thought she was Neji. She did have her bangs pinned back and her hair in a high pony tail. Sasuke rested his arm above her stomach just under her breast, while his face was snuggled into her neck. She just hummed and rubbed her finger through his hair until his breathing slowed down a bit. She hated Sasuke refused to go visit Neji. She was told not to tell him about the babies. Neji wanted to talk to Sasuke himself, but how could he if Sasuke was being so stubborn.

Hinata felt the baby kick and a cramping like pain go through her lower back and stomach. Hinata knew it was a contraction. She had been having them a lot lately and sure the baby would come any day now. It wasn't until she felt water soaking the mattress below her did she know how soon her baby was coming.

"Sasuke," Hinata called out but he didn't move. "Sasuke!" Sasuke jumped a little and saw that he was holding onto Hinata. What was she doing in his room? "I need you to get the kids ready." He gave a curious look. "The baby is coming."

Sasuke quickly got out of the bed looking for a shirt to put on. He knocked on Gia's door and then the boys. "Wake up, and put your coats and shoes on!" Sakumo slowly made his way to the door to see Sasuke running back a forward. "Get ready the baby is coming!" Sakumo nodded and proceeded to get his brother up.

Sasuke put Hinata's coat on her and then slipped on her boots. He linked their arms and started to walked with her down the stairs. The boys and Gia were all waiting with their pjs still on under their coats.

"I have her bag," Gia said putting on the back pack.

"Mama, are you ok?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes sweetie I'm fine."

"Ok here's the plan," Sasuke said as he made a two shadow clones. "You go tell Kakashi to meet us at the hospital." His clone nodded and ran away. "Grab them and I'll carry Hinata."

The clone put Gia on its back and picks Sakumo and Hiroki up; one in each arm. Sasuke picked Hinata up bridal style. "Hold on tight," was all Sasuke said before he disappeared.

Sasuke ran in the hospital still holding Hinata. "I need a doctor or something. She's having a baby!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke was going crazy.

"Yes sir and what's your wife's name?" the nurse behind the desk asked.

Sasuke frowned. "Hinata Hatake and she's your Hokage's wife."

"Yes sir right this way. We weren't expecting her for another week but we have a room ready for her." Sasuke followed the nurse to the room where he and the kids entered. "I will contact Shizune."

Sasuke took Hinata into the bathroom to help her change into her gown. He took her coat and held it for her. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Sasuke was acting as if this was his baby she was having. Sasuke then took off her boots and pulled down her pants. Hinata blushed but she knew Sasuke wasn't even thinking about her that way at a time like this. Once she was undress Sasuke tied her gown around her.

Gia sat between Hiroki and Sakumo on the small couch in the room. They were all excited to meet the new baby. Gia knew she was. She never really had anyone before her father introduced her to Hinata and the boys. Ever since she feels like she's a part of their family.

Once Hinata was in the bed Sasuke took a seat in the chair right next to her. This was nerve wrecking for him to say the least. He knew this day was coming but he wasn't prepared to do what he'd just done.

Kakashi came in the room a little later with a small teddy bear. Hinata smiled when she saw it. She thought it was nice of him to bring the baby a gift.

"How are you feeling?"

She offered him a small smile. "Fine." She hadn't really talked to Kakashi much since he moved out. He would get the boys sometimes but that was the extent of their conversations. She had to admit, that she did miss him and him being there made her feel a lot better.

"Here you can have this seat," Sasuke offered and he stood up.

Sasuke then picked Gia up and sat her in his lap as he sat between Hiroki and Sakumo. "So what now?"

"We wait until the doctor comes," Hinata answered.

Kakashi just sat there looking at Hinata's stomach. He wasn't as involved with this pregnancy as he was the rest. He wanted so bad to be there but he knew he had to give her, her space. He had messed up and didn't want to ruin his chances of ever being close with her again. They weren't divorced yet which still amazed him. He was always waiting for her to file, but she never did. Hinata noticed Kakashi staring and smiled. She took his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach.

Kakashi looked surprised but smiled. He gently rubbed her stomach and felt a few kicks against his hand. "Daddy's here," he whispered.

"Hey guys, who's ready to have a baby?!" Shizune said walking in the room.

"We are!" Hiroki and Gia yelled.

"Yeah some excitement in here. You guys act like someone's dying instead of being born." Of course Shizune didn't know the situation between everyone in the room.

"Alright Hinata let me check you and we can go from there. Oh and it looks like you're about 4 maybe 5 centimeters. Give or take a few hours and you guys will have a baby."

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"It'll probably be a while before the baby is born so Sasuke you can take the kids home," Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked between Hinata and Kakashi and nodded. They seem to be getting alone so he figured it was ok to leave them alone. "Ok, come guys lets go."

"Bye mama and make sure you come get us before the baby comes," Hiroki said leaving the room.

"Yeah Hina make sure you send for us!"

"Come on guys, I'm tired," Sasuke grumbled pushing them out of the room.

Both Hinata and Kakashi sat there in an awkward silence. They hadn't been alone together in months and neither knew how to react to the situation. Hinata played with then ends of her hair trying to keep her attention away from Kakashi. She never apologized about what happened between them and didn't feel like she should pretend as if nothing had happened.

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't too often he felt uncomfortable, but right now was a bit much for him. The love of his life was having their third baby and he was happy. He missed Hinata. Seeing her every day, hearing her voice, her laugh, feeling her touch. Kakashi shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He almost felt like he wanted to cry. He knew he should have been resolved things between them, but just like her, he could be very stubborn.

"So have you picked a name?"

Hinata looked at Kakashi who was staring at the floor. "Y-yes, I have a few ideas."

Kakashi nodded his head and continued to stare in space. He didn't want to look her directly in the eyes. He had been avoiding eye contact for months. "I was never really good at picking name," Kakashi said with a small chuckle.

Hinata smiled. "Kakashi, why won't you look at me?"

Kakashi was a bit surprised by her question. He wasn't expecting her to ask him why he was avoiding her looking her in the face. "I don't know." He lied and he was sure she knew it too. He couldn't, no he wouldn't tell her the reason.

"Knock, knock you two have a visitor," Shizune smiled with a blush as she opened the door.

"Father it's good to see you."

Hiashi gave Shizune a nod and she closed the door behind him. "Good to see you as well. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No, not really. Shizune gave me something for the pain," Hinata replied.

There was a silence as Hiashi looked between Hinata and Kakashi. He was no fool, and when it came to reading people, he found Hinata the easiest to read. He knew there was something going on with them but kept out of it. Hinata always told him everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Now he was sure there was. They didn't look comfortable around each other anymore. He didn't want to play the role of the meddling father but something had to be done. Not to mention the Uchiha was the one that brought her here only confirmed his suspicions about them living apart.

"How long have you two been separated?"

Both Hinata and Kakashi looked at Hiashi. Neither one of them answering his question. Hinata was sure she had her father believing everything was ok between them. "Father, I d-don't know what you mean."

Hiashi frowned. "You don't have to hide it from me. I am not here to judge your relationship. But I would think if you were having marital issues you would feel comfortable enough to talk to me."

"Lord Hiashi, Hinata was doing what she felt was best."

Hinata sighed. She wasn't sure what to say. She had been lying to her father and everyone else for that matter. She didn't want to make Kakashi look bad to anyone. He didn't deserve to have his name tarnish because of her mistakes. "Father, please except my apologies; I never meant to keep anything from you."

"We are still working things out."

Hinata looked at Kakashi. What was he doing? She thought they were going to come clean, and he here is telling her father that they are working things out. "Y-yes."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Hokage. My daughter is your wife and I trust you with her; I always have." Hiashi walked to Hinata's bed side. He rubbed her stomach and smiled slightly. He would never admit it out loud but he always wanted a lot of grandchildren. "How much longer?"

"Maybe later today sometime, you never with these Hatake babies," Hinata said with a giggle. "They always come at the most unexpected times."

Hiashi chuckled. "Indeed they do."

Kakashi smiled. He was glad Hiashi was there. He seemed to lighten the mood in the room. He felt like he could finally breathe. "I think maybe it's the Hyuga in them that makes them so unpredictable. My father told me I came on time."

Hiashi laughed again. "You may be right about that. Hinata was two weeks late and Hanabi a month early."

Hinata looked at Kakashi and they both laughed. Hiashi noticed the mood change in the room. The two continued to laugh not noticing Hiashi leave the room. After a while they didn't even know what they were laughing at anymore.

"I missed you so much."

Hinata stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi. She heard what he said even though it was barely above a whisper. She thought for sure he hated her. Hinata felt tears in her eyes. She missed him too. "I'm sorry…I'm s-so sorry." Hinata hind her face in her hands and silently cried.

Kakashi wasn't surprised to see her crying. He sat on the bed next her and slowly wrapped his arm around her. Hinata leaned against him. She missed his touch so much. She had been lonely without him. She loved her children, Sasuke, and Gia, but it wasn't the same as having Kakashi there with her. "I'm sorry too."

Hinata wiped her eyes and looked at Kakashi. She noticed he forgot to put his eye patch on. He must have really been in a hurry. Kakashi felt Hinata's hand tugging his mask down. He didn't stop her he wanted to see what she was going to do. Hinata pushed his hair out of his face and rubbed his cheek. Hinata blushed when Kakashi smiled a little. Kakashi leaned in and kissed one of her pink cheeks. Hinata smiled when he kissed her nose and placed a soft kiss on her other cheek. Hinata kissed Kakashi softly on his lips. "Lay with me…"

Hinata moved over a little so Kakashi could lay next to her. Kakashi snuggled close to her like he had done so many times before. Hinata sat propped up as Kakashi laid his head against her neck and his hand on her stomach. Hinata missed him snuggling against her. It was funny how Kakashi was the one always snuggled against her. Hinata laughed to herself. What would people think about the great copy ninja being a total snuggle addict?

KH

Hinata woke up maybe 30 minutes after her short nap. Her contractions were starting to pick up and so was the pain. Kakashi was still sound asleep and Hinata hated to wake him, but she wasn't feeling well at all. Hinata was about to wake him when she heard the door open. In walked a very pregnant Ino followed by Yamato.

"Hinata!" Ino said loudly only to cover her mouth when she saw Kakashi was sleeping. Ino raised a brow at Hinata. Since when were her and Kakashi lovely dovey again?

"Hello Ino, Yamato. I'm glad you guys are here." Hinata offered them a small smile. "Would one of you mind getting Shizune for me?"

"Sure thing, Yamato baby would you go fetch Shizune for Hinata?" Yamato just sighed and walked out of the room.

"So when did this happen?" Ino asked pointing between Hinata and a sleeping Kakashi.

"I'm not even sure what this means," Hinata said softly rubbing Kakashi's hair.

"Hey Hinata is everything ok?" Shizune asked checking the monitor. "Well I see your contractions have picked up quite a bit."

Kakashi opened one of his eyes and saw that he and Hinata weren't alone anymore. He then quickly sat up and moved from the bed blushing. He didn't want anyone to see him snuggled against Hinata like some child. "Sorry about that," Kakashi mumbled going to sit on the small couch next to Yamato.

"Alright Hinata it looks like you've dilated quite a bit in a short time. You're 7 cementers now so no wonder you're feeling a lot of discomfort. I can up your meds if you want."

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "It's fine Shizune, I'll be ok."

"Ok, well I will be back in an hour to check you again and maybe you'll be ready to push this baby out."

"So things are better I assume?" Yamato asked Kakashi.

"To be honest I'm not sure what it means. There are still feelings there, but that doesn't mean anything." Yamato offered Kakashi a small smile.

"Or it could mean she still loves you and wants to be with you." Kakashi chuckled a bit. That's what he wants it to mean, but he knows you hardly ever get exactly what you want in life.

"Yeah, well how's the whole baby planning going for you guys?"

"Good I guess. Our house is filled with lavender and yellow. I mean Ino has gone crazy decorating the baby's room and I'm pretty sure she won't even use half the stuff I've bought."

Kakashi laughed. "It's her first baby. They tend to go a little overboard with the first one. Hinata had Sakumo's room packed with baby stuff."

"Yeah well her and this little girl better use all that crap I bought." Kakashi smiled. Ino and Yamato were having a girl. It was funny because they both wanted a boy and Ino was determined she was having a boy even after Shizune told her otherwise. Now Ino was so in love with the little girl growing inside her.

"You guys got a name yet?"

"Yeah we decided to go with Chou."

Kakashi smiled. "Butterfly, Ino must have picked that?"

"You know it, but I think it's fitting in a way."

Ino sat in the chair next to Hinata's bed and smiled. "So you and Kakashi?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I don't think so. I think he was just being nice to me." Ino could see the sadness in her friend's eyes. She really hoped it was more than that. Kakashi didn't seem like the person to do things without reasons. Ino rubbed Hinata's hand.

"I think it's more than that Hinata. I mean the way you guys were hugged together just a few minutes ago. You looked happy and he looked at peace for the first time in months. I think you should explore it more."

Hinata smiled. "I don't want him to feel obligated to me because I'm having a baby. Emotions run high during situations like this and I don't want use that as false hope."

Ino looked at Yamato who was busy talking to Kakashi. He was going to kill her but she had to do something. She couldn't just let her friend be sad all the time. Kakashi still loved Hinata and Ino felt Hinata had the right to know. Yamato always told her to stay out of it and things would work itself out, but when had she ever really listened to him?

"List Hinata, Kakashi still loves you."

Hinata smiled. "I know he loves me, I am the mother of his children."

Ino frowned. "No, he really loves you, like in love with you." Hinata gave Ino a confused look. "I'm serious. He tells Yamato all kinds of stuff when they go out. He wants his family back Hinata, he wants you." Ino squeezed Hinata's hand a little. "I know you believe me, but you're just trying to finds reasons as to why you shouldn't be happy."

Hinata looked down. Ino was right. She knew how Kakashi felt about her. Hinata was refusing any real contact with Kakashi because she wanted him to move on and be happy with someone who would treat him the way he deserved. She felt she didn't need to be happy with him because of what happened between them. Kakashi was no saint, but she was the one who developed feelings and Kakashi didn't. "I know Ino, but I can't just expect him to take me back."

"Don't give him a choice. Anything worth having is worth the fight." Ino smiled and leaned back in the seat. "A wise Hyuga told me that once and how right he was."

"I just…I don't know…"

"Yes you do Hinata, Kakashi is your husband. You know like I know if he wanted nothing more to do with you he would have divorced you a long time ago. Like I said don't give him a choice. Take what's your back! I mean it. You have no idea how long he's been waiting on you to make him come home."

Hinata was silent for a moment. Maybe she should talk to Kakashi about their relationship. She at least wanted to clear the air so that there was no confusion between them. They could at least be friends and communicate more, for the kids anyway. "I'll talk to him."

Ino smiled and patted Hinata's head. "That's my girl."

KH

Neji walked to the door after he heard a knock. He wasn't expecting any visitors today.

"Yes?"

"Good morning Lord Neji, you have a package," the guard said handing Neji a small box.

Neji looked confused for a second. "Oh yes, thank you. I wasn't expecting this until next week." Neji gave a small smile and took the package closing the door. He placed the box on the table so he could cut the tape of it. Inside was a blue box. Neji smiled and removed the box and opened it slowly. "Perfect."

Neji took the necklace out of the box to examine it further. It was a plain silver chain that held three charms. One was of the Uchiha crest covered in diamonds, the other was the crest in its usual read and white, and the last was a plain silver heart. The heart had an engraving that said: Forever & Always.

Neji place the necklace back in the box and went to find some wrapping paper. He had Hinata order this necklace for him since he couldn't leave the compound. He was hoping Sasuke would decide to pay him a visit since it was only two weeks until Christmas. Neji came back with red wrapping paper and blue ribbon. He was sure Sasuke would like it because it wasn't too flashy.

Once was done wrapping the gift he sat it under his tree. Before Neji could sit down again there was another knock at the door. Neji sighed. "Yes, oh Uncle, please come in out of the cold."

Hiashi nodded and entered his nephew's home. He looked around to see Neji had been busy. His home was decorated beautifully in Christmas decorations. "Looks good in here."

"Thank you, please have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"No I won't be staying long. I was just here to inform you that I am on my way to the hospital again because Hinata is about to have the baby," Hiashi said.

Neji smiled. "Thanks for letting me know." Neji walked to a drawl and pulled out a camera. "Would you mind taking pictures for me since I will miss the birth?"

Hiashi sighed. He really wasn't one for taking pictures, but he took the camera anyway. He was sure Hinata's friend Ino would be there and would be happy to take the pictures. "I will make sure it's done. Well I should get going."

Neji walked his Uncle back to the door. "Thanks again."

Neji closed the door and sat down on his couch in front of his fire place. He placed his legs on the couch and covered them with a blanket. Once he adjusted the pillows behind his back he picked up the book he was reading before the guard and his Uncle stopped by. Neji sighed and began to read his book, 'The Expecting Mother', and rubbed his now bulging stomach. He really wished Sasuke would stop by. Neji's fat cat snuggled against his legs.

Neji had heard the guards talking about Sasuke's relationship with Sai. Neji had to admit he didn't care at first, so he thought. But the more he heard it and with Hinata confirming it, he found himself jealous. He knew he had no right to be jealous, because Sasuke needed someone who wasn't ashamed of who they were. Neji himself was still wrapping his mind around the fact he was going to have twins in three months. A small part of him still wanted Sasuke to want him, but he knew the likely hood of Sasuke taking him back was slim to none.

KH

"Alright, Yamato I want you to wait in the waiting room with Hinata's father and friends. I'm sure you don't want to be here for this." Yamato nodded and exited the room. "Ok Kakashi, Ino you know the drill, one of you on each side to help hold her legs." Shizune settled herself in front of Hinata's spread legs.

"Oh my god! It's happening!" Ino squealed.

Hinata smiled the best she could. The pain she was feeling was unbearable. No matter how many children you have the pain is always the same. Kakashi gave her hand a comforting squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"Ok Hinata, give me a good push…now. 1, 2, 3, 4, that's it Hinata. 5, 6, 7, a little more. 8, 9, 10. Ok breathe."

_*Waiting Room*_

Hiashi walked back and forward. He wanted to be in there with her, but he knew she had the right support with her now. Yamato noticed Hiashi's pacing and sighed. He was having a little girl soon, so would he be like that whenever his little girl gave birth? Yamato frowned at the thought. There was no way he was letting his little girl near boys.

Shikamaru yawned with a small boy asleep against his chest. He had just come back from Suna when he ran into Kiba telling him Hinata was about to have the baby. As much as he wanted to go home and sleep, he decided he would be there for her instead.

Kiba sat next to Shikamaru. "Who's the kid?" Kiba asked. He had never seen Shikamaru with the little boy before.

"His name is Shin."

"Shin, is he a Nara?" Kiba asked. The boy kind of look like Shikamaru except he had a lighter shade brown hair.

"Yeah, we just got back from Suna."

"Oh yeah I heard you were sent there for political reasons. Why did you take a kid with you then? You know, not that I'm complaining but wouldn't someone older been better help?"

Shikamaru sighed. Kiba was going to question him to death. "I didn't take him with me and I did go on political matters. He was the political matter. I brought him back from Suna."

Kiba was really confused now. Why would a Nara be in Suna? It made no sense to him. "So is he like your cousin or something?"

"Something like that."

Kiba smiled and poked at the little boy who slowly opened his eyes. "Whoa, he totally looks like you and your dad," Kiba said looking into the boy's brown eyes.

Shino sighed. Kiba could be such a ditz sometimes. "Kiba the reason he looks so much like them because they are his father and grandfather."

"What?! You got a kid?" Kiba was a little shock. He didn't even know Shikamaru was involved with anyone.

"I found out about him two weeks ago."

"I suppose his mother gave you custody?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, she's getting married and decided she wanted me to raise him."

"Wow what a btich. I mean who just keeps a guy from their son, then tell them to pick him and never bring him back?" Kiba said still poking Shin's jaw. "He's kind of cute though."

"Yeah, but I don't mind it much. I've grown quite attached to him actually."

"Hey did we miss it!" Naruto yelled pulling Tenten behind him.

"No you loud mouth idiot," Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh, well good," Naruto said sitting beside Sasuke.

"So Sasuke have you talked to Neji lately?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke frowned a little but didn't open his eyes. "No, why would I talk to him?"

"Well Shikamaru, Lee and I have been trying to get in contact with him for a while. Every time we go by the compound they always say he's busy or he isn't there. I'm just worried, that's all."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Hiashi who was still pacing. "Maybe he's married that girl and moved away. I could really care less to be honest." Sasuke closed his eyes again. He did care though. What the hell was Neji doing the reason he hasn't had time for his friends. "Nara."

Shikamaru looked in Sasuke's direction. "Yeah?"

"The Hyuga won't see you either?"

"No, I haven't seen Neji in months. He's not even on active duty anymore. I've been assigned a new partner until further notice."

Sasuke sighed. He hated he cared about the well-being of Neji. He just wanted to forget all about him, but the dreams he'd been having wasn't helping at all.

"Ok everyone the baby is here!" Everyone walked towards Shizune. "You guys are able to go in and visit for a while. Follow me."

Hiashi was the first one to enter the room. He saw Hinata lying on her side. She was holding the baby's hand as Kakashi held the little pink bundle.

"What's her name?" Hiashi asked.

"Kiyomi," Kakashi answered with a small smile. "You can hold her if you want."

Hiashi smiled and took the baby from Kakashi. "She's beautiful." Hiashi smiled down at his granddaughter. She didn't have her father's silver hair like the boys did; she had Hinata's dark hair. Hiashi watched as Kiyomi opened her eyes. He smiled as she scrunched her little face up. She had grey eyes. "She looks like you," Hiashi said looking at Hinata.

Hinata smiled. "I thought she looked like Neji."

Hiashi looked at the baby again. "She does."

Sasuke looked at the baby and smiled. She really did look like Hinata and Neji. Hiashi handed the baby to Sasuke, who held her awkwardly against him. He had never held something so small and fragile before in his life. It felt wired to him to have something so small holding on to him. Kiyomi had fisted Sasuke's shirt in her hand. Sasuke smiled a little, and then a flash went off beside him.

"Ino, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures, duh Sasuke. You guys looked so cute together I couldn't resist."

Hiroki Stood by Kakashi. "Dad, can I hold her?" Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Sasuke, would you mind letting Hiroki hold her?" Sasuke nodded and placed the small baby in Hiroki's arms, who was sitting beside Hinata in her bed.

"Mama she has hair like you," Hiroki said smiling. Sakumo stood by the bed and gently rubbed his sister's hair. "Oh look Sakumo she has grey eyes like you, only lighter!" Sakumo smiled. He thought she was a cute baby.

"Hina, she looks a lot like you," Gia said with a smile.

"Ok Shika, what's with the kid?" Ino asked as she snapped a picture of them.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it another time."

"Alright everyone it's time to give Hinata and the baby sometime to rest. And plus its feeding time," Shizune said motioning for everyone to leave the room.

"Awe man," Hiroki whined. Kakashi smiled.

"She'll be home with you soon, so don't worry."

"Yeah Hiro, come let's go with Grandpa," Sakumo said grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Ino, would you and Yamato mind taking Gia to her Grandfather's home?" Hinata asked.

"No problem, it's on our way home anyway," Ino said taking Gia's hand. "Oh here's your camera, I hope I did a good job!"

Hiashi took the camera and left to join his grandsons who were waiting on him in the hall.

Once they were alone Kakashi stood awkwardly in the room as Hinata positioned the baby against her breast to nurse her. He didn't know if he should leave too or not. Normally he would stay, like he did for the boys, but he wasn't sure this time. He slowly walked towards the door.

"You can stay if you like…"

He turned around to see Hinata giving him a small smile. Kakashi sat on the couch in from of her bed and watched her as she fed the baby. Kiyomi was different from Hiroki and Sakumo. She just laid there calmly and nursed. The boys were the total opposite. They were greedy and often put their hand on Hinata's breast as if she was going to take it away too soon. He couldn't hold back a chuckle that left him thinking about the boys.

He noticed Hinata staring at him and coughed to try and control his laugher. "I uh, I was just thinking about when you nursed they boys." Hinata smiled. She remembered how greedy they were and giggled a little.

"Kakashi, could you put her in the bassinette?"

Kakashi stood and made his way towards her. "Of course."

"Make sure you burp her first though." Kakashi nodded and gently patted and rub the baby's back. He had done this for Hinata quite a few times when Sakumo was a baby. A few minutes later he heard a small burp and laid Kiyomi down and covered her with a soft pink blanket. Kakashi smiled and ran his finger down his sleeping daughter's face. She really was beautiful.

"Kakashi, I know you have to be back at work soon, but I was wondering if you could take the boys to the Christmas parade this year."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Hinata smiled and turned on her side facing him. "They're going to really like that."

"I would hope so." Kakashi was sure Hiroki would have the time of his life, but Sakumo was still hot and cold with him. Sometimes he would be ok and others he wouldn't hardly say a word. "I should probably go now, but I'll be back tonight after work. That's if you want me to."

Hinata smiled. "I would love for you to come back tonight and maybe you could smuggle me some cinnamon rolls in." Both Kakashi and Hinata laughed a little at her joke.

"For you, I just might…"

"Kakashi, on New Year's the baby will be three weeks and I will be able to get around more." Hinata sat up and blushed a little. This made Kakashi raise his brow. "I was wondering if you don't have any plans…" Hinata took a deep breath. This shouldn't be so hard for her. "I um…I want you to have dinner with me at the house." Kakashi was surprise to say the least and the expression on his masked face showed it. "But that's if you don't have any plans or anything."

Kakashi just stood there and didn't say a word. Hinata was beginning to feel like she shouldn't have asked. Now she had made things even weirder between them. "I was thinking of making your favorite, but if you have prior engagements then another time maybe…"

Kakashi could see Hinata blinking back tears. He couldn't believe she wanted to spend some alone time with him. She was basically asking him on a date. "No, no, I would love to. You just tell me the time and I'll be there."

Hinata smiled. "Then it's a date."

KH

Neji took a bite of another one of his cinnamon apple muffins. Sweets were a guilty pleasure of his. No one besides a small few knew how much he enjoyed baking sweets. Now since he spent most of his days at home he had plenty of time to back different goodies. His home smelled of baked goods.

"Neji…"

Neji put his muffin down and walked towards his front door where he saw his Uncle standing with an envelope in his hand. "I had the film developed for you," Hiashi said handing the pictures and camera to Neji.

"Thank you."

"Well the boys are waiting for me back at the house. You are more than welcome to join us for dinner tonight."

Neji smiled. "Maybe another night and tell the boys I said hello."

"Will do." Neji closed the door behind his Uncle. He placed his camera back in the drawl and then sat on the couch to look at the pictures. Neji smiled as he flipped through them. He really hated he wasn't able to be there because everyone looked so happy. Neji smiled when he came across the picture of Sasuke holding the baby. Neji placed the other pictures on the table. He wanted to frame the one of Sasuke and his niece. Neji replaced an old photo and put the new one in. He felt tears threatening to fall. He hoped so much that damn Uchiha would come see him. He had sent many invitations alone with his Uncle, but Sasuke refused to comply with any of them. He really couldn't blame Sasuke for not wanting to see anymore, because he did in fact tell him he wanted nothing else to do with him.

Even though he hadn't seen Sasuke or even talked to him in months; it never changed the way he felt about him. Hinata would tell him things about Sasuke trying her best to comfort him. Neji knew it was his own stubbornness that he is in this situation. He didn't feel like he could ever accept himself for who he was without Sasuke there with him. No matter how strong he pretended to be, he needed Sasuke. He hated he needed him, but that didn't change the fact he did.

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

Kakashi stood the large door to _his_ house he no longer lived in anymore. He and Hinata had been talking more and things were getting somewhat better between them. He was there to pick up the boys since it was Christmas Eve and he promised Hinata he would take them to the Christmas parade. Kakashi sighed. It was cold and snowing. Kakashi really never like the cold much.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Kakashi stared at Sasuke and smiled. "Sorry, I guess I was in my own little world." Sasuke stood aside so Kakashi could enter the house. "It's a bit unusual for you to be on time, and yet you're early."

"Yeah, well I have to make a good impression." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So where are they?"

"In the living room begging Hinata to open their gifts early."

Kakashi followed Sasuke to the living room. He smiled to himself. Even though they all weren't going to spend Christmas together he felt like everything was going to be fine. He saw Hinata sitting in a chair holding the baby while Sakumo and Hiroki pointed at various boxes underneath the tree.

"Mama are you sure you can't go to the parade?" Hiroki asked.

"No, she just had Kiyomi and it isn't good for her to be out in cold weather so soon."

They turned to see Kakashi had been the one to answer Hiroki's question. "Dad!" Hiroki yelled running towards him. No matter what was bothering Kakashi Hiroki was always a breath of fresh air. "Tell Mama to let us open a gift…please~"

Kakashi patted his head. "Not until tomorrow. You guys pack up so we can head out."

"Yes sir," Hiroki said with a pout. "Hey Dad," Sakumo said pulling Hiroki out of the room.

"So do you have any plans?"

Hinata smiled. "I will be spending the weekend at Neji's. He will be alone and I figured since I can't leave the house much I might as well be stuck indoors with him."

Sasuke snorted and left the room. He really didn't want to hear about the Hyuga. Sasuke put on his coat and shoes and left the house. For the life of him he couldn't understand why he was still so soft when it came to Neji. Sasuke even went out last week and bought him a gift for Christmas. 'How pathetic am I?' Sasuke thought. He cursed himself for getting the Hyuga anything because he knew he had no plans on going to see him.

Sasuke slowly walked up the road to see everyone busily moving around preparing for tonight. To be honest he couldn't wait until all this cheerful holiday mess was over. It only made him feel worse for ignoring Neji all this time. Sasuke walked in a small shop. He wasn't sure why he stopped but something in the window caught his attention.

"Welcome sir, we have last minute deals. You can get 50% off everything in the store, plus free gift wrapping!" the store clerk yelled cheerfully.

"What size is that kimono in the window?" Sasuke asked the overly happy man.

"Oh I will check for you." The man motioned for Sasuke to follow and he did. "This is a really nice choice actually sir. We only got one in and the price is a steal!"

Sasuke sighed. He really wished this dude would just tell him the damn size. "So, how big is it?"

The clerk took the kimono down. "Well this one is a medium and pretty long, so it will fit your girlfriend if she's on the taller side."

Sasuke frowned at the clerk mentioning of a girlfriend. "I'll take it."

"Did you know this particular kimono has symbolic meaning?" Sasuke just raised his brow. The clerk laughed and continued. "Well it is said that this combination of ivory, decorated in cherry blossoms with silver lining means—"

"I'm in a hurry so just wrap in that pink looking color over there."

The clerk nodded. "Would a white ribbon due?"

"Yeah white is fine," Sasuke said paying the man. Sasuke was about to leave when something else caught his eye. There was a hair ribbon what would match the dusty pink in the kimono. "Hey I'll take that too."

The clerk laughed and quickly package the ribbon.

KH

Neji opened the door to see Hinata and Kiyomi standing there. "Come in," he said taking her bag.

"It smells really good in her Neji."

"I was making dinner for us tonight. I know it's early but I had time. I also made a cake and some cookies." Hinata giggled. Neji would make the perfect housewife for someone.

Neji took the baby and sat on the couch while Hinata took her coat and shoes off. "This place looks great Neji. Next year you have to help me." Hinata was going to sit next to Neji when she noticed the picture of Sasuke and Kiyomi on the wall. She smiled.

"So…still no word from Sasuke?"

Hinata shook her head. She had talked to Sasuke about coming with her but naturally he declined. "He said he has plans."

Neji gave a sad smile. "Well it is to be expected, no?"

Hinata snuggled closer to Neji who was cradling the baby. Hinata laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the fire quietly. "It's not ok thought…" Hinata whispered and Neji smiled as Kiyomi wrapped her hand around one of his fingers. "Everyone says she look like us."

"Yeah, I can see why they say that."

Silence filled the room once again. Hinata could tell Neji was doing his best to be happy. She hated him and Sasuke still haven't talked to each other. She had the right mind to tell Sasuke about the twins. Neji would thank her later. Something had to be done because Neji couldn't keep them hidden from Sasuke much longer.

"I invited Shikamaru over…"

Hinata sat up and looked at Neji. "Really? What was the change of heart?"

Neji smiled. "Shikamaru and I have been closer than anyone else since the war. He wrote me a few weeks back saying he had a son and would be bringing him to the village."

"I heard Ino saying something about that."

"Yeah, well he's bringing him to meet me and I'm going to tell him about my current situation. I know I can trust him."

Hinata smiled. At least Neji decided to open up to someone other than herself. "When we he be coming?" Hinata asked and they heard a knock.

"That should be him now I told him to come around the same time I asked you to come."

Hinata smiled and went to open the door. Shikamaru stood there with a bag and his son. "Come in please."

"Hey Hinata, would you mind holding him for a second?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. She took the Shin and took his coat and hat off hanging it up. Shikamaru followed Hinata into the living room where he saw Neji holding Kiyomi. Shikamaru sat in the chair closest to the fireplace while Hinata took her seat next to Neji.

"So this is him?" Neji said patting Shin's head. The little boy reached for neji. Neji smiled and adjusted Kiyomi in his other arm so Shin could sit in his lap.

"You're a natural," Shikamaru said yawning. "So…."

Hinata felt like maybe she should give them a little privacy. "I'll make us some hot chocolate."  
Shikamaru looked at Neji. "So what is it you needed to tell me because it better be good. Otherwise I'm not sure I can forgive you for avoiding me all this time…" Neji laughed a little at Shikamaru's pouting.

"Trust me it is." Neji sat Shin on the couch and place Kiyomi snuggly on a pillow. Neji move the blanket from him and Shikamaru's eyes widen. Neji stood up and straightened his shirt. "Does this seem like a good reason to you?"

Shikamaru was at a loss for words. Neji was pregnant? "How?"

"It's a long story, but I am able to have children."

Shikamaru stood up and approached Neji. Neji didn't move when he felt Shikamaru's hand rub his stomach. "I, well this is amazing," Shikamaru said. "So I guess you really are a woman.."

Neji punched Shikamaru playfully causing him to laugh. "I'm glad you find my situation funny Nara!"

"It's not that, but it's just a little ironic don't you think?"

Neji folded his arms. "What I find ironic is you being someone's father."

"Hey guys I got hot chocolate and cookies," Hinata said carrying a small tray.

"Coooookies!" Shin said clapping his hands.

The three adults in the room laughed.

KH

Kakashi sighed as he began to wrap up his day. He has sent Yamato home a few hours early so he could spend some time with Ino and his future in-laws. Hiroki and Sakumo were sitting on his desk waiting for him to finish.

"Come dad! Let's go already," Hiroki whined.

Kakashi smiled. "Alright put your coats on." Sakumo and Hiroki jumped off the desk to put their coats on.

"So is Master Sasuke going to be there too?" Sakumo asked as they walked down the street.

"Sasuke has other plans, but we may see him there," Kakashi answered.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he and Tenten made their way to the group.

"Ah Naruto and hello there Tenten."

"Hey guys did you want to go to the parade with us?" Tenten asked.

"I don't see why not."

Kakashi was glad he decided to tag alone with Naruto and Tenten. They boys seem to really be enjoying his former student's company. Especially Sakumo, he had really taken a liking to Tenten. Hiroki on the other hand seemed happy, but Kakashi could tell there was something bothering him. "Hey I'm going to take Hiroki to see something."

"Ok we'll watch Sakumo."

"Hey Dad, where are we going?" Hiroki asked taking his father's hand.

Kakashi took a seat on a bench and picked Hiroki up so he could sit next to him. "Now I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

Hiroki looked down at his hands in his lap. "Well, it's just that no one likes me anymore…"

Kakashi frowned. He didn't understand why Hiroki would think something like that. "Your mother and I love you very much Hiro. You should never feel like no one cares about you."

"No, everyone likes Sakumo and Kiyomi better than me, I know it!" Hiroki wiped his eyes.

"That's not true. Who told you that anyway?"

"Yes it is, no one pays me any attention. They say Sakumo looks like you and how cute he is." Kakashi sighed. Now he understood. "And, and now Kiyomi is here everyone says she looks like Mama and Uncle Neji…" Kakashi wrapped his arms around his son. "Everyone thinks I'm ugly!"

"Do you want to know something I've never told anyone?" Kakashi asked. Hiroki looked up at him and nodded. "Well when I was about Sakumo's age, I started wearing this mask," Kakashi said pointing to his face. "You see how Sakumo hates being compared to me?" Hiroki nodded. "I hated being compared to my father. The village thought he was a disgrace and I wanted nothing to do with him."

"So y-you didn't like y-your Dad?"

Kakashi smiled. "At the time no, I felt like he wasn't worth liking…that is until he was gone. He went into state of depression and I was left to fend for myself. It wasn't until I was 12 did I know what an honor it was to be known as his son."

"Wow, so what does all that mean?" Hiroki asked.

"It means everything and nothing at all son. I just wanted to share a secret between the two of us. Not even your mother knows," Kakashi said and watched Hiroki's confused face. "I love you Hiroki, and I don't care what anyone says, you're as cute as they come."

Hiroki smiled. "Really Dad, am I really cute!"

"Yeah, I like to call you the perfect combination. You look like both ma and your mother."

KH

_Sasuke sat on a park bench not far from the Hyuga compound. He was seriously debating whether or not he should visit Neji. Sasuke frowned. Neji should be the one coming to see him. He should be trying to apologize to him for the way he acted. Sasuke sighed and something lying in the middle of the road caught his attention. Was that a body just lying there and everyone was just walking around it as if it weren't even there?_

_Sasuke shook his head. Maybe he was just imagining things. When he looked back he knew he had lost it because he was sure the man kneeling over the body was his…brother? Sasuke quickly go up from the bench moving towards him only to stop a foot away. That body just wasn't any random body it was Neji. He was lying there in a pool of blood. Sasuke dropped to his knees._

"_Neji…" Sasuke whispered shaking his motionless body. "Neji…please, get up." Sasuke didn't know what was going on. how could people idly walk by when he was lying here like that. "Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up after hearing a deep voice call his name. he stared into his brother's eyes. "He's gone…"_

"_No! ...Somebody…" Sasuke yelled to the crowd of people walking by but no one answered. "Let him go Sasuke…" Sasuke frowned as tears fell from his eyes. "No Itachi, you can't have him…" Sasuke held Neji's body close to him, cradling him. "I won't let you take him from me. I already lost you! I can't lose him too." Sasuke buried his face in Neji's hair. He blamed himself for this. He should have been there for Neji and now…he was gone._

_Sasuke felt Neji being lifted from his arms. He couldn't stop Itachi from lifting Neji in his arms. Sasuke reached for them but his attempts were useless. "Itachi, no!"_

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he ran towards the compound. He had to see Neji. This is the first time his dreams had ever gone this far. Seeing Neji like that made his heart ache. He needed to see him and soon. Sasuke ran passed the guard who gave a confused look.

"Lord Uchiha?" the guard said as he watched him run into the compound.

Sasuke almost tripped running up Neji's porch steps. Sasuke banged on the door like a mad man never stopping. He wasn't going to stop until someone opened the door.

"Maybe I should get it," Shikamaru said walking towards the door. When he opened it Sasuke fell on top of him. "What the hell?" Shikamaru move an unconscious Sasuke off of him.

"Is everything ok Shika—" Neji stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sasuke lying on the floor. "Sasuke…" Neji said shaking him a little. "Shikamaru would you carry him to my room?"

Shikamaru groaned, but picked Sasuke up and followed Neji to his room. "Just lie him there."

"Neji, is Sasuke ok?" Hinata asked form the doorway.

"Yeah he's fine, he just seems a little exhausted is all," Neji replied tucking Sasuke in.

"So baby daddy decided to show up?" Neji shot Shikamaru a glare. "What?" Neji frowned. "Ok I'm sorry. Geez I didn't know you were so sensitive about the Uchiha."

"Shikamaru, why don't we give them some alone time," Hinata said taking Shikamaru by his arm.

Neji lay down beside Sasuke and rubbed his finger through his hair. Neji smiled softly at Sasuke. He had almost forgotten how handsome Sasuke was. Neji wondered what happened to Sasuke. He didn't look relaxed while he slept. He almost looked as if he were in some sort of pain. Neji sighed and snuggled closer to him, resting his head against Sasuke's shoulder. He would talk to Sasuke once he woken up.

Hinata picked up the bag Sasuke dropped when he fell inside the house. "Look lie Sasuke went Christmas shopping," Hinata said joining Shikamaru on the couch.

"I never thought Neji would actually hook up with Sasuke."

Hinata smiled. "They're good for each other. They're so much alike, yet different at the same time."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can improve. _

_*I hope there weren't too many mistakes =) & forgive if there are._

_**I know it's been a while since I last updated and I apologize for that. I've just had quite a few things going on. It being my daughter's first Christmas and my part-time crocheting. Who knew people would want so many hats and scarves this year._

_Anyways I will do my best to continue to update two or more times a week like I normally do. If I will be longer I will let everyone know ahead of time. I do towards the end of Jan. I will be a little busy because my daughter's having her first birthday party and it's a long ride back home._

_I'm sure you guys really don't give a crap, but for those who do; just informing you on what the holdup has been._

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	21. Chapter 23

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__I want to thank: _**kakahina fangirl(2x), Elizabeth(2x), xanimejunkie(2x), bianca504billiot(2x), ecy, agustine, cynee, AmisaRusso, jessiecoffee(2x), cassie, Miss soul, & 2 Guests. **_I also want to thank all those who have faved, are following this story, and even those who have just read his story. _

* * *

Chapter 23

Neji slowly turned over to check the time on his nightstand; 3:30 am. He looked and saw that Sasuke was still asleep. Neji frowned a little and sat up, cutting on a small lamp. Neji crossed his arms. "Sasuke get up…" He saw Sasuke move a little but he still didn't open his eyes. Neji sent some chakra to his fingers and tapped Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke sat straight up holding his head.

"What the fuck…" Sasuke mumbled slowly rubbing his head.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little and he turned his head slowly to see Neji looking at him. "Neji…?"

"Last time I checked that was my name."

Sasuke turned to face Neji fully now. He gently rubbed the side of Neji's face. "I, I thought you were gone." Neji raised his brow. He didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. "I saw him take you…"

Neji frowned, "Sasuke I don't know what you're talking about. No one has taken me anywhere."

Sasuke cupped Neji's face in his hands. Neji could tell something was bothering him, but he just didn't know what. "Neji, I s-saw him take you away from me."

"Who Sasuke, who did you see take me away?" Neji thought maybe if he played along he would get some understanding about what the hell was up with Sasuke.

"Itachi, he said you were gone and he took you away from me."

"I can assure you that no one has taken me anywhere," Neji said giving Sasuke a small smile. "I would never leave you alone."

Sasuke pressed his lips gently against Neji's. Neji sighed into the kiss and quickly returned it. Sasuke pulled Neji closer deepening the kiss. Sasuke broke away for a short moment. "I'll never leave you again Neji. I'll always protect you…" Sasuke leaned in to kiss Neji again but was stopped by his finger. "I don't need you to protect me Uchiha. I very capable of taking care of myself."

Sasuke rubbed Neji's bottom lip with his thumb and smirked. "Hyuga would you just let me be the man in this relationship?"

Neji folded his arms. "Oh now we're in a relationship? And in case you forgot I am a ma—" Sasuke muffled Neji's words with his mouth. Neji frowned but continued to kiss Sasuke. When Sasuke wrapped around Neji, it was his turn to frown. Sasuke pulled back and looked at Neji.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, but then noticed what Sasuke was staring at.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked pulling away from Neji.

"You can't be serious…" Neji replied rolling his eyes.

"No, you answer me smartass, what the hell is that?" Sasuke asked pointing at Neji's stomach.

"What does it look like you dumb Uchiha, I'm pregnant!" Neji hissed.

Sasuke eyes grew wide and he pulled away from Neji completely. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Neji was pregnant. He let some guy knock him up? "So who is he?!" Sasuke yelled asked.

"Who is who? I'm afraid I don't understand the question," Neji replied.

"Yes you do! Who did you let fuck you!"

Neji frowned. Sasuke couldn't be serious. He barely wanted Sasuke do him, so why in the world would he let some other guy do it. "You're unbelievable Uchiha. You don't hear me asking about how often you fucked Sai do you?"

Sasuke frowned and got of the bed noticing he was just in his boxers. "Where are my clothes?"

Neji sighed. "Where are you going you idiot. It's three in the morning and not to mention it's been snowing all day."

"I can't stay here another minute with you. You claim to put your duties first and now you're carrying some dudes kid." Sasuke walked in Neji's bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Neji slowly got from the bed and picked up Sasuke's clothes from a chair in his room. Maybe he shouldn't have made the Sai comment, but Sasuke accused him of sleeping with someone. Neji twisted the door knob and was surprised Sasuke hadn't locked it. Neji peeked his head inside and saw Sasuke sitting on the counter with his arms folded pouting. Neji had to hold back a smile. Sasuke was being a baby.

"Sasuke I didn't mean anything by the Sai comment. I was out of line, because I have no right to question you about your relationship with him. I was just slightly offended you thought I was carrying some random guy's baby." Sasuke still didn't say anything or even look at Neji. "Look Sasuke I know seeing me may have confused things, but I would never break-up your relationship with Sai. You don't have to leave him for me."

"Sai and I are not together. We never were."

Neji stood in front of Sasuke. "Well it really doesn't matter. Here are your clothes." Neji sat them on the counter next to Sasuke. "Just so you know you're the only person I've ever been with." Sasuke looked at Neji.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that these babies I'm carrying are yours." Sasuke frowned.

"Babies?"

Neji smiled a little. "Yeah it's twins," Neji replied rubbing his stomach.

Sasuke pulled Neji closer. "I thought you said you would—"

"I couldn't," Neji said. Sasuke rubbed Neji's stomach only to feel a few kicks against his hand. "Ever since you showed up they've been a little wild in there."

Sasuke smiled a little. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to Sasuke. I sent you for you many times, but you never showed. My Uncle and I decided it was best I stayed within the compound walls until the babies are born. I didn't let anyone tell you because I wanted you to hear it from me."

"I'm sorry Neji…" Sasuke whispered.

"You don't need to apologize. We are both to blame. The only thing I need to know if you're going to be here and be a part of their lives, my life."

Sasuke stood up and pulled Neji into a hug. "Where else would I be…" Neji gasped a little when he felt Sasuke squeeze his butt.

KH

Shikamaru frowned when he heard muffled moans. He couldn't believe they were doing that like Neji didn't have him and Hinata in the next room. Unbelievable really, at least they could try to be quiet, Shikamaru thought.

"Hinata are you a wake?"

"Mmhmm…" Hinata turned to face Shikamaru who was lying on his back. She smiled because she could tell he was frowning. "Are you alright Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sat up so he could see Hinata from the floor. "Yeah, but can't you hear those guys?"

Hinata giggled. "Yeah, they just missed each other."

"Yeah well they could at least do it once we left if they're going to sound like they're making a porno." Shikamaru sighed and mumbled 'troublesome'.

Hinata laughed then. Shikamaru was so grumpy when his sleep was interrupted. "It's not so bad. You just have to tune them out. That's what I've been doing."

Shikamaru just laid back down. He guesses Hinata was right. "Yeah, and plus I think the show's over anyway."

KH

Sasuke groaned as he heard voices talking. He turned to the side and noticed Neji wasn't there anymore. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning."

Sasuke turned to see Neji walking out of his bathroom. "Morning…"

"Well go take a shower. I put something for you to wear on the counter."

Sasuke stood up and stretched a little. He saw Neji blushing and then he remembered he was naked. "Like what you see Hyuga."

Neji frowned. "Just take a shower Uchiha! I'll be in the front…" Neji was stopped when Sasuke grabbed his hand. "What?" Sasuke kissed him briefly.

"Merry Christmas Hyuga."

Neji smiled. "Same to you."

"Oh, good morning Neji," Hinata said with a smile. She was wearing black pants, a red Christmas sweater, and her hair was filled with rollers.

"Good morning."

"Father sent for all the goods you baked and for the gifts under your tree. He sent word that he expects us at the main house within the hour to open presents."

"Ok and where is Shikamaru?"

"Oh he left a few minutes ago. He didn't want to disturb you. He also said he would visit you again soon," Hinata replied.

"Well I suppose I should put some clothes on."

"Oh wait Neji." Neji stopped and saw Hinata run from the kitchen. "Here I bought your sweater," Hinata said with a small smile.

Neji took the red and white sweater. "You shouldn't have…" he really thought she shouldn't have. He never really cared for Christmas sweaters but Hinata always insist on them wearing one every year now.

"Oh and don't worry it should be a good fit," Hinata said with a smile.

"Neji, do you have—" Sasuke stopped when he saw Neji putting on a sweater. He couldn't hold his laugh once he saw the front of it.

"What's so funny Uchiha?" Neji asked a little irritated.

"What are you wearing?"

"Hinata buys us Christmas sweaters every year, so shut it!" Neji said blushing a little. He really hated Sasuke was here to see him wear this sweater.

"Well whatever, I was going to ask of you had a darker shirt?"

"Yeah there should be a blue turtle neck in that top drawl."

Hinata entered the room feeding Kiyomi. "Good morning Sasuke!"

"Morning Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "Neji would you take Kiyomi while I get Sasuke's vest for him?"

"Sure," Neji replied taking the baby and continued to feed her.

"Vest? I don't own a vest," Sasuke said.

Hinata came back with a blue and white sweater vest, with buttons shaped like snowflakes. It was Neji's turn to laugh now. Sasuke looked horrified when Hinata handed him the vest. "Its tradition Sasuke, so I had you one made too," Hinata said with a smile.

"Go on Uchiha, put on your pretty sweater vest," Neji said with a smirk. Sasuke frowned and glared at Neji. He slowly put the vest on and Hinata smiled.

"It's a good thing you decided to wear that blue turtle neck. It's a perfect match!" she said buttoning it up for him.

"Thanks Hinata," Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke noticed even Kiyomi had on a light blue Christmas sweater covered in snowmen.

"We should get going, Father is expecting us."

KH

Hiashi sighed as he sat on the couch and waited for the rest of his family to show up. Kakashi and the boys were already there and the boys were becoming restless. He looked down at the sweater Hinata had given him and sighed. He didn't know why Hinata was so adamant about wearing them every year now. This year his was covered in Christmas trees, which was worse than the one last year.

He noticed the boys didn't seem to mind wearing them. It was probably because they didn't realize how ugly they actually were. Hiroki's green and covered in reindeers and Sakumo's white with a giant Santa Clause on the front.

"Hiashi sir, are you alright?"

Hiashi looked up to see Kakashi had sat beside him. "Fine, just admiring the sweaters your lovey wife bought this year."

Kakashi laughed a little. He understood how Hiashi was feelings. Hinata had stared this Christmas sweater thing when for Sakumo's first Christmas. He looked down at his own sweater vest and sighed. The vest was black and had two large candy canes on each side.

"She really enjoys picking them out too."

"I sure she does," Hiashi replied as Hanabi entered the was wearing a grey sweater with angels covering it. She had on black pants just like everyone else. "So where are Hinata and Neji?"

"They should be here soon. I already sent for them," Hiashi replied.

"Dad, I also wanted to let you know that I have invited someone over to have dinner with us tonight," Hanabi said sitting on the floor beside Hiashi's legs.

"Who?" Hiashi asked.

"My boyfriend."

Both Hiashi and Kakashi looked at her this time. "When did you get a boyfriend?"

"Well, we've been dating for a while and I think you'll like him. You were the one saying I needed to find a husband soon anyway right?"

Hiashi frowned. He was sure he wasn't going to like whoever his daughter invited over. She had a thing for doing the exact opposite of what he asked. "I said you should start considering candidates."

"Well I have and I have chosen who I will marry next year. So he's technically my fiancé as of a week ago." Hiashi frowned. "But don't worry Dad. I have been seeing him for a while now and I feel like he is perfect. I only kept it a secret because I wanted to make sure it would work."

Hiashi sighed. "We'll talk more later." Hanabi smiled.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Hinata said with Sasuke and Neji following behind her.

Hanabi sat up and saw Sasuke's sweater and started to laugh. "Oh my, hehe, Uchiha…"

Sasuke frowned. Why was him wearing this vest so funny. His wasn't even the worst one.

"I heard you decided to grace us with your presence young Uchiha."

"Yes sir," Sasuke replied.

Neji took Sasuke's hand and led him to spot where they could both sit.

"Hinata I can't believe you got the Uchiha to wear that," Hanabi said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He just put it on. It looks really good on him," Hinata said with a smile causing Hanabi to laugh again.

"Hey Mama, come sit down so we can open our presents!" Hiroki yelled.

"Ok," Hinata said sitting beside Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and took Kiyomi. He put his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Uncle Neji here is your present," Hiroki said handing him a light pink box.

Sasuke frowned. Was that what he bought?

"I wonder who it's from." Neji asked himself. Sasuke started to fidget a little. "Sasuke…" Neji looked at Sasuke and smiled. Neji opened the box to reveal a kimono. Neji ran his fingers over the material and smiled a little. He had to admit it was a bit feminine, but it was beautiful. "Thanks," Neji whispered.

Sasuke blushed a little. "You're welcome." Neji opened the second box and it revealed a matching silk ribbon. Did Sasuke think he was a girl, Neji thought and glared at Sasuke?

"Thanks Dad," Sakumo said holding up his new weapons pouch.

"I thought you may need it since you're starting academy soon."

"Here Uchiha, you have a gift under here too," Hanabi said tossing him the gift.

Sasuke opened the gift and was surprised at what he saw. He looked to his right and saw Neji smiling at him. "Here, let me help you put it on," Neji offered. Sasuke turned a little so Neji could put the necklace on him. "So do you like it?"

"Yeah." Sasuke was about to kiss Neji, but then remembered where he was so he pulled back and coughed a little. Neji smiled and covered Sasuke's hand with his.

Hinata smiled as she watched the boys open their gifts. Her father really did spoil them. He would always get them everything a kid could want and some. Hinata smiled when she saw Hanabi braid a ribbon in Hiroki's hair.

"Excuse me Lord Hyuga, the photographer is here."

Hiashi sighed, "send her in."

"Why do you guys have a photographer?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"We take a picture every year," Neji replied.

Sasuke paled a little. "You mean to tell me you guys take pictures wearing these?" Sasuke asked referring to the sweaters. Neji just smiled a little and nodded. Once Sasuke really looked at everyone, he noticed they all even had on black pants. "I'm not doing it."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not Hyuga and you can't make me."

"You're doing it…"

Before Sasuke could respond a woman walked in. "Hello and Merry Christmas everyone!" The lady began setting up her camera in front of the couch. "Ok everyone gather around!" She motioned for everyone to sit around the couch. "Ok Lord Hiashi, you Lady Hatake, the Hokage, and…" She looked around and pointed to Neji. "Come on sweetheart you sit next to the Hokage."

Neji simply sat next to Kakashi on the cramp couch. "Ok cutie you sit next to your father on the armrest. And handsome you sit on the other." Sasuke frowned as he sat in the armrest next to Neji. "Ok Lady Hatake make sure you hold that pretty baby between you and the Hokage. I want to make sure I get her too. Boys sit on knees in front of your parents." The lady stood back and smiled. She had been taking pictures for the Hyuga family for years and she was the one who took their Christmas picture every year.

"You guys look amazing. Lady Hatake you out did yourself this time. The sweaters are beautiful!" Hinata blushed and thanked the woman. "Ok everyone look this way and one the count of three, I want everyone to give me their best smile. 1…2…3…" She took the picture. "Ok one more and make sure you smile this time handsome," she said winking at Sasuke. "1…2…3…" She smiled. "Ok last one, this is the silly picture so make the funniest face you can think of." Hiroki, Sakumo, and Hanabi loved this pose the most. "1…2…3!"

"Well that's it and I must say they are perfect."

Hiashi stood to look at the pictures alone with Hinata. "Father I want to get all three this time…" Hiashi looked at Hinata and nodded.

"We'll take all three this time. Make copies for me, Hinata, and Neji like always," Hiashi said.

"Of course, I will make sure you have these within the next few days."

KH

Kakashi sat on the bed in Hinata's old room. He was already dressed for dinner so he was watching Hinata get ready.

"Today was nice."

Hinata turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I think so too. Everyone got the gifts they wanted, Neji and Sasuke are happy, and we're about to meet Hanabi's fiancé."

"Are we still on for New Years?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes and I have really been looking forward to it." Hinata smiled and continued to pin her loose curls.

"Me too…"

There was knock on the door. "Come in," Hinata called out. Neji walked in with a box in his hands. "Neji, you're not dressed yet," Hinata said walking towards him.

"I wanted to ask you about this kimono first."

"Is this the one Sasuke bought?" Hinata asked and Neji nodded his head yes. "It's really beautiful Neji."

"Speaking of Sasuke, I'm going go talk to him." Kakashi excused himself because he knew Neji wanted to speak with Hinata alone.

"Do you think I should wear it tonight?"

"Yes! You would look great in it," Hinata said taking the kimono out of the box.

"You don't think it's too feminine do you?" Neji asked.

Hinata smiled. "Well it is a woman's kimono, so…"

Neji sighed and sat on the bed. He was not about to go out there looking like a woman. "I'm not wearing it then."

"You should wear it Neji. Sasuke went out and picked this especially for you. He thought it would look good on you and so do I."

"Ok fine I'll try it on, but if I look too much like a woman in it, I'm not wearing it," Neji said going into the bathroom. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"Neji will you come out now, you've been in there a while," Hinata said.

Neji sighed and opened the door and slowly walked out. Hinata stood up and smiled brightly at him. "You look good Neji!"

"I don't know Hinata. I know Sasuke bought this, but I'm starting to think it was a joke now because I look like a woman in this."

Hinata folded her arms and gave Neji a good once over. "Well we'll just show him then…"

Hinata sat Neji down in chair as she began to brush his hair. "How about a pony tail?" Neji shook his head that would only make it worse. "Well, a braid then?...No a bun! That way I can tie your ribbon into a bow around it."

Neji could just die now. Hinata wasn't helping his goal not to look too much like a women. He didn't say anything thought. He just let her put his hair in a bun and tie the ribbon around it creating a bow at the back.

Hinata stood back and smiled. "Neji you look amazing. Sasuke won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Hey Hina—" Hanabi froze when she saw Neji. "Wow, Neji. You look great!"

Neji blushed and frowned. He knew he looked like a girl. "Thanks."

"Well I was just coming to get you guys because dinner is about to be served and to tell you that my man is here! Oh and Hinata Ms. Noa is going to look after Kiyomi while we have dinner ok!"

"Alright." Hinata offered her arm to Neji. "Shall we go?" Neji linked their arms and sighed. He really hoped this was going to be a quick dinner.

KH

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Uchiha…"

"Relax boys, obviously he was invited Sasuke," Kakashi said as the three men sat at the table with Hiroki and Sakumo.

"Hey don't tell me you're here for Hanabi too!"

Sasuke frowned. "No you idiot. Why would I be here for her?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey I'm no idiot Uchiha! I just know pretty boys like you are always messing up things. Thank god Neji's her cousin or otherwise I would have to worry about him too!"

"You really are an idiot."

"Inuzuka," Hiashi said as he sat at the head of the table. "I assume you're the fiancée Hanabi has mentioned."

"Yes Mr. Hyuga," Kiba replied with a slight bow.

Hiashi sighed. He was not expecting one of Hinata's former teammates. "Very well, welcome to my home. We will talk more in private after dinner."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke smirked at Kiba. "Who knew you could be so polite Inuzuka."

"Kiba!" Hanabi yelled sitting next to him. "You look nice."

Kiba blushed. "Thanks and you look beautiful as always."

Hinata and Neji arrived shortly after Hanabi and everyone in the room got quiet. Neji sighed. He knew he was the reason everyone was looking at them. Sasuke and this stupid, but beautiful, kimono he bought.

"Who is she?" Kiba asked Hanabi.

"Wow Uncle Neji, you look preeetty," Hiroki said with a smile causing Sakumo to giggle a little.

Neji fought the urge to hit the boy for calling him pretty. He just forced a smile and sat next to Sasuke.

"Neji?" Neji looked and saw Kiba staring at him.

"What Inuzuka?"

"So it really is you. Wow man you, you look…"

Neji held up his hand. "Save it."

"Kiba are you the one my sister's engaged to?" Hinata asked taking a seat next to Kakashi.

"Uh yeah, sorry didn't say anything…" Kiba said scratching the back of his head. Hinata just smiled. Kiba looked around the table. The Hyugas were not what he was expecting at all. Even after Hanabi's grandparents joined them. It was wired to say the least.

Neji glanced at Sasuke who had been staring at him. "What Uchiha?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad your kimono fits." Neji frowned. Was Sasuke trying to make a joke? "It's a little sung around my mid-section but other than that its fine. I hope you didn't get this as a joke because if you did….you're dead."

Sasuke smirked and scooted his chair closer to Neji. "You don't want me dead Hyuga." Sasuke rubbed Neji's stomach. "What would you and my boys do without me?" Neji frowned. "We'll manage…" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little at Neji blushing face.

"Sakumo, can I have your piece of cake?"

Sakumo looked at his brother and raised his brow. "Only if you give me both your cookies…" Hiroki frowned as he thought over the exchange. "Deal!" he said switching their plates. Sakumo smiled as his brother stuff his mouth full of cake. Hiroki had always has a sweet tooth and being around Uncle Neji didn't help.

"Hokage…" Kakashi turned his attention to the Hyuga elder. "Will Kiyomi be the last great-grandchild we expect from you and Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and Kakashi just looked. He wasn't sure how he should answer that. Was she going to be last the one? "I'll leave that to Hinata to decide." Hinata smiled.

"I only ask because you're boys show potential of being great shinobi. We could always use more men like that."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. Their grandfather was always prompting for more children to be born into their family. The only reason their grandmother didn't have more was due to a complication after giving birth to her father and uncle. "I wouldn't mind more…" Hinata said softly with a small blush. Hanabi knew Hinata wouldn't mind because she loved children. She on the other hand never really wanted children. Having her niece and soon to be four nephews were enough for her.

Kakashi held Hinata's hand under the table. He wasn't sure what her response was going to be. He was glad she still wanted to have more children with him. "Well I guess that means we'll have more."

"Well don't expect any from me," Hanabi said when she saw her grandfather look at her. "I already have an heir."

"Really, who Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"Well I was going to wait and bring it up during our next clan meeting but I might as well talk about it now. I want Hiroki to my heir." Everyone at the table got quiet. Hanabi didn't care though. It was good choice in book. Neji would continue his training after he gave birth and no one was better than Neji Byakugan.

"What?" Kakashi finally asked.

"Hiroki is going to be the next leader of the clan. I know he is technically a Hatake, but he possess the Byakugan. Neji will train him to perfect it and I will train educate him on the clan."

"Hanabi, but what of you and Kiba have a baby?" Hinata asked. She didn't mind Hanabi wanting Hiroki to replace her one day but what if her and Kiba's child have the Byakugan.

"I said I never wanted to have children and Kiba is ok with that. Plus, even if we do it's only going to be ONE and who's to say the child will have the byakugan?"

Hiashi sighed. "It's done.."

"What do you mean it's done son? Are you agreeing to this?"

"I agree with Hanabi. Even though possessing the Byakugan is not what's important, but it is required of a clan head. If it is ok with Hinata and Kakashi, I'll make it happen," Hiashi told his father.

"He's right dear, Hiroki would be a fine leader…"

"Thanks grandma!" Hiroki said smiling. He really wasn't sure what they were talking about but it sounded important so he was glad his grandmother approved. "You hear that Sakumo, I'm going to lead the clan!" Sakumo smiled and patted his brother's head.

KH

Neji sighed as he released his hair from the bun Hinata put in it earlier. Their wonderful Christmas dinner turned into clan matters and all about Kiba and Hanabi's relationship. He ran his hand through his now curly hair. He really wished Hanabi hadn't brought up Hiroki being her heir. It really wasn't the best time and Neji knew it was going to take a while before the council to approve. They were still having a hard time dealing with his situation.

Sasuke stood behind Neji wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. "You alright?"

Neji sighed and offered Sasuke a small smile. "Yeah…"

"I like your hair like this….it's sexy," Sasuke said kissing Neji's neck. Neji frowned. He didn't like his hair this way at all. It was way too girly. "As flattering as that is Uchiha, I am never wearing my hair out like this."

Sasuke turned Neji so he was facing him. Neji blushed a little when Sasuke ran his finger down his cheek. Sasuke kissed Neji's forehead. "You're right about that…" Sasuke kissed Neji's lips softly. "I don't want to have to fight to keep the men off you…" Neji's blush deepened as Sasuke kissed down his neck.

KH

"Kiyomi is asleep," Kakashi said sitting at the foot of the bed. Hinata hummed in response as she walked out of the bathroom. "I wanted to talk to you about Hiroki."

Hinata sat beside him. "I know him being name heir is a big deal, but I think he can handle it." Kakashi smiled because that's not what he wanted to talk to her about. "I have no doubt he can handle it. But this isn't about that."

"Oh, well what is it?" Hinata asked. Kakashi sighed. "When we were at the parade yesterday Hiroki brought to my attention he doesn't feel like anyone cares about him." Hinata frowned. "he says everyone prefers Sakumo and Kiyomi."

"Why, I don't understand…"

"I was a bit surprised too, due to the fact that you and Neji spoil him. I think it's mostly because Kiyomi is here and he has to share you with her."

Hinata smiled. "Hiroki…" Kakashi placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "We should fix it…"

"We will I assure you. Try to involve him more when you do things for the baby. Let him feed her or something," Kakashi said as Hinata leaned into him. "You're right I should. I just thought her rather play or be with Sakumo and Sasuke."

Kakashi sighed and slowly stood up. Hinata gave him a questioning glance, but he just smiled a little. "I'm going to stay with the boys tonight…" Hinata just looked down a little disappointed that Kakashi didn't want to stay with her. "Don't look so down. I'll see you in the morning." Hinata just smiled as Kakashi left the room. She knew she shouldn't have expected him to stay with her. They were just starting work things out and she was sure that Kakashi was going to take it slow. He hadn't kissed her since Kiyomi's birth and she was the one that kissed him. Hinata was brought from her thoughts when she heard a small cry. Hinata picked up the small baby and cradled her to her chest.

"Don't worry sweetie, Mommy is going to do whatever it takes to get Daddy to come us…"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can improve. _

_SOOOOOOO Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of things going on. I went out of town, celebrated my baby's first birthday, and not to mention she caught the flu and now me and my husband are starting to feel sick. =/_

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	22. Chapter 24

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**kakahina fangirl, cynee, Hinata-Hime-Starz, cassie, ecy, BubbleWarrior32, & 2 Guests **_for the reviews. And thanks to all those who have faved and are following this story. It means more than you know!_

* * *

Chapter 24

Hinata smiled as she watched her boys wrestle. She never liked them playing rough with each other, but Kakashi told her that it was good for them. It would help toughen them up as long as they weren't trying to hurt each other on purpose. Kakashi was always right when it came to the boys, Hinata thought. Sakumo would often let Hiroki when their little wrestling matches.

"Mama did you see me? I beat Sakumo again!" Hinata giggled at Hiroki's excitement. "I saw sweetie, you're getting really strong."

"Yeah I am!" Hiroki yelled. Sakumo just rolled his eyes and sat next to Hinata who was holding Kiyomi. Sakumo smiled and gently rub Kiyomi's head with one of his fingers. "So is Dad taking us to the fireworks festival?" Sakumo asked.

"No sweetie, Sasuke is taking you and Hiroki."

"What about Gia, is she going too?" Sakumo asked.

"She's going too. Sasuke is picking her up after he comes to get you and Hiroki." Sakumo nodded his head and continued to play with his little sister. Hinata smiled. Hinata did miss Gia. It had been almost two weeks since she last seen her since she was spending the holidays with her grandfather.

"Mama, why isn't Dad taking us?" Hiroki asked.

"Your father is going to spend New Year's with me," Hinata answered.

"Are you guys going to hump each other?" Hiroki asked.

Hinata blushed. "No w-why would you think that?" Hinata asked a little surprised he brought up 'humping'. Sakumo frowned at the thought of his father humping his mother again. "Dad better not hump you Ma!"

"Boys please, let's not say hump when referring to me and your father." Hinata wasn't as relaxed as Kakashi was when talking about 'humping'. Anytime the boys asked or brought up anything that was remotely sex related Hinata would always turn into a blushing, stuttering mess.

"Yes mam," they both said. Hinata was glad they dropped it quickly because she really didn't want images of her and Kakashi 'humping' in her head all day. "Why don't you boys go play in your room while I put Kiyomi down for a nap?" Both Sakumo and Hiroki left Hinata alone with baby Kiyomi.

KH

"Nervous?"

Kakashi looked to his left and saw Yamato looking at him. "A little."

"Well don't be. This isn't the first time the two of you have been on 'date' before," Yamato said arranging the scrolls on his desk. "She loves you and that's pretty much all that matters."

"Yeah, there still a lot we have to clear up though. I haven't brought it up yet because I didn't want to ruin the small progress we've made so far."

"You mean Genma right?" Yamato asked and Kakashi nodded. "Well just tell her how you feel about the whole situation and work on a solution. That's really all you can do."

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I suppose you're right. I just don't want whatever feelings she had for him to resurface once he gets back."

Yamato really understood why Kakashi was so nervous. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't get on her good side, he was afraid of what's going to happen when Genma came back in a few months. Yamato couldn't blame him for being cautious, but if he wanted his family back he had to put aside his fear and jealousy and tell Hinata what's what. "She wants it just as much as you do or she wouldn't have invited you over."

Kakashi just smiled a little and sighed. "You can leave since there isn't much left to do. I know Ino would love for you to be home with her. The last month of pregnancy can be a bit tricky."

"Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Yamato packed his things and headed for the door. "And don't forget the Kage meeting in two weeks." Kakashi waved his hand saying he wouldn't forget.

KH

Sasuke sighed as he unlocked the door to the house. He already knew Neji could be moody, but a pregnant Neji wasn't something he wanted to mess with. One minute Neji was all over him the next he was yelling at him about something he said or a look he gave him; either way Sasuke thought it was stupid. Once inside the house Sasuke saw Hinata wearing a red dress.

"Did you wear this for me?" Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear causing her to jump a little. "Sasuke I didn't hear you come in." Sasuke put some of Hinata's hair behind her ear. "What is it about you Hyuga's that makes strongest of men weak for them…?"

Hinata blushed at what Sasuke said. "I'm n-not sure I know w-what you mean.." Sasuke smiled at Hinata's stutter. She hadn't stuttered around him in a while. "Oh, but you do Hyuga." Sasuke smirked when Hinata's blush darkened. He loved teasing her. It was almost as fun as teasing Neji. "It's alright Hinata I'm just messing with you."

Hinata frowned and pushed Sasuke a little. "That wasn't v-very nice Sasuke."

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. "So is that your fuck me dress?"

Hinata turned to face him with her face almost as red as the dress she was wearing. "N-no!" Hinata said a little louder than she wanted to. Sasuke only raised his brow at her and Hinata sighed. "Does it look like I'm asking for it?"

"Honestly?" Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded. "I'll put it like this, if you weren't married to Kakashi and I wasn't with Neji, I'd give it to you." Hinata blushed and covered her face at his answer.

"Well that's not the look I was going for. Kakashi really likes this dress and I only wore it once so I thought it would be nice for him to see me in it," Hinata said sitting at the table. "Now I only seem desperate…"

"I can see why he likes that dress on you and I'm pretty sure it's the same reason I like it on you. He is a man, and seeing you in something so…._alluring_…would make any man want to take up against the wall." Hinata was blushing the entire time Sasuke talked. She was never really any good when it came to talking about sex, especially when it involved her. "There's no need to be embarrassed. If Kakashi is anything like me, he wants it too."

"I'm going to go change…"

Sasuke grabbed her hand. He gave her a good once over. The red dress hugged her curves perfectly. You almost couldn't tell that the small bulge of her giving birth a little while ago was even there. The dress was strapless and hugged her large bust perfectly in his opinion and the fact that her ass looked perfectly round in it only made it better. "No, keep it on." Hinata gave him a confused look. "You look beautiful in it. You said you didn't want to seem desperate, well you won't wearing that. You'll seem more confident in yourself and actions."

"Hey Mama….oh wow!" Hiroki said walking around Hinata. "You look like one of the girls in the magazines," he said with a smile.

"Thanks sweetie," Hinata said with a blush.

"She does look ass-tastic doesn't she?" Hinata frowned and playfully elbowed Sasuke. "Anyway tell Sakumo I'm here so we can go. We still have to stop by Gia's and dragged your fat uncle to the festival."

"Lady Hatake…" came a small voice from the door way.

"Oh hello Mrs. Noa, please come in," Hinata said with a smile. "Kiyomi's room is the second on the left. I already have everything set up for you."

"Thank you very much my Lady. If you need me do not hesitate to call."

"Hey Mrs. Noa," Sakumo said walking down the steps with Hiroki following close behind. "Good night young maters. I hope you enjoy the festival."

"We will Mrs. Noa," Hiroki said.

"Come on boys Master Sasuke is ready to take his leave."

"Yes sir!" both Sakumo and Hiroki said following behind Sasuke. Hinata could only shake her head. She couldn't believe the boys obeyed Sasuke the way they did. They really treated him as if he were actually their master and if Hinata didn't know Sasuke well she would think they were being mistreated.

Once Hinata was alone she walked back and forward in the living room waiting for Kakashi to arrive. She was still having doubts about the dress but Sasuke said it should be fine so she decided against changing it. Hinata looked at herself in one of the mirrors hanging on the wall and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine," she told herself.

Kakashi was standing outside of his door. He was debating whether he should knock, or just let himself in. There were so many thoughts going through his head. Tonight could either go really well or extremely bad. He didn't want to argue with Hinata, and he knew Genma was a tricky subject. Kakashi just remembered what Yamato said. He and Hinata needed to clear the air of everything and work on a solution to make things better between them.

Kakashi slowly opened the door and notice that most of the lights were off. He was starting to think maybe Hinata had forgotten about their date. Once Kakashi walked further into the house he noticed dim lighting coming from the living room. He slowly walked towards the light when he saw Hinata with her back to him and he couldn't believe what she was wearing. He could only remember her wearing that dress once and she didn't leave out their bedroom. The dress was a lot tighter now, but it looked better that way to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" Kakashi snapped from his thoughts when he heard Hinata call his name. She looked even better now that he had a better view of entirely. She was beautiful and Kakashi was finding it hard to find his words, so he just approached her. "I didn't know you were here…" Hinata closed the distance between them and hugged him.

"I thought maybe we could have diner in here tonight…" Hinata said softly. Kakashi looked around Hinata and saw that she had a small table set up behind her. There were candles lit everywhere. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Hinata had gone out of her way to make everything as romantic as possible for them tonight.

"Here is perfect," Kakashi said removing his mask. Kakashi pulled out Hinata's chair and took the seat across from her. "Everything looks good."

"Thanks, I tried to make your favorite," Hinata said with a blush when she saw Kakashi smile. "I'm not just talking about the food." At the Hinata's blushed deepened. She was glad he liked the way she looked in her dress. They continued to eat their food in silence with Hinata stealing glances at Kakashi. She would blush every time their eyes met.

"Join me on the couch…" Kakashi said getting up from the table. Hinata quickly sat beside him. Kakashi smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair. "I have to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything."

Kakashi removed his hand from her hair and sat back some. "Where do I stand with you?" Hinata gave him a confused look. "When Genma comes back, where do I stand in all of this?"

Hinata sighed. She knew he would eventually bring Genma up. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say. "I love you Kakashi. What happened between me and Genma won't ever happen again." Hinata felt tears in her eyes. "I'm s-so sorry Kakashi, I should h-have never betrayed y-you. I promise you, i-if you give me another chance I w-will be a better wife to you…" Hinata couldn't stop the tears from falling. She knew that the strain on their relationship was not entirely her fault, but she didn't make things any better. "I promise I'll be fateful to you. I just want you to c-come back h-home Kakashi…I'm so lonely w-without you here with me."

Kakashi wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I should have been a better husband to you, more understanding to your needs and wants; not just focusing on my job. I love you more than anything is this world Hinata." Hinata smiled a little and leaned into his hand that was cupping her cheek. "And I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me." Hinata pulled Kakashi down into a kiss in which he readily welcomed.

KH

Neji shifted uncomfortably beside Sasuke as they watched the kids play one of the various games at the festival. Neji didn't like being in public in his current state. He wasn't sure if people even knew it was him or not. Luckily he hadn't seen anyone he knew personally because he really didn't feel like explaining himself again. Kiba was hard enough, so Neji could only imagine explaining it to Lee or Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

Neji frowned at Sasuke. "What's wrong you ask? I'll tell you what's wrong Uchiha. You drag me here against my will. I'm cold, my feet hurt, and I'm ready to go home," Neji hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Neji closer to him wrapping his arm around Neji waist. "Stay close and you won't be so cold and we'll deal with your feet later." Neji pulled away from Sasuke and walked to the next station. Sasuke frowned. "Hey Gia, keep an eye on the boys, I'm going to the next station."

"Will do Master Sasuke!"

Sasuke saw Neji there looking at various pictures. Sasuke sighed. He didn't understand what was Neji's problem. He had talked Hiashi into letting Neji out of the compound because he himself wasn't ashamed of being seen in public with Neji, but it seemed Neji was still not open to the idea of them being public with their relationship. "See something you like?"

Neji didn't turn around or respond. "Come on Neji, stop being a bitch…gees."

Neji turned and faced Sasuke now. "You think I'm being a bitch Uchiha! Is that what your tiny little brain thinks?!" Neji yelled drawing a lot of attention. People were starting to stop and stare in their direction. "I never wanted to come here in the first place. This was your bright idea!"

"Calm down Hyuga," Sasuke hissed grabbing Neji's arm and pulling him from the crowd of people. Neji snatched his arm away. "What do you want from me Hyuga? Everything I do you bitch about it!"

"Look at me Sasuke! I don't see how you're not embarrassed to be seen with me." Sasuke took Neji's face in his hands and kissed him. Neji put his hands on Sasuke's arms trying to pull away, but Sasuke just held on tighter. Neji finally gave up and kissed Sasuke back. "I love you so much Sasuke…" Neji whispered against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke sighed. He hated Neji's mood swings. He was seriously against ever getting Neji pregnant again and he was glad they were having boys. "I'm not ashamed of you. Who gives a fuck what anyone else thinks. As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." Sasuke hated he sounded so sappy when talking to Neji, but he had to do something to calm him down. Neji took Sasuke's hand. "Thanks…I don't know what came over me."

KH

The last thing Hinata remembered was walking Kakashi to the door. Now she was pinned against the wall with Kakashi's body pressed against hers. To be honest she didn't care how or when it happened she just didn't want it to end. Hinata missed Kakashi in more ways than one. She hadn't been touched the way he's touching her now in months.

Hinata moaned into the kissed when Kakashi massaged her breast through her dress. "Stay with me tonight…" Hinata said as Kakashi sucked a sensitive spot on her neck.

Kakashi pulled away from her and smirked. "You're a naughty girl kitten…" Hinata blushed and Kakashi gave her a peck on the lips. "But I think we should stop…"

Hinata sighed and looked down. "Do y-you not like it?" she asked softly.

Kakashi was taken back by what Hinata said. Did she really think he didn't like what she was doing to him? "Trust me, I more than like it," Kakashi said taking her hand and making her cup his harden member. Hinata blushed so red her face matched her dress. "You don't realize how bad I want to fuck your brains out right now, but I won't." He let Hinata's hand go. "Every time we have sex things are good for a little while and then they go back to the way they were."

"You're right…"

Kakashi took Hinata's hands in his. "I want it to be perfect this time around. Sex will soon enough, I promise."

"You're absolutely right, I'm sorry of I was trying to rush things." Kakashi smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "No need to apologize, I want it just as much as you do."

"Well I should get going. Sorry I can't stay and watch the fireworks with you. I have some work to take care of but I want to do this again soon," Kakashi said putting on his robe.

"Ok, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night it is. I'll be by after work and then we can talk about me moving back in."

"Ok, but you can move back in whenever you feel is a good time," Hinata said.

"Well good night and I love you."

"I love you too Kakashi."

KH

"Naruto would you slow down a little," Tenten begged and Naruto pulled her through the crowd of people. She heard him say something about seeing someone, but she didn't catch the name. Well whoever Naruto was looking for really got him excited Tenten thought.

"Ah there they are! Come Ten I see Sasuke over there with some girl," Naruto said making his way towards them.

"Yo Sasuke!" Both Sasuke and Neji turned around to see Naruto and Tenten standing behind them. "What's up guys, oh by the way I'm Naruto and this is my girlfriend Tenten," Naruto said holding his hand out for Neji to shake it.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Tenten asked looking at Neji. "I mean I know a few Hyugas and congratulations on the baby."

Neji felt like dying. Did they really not know who he was? Maybe it's the hat he was wearing and the fact his hair was in a braid. "I believe we have met before."

Tenten eyes grew wide. She knew that voice. "Neji…"

"What? No way!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep your voice down idiot. Of course it's him, who did you think it was?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh well, I uh, I don't know! He looks like he's pregnant! Why would I think it was Neji?" Naruto was really confused because last time he checked guys couldn't get pregnant. Unless… "Hey Neji, so you're a girl…"

Neji frowned. "Do I look like a girl to you?!"

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "Um, do you really want me to answer that?"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto just had to show up and piss Neji off. Sasuke could hear Neji mumbling curse words as he walked away. "Naruto you're such an idiot." Sasuke could only see tonight getting worse especially with Neji's mood swings in full effect and Naruto's constant nagging.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can improve. Please excuse any mistakes if there are a lot. I tried to catch all of them, but it's a little hard sometimes._

_**I am also working on a second story. Iruka/Hinata, Naruto/Ino. If you guys are interested it's call 'Notice Me' and its rated T and can be found under Iruka and Hinata. So let me know what you think! _

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	23. Chapter 25

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**kakahina fangirl, agustine, bianca504billiot, keke-chan, cassie , & 4 Guests **_for the reviews. And thanks to all those who have faved and are following this story. It means more than you know!_

* * *

Chapter 25

Kiba sighed as he sat in Hiashi's office waiting on him and a few other Hyuga to show up. He had to admit he was a little nervous meeting with them without Hanabi this time. He wanted to make a good impression and didn't want to mess everything up by doing or saying something stupid. Hanabi's only advice was 'be yourself and they'll love you.' Kiba was finding that rather hard to believe. Compare to Kakashi and Sasuke; what could he offer the Hyuga clan. Kakashi was the Hokage for crying out loud and Kiba didn't know how he could compare to that. And don't get him started on Sasuke. Not only was the Uchiha great at everything, but he for some reason seem to be….likable?

The whole situation was stressing Kiba out to no end. He would have to explain his relationship with Hanabi to her father and a few other scary Hyuga. Kiba was brought from his thoughts when he heard the door open. He quickly stood and offered a polite bow and the men entered the room.

"You may be seated Kiba."

Kiba took a seat and looked at the men in front of him. Hanabi's grandfather, her father, Neji, and two other men he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting. "Good after Lord Hyuga."

"We won't beat around the bush," the elder Hyuga said. He placed a scroll in front of Kiba. "These are the rules and customs of this clan Inuzuka. We take great pride in sustaining order and understanding amongst each other."

"You need to learn our ways since you will be married into our family soon, if we see fit," another Hyuga announced.

"The question everyone is dying to know Inuzuka is, why you?" Neji asked.

Kiba was seriously starting to freak out. "I uh don't know really. She didn't tell me why she chose me; she just did."

"Sounds like Hanabi," Hiashi responded.

"Did you not want a union with Hanabi?" Neji asked and Kiba frowned. Neji wasn't making this easy for him. "Well answer the question."

"Of course I want to marry her. I'm not in line to lead my clan, my sister is. I am free to marry whoever I wish. I know I didn't choose Hanabi, but she chose me and that's good enough for me."

Neji smirked. "I see, well you have my vote." Kiba was surprised Neji voted in his favor. He was sure Neji was going to grill him the entire time until he gave up.

"Is that so son?" Hiashi asked and Neji just simply smiled. "What makes you worthy of my daughter? Like you said, you are not to be head of your clan. What can you offer?"

Kiba was afraid they would ask that question. What did he have to offer? He was nothing like Kakashi or Sasuke who he was sure the clan was more than happy to accept. "We don't have all day…" the elder Hyuga said.

Neji was enjoying see Kiba sweat and squirm under their impassive stares. They were Hyuga after all and they had a reputation to uphold. Kiba actually believe that they have a scroll that large full of rules and regulations to follow. It was hilarious and Neji was sure he was going to have a good laugh at the Inuzuka's expense later. The scroll they had given him was blank, except for four words. He admitted his uncle had a sick sense of humor that he himself shared.

"I can offer her support and unconditional love. I will be whatever she needs when she needs it. I will bring honor to this clan. I will not disgrace or tarnish the Hyuga name in anyway. I promise to learn every single one of these rules and do my best to make not only Hanabi proud to be my wife, but you to consider me family."

Kiba had his head down waiting for them to say he wasn't good enough. For them to say he would fail, to say anything. They were just sitting there as he bowed his head before them not saying a word. Silence he learned was the worst form of rejection. He rather they say no and make him leave, then sit their quiet as if he was not worthy of words.

Neji couldn't hold it in anymore. He snickered which cause his uncle to let a low chuckle followed by the remaining Hyuga to join in with laughter. Kiba slowly raised his head to see the five men before him….laugh? Was he that bad that they couldn't at least wait until he leaves to laugh at him? Kiba frowned and stood up.

Neji waved his hand trying to catch his breath. "Pleas….Inuzuka sit down."

"No disrespect, but why should I stay when you all have clearly made your choice."

"Have we?" Hiashi asked trying to compose himself.

"Haven't you?" Kiba asked a little unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Now you're asking us if your statement is true?" the elder Hyuga asked.

Kiba slowly sat down. Hyugas were definitely a weird bunch that was for sure. They came in so serious, but now they're sitting here laughing like they've seen a comedy of some sort.

"Inuzuka…" Kiba looked up trying to hold eye contact with Hiashi. "Open the scroll and read every word from it."

Kiba paled a little. He couldn't seriously want him to read the entire thing in front of them. The thing was huge and Kiba was pretty sure the Hyuga had a language of their own so he probably wouldn't know half the words inside. "All of it?"

"Every single word," Neji added.

Kiba swallowed hard and he fumbled with the scroll. "Take your time," Neji said earning a quick glare from Kiba. Once Kiba finally opened the scroll he saw one tiny sentence in the center of the page. He looked at the men in front of him.

"Don't keep us waiting all day Inuzuka," Hiashi said folding his arms.

"W-w-welcome….t-t-to…."

"Never learned to read Kiba?" Neji asked.

Kiba frowned and started over. "Welcome….to….the….family?"

"Are you asking us again if your statement is true or not?" the elder Hyuga asked.

"No sir, I'm just confused is all."

"The contents of the scroll are quite simple Inuzuka," Hiashi said standing up. The other Hyuga men followed his lead and stood up as well. "Stand up."

Kiba quickly stood up. Hiashi offered him his hand and Kiba quickly took it. "Welcome to the family, Kiba."

Kiba smiled. "Thank you sir," Kiba said shaking the remaining men's hands. "Thank you."

Neji watched as his uncle and the others left the room leaving him and Kiba alone. "Gave you quite a scare there didn't we?"

"That's putting it a little light don't ya think? I was afraid yall was going to kick me and tell me never to see Hanabi again."

"Don't be silly. The Hyuga are not as bad on outsiders as you may think. I have it harder than you do Kiba. Hanabi chose you and that's really all that matters. Hanabi does not make decisions without thinking them through. You're good for her." Kiba smiled a little. "That's the reason we decided not to go against her choosing you. Hanabi has a spunky side, but she is all work when it comes to this clan. With you at her side it will make the job a little less stressful."

"Thanks Neji, I didn't know you had so much faith in me."

Neji snorted. "Just don't let my advocating for you come back in slap me in the face."

"Don't worry Neji, I won't let you down!...Oh and did the Hokage and Sasuke go through all that?"

"My uncle would never question the Hokage the way we did you. He and Hinata's situation was different. And don't get me started on that arrogant Uchiha."

"You know it's cute the way you are about him. You're really sweet on him…" Neji frowned at Kiba's statement.

Neji folded his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Sure you do Neji, he's the one who gave you those babies you're so crazy about," Kiba said smiling.

Neji looked down at his stomach and sighed. He did have a sweet spot. Anyone around them could see it. "Well that doesn't change that fact he's an arrogant ass sometimes."

KH

Sakura fumed as she made her rounds at the hospital. She heard that Sasuke was at the festival with some Hyuga girl and she was pregnant. There was no way her Sasuke got some stupid Hyuga girl knocked up. Then there was Naruto who was glued to Tenten's hip. Sakura couldn't believe both of her men were taking right from under her. Someone was going to pay. One way or another she was going to have one or the other. She just needed to figure out how.

"Shizune?"

"Yes, what can I do for you Sakura?" Shizune asked as Sakura closed the door behind her.

"I have a question?"

"Ok, ask."

"How do you win the heart of guy who doesn't know you exist? I mean how can you win him when he is already with someone else?"

"If you want my honest opinion, then move on. If you're meant to be then you will. There's no point in ruining another woman's life and for the guy to only want nothing to do with you," Shizune said. She hoped Sakura would listen to her because she was sure she was talking about Naruto and only prayed she didn't step in the dangerous waters concerning Sasuke.

"But what if he doesn't know we're meant to be and needs a little help realizing it?"

"Well if that's the case, just tell him how you feel and wait for him to make the next move," Shizune said with a sigh. She really didn't understand Sakura at all when it came to men. She had many short relationships that could have been better.

Sakura noticed the way Shizune was looking at her. It was almost like she was judging her and Sakura didn't like it one bit. "Is that what you did with Hiashi Hyuga?"

Shizune almost choked. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura smirked. "Don't act so innocent. I know you're doing more than visiting a special patient when you go there. And who's to say there really is a patient."

"Sakura, you need to stop while you're ahead," Shizune warned.

"Why should I? Everyone else around here seems to get and do what they want. So why can't I? You know just like I do that you fucking the Hyuga head!" Shizune eyes stared to water. "Oh don't give me that look! What would Hinata think if she knew her supposed friend was doing her dad?"

"Get out!" Shizune yelled causing Sakura to jump back a little. "Get out right now!

Sakura frowned and stormed out of the room. She didn't want to call Shizune out but she didn't like her judging eyes. Everyone was against her and didn't understand why. Once she lost Tenten, everyone seemed to avoid her.

KH

Ino sighed contently as Yamato massaged her back. Shizune told her that any day now their little Chou could come. Ino was grateful Kakashi was letting Yamato come home early every day now.

"Is that better," Yamato asked from behind Ino.

"Yes, thanks baby." Ino leaned back against Yamato who just wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her stomach. Ino was really happy because they were going to be a real family soon. "What do you think she'll look like?"

"She'll be a brunette for sure…"

Ino turned and faced him. "How can you be so sure? I mean me and my father are blond. Blonds are dominant in my family."

Yamato just shrugged. "You asked." He kissed Ino's forehead. "She'll have your bright blue eyes though, but she'll still look more like me." Yamato smiled when Ino frowned. He knew she wanted their little girl to look like her.

"Are you upset that I think she'll look like me?" Ino gently touched Yamato's cheek and smiled. "No, not at all; to be honest I want all our babies to look like you." Yamato kissed Ino softly. "But that doesn't mean they won't have both blond hair and blues eyes." Yamato rolled his eyes. Ino was something else. She wanted their kids to look like him, but with her qualities.

"Do you think she'll be our only one?" Yamato asked.

"No way! Do you see how cute Sakumo, Hiroki, and Kiyomi are? I want at least two more." Yamato sighed. One would have been fine with him, but he knew whatever Ino wanted he would give it to her. "Alright three it is."

KH

Neji unlocked the door to his house. He was glad to be home. After the meeting with Kiba they counsel felt the need to discuss other matters that could have waited in his opinion. Once inside Neji noticed Sasuke was sitting on the couch in his underwear. The simply told Neji he had been there all day. Neji frowned when he noticed the small book in his hand. It looked like one of those books Kakashi used to carry around except the one Sasuke had was blue.

"What the hell are you reading?" Neji asked folding his arms.

Sasuke looked up and closed the book. "What this? It's just Icha Icha Temptations."

Neji frowned deepened when Sasuke acted like it was no big deal he was reading porn at 6 in the evening in his underwear. "Why are you reading such filth Uchiha?" Sasuke just shrugged and walked towards Neji. Neji noticed the bulge in Sasuke's boxers. "I didn't know you were into women so much."

Sasuke smirked. "This book doesn't have one scene with a woman in it…" Neji gave Sasuke a confused look. "It's Yoai, Hyuga."

Neji felt his face heat up. He didn't know there were such books being sold in Konoha. "Is that so?" Neji asked trying not to seem fazed.

"That's right Hyuga," Sasuke said kissing Neji's neck. "You can read it too if you want."

"I'll pass on that."

"Suit yourself, but…" Neji began to feel nervous. "There is one scene I think we should try. You know after you drop our load."

"Is that all you think about Uchiha?"

"No, but when two men as hot as we are get together it's hard not to."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're making dinner."

"Only if you help me with my little problem," Sasuke said looking down at his crotch.

"We've already talked about this; no blow jobs until after the babies are born."

Sasuke pouted a little. "Ok fine, I'll blow you _and_ fuck you senseless then."

Neji sighed. "Fine, but make it quick. That bath tub has been calling my name."

Sasuke smirked. "We can do it the tub then. That way I won't have to rush." Neji pushed Sasuke aside and walked towards his bedroom. "So is that a yes?"

"I want to soak and relax in the tub…"

"Come on Neji," Sasuke said walking behind him. Sasuke walked so that his erection was pressed against Neji's butt.

"Sasuke…"

"Come Neji, you know you want to…" Sasuke said massaging Neji's shoulders.

"No..uh…Sasuke…"

"What?"

"Why are you naked!?" Neji asked with a flushed face.

"I thought we were going to—"

Neji held his hand up. "Come on Uchiha before I change my mind." Sasuke smirked as he followed Neji into the bathroom. Sasuke heard Neji mumbling something along the lines of 'if you weren't so fucking hot I would kill you'. That only made Sasuke harder hearing Neji's words so he gave Neji a hard smack on the butt.

Neji then narrowed his eyes at Sasuke with a small blush on his face. 'Hell yeah' Sasuke thought. He was definitely going to give to Neji tonight.

KH

Naruto approached the hot spring where the note instructed. He received a note from Tenten telling him to meet her here for a surprise. Naruto was a little giddy at what she had for him. Maybe they were going to do it in the hot spring.

Once inside and undressed Naruto entered the co-ed hot springs, only Tenten wasn't there. He sat down in the water to relax. He thought maybe she was still getting herself together before coming out. After about five minutes Naruto notice…Sakura sitting across from him. He hadn't even noticed that anyone else was there besides him.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said waving at her. It had been a while since he last talked to her. He felt a little bad the way ended at their last meeting. So why not talk to her until Tenten showed up.

"Oh, hey Naruto, what are you doing here alone?"

"Oh that. I'm waiting on Tenten." Sakura sat next to Naruto. She made sure her towel was down low enough not to expose her nipples.

"Really, you don't mind if I keep you company while you wait do you?" Sakura asked. Naruto blushed a little but nodded his head yes.

"So how have you been?"

"Oh you know me. Always keeping busy and hanging out with Ten in my spare time."

Sakura had to fight a frown at the mentioning of Tenten's name. "How nice. So everything is good between you guys?"

"Yeah, great actually. We're thinking about moving into a place together this summer." Sakura could tell Naruto was happy, but she wanted him to be happy with her and not Tenten. Sakura moved closer to Naruto so that their thighs were touching.

"I still love you Naruto." Naruto gave her a surprise look. He couldn't believe that she was still in love with him. "Sakura I, uh I—" Sakura put her finger in his lips.

"You don't have to say anything Naruto. I know I messed up and you deserve better than me."

"Don't say that. Any guy would be lucky to have you love them Sakura," Naruto said patting her hand. Sakura smiled and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed at the contact. He had never been this close to Sakura before and he was starting to feel a little weird.

Sakura looked behind her at the clock on the wall and smiled. She starddled Naruto. "Wait, w-what are y-you doing?" Sakura silence him with her lips grinding her body against his. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to hurt Sakura but he knew he had to stop this. He felt himself getting hard under her.

Tenten smiled as she entered the hot springs. It was so sweet of Sakura to give her a free pass to make up for old times. It was even better that they talked everything out. She really didn't like being angry at Sakura, so when she wanted to make up Tenten was happy.

Tenten stopped in her tracks when she saw them. Sakura and Naruto. Sakura's towel was off and she was grinding against Naruto. They were kissing and Naruto didn't seem to be putting up a fight. Tenten felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so in love with Naruto. She had never felt anything like that with anyone else besides Naruto. She couldn't believe he would betray her like that.

Tenten also remembered Ino's warning. How could she have been so stupid to think she could win out against Sakura? Tenten and Sakura's eye met, but Sakura never stopped kissing Naruto. Tenten let the tears fall from her eyes as she quickly ran from the hot spring. She needed to get away and fast. Maybe she could stop by Ino's. she just didn't want to be anywhere near Sakura or Naruto.

"Ok, stop Sakura," Naruto said gently sitting her beside him. "I can't do this with you, I want to, but I can't"

"I love you Naruto…"

Naruto looked at Sakura and he couldn't see anything false in her statement. Sure he still cared about her but he was in love with Tenten now. "I, I can't"

"Wait Naruto, just think about it. Please."

Naruto looked back at her and nodded his head. He quickly made his way back to the men's changing room. He couldn't believe what was happening. It didn't make sense really. Now he had to figure out a way to tell Tenten about what just happened without her getting too upset at him for not doing anything to prevent it.

KH

"Lord Hyuga you have a visitor."

"Send them in," Hiashi replied putting away some papers.

Shizune slowly entered his office and closed the door behind her. She took a seat in the chair nearest his desk.

Hiashi smiled. "It's good to see you. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night."

"Someone knows."

Hiashi frowned. "Knows what?"

"About us. She confronted me today at work about it. I'm not sure how much longer we can do this."

Hiashi sighed. "Are you ashamed?"

Shizune looked at him with wide eyes. "No, no Hiashi, of course not," she said taking his hand in hers. "If anything you should be. You're a lord while I'm just a simple doctor."

Hiashi removed his hand from hers. "Then why do you worry? Does our age bother you?"

"Nine years isn't that much Hiashi. I just don't want to ruin your reputation."

Hiashi sighed and motioned for Shizune to follow him. He had to admit it would be the talk of the town for him to show interest in another woman. To be honest he couldn't even remember why Shizune caught his attention in the first place. All he knew that it happened one evening after her appointment with Neji. He offered her to have dinner with him as a friendly gesture. He enjoyed her company more than he thought. Eventually she came more often and one thing led to another.

"You see that picture?" Shizune looked up to see a picture of Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi. "That picture was taken when Hanabi was two, so that was about 15 years ago." He turned and took her hand in his. "I am not a young man anymore. Both of my daughters are living their own lives now. For years I have focused all my time on my children, Neji included. I have three grandchildren and two on the way. At 47, I am no longer worried about what people's perception of me is."

"You're nine years my junior and I am the head of the most powerful clan in this village. If my stature bothers you then maybe we should end whatever this is between us."

Shizune turned and faced Hiashi. "I am a 38 year old woman who lives alone. I have no family left. I was never able to have the family I always wanted. I waited too late to have children. I am not of noble blood like you, and I do feel somewhat inferior to a woman a man like you should have."

"You are more than qualified to be with a man like me," Hiashi said touching her cheek gently. "The question is if you want to or not"

Shizune grab the front of Hiashi's robes and pulled him close, kissing him. She never initiated anything between then, not wanting to ruin things. She always let him take the lead especially when anyone could walk in on them. They were standing in the hallway leading to his office. She was surprised when he circled one of his arms around her waist returning her kiss.

"If you'll have me Hiashi, I would be honored to be the woman at your side." Hiashi gave her a small smile. He kissed her forehead. "It's settled then," Hiashi said walking away from Shizune.

Shizune just stood there until she saw Hiashi motioned for her to follow him. She was quickly at his side. She wasn't sure where they were headed, but she never knew anything with Hiashi. He was always full of surprises. "Shizune…" She looked up at Hiashi but he continued to look forward. "If you're willing, I'll give you that baby you've always wanted." Shizune whole face turned red. Anytime she was with him she always felt like a teenager. It wasn't like she didn't know how babies were made, but when Hiashi said it; it made her feel like she was virgin to the whole thing.

Hiashi stopped in front of a door and opened it. "After you…" Shizune smiled and entered the room. She had never been in this room before. The room was filled with books and other personals. "This is our family room." Shizune noticed all the pictures and awards that decorated the walls. "Hanabi was very competitive growing up," Hiashi said referring to the awards. "You see that picture there?"

Shizune looked at the picture. It had to be recent since Kiyomi was in. "Is that your family's Christmas picture?"

"Yes, and this year I hope to see you in it."

"What are y-you saying?"

Hiashi smiled a little. "We're both mature adults. There is no reason for us to wait to make things between us official. Do you or don't you want to be the woman at my side?"

Was he proposing to her? Shizune couldn't believe what was happening. He had a weird way of asking her. That could have meant anything from being his girlfriend or just good company when he needed it. It was Hiashi after all and nothing he did was normal in her book. "Well?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Yes, I'll marry you.."

Hiashi smirked. "Good."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can improve. Please excuse any mistakes if there are a lot. I tried to catch all of them, but it's a little hard sometimes._

_**I know there wasn't any Kaka/Hina in this chapter but I wanted to give a little intro to what is to come. The next chapter however is dedicated to Kaka/Hina. &&&& I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_

_***The list below is of everyone's age just in case eanyone was wondering. _

_Hiashi 47_

_Shizune 38_

_Kakashi 32/Genma 34_

_Yamato 27_

_Neji/Ten/ 22_

_Sasu/Hina/Naru/Ino/Saku/Kiba 21_

_Hanabi 17_

_**If anyone has any questions about anyone else's age just let me know_

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	24. Chapter 26

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**kakahina fangirl,** **Elizabeth,** **ecy,** **AmisaRusso ,** **agustine, & 1 Guest **_for the reviews. And thanks to all those who have faved and are following this story. It means more than you know!_

_*As promised this chapter is filled with KakaHina sweetness*_

* * *

Chapter 26

Hinata smiled as she stirred her tea. She was just thinking about Kakashi. Lately she couldn't think about anything other than her husband. He had been coming over almost every night for their 'Date Night' and Hinata couldn't be more in love. Kakashi was right about them just letting things happen and not rushing into anything. Hinata had to admit she did want to be intimate with Kakashi, but she could wait…maybe.

"Mama…"

Hinata looked to her side and saw Hiroki smiling at her. "Yes sweetie."

"You know, since I'm four now, I was wondering if I could go to the academy with Sakumo in the spring?"

Hinata smiled. "You're still not old enough. To be honest Sakumo is still a year too young but he is very advanced for his age." Hinata saw Hiroki pout a little in disappointment. "If you work really hard, when you turn six you may be able to start the academy early too. How does that sound?"

"I will work really hard!" Hiroki said running from the room. Hiroki was such a free spirit and very determined.

Hinata looked at the list of things in front of her. Her father had requested their appearance at a luncheon the coming weekend to discuss Sakumo's birthday party arrangements.

"Lady Hatake."

"Yes, Mrs. Noa," Hinata answered looking at the older woman.

"I was wondering if we were expecting the man of the house this evening." Mrs. Noa asked. Hinata had asked Mrs. Noa to become a live in sitter for the kids. She was such a help when Hinata had errands to run or when her and Kakashi wanted to be alone.

"Yes ma'am. He will be here once he leaves work."

"I will prepare a movie night for the children then at the Hyuga compound."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Noa. You have been such a big help this past month."

"The pleasure is mine my Lady." Mrs. Noa left Hinata alone with her thought. Hinata was planning a really romantic evening for her and Kakashi. She wanted everything to go perfectly and hopefully he would decide to move back in.

KH

Ino smiled as she stood in the doorway of her and Yamato's bedroom. Soundly asleep were Yamato with Chou lying snugly on his chest. Being a mother was hard work, but Ino loved every minute of it. She had to admit that she was physically exhausted and was overly grateful for Yamato. He had been more help than she could have ever asked for.

Ino slipped in the bed beside them and kissed Yamato's cheek while she ran he finger over Chou's dark curls. Yamato was right about her being a brunette. She in fact had his hair and his beautiful almond shaped eyes. Chou was practically a girl version of her father with blue eyes. "Yamato baby, it's time to feed Chou…" Ino whispered handing Yamato the bottle.

"You want me to feed her?"

Ino smiled and nodded as she laid her head on her pillow. Yeah, she was so happy she had a wonderful man like Yamato. Lord knows she wouldn't be able to handle their little bundle of joy alone.

KH

"So is there anything else you need me to do before I go?"

Kakashi looked up from his desk. "No, you can go Shikamaru."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then," Shikamaru said exiting the office. Once Shikamaru left Kakashi cleared his desk and gathered his things. He was really looking forward to his date with Hinata. She had told him she had something special planned and it had him as giddy as a school girl. Things had been going extremely well and he could only see them getting better.

As Kakashi prepared to leave there was a knock on the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kakashi slowly opened the door to his house. Once inside he noticed that it seemed like no one was there. He knew he was a little late and hoped Hinata wouldn't be too upset with him. After Shikamaru left he had a team return early from a mission.

"Kakashi is that you?..." Kakashi heard Hinata yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," he said walking up the stairs. He saw Hinata standing in a long cotton robe with a scarf tied around her head. She quickly closed the distance between them giving him a hug. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I ran you a bath." Hinata blushed when he raised his brow at her. "I remember you saying something about not being able to relax. I thought maybe a nice soak would help."

Kakashi smiled. He knew she was up to something he just didn't know what. "Of course, I am a little stiff," he said walking in the bedroom.

"Well you go ahead and take your time," Hinata said leaving him alone to bathe.

Kakashi opened the bathroom door and was hit with the smell of bamboo and Jasmine. There were candles lit and the tub was full of steamy water and bubbles. Hinata had gone all out for this, he thought taking off his clothes. Now he knew for sure there was something up. He decided to push the thought away as he slowly lowered himself in the hot water. He could tell she had just run his bath moments before he arrived.

Kakashi slide down further into the tub thinking about upcoming events. A luncheon at the Hyuga's, a political meeting, and not to mention Genma was coming back soon. Kakashi had received word that Genma would return sometime within the next few weeks.

Kakashi sighed at the thought of Hinata and Genma. He submerged himself under the water a few moments to clear his head. Surely he had nothing to worry about…right? Of course not, Hinata was his wife and wasn't about to let anything get between them again. After washing his body Kakashi finally got out of the tub. He noticed Hinata bought some new towels. They were a light yellow and extremely soft. He smiled when he noticed Hinata had left him something to wear, except it was just a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. 'Did Hinata really forget to give him underwear?' Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi simply shrugged and put the pants on. Maybe Hinata wanted him to stay the night or something.

When Kakashi finally exited the bathroom leading to the bedroom there was a small table and chair there. Sitting in front of the bed was plate of food with a note. 'Enjoy' was all it said. Kakashi smirked and sat down. Hinata was definitely up to something and Kakashi liked where it was headed. He sat down and began to eat. Hinata had made him a nice plate of salt-broiled saury and a small bowl of miso soup. Kakashi was glad for the mint tea to clear the fishy taste from his mouth.

Hinata smiled as she watched Kakashi eat from the door way. She a bit nervous about her plans because this was the first time she'd ever done something like this. Ino assured her it would be the perfect way to take things to the next level. Hinata entered one of the guest bedrooms and removed her cotton robe. She then replaced it with her short silk red robe. It was Kakashi's favorite. Hinata looked at her thin material of her gown. It was a more subtle approach to sexy. It was black with a lacy top and it stopped just below her bottom. Hinata blushed when she remember Ino saying not to wear anything under it. She then removed the scarf from her head and her hair fell in waves down her back. Hinata tied her robe and finished her look off with some flavored lip gloss.

Once done with his meal Kakashi went into the bathroom to give himself a once over. He wanted to make sure he didn't have any food or anything on his face. Hinata was planning something nice so he wanted to make sure he looked good for her. When he came back into the room he noticed the table was gone and only the chair remained. He smirked at this. Hinata really had something good planned. He noticed another note that said 'sit', so he did.

Hinata took a deep breath and slowly entered the room. Kakashi had his back to her but he knew she was approaching him. He felt her hands begin to massage his shoulders and he let out a soft sigh. Hinata smiled when Kakashi let his head fall back a little exposing his neck. Hinata slowly trailed small kisses down his neck and rubbed her hands down his chest. Kakashi smiled at Hinata's forwardness. She had never really initiated anything sexual between them before, aside from kissing and the occasional massage. Just as he was enjoying her ministrations she stopped.

Hinata turned on some soft slow music and stood a few feet in front of Kakashi. Now this was the hard part for her. She wasn't sure if he would like it or thought she was some sort of freak. Again Ino assured her that this would turn Kakashi on. Hinata took a deep breath and slowly began to sway her hips.

Now Kakashi was really surprised at what he was seeing. Hinata had never done anything like this before. He watched as she slowly untied her robe in a teasing manner. Kakashi just slouch a little in his chair thoroughly enjoying the show. Hinata turned her back to him and let her robe fall from her shoulders. Now lick his lips as Hinata turned around. He could clearly see that she had nothing on underneath her gown, which on turned him on more. Hinata slowly walked towards Kakashi until she was standing right in front of him.

She turned around and sat in his lap. His hands rubbed her thighs as she slowly grind her back side against him to the music. He could feel himself getting hard under her as one of his hands made its way towards her breast. Hinata tangled one of her hands in his hair as he placed open mouth kisses alone her neck. Hinata moaned softly as Kakashi pinched her nipple trough her gown. Once Hinata felt Kakashi's erection poking her she stood up a kneeled down before him between his legs.

Hinata was happy the way things were turning out. She would have to thank Ino later for the advice on what to do. Hinata kissed down Kakashi's toned chest as her hands massaged his inner thighs. Kakashi bit back a groan as Hinata reached the waist band of his pants. Kakashi pulled Hinata up so that he was straddling him now. "You really are a naughty girl kitten…" Kakashi pulled Hinata into a kiss. Hinata moaned into the kiss when she felt Kakashi's grope her bottom. Kakashi pulled back from the kiss a little biting Hinata's lower lip. Hinata kissed him again.

"Let me take care of you…" Hinata said softly as she repositioned herself between his legs. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked and Hinata smiled and nodded. To say he was excited would be an understatement. It had been a long time, a really long time since Hinata had done this for him. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her small hand around him, slowly stroking him. He watched her with half lidded eyes as she shyly bit her lip watching his reaction. He smiled at her causing her to blush.

Hinata slowly licked the tip and heard Kakashi hiss. She looked up at him and he had his eyes closed. Hinata smiled before taking him fully in her mouth. Hinata sucked harder and pumped her hand faster earning a low moan from Kakashi. He tangled his fingers in her hair helping control her speed. Kakashi knew not to push her head too hard for fear of chocking her, but it was hard. Her mouth felt so good around him he had to will himself to relax and let her lead.

With one last, long hard suck Hinata rose to her feet taking off her gown. Kakashi felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He watched Hinata climb onto the bed positioning herself on all fours giving him a good view of all of her. Now this was most definitely new. Hinata never wanted to be taken from behind. Hinata blushed at look Kakashi was giving her. She had to admit she was a little excited for what was to come. She had always been too shy to do anything different when it came to sex. The only time she was on top was when they made love while she was pregnant.

Kakashi slowly stood, letting his pants fall to the floor. "Come get me Kashi…" Kakashi smirked and felt himself twitch. He made his way so that he was behind her. His hard member rubbing against her bottom. Kakashi trialed a line of kisses down her back until he reached her round soft bottom. He gave her a good slap, causing Hinata to make an 'eep' noise. Kakashi inserted two fingers into her dripping core earning a moan from Hinata. "Take me now Kashi….please…"

He positioned himself behind her and teased her slick fold with his tip. Hinata whimpered at Kakashi teasing action. "You're so wet kitten…" Kakashi whispered huskily in her ear before slowly entering her completely. Kakashi held onto her hips to steady her as he picked up speed. Her moans and cries for him to go harder and faster almost made him lose control.

Hinata reached behind her and pulled Kakashi into a kiss. His strokes became slow and hard. "Ah!...Ka..Kashi…" Hinata moaned between kisses. One of Kakashi's hands massaged her breast while the other held him up. The harder Kakashi pushed into her the harder it was for her to control the kiss. Hinata threw her head back and Kakashi began sucking her neck.

The sounds of their skin slapping against each other drowned out the soft music in the background. All Kakashi could hear was Hinata's cries of pleasure and his own grunts. Kakashi felt himself getting close and he could tell Hinata was far behind. He wanted to make sure she came first. Kakashi place both of his hands on her hips and pounded her hard and fast. "Kashi…Ka…Kashi…I-I…ah!..." Kakashi felt Hinata tightened around him. A few pumps later she came screaming his name. Kakashi didn't slow his pace. Hinata continued to moan as Kakashi came, filling her insides with his seed.

Kakashi slowly pulled out of Hinata a laid down on the bed. They were both trying to catch their breaths. Hinata scooted to where she was close to Kakashi. He then turned to her burying his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Hinata smiled and softly stroked Kakashi's hair. "I love you kitten."

"I love you too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hinata stirred a little. She stretched a little and looked at the time. It was almost nine and she knew that Mrs. Noa would be back with the kids soon and she needed to have breakfast ready. Kakashi felt Hinata move and saw her sit up. Kakashi forced himself to sit up too and Hinata blushed. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning," Hinata replied softly. She leaned in and kissed Kakashi. Their kiss quickly became a little more passionate when Kakashi's hand found its way between Hinata's legs. "The kids will be here soon," Hinata said between kisses.

"Well we better be quick." Hinata squeaked when she found herself under Kakashi. Hinata was a little sore from the night before, but right now she couldn't feel anything but pure pleasure as Kakashi entered her.

KH

Shikamaru sighed as he sat in the Hokage's office with Sasuke and Neji. Apparently they had an appointment with the Hokage who had yet to show up. Shikamaru figured he had just overslept. "You guys might as well sit down. It looks like our Hokage is going to be late. Troublesome I know…"

Neji just quietly sat down on the small couch as Sasuke mumbled. "Relax Uchiha. It's not like you have anything to do."

Sasuke frowned and folded his arms. "That's not the point. He told us to be here at 9:30. What time it now?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Maybe something came up…"

Kakashi walked through the doors not even noticing Sasuke and Neji. "Morning Shikamaru, sorry I'm late."

"No problem."

Sasuke smirked when he saw Kakashi walk in. He could tell Kakashi had a good night and morning for that matter. He wasn't even wearing his vest and his robe wasn't even closed. "Took you long enough."

Kakashi looked and saw Sasuke and Neji approaching his desk. "Yes well I'm here now."

Sasuke frowned. "Well while you were getting your dick wet, some of us—" Sasuke was cut off with a hard glare and elbow from Neji. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh, and Kakashi rolled his eyes. "What?"

"What do you mean what Uchiha? You don't just don't go around saying things like that!"

Kakashi listened as Neji and Sasuke bickered for a while. "Ok love birds, what did you two need to see for because I have another appointment soon."

"Yes, we were wondering about the laws on same sex marriage," Neji answered blushing a little.

"Well, you two are the first to ask. I personally have no problem with it. The matter really comes down to who is taking whose name. I have to officially make one of you a part of the other's clan."

"Well that's easy, he's taking my name," Sasuke said.

Neji frowned and folded his arms. "What makes you think that Uchiha? You could easily become a Hyuga."

"No way. I'm the man in this relationship so you take my name!"

"Who said you were the man! I just as much man as you are Uchiha and I say we convert you into a Hyuga."

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, not happening. You will become an Uchiha and that's that Hyuga! You're caring two Uchihas now, but you don't want the name."

"They are Hyuga too idiot!"

"Well which one of us is knocked up? That would be you, so that automatically makes you the woman." Sasuke and Neji were having a staring match now, which only caused Kakashi to sigh.

"How about you two go home and discuss it more, then come back when you have an answer," Kakashi suggested.

"NO!" they both yelled.

"He's becoming an Uchiha and that's it!"

"Why not you become a Hyuga?" Neji asked with his hands on his hips.

"Because I'm top that's why!" Neji blushed at Sasuke's answer. Shikamaru couldn't hold back a snicker. These two were impossible.

"I could be top too you know!"

Kakashi stood up. "Alright you two listen up. There is no need to rush the decision unless you two are asking to be married right now at this very moment."

"Forget! I'm not marrying this arrogant jerk!" Neji yelled. "Sorry to have wasted your time Hokage." Neji waddle out of the office with a frown on his handsome face.

Sasuke sighed. "Come on Neji, come back…You can put him down as becoming an Uchiha."

Kakashi just nodded ok. Sasuke smirked and left to find his hormonal fiancée.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can improve. Please excuse any mistakes if there are a lot. I tried to catch all of them, but it's a little hard sometimes._

_***I hope my lemon was good. I tired really hard to make things between Kakashi and Hinata romantic with a lot of detail. Just let me know what you guys think!_

_**The next chapter will be about the luncheon, Sakumo's b-day party, & Genma's return! So it's going to be pretty long_

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	25. Chapter 27

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**Archontruth, AmisaRusso, ten195, xanimejunkie2, cynee , ecy, jessiecoffee, Elizabeth, kakahina fangirl, Scratchers,**** cassie** ,**IloveItaHina, & 3 Guest**_ for the reviews. And thanks to all those who have faved and are following this story. It means more than you know!_

_**I would also like to say I am very, very sorry for the extremely late update, but I had some personal problems going on. Here's the kinda long chapter I promised and I hope everyone enjoys it._

* * *

Chapter 27

Part l

Tenten sighed as she waited for class to end. She was really thinking about letting her group go early. She hadn't been able to focus much since she hadn't spoken with Naruto in what seemed like forever. She received all the letters he left for her to meet him, she just wasn't sure she was ready to face him just yet. "Ok class, remember to read over chapter 9 Understanding weapons, because there will be a quiz on Monday."

Tenten couldn't help but smile when she heard a few groans as the students left them room. She sat on the bench in front of the school until the last student had either walked home or their parent came to get them. Once she entered her classroom she sat down at her desk and began to go over tests she was supposed to have graded last week. She was so caught up and trying to finish she hadn't noticed that someone was sitting in the front row.

"N-Naruto.."

Naruto gave her a small smile and walked towards her desk. "I've been trying to reach you for weeks now." Tenten looked down at her desk. She felt bad for avoiding him. "I heard you were taking a lot of small missions and I didn't want to bother you at work, but it was the only way I could see you."

"What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto was confused. "What do you mean? I thought you were my girlfriend Ten, and then you disappear for weeks on end. I was worried!"

"Worried?! You weren't too worried when you were basically doing Sakura in the hot springs!" Tenten yelled standing up.

"Wait, what?" Naruto wasn't sure he understood. He and Sakura never did anything in the….hot….springs. Then it hit Naruto. Tenten must have shown up and saw them that day. That has to be the reason she had been avoiding him. She thought he was cheating on her with Sakura. "I can explain that."

"There's no need to," Tenten said holding up her hand. "I should have seen this coming."

Naruto grabbed Tenten's hand. "There's nothing to see Ten, I love you, and I would never betray you."

"Then why, why were you kissing her?" Tenten asked with watery eyes.

"I couldn't stop it at first. I didn't kiss her back! I pushed her away! I promise." Tenten frowned. Sakura planned the whole thing. She lured Naruto there and pretended to make up with her so she would catch them. "Naruto…"

"Yes?"

Tenten pulled him into a kiss. "I'll be at your place in about two hours."

Naruto gave her a big smile. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"No I'm most defiantly mad, but not at you," she said rubbing his cheek. "Now get on home and clean up. I know your place is a mess." They both shared a quick laugh before Naruto left her alone. She was going to end whatever this game was Sakura was playing.

KH

Shizune sighed as Sakura relayed her reports. She really didn't mind working with Sakura as long as she kept everything professional. "I need you to clear my schedule for a C-section next week for the delivery of twins."

"You haven't had twins in a long time, so if you don't mind me asking which file should I pull?" Sakura asked.

"Just schedule it under Uchiha…"

"WHAT!" Sakura was beyond confused. She heard about Sasuke being seen with some pregnant Hyuga girl at the fireworks festival. But there was no way her Sasuke had gotten some silly Hyuga girl pregnant.

"I believe my words were perfectly clear, the name Uchiha."

Before Sakura could question Shizune further there was a hard knock at the door. "Come in," Shizune said. Sakura turned to see Tenten walking in the room. "Is there anything I can help you with Tenten?" Shizune asked.

"Not me no, but Sakura is going to need your assistance…" both Shizune and Sakura raised their brow. What exactly was Tenten talking about?

"What the hell is tha—" Before Sakura could finish her sentence there was a loud pop noise and she found herself on the floor holding her nose. "What the hell!"

Tenten smiled. That felt good, really good. She felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She bent down and grabbed Sakura by the front of her shirt. "You stay away from Naruto! He's mine, got it?"

Sakura prepared herself to attack Tenten, but Shizune held her back. "Let me go, I'm going to kill this stupid cunt!"

"Tenten just leave, now!" Shizune ordered. "Sakura you need to calm down." Sakura snatched away from Shizune. "If you want I can take a look at your nose for you. I think it's broken."

"You think! God you're an idiot!" Sakura yelled storming out of the room. Shizune could only shake her head. She told Sakura not to peruse a man in a serious relationship. Shizune just shrugged and sat down at her desk. She couldn't fight the smile that crept to her face. She was secretly happy someone finally put Sakura in her place. She just happy it didn't have to be her.

KH

Neji sat in his bed for hours. It was well past nine and the Uchiha was nowhere to be found. Neji frowned a bit because Sasuke was always home before eight. He huffed and decided to do a load of laundry to take his mind of things because Sasuke was going to get it whenever he decided to come home. Neji didn't mind him staying out later than normal but he would have appreciated a heads up.

Neji dumped a load into the washer when he saw a slip of paper fall from the basket. He slowly leaned over and picked it up. He silently hoped he didn't forget an important dates. Lately he had been writing down everything because he was starting to get dates confused; pregnancy brain Hinata called it. Neji's eyes widened at what was written on the paper and it wasn't his hand writing. '_Sorry I had to cancel tonight but I had a last minute applicant to interview for Anbu. So meet Tuesday night at 9pm at our usual spot. –Sai'_

Neji bawled the paper up in his hands and slammed the washer's top closed. "That fucking Uchiha!" Neji yelled.

He couldn't believe Sasuke was meeting with an ex. Well not much an ex, but it was close enough for Neji. Here he was worried what was taking Sasuke so long. The Uchiha was most definitely going to get an ear full for this.

Sasuke walked in the house carrying a brown bag. He sat the bag on the counter and went in the fridge and got bottled water. He was tired to say the least. He picked up the bag and slowly made his way to the bedroom only to be met with a frowning Neji.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Sasuke asked sitting the bag down and walking towards the bathroom.

"This!" Neji said throwing the balled up paper at Sasuke who caught it. Sasuke opened it and read it over.

"Why would this make you mad?"

"Are you stupid Uchiha? How the hell would you feel if I were secretly meeting I don't know, Shikamaru at this hour?!" Neji yelled with his hands on his hips. He couldn't believe Sasuke was acting like it was no big deal.

Sasuke frowned. "Ok, calm down Hyuga."

"Answer me dammit! Here I am thinking something important came up the reason you were late coming home, but no. You're out meeting with your little boyfriend behind my back!" Neji yelled poking Sasuke hard in on the chest.

Sasuke's eye widened a little. So this is what all this is about Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke laughed which only made Neji madder. "Wait, you think Sai's my boyfriend?"

"I don't see what so funny Uchiha! I'm not going to take this from you! We were just at the Hokage's the other day talking about marriage and you pull a stunt like this?!" Neji stormed towards the closet. He pulled out a bag and start put Sasuke's clothes in it. "I want you out of here!"

Sasuke couldn't help but be amused. Neji was cute all angry and jealous. Sasuke walked over to Neji and took the bag from him. "Ok, I'm done messing with you."

"Is that some sort of an apology for cheating Uchiha, because if it is I might just kill you where you stand!"

Sasuke pulled Neji to bed. "Just sit down and relax." Neji sat down and folded his arms. "Yes I was meeting with Sai, but it wasn't a date."

"What was it then? You sure didn't tell me about it."

Sasuke sighed. "Ok listen I only met with him twice because of this…" Sasuke picked up the bag from the floor and handed it to Neji. Neji just gave him a confused look. "Open it. I was going to wait, but I think now is better…"

Neji slowly opened the bag and pulled out two soft blankets. One was dark blue and the other dark red. Each has the Uchiha and Hyuga crest on them. "I don't understand," Neji said softly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat next to him. "Sai knits and I hate to admit it but he's pretty good at it. He makes things in his spare time, so I asked him to make these for the boys," Sasuke said and kissed the side of Neji's head. "Do you like them?"

Neji had to admit the blankets were really nice. He especially liked the combination of both their clan's crests. Neji nodded his head not wanting to look at Sasuke. He felt a little bad for going off on him the way he did. "Yes."

"Well good and try not to get yourself so worked up. Shizune said it isn't good for you," Sasuke said rubbing Neji's stomach.

"Sorry…."

"No need to be sorry…."

"No I really am sorry because I cut the Uchiha sigh off a few of your shirts…" Neji said softly.

Sasuke sighed. "I can always buy more." Sasuke honestly wanted to laugh again. Neji was so the woman in their relationship. He reframed from making a joke out of it because Neji did seem upset about the way he behaved.

Neji leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I love you."

Sasuke kissed Neji's lips softly. "No amount of shirts means more than that."

KH

_**Next Day Noon**_

Hiashi sat quietly at the head of the table. He listened to the small talk around him. He couldn't help but smile a little. His family was getter bigger by the day. "Alright everyone, when our guest of honor arrives we will begin planning my boy's party."

"Who's the guest? I hope not some snotty noblemen," Hanabi whined. "I hate when they invite themselves to our gatherings. I'm always like 'who invited you'!" Hanabi moved her hands around animatedly and Hiashi and the others laughed a little.

"They're not that bad Hanabi. Some of them are quite interesting," Neji said.

"Interesting for you is boring to us," Kiba added and he, Hanabi, and the boys laughed.

Neji frowned and Sasuke poked his jaw. "I don't think you're boring and besides…It's Kiba. He's like a child." Neji smirked when Kiba's smile fell.

"What! I'm no child Uchiha!"

"Lord Hyuga I hate to interrupt but your final guest has arrived."

"Send them in."

"Hey guys so sorry I'm late. I had a patient who refused his meds," Shizune said approaching Hiashi. Hiashi stood and they shared a brief kiss. He offered her the seat next to his. Everyone was quiet and some stared wide eyed.

Shizune let out a nervous laugh. "I take it you didn't tell them."

"I thought we'd tell them together."

"Wait a minute…What exactly is going on here?" Hanabi asked pointing between her father and Shizune. Kiba smirked. "Your dad got himself a woman."

"Father, is she your…._girlfriend?_" Hinata asked not sure what other way to ask.

"So should we call her Grandma now?" Hiroki asked.

"Shizune is my fiancée. We are to be married this summer."

"I hope you guys are ok with this," Shizune said with a small smile.

The room became quiet once more. Everyone just looking at one another not sure what to say. Kakashi sighed and decided to break the awkward silence. "Well I suppose congratulation is in order."

"Y-yes congratulations Father, Shizune. It's a pleasure to have you apart of the family,  
" Hinata said.

"Soooo let me get this straight," Hanabi said looking between her father and Shizune. "You two are getting married…" They both nodded. "So are you guys like having…" Hanabi looked at her two nephews and decided to spell it out. "s-e-x?" Hiashi pinch the bridge of his nose while Shizune blushed. "Well are you?"

"That's really none of your business Hanabi!" Neji scolded. Hanabi just shrugged her shoulders. "I swear you're worse as the Uchiha with inappropriate comments…" Neji mumbled. Sasuke smirked at Neji's red face.

"Carnival!" Hinata yelled and everyone looked at her. "Isn't that the theme we were going with for Sakumo's party?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I already have everything set for this Saturday. You will be able to attend Kakashi," Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I already informed Yamato that I would be out of the office for a few hours."

"Grandpa did you invite Aoki and Gia?" Sakumo asked.

"Yes, alone with everyone starting the academy next month."

"Oh Neji, I wanted to let you know that I scheduled your C-section for next week Tuesday."

Neji rubbed his stomach. His boys would be there soon. "It's going to be weird meeting them…"

"You're going to be a mom Neji," Kiba said with a smile causing Neji to eye to twitch a little.

"You have any names picked out?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to wait and see them first before I, well we named them," Neji said.

"As long as they're Uchihas I don't care what he names them."

Sakumo looked between his grandfather and Shizune. He was sure the word his aunt Hanabi spelled out was sex. He remembered Aoki telling him it meant the same thing as humping and if his grandfather was humping Shizune that only meant…. "Grandfather…"

"What is it Sakumo.."

Sakumo tilted his head a little. "So since you and Grandma Shizune are having sex does that mean you're trying to give her a baby?"

Hinata all but choked on her tea. She couldn't believe what her son just asked as if it were casual to do so. Before she could stop him he was talking again. "I was just wondering because when Hiroki and I saw Dad humping Ma, Kiyomi was born." This made Kakashi shifted a bit uncomfortable being mentioned.

"Yeah Grandpa, Mama and Daddy hump all the time just ask Master Sasuke!" Hiroki added.

"Oh this is too good…" Kiba snickered.

"Alright boys that's enough," Kakashi said. "Your mother told you not to speak of such things remember." They both nodded and mumbled an apology.

Neji elbowed Sasuke who had an amused look on his face. "I bet you had something to do with this."

Sasuke faked insulted. "I would never…"

"I'm sorry father, Shizune. They can be a bit rash at times.." Hinata said followed by a nervous giggle.

"It's fine Hinata, they're young boys so they tend to say inappropriate things," Hiashi said.

"So Sakumo, how often does Kakashi hump Hinata?"

"Hanabi!" Neji and Hinata yelled in unison.

* * *

Part ll

Neji frowned as he sat in a chair under an umbrella. The hand fan Sasuke had given him didn't seem to be enough. Early spring was supposed to be nice and cool; not hot! The breeze was nowhere to be found. "If you keep glaring at the table like that I'm sure you'll burn a hole in it.." Neji looked up at Sasuke.

"I can hardly believe it's March and not July out here…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Neji was always complaining about something. "Even with my hair up like this isn't helping."

"Neji if you don't want to be out here go in the house." Neji frowned at Sasuke's response. He couldn't believe Sasuke was being so insensitive. He was 37 weeks and 5 days pregnant. With TWINS! On top of that he was wearing the only t-shirt in his closet that would fit, which was bright yellow. Neji for the life of him couldn't remember ever buying it. It didn't help that his tan knee shorts made it stand out even more _and _to make things worse was that he was wearing thong sandals because his feet were swollen. "I'm sure Sakumo will understand you not wanting to sit in the sun."

Neji frowned and folded his arms. "Just go get me some more lemon aid and a few of those cupcakes!"

"Say please…"

"…"

"If you don't say please I'm not getting you anything. You can drag those fat feet of yours and get it yourself."

"_Fat_ feet…" Neji felt his eye twitch. He knew Sasuke was teasing him, but he took it too far with the feet comment.

"Are they not?" Sasuke asked pointing at Neji's feet.

"Don't be an idiot Uchiha, just go get what I asked for!"

"Say please…"

"…"

"I guess you don't want anything."

"Fine I'll say it…only if you massage my feet later…"

"What do I get in return…" Sasuke asked giving Neji a suggestive look.

"You get to sleep in the bed and not on the couch. Now would you please get me what I asked for Uchiha?!"

Sasuke frowned, but got up mumbling.

Hinata smiled as she watched the kids run and play games. Her father was right about this being a good idea. The kids were having so much fun. "Shizune, I really am happy that you are marrying my father."

Shizune smiled. "I'm just glad you all accept me. I know I am not from a noble family, but I will do my best to be a good wife for him."  
"If my father chose you, then you are more than good enough. I honestly never thought he would marry again after my mother. He's been by himself for so long…I just thought he wasn't interested anymore."

"To be honest I didn't think he would like someone like me…."

Hinata looked a little surprised. "I can see what he sees in you. You're kind, smart, and beautiful."

Shizune blushed and smiled. "Thank you Hinata."

"You're welcome." Hinata looked at Shizune not knowing how to ask her next question. Sakumo's and Hiroki's outburst the other day got her thinking about her father and Shizune. "I was just wondering, you know, if you and my father were thinking about children…" Shizune blushed and Hinata gave her a small smile. "I know that you don't have any children of your own, and you are still in your child barring years…"

"Well I do want children or at least one child of my own."

Hinata smiled. "That's wonderful! I'm sure father would be happy. He may even get a boy this time around."

"Are you alright with having more siblings?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, but it's not up to me. I am happy for whatever you two decide. You really are good for him. I haven't seen him smile as much as he does now."

"Hey Hinata, hi Shizune. Sorry I'm late," Ino said. "Little Chou here didn't want to leave daddy."

"She looks more like him the older she gets," Shizune said using her finger to rub Chou's hair.

"Yeah, it's crazy really. I told him before I wanted her to look like him, but now I want her to look like me…" Ino whined.

Hinata giggled. "Sakumo and Hiroki both look like Kakashi. I didn't ever think I'd have a child that had dark hair let alone look like me…"

"I just love their little silver hair, especially Hiroki's. His is all curly. Oh, speaking of silver hair. Kakashi told Yamato about what happened at the luncheon."

Hinata blushed. "I don't know what to do with those boys sometimes…"

"Oh so it's true. I guess the sexy dance and strip tease works," Ino said with a wink.

"Strip tease?" Shizune asked.

"It's nothing really Shizune. Kakashi and I were just trying some things out…" Hinata mumbled blushing.

"Oh Hinata it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's always good to keep things interesting in the bedroom," Shizune said with a smile.

"Speaking of sex, I hear you and Mr. Hot Hyuga have been having a little sexy time of your own," Ino said wiggling her brows.

"I, I uh I don't know where you heard that…"

KH

"Ok everyone it's time to sing Happy Birthday!" Naruto yelled gaining everyone's attention. "King Hyuga wants everyone to come toward the center!"

"Thank you Naruto, but I had a mic. You didn't have to yell and I would prefer you call me Hiashi." Naruto looked confused. Sasuke told him that Hyuga Lord liked to be called king and that it was a sign of respect. "But I thought it was respectful to call you king…"

"What gave you that idea? Lord Hiashi is quite appropriate…" Hiashi responded lighting the candles.

"Oh, um well Sasuke said that you wanted to be called king."

Hiashi couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him. "It seems the young Uchiha was misinformed…" Naruto scratched his cheek. "Then why would Sasuke tell me that?" he asked more to himself but Hiashi heard him. "The answer is simple young Uzumaki, it was a clear way to embarrass you," Hiashi said.

Naruto frowned. "So that's why everyone was laughing at me?" Naruto turned around. "Hey you jerk! You totally tricked me!"

"Please excuse him Lord Hyuga, Naruto come here," Tenten said grabbing him arm and pulling him away from Sasuke.

KH

Hinata smiled as she put the last of the dishes away. Today had turned out good. Sakumo made a lot of new friends and was more than excited now to start school next month. Hinata hummed as she wiped down the counter top. She told her father to let the house staff off for the day since they were celebrating.

"It seems like I missed the party…."

Hinata froze. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be him. She felt her heart beating fast against her chest. She moved her hand over her chest to calm her fast beating heart as she slowly turned around. There he was standing there with small gift in his hands.

"Genma…" Hinata said just above a whisper as she made her way towards him. It had been so long since she last saw him and now she was filled with all these mixed emotions. Hinata gently touched his hair and smiled. "Your hair has grown…" Hinata couldn't think of anything better to say at the time. She just realized how much she actually missed Genma.

Genma offered her a small smile. "Yeah, I haven't had a hair cut in a whi—" he was cut off when Hinata pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled as wrapped one of his hands around her shoulders as she rested her head against his chest. "I missed you too Hina-Bear." Hinata pulled back a little a rubbed Genma's face. "I hope those are happy tears," Genma joked and Hinata laughed a little, but before she could respond she noticed Genma was looking behind her.

"Hinata, the boys are ready to go…"

Hinata stiffen a bit at her husband's voice. She didn't want him to see her like this with Genma. She knew she wasn't doing anything wrong, but she also knew how Kakashi felt about her and Genma's relationship. Hinata turned to look at Genma and gave him a small smile. "We'll talk later," she whispered before she made her way towards Kakashi. Kakashi handed her Kiyomi and placed a clothed kiss on the top of Hinata's head. "I'll be home later." Hinata just nodded and made her way out of the kitchen.

The tension in the room was thick and Genma knew it. He wasn't sure what Kakashi was going to say to him, because he knew he wouldn't attack him in his father-in-law's home. If it was one thing he hated about Kakashi was how it was almost impossible to read the man at times and Genma really needed to know what was going on in his head.

Kakashi frowned a little at the thought of what he just saw. Hinata was hugged against Genma. He knew her intentions were friendly, but there will always be something about Genma that rubs him the wrong way. For Kakashi jealousy was never an emotion he felt before, but standing in front of Genma he felt a wave of jealousy hit at its strongest. Kakashi eyed Genma a little while longer before he tilted his head indicating for Genma to follow him.

Genma followed Kakashi into a small study. "Have a seat…" Genma sat awkwardly in the chair across from Kakashi. "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back." They sat there looking at each other. Genma remembered the gift in his hand. "I got this for Sakumo. You'll make sure he gets it…" Kakashi took the small but heavy package from Genma. "Senbons…" Genma answered Kakashi's unasked question. Kakashi merely answered with an 'hm'.

"Gia was here, she left about an hour ago."

"She's with my father?" Genma asked.

"Yep…"

Again there was an awkward silence between them. Genma didn't know if he should just excuse himself or continue this conversation; if you could call it that. "I should probably get going." Genma stood and walked towards the door but Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"I want you to stay away from her."

Genma frowned and turn to face Kakashi. "Is that what she wants?" Genma knew asking that was careless on his part. That only proved Kakashi's point that he should in fact stay away from Hinata.

Kakashi stood up. "At this point it doesn't matter what she wants. I want you to stay away from her. Is _that_ understood?" Genma could tell Kakashi was deadly serious even if his face remained impassive.

"So you want me to just disappear from their lives for good?" Genma asked not hiding the fact he was pissed.

"No…" Genma gave Kakashi a confused look. "Your training with Sakumo I will allow, because whether I like it or not it's good for him. You're the best at what you do." Genma was about to say something but Kakashi raised his hand to keep him silent. "But when it comes to Hinata, you are not to talk to her. No more 'friendly' lunch dates. That hug you got a little while ago; let that be the last time you ever touch her."

Genma just stared at Kakashi. What could he really say? Hinata was his wife and if he really wanted him away from her, he should respect his request. "So as long as we understand each other there shouldn't be a problem…" Genma just nodded and left the room.

KH

Once Kakashi returned home he noticed all the lights were off except a dim light from the living room. Kakashi peeks his head inside and saw Hinata sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. "Were you waiting for me?"

Hinata smiled and places the book on the table in front of her. "Yes." Hinata stood up cutting the small lamp off as she approached him. Kakashi took her hand in his and they walked up the steps to their room. Hinata could only wonder what the conversation what like between Kakashi and Genma once she left. She hoped Kakashi wasn't too rough with him. After all she did still care about Genma and didn't want any harm to come to him.

Kakashi sighed and stretched as he entered their room. "I'm going to shower…"

"Can I join you…" Hinata asked softly with a small blush on her cheeks.

Kakashi smirked at her causing her blush to deepen. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and Hinata quickly pulled him down into a kiss. Hinata moaned into the kiss when she felt Kakashi's hands on her butt pulling her closer to him. "Hop on kitten," Hinata squeaked when Kakashi lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her again. "Daddy wants to hear you _purr_…" Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little as Kakashi carried her into the bathroom, using his foot to close the door behind them.

KH

Naruto smiled as Tenten snuggled closer to him. They were sitting on the roof of his apartment building looking at the stars. He would have to thank Ino for her ideas of a romantic night. Naruto was glad he and Tenten were back on good terms. He had become sad with her not being around. She was an important part of his life now and he was ready to show her just how much she meant to him. "Ten…" Naruto called her name softly running his finger through her short wavy locks.

"Yeah…?" Tenten sat up and faced Naruto. He smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Naruto leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "You know I love you, right?" Tenten nodded her head. She was beginning to feel weird. It almost sounded like Naruto was going to break-up with her. "You know I would do anything for you…" She nodded her head again and her hands started to shake. She was thinking maybe avoiding Naruto those two weeks wasn't the best thing to do and now he didn't want to be with her anymore. "So that's why I have to do this…" Naruto turned and reached into this pouch.

"Wait Naruto!" Naruto turned and looked at Tenten. "I, I'm sorry ok?" Naruto was confused now. What exactly was she apologizing about? "Baby I love and I don't want you to leave me," Tenten managed between sobbed. "Just give me a chance to make it right. I should have trusted you not to betray me…" Naruto patted her back and pulled her into a hug.

"Here," Naruto said holding something in his hand. Tenten looked at his hand and slowly took the small box from him. She looked at him and back at the box. "Well aren't you going to open it?" Naruto asked with a smile. Tenten opened the box and inside was gold ban with a ruby surrounded by diamonds.

"Naruto, what is this?"

"Hehe, I'm asking you to marry me." Tenten looked at him and smiled. Naruto took the ring and slipped it on her finger and was glad to see it was a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful Naruto," Tenten said giving him a quick kiss and a hug. "When did you get this?"

"I got it a few years ago." Tenten gave him a confused glance as she looked back at the ring. "Kakashi-sensei found in my parents things stored in the Hokage chambers. It belonged to my mother."

"Naruto I, I couldn't. You should keep it," Tenten said trying to take the ring off to only have Naruto to stop her.

"My Dad gave her that ring because he loved her, and now I'm giving it to you Ten, because I love you." Tenten smiled and leaned against Naruto. "We're a lot alike in ways Ten. We both grew up as orphans, and I would like for us to be the family we never had for each other."

Tenten didn't know who this Naruto was, but she was so turned on by Naruto's serious side. "I'd like that," She said sitting in his lap. "And I'd also like for you to take me inside and have your way with me…"

A blush covered Naruto's entire face, but he nodded and hurriedly carried Tenten back into his apartment. Yes, he was definitely going to have to thank Ino for helping him set everything up.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can improve. Please excuse any mistakes if there are a lot. I tried to catch all of them, but it's a little hard sometimes._

_*I will try to update within the next week and try not to keep my lovely readers waiting too long._

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


	26. Chapter 28

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks: _**Archontruth, AmisaRusso, SasuNejiUchiha, ecy, kakahina fangirl,****IloveItaHina, ten195 , yani, xanimejunkie, & Guest**_ for the reviews. And thanks to all those who have faved and are following this story. It means more than you know!_

_Sorry for the late update but I have been pretty busy with school and what not. I worked really hard to get this done within a couple hours time, so if there are mistakes I apologize ahead of time._

_*This chapter is also more SasuNeji focused._

* * *

Chapter 28

Tenten sighed as she placed another box of decoration on the table. She knew Neji was going to kill them. Hinata had told them that he said he didn't want a baby shower because they were for women and he was no woman. Tenten found it rather funny though that Neji had to keep reminding people he wasn't a woman. With Sasuke helping them set everything up, Tenten was sure he would get it worse than Hinata, Ino, and herself.

"So how long do we have?" Ino asked tying another baby blue balloon at the end.

"Sasuke said he's giving us three hours to have everything set up so we got less than hour to have everything perfect. He said Neji starts to get a little irritated being on his feet too long," Hinata answered.

"I got Naruto to spread the word, so everyone should be here soon."

"Tenten would you mind keeping an eye on Kiyomi and Chou, while Hinata and I set out the food?"

Tenten smiled. "Sure thing!"

KH

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon. He was going to kill Ino. She told him she had two passes for an all spa treatment. She failed to tell him it included manicures, pedicures, _and_ facials. Seriously, did Sasuke look like the kind of guy who would do any of those things? He only accepted the passes because he thought he would spend his time in the hot spring while Neji, got a foot massage or something.

"What's with the frown Uchiha?" Neji asked looking down at his feet.

Sasuke glared at Neji because he could hear the smile in his voice. "Maybe the fact that I'm getting my feet done! It was bad enough when they did my nails." Sasuke whispered harshly. He readjusted the hat on his head and sunk further in his seat.

"Oh relax; I use to get these done once a month before I got pregnant."

"This works for you, but not me," Sasuke responded folding his arms.

"And plus you needed something done to those feet of yours anyway," Neji said with a smile.

Sasuke frowned and looked at Neji. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Neji just shrugged when a lady sat down and began his treatment. "It means those rough feet of yours wont rip my nice silk sheets anymore."

Sasuke jumped a little when he felt his feet being removed from the water. He frowned at the lady and turned his attention to Neji. "My feet have never ripped any sheets Hyuga!" Sasuke hissed lowly.

Neji couldn't help but laugh. It was his turn to enjoy Sasuke misery. It was always him at the end of a joke and now Sasuke couldn't handle a little pampering. "Well they won't now since you're getting those blades cut down." Not only Neji but the women working on them laughed a little at what Neji said.

Sasuke frowned and stood up from the chair. "I'll be outside when you're done getting those lovely feet of yours done. _Fat ass…_"

Sasuke smirked at Neji's shocked face. He didn't even wait for him to respond before exiting the spa. He knew he would pay later for the fat comment, but Neji had been getting him all morning with smart remarks. Sasuke felt he had no choice but to bring out the final kill.

Neji couldn't believe Sasuke called him fat. Yes he had gained a lot of weighted, but that was due to the fact that he was pregnant, with twins! Sure his face was a little rounder than normal, but he had no control over that. Neji unconsciously rubbed the sides of his face. He looked down at his feet that were a little swollen. The woman had just finished neatly shaping his toenails and covered them with a clear coat for shine. Neji could only wonder if Sasuke really thought he was fat. If he did, did that mean he was disgusted by him? Neji felt tears threaten to fall when he thanked the ladies for their service.

He quietly exited the spa without even a word to Sasuke. He couldn't bear to look at him. It was clear that Sasuke wasn't attracted to him anymore. Neji sighed when he felted Sasuke walking behind him and a tear escaped his eye. He quickly wiped it away and that only caused more to fall. Neji couldn't understand why that stupid Uchiha had to take it that far.

Sasuke notice Neji's mood had changed tremendously. He was half expecting him to hit him as soon as he walked out of the spa, but instead he just walked past him like he wasn't there. Sasuke touched Neji's shoulder to stop him only to have his hand smacked away. Sasuke frowned and grabbed Neji's arm and turned him around. Once face to face Sasuke instantly regretted what he said. He only meant to shut the Hyuga up, not to make him cry.

"Don't touch me Uchiha. Let's just go home." Neji turned and continued to walk towards the Hyuga compound.

KH

"Ok everybody they've entered the compound and will be here any minute," Hanabi announced.

"Hide!" Ino yelled as everyone move to be out of sight for when the couple entered their home.

Neji slowly unlocked the door to his house. He was really glad to be home. He was going to grab some food and lock himself in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't care what the Uchiha did as long as he didn't bother him.

"SURPRISE!"

Neji dropped his keys. He couldn't believe what he saw. In his living room were all his friends. He took quick notice of the decorations and concluded that they went against his wishes for a baby shower.

"Well don't just stand there come on in," Ino said wrapping her arm around Neji. She led him to a chair with blue streamers all over it. "This is your seat."

"I don't know what to say," Neji said looking at all the smiling faces around. Honestly he was pissed, but the looks on their faces was the only thing keeping him from kicking everyone out.

"Father couldn't be here but he did buy you a gift," Hinata informed motioning to the pile of gifts on the table beside him.

"Oh and we totally fixed your nursery for you! So all you have to do is bring those babies home!"

"Yeah, that was Hinata's idea," Tenten added.

Neji looked at the three women invading his personal space and smiled. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten put this together for him. He didn't even need to ask who was responsible. "Thank you."

Ino looked around and found Sasuke standing in the doorway of the room. "Hey grouch, get over here and sit with Neji!" she yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Sasuke, why you over there alone?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed as the two loud mouth blondes questioned him. "I prefer it over here."

"What do you mean? These are your kids too! You should want to sit by Neji!" Naruto fumed.

"He's right you ass. Neji is doing all the work and you don't even want to sit with him," Ino added.

Naruto and Ino both grabbed one of Sasuke's arm and was about to pull him to the seat beside Neji. "Naruto, Ino its fine really."

"You sure?" Naruto asked Neji who nodded 'yes'. "You just let me know if you change your mind. I'll drag that bastard to his seat."

"Thanks Naruto, but that won't be necessary."

Shikamaru noticed the sadden expression on his friend's face. He could only wonder what happened between the two before they got home. "You ok?"

Neji looked up at Shikamaru and sighed. "It's not like you to want to know how anyone is feeling. You said it was…troublesome."

"I still think that, but you're not just anyone."

"I'm fine, no need to worry. Where is my godson?" Neji asked.

"He's in your guest room. We kind of made that the area for the kids."

Sasuke could only frown when he saw Neji laughing and sharing small talk with Shikamaru. He knew Shikamaru and Neji were close, but right now he just wanted everyone out. He knew he helped the girls with everything, but now he wasn't in the mood for a party.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Sasuke jumped hard when a voice behind him broke through his thoughts. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Ah, you didn't hear me come in then."

"Obviously. You scared the shit out of me. Why are you creeping around anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi leaned against the wall beside Sasuke. "I wasn't creeping; you were just so wrapped up in whatever you were thinking about you didn't hear me when I came in."

"Well whatever, just don't do that again."

"Hmm…Seems like I get no respect as Hokage," Kakashi replied with fake hurt.

"Sure you do, just not from me."

They remained silent for a while as Kakashi watched Sasuke stare at Neji. "You know you can talk to him. I'm sure he won't bite."

Sasuke frowned. "He'll do more than bite."

"How about start with I'm sorry then." Kakashi suggested.

"How do you know it wasn't his fault?" Sasuke questioned with a frown. Why was he always considered the bad guy?

Kakashi sighed and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "He's almost nine months pregnant with twins. He's never wrong." Sasuke watched as Kakashi walked towards Hinata. He hated to admit that Kakashi had a point. He was wrong for calling him fat. There is no telling what is going through Neji's mind right. Neji did tend to take things to the extreme and twist everything he said. Sasuke just sighed and decided he would talk to Neji once the shower was over. He really didn't want to make things worse than what they already are.

Neji gave a small smile as he listened to Gai and Lee talk about who knows what. It was good seeing the two, but Neji always hated when they went on a youthful rant. Neji agreed with whatever Lee asked him and looked off for a brief second and froze at what he saw. There was Sai talking with Sasuke. To make matters worse Sasuke seemed to be enjoying his conversation and Sasuke never enjoyed conversing with other people besides him unless it was necessary. Just when Neji thought things couldn't get worse Sai touched Sasuke's shoulder and the Uchiha didn't stop him. Neji knew how attractive Sai was, he wasn't blind. He himself once thought of Sai in a more than friendly matter once. Neji smiled at Gai and Lee and excused himself.

Hinata watched as Neji left the party.

"Are you ok Neji?" Hinata asked softly as she, Ino, and Tenten entered his bathroom.

Neji quickly wiped his face. "I'm fine. Go back and enjoy the party."

Ino frowned and folded her arms. "How can we do that if the guest of honor is upset?"

Neji sighed and leaned against the counter. He couldn't believe he was so emotional. He could only blame it on hormones, because there was no way he would get so upset at something anyone did or said to him.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. Neji looked at the three set of eyes staring at him; waiting for him to answer. He knew he had to say something because they wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't.

"I, I don't think Sasuke is attracted to me anymore," Neji answered softly.

"Is he going blind or something?" Ino asked and Neji laughed a little. "I'm serious! How can he not be attracted to you? You're gorgeous!"

"She's right Neji, if it's one thing you are its attractive," Tenten added.

"It's not the same," Neji spoke softly.

"What's changed," Hinata asked.

"He's just different now I suppose and I can't blame him though. I'm not exactly the same either. I don't look the same, I'm moody, and I'm always tired, mean…" The three women's faces sadden as Neji talked. Neji blinked back tears. "He doesn't even look at me the same. The way he looks at Sai…"

"Whoa wait!" Ino said holding up her hands. "Did you just say Sai? Is he like coming between you guys?"

Neji shook his head. "Sai hasn't done anything wrong, but I just hate the way Sasuke looks at him. When he looks at me it's almost like he's disgusted or something. I don't know."

"Why would you think that?" Hinata asked.

"He called me fat ass today…" the three women gasped. Hinata couldn't believe Sasuke would call Neji fat. It was like an unwritten rule to never call a mother carrying _your _children fat. Ino frowned; she could only think Yamato would have gotten killed on the spot for calling her fat.

"Why would he say that? Asshole!" Tenten said.

"We were joking around and I guess he got mad and said it. And the worst part was he didn't even seem liked he cared it hurt me." Neji laughed a little and wiped his face. "I sound like a 12 year old girl…"

"No, you sound like someone who's been hurt by the person they love," Hinata said.

"Leave it to me."

"What are you going to do Ino?" Tenten asked.

"You'll see. Get him cleaned up and back to the party."

Naruto and Kiba were having a heated discussion with Shikamaru in the middle. "Naruto." Naruto turned to see Ino standing in the doorway and she motioned for him to come with her.

"What's up Ino?"

Ino put her hands on her hip. "Sasuke called Neji fat."

Naruto wasn't sure how he should respond. Neji was fat he thought and he couldn't see what the problem was. "And?"

"And? What do you mean and? He hurt Neji's feelings and now Neji doesn't even want to enjoy his party!" Ino yelled whispered.

"Ok, what do you want me to do? You know there's talking to either one of them. Both of them can be real jerks at times."

"Naru," Ino stared causing Naruto to blush. "Neji is pregnant and no pregnant woman wants to be called fat," Ino explained. "So I need you to talk some sense into that friend of yours." After listening to everything Ino said Naruto understood why she wanted him to make Sasuke apologize.

"Ok leave it me."

Sasuke saw Naruto approaching him and Sai. "Sasuke you need to apologize to Neji."

"For what?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"You know for what!" Naruto yelled back poking Sasuke's shoulder.

"No I don't and don't touch me dobe." Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him.

Kakashi sighed as he saw his former students argue. He causally walked over to the three younger men. "Is there a problem boys?"

"No just this idiot over here can't keep his hands to himself."

"Just apologize asshole and I'll leave you alone!"

Kakashi stood between the two. He wasn't sure what was going on. "Ok you two, what's going on?"

"This jerk called Neji fat and it hurt his feelings!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Everyone in the room went quiet and stared. "Now apologize to him before I kick your ass!"

"I'd love to see you try idiot. You don't even know what happened."

"All I need to know is you hurt one of my friends because you're an insensitive prick!"

"Perhaps you should save this for another time," Sai offered trying to defuse the situation.

"I have to agree with Sai. Now is not the time." Kakashi looked at both Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi turned and faced everyone. "Let's call it a day shall we? I believe this has been enough excitement for the day."

"This isn't over bastard," Naruto said as he grabbed Tenten's hand and left.

Neji could only watch as everyone bean to leave. He could only imagine what Ino must have told Naruto. He was pretty sure she made it worse than what it was to get Naruto to go against Sasuke.

KH

Neji was standing in the boys' nursery and was happy with what Hinata and the girls had done. Everything he needed was already set up and organized. Neji rubbed his large belly and smiled a little. He would finally get a chance to meet the little people growing inside of him tomorrow. The time and everything was set. All Neji had to do was show up.

"Did you tell Naruto I called you fat?" Sasuke asked from behind Neji.

Neji didn't turn around, but answered. "No."

"Then why the hell was that loud mouth all over me about hurting your feelings?"

Neji just shrugged. "I wouldn't know," he said calmly walking past Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm stopping him. "What now Uchiha…"

"What's going on Neji?" Sasuke asked. "I mean really…"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now if you will excuse me I need to lay my fat ass down."

Sasuke sighed and followed Neji into their bedroom. "Come on, that was just a joke ok? I don't think you're fat."

"It's not just that Uchiha. It's everything. You act like you hate me or something…" Neji said frowning at Sasuke.

"Hate? You seriously going to talk to me about feeling hated right now!" Sasuke yelled. "If anyone feels hated it's me not you. No matter what I do or say you always have some way of finding something wrong with it. At first it thought it was the whole pregnancy hormone thing, but I just realized something…you're selfish Hyuga."

Neji frowned. "Selfish, seriously?"

"Yeah selfish Hyuga; you only think about yourself and what you need. What about me Neji! Have you stopped just for one second to get off yourself to even consider what I go through dealing with you and your shit?!"

Neji couldn't stop himself from hitting Sasuke. It happened so quick even Sasuke was caught off guard by the force of it. Sasuke looked to stare at Neji only to see tears falling from his eyes. "Ok Sasuke you win!" Neji sat on the bed looking at the floor. "You're right. I am selfish, but I have a right to be…" Sasuke just continued to stare at Neji with an unreadable expression on his face. "I've gained fifty plus pounds during the pregnancy, so yeah my feet hurt and I complain about it, I have back pains so I don't like to be out long, and I can get moody when I don't get enough rest. Put yourself in my spot. A pregnant Sasuke would be way worse than me."

There was a long silence that washed over them; neither moving nor looking at the other. Sasuke had to admit he would not take being pregnant as good as Neji is doing now. He loved the twins Neji's carrying but there was no way he could do it. So maybe he should have been more understanding to Neji's feelings. "I like your feet." Sasuke looked up and saw Neji looking at his feet. His first thought was to cover them, but then Neji sat on the floor in front of him. Sasuke was never one to be self-conscious about anything, but he couldn't help it after the way Neji joked about it earlier. Neji's hand gently rubbed Sasuke's foot. "I was only teasing earlier. There's nothing on your body I don't like," Neji said with a small blush.

Neji moved closer to Sasuke so that he sat between his legs. Sasuke didn't move or push him away. He wasn't sure if Neji was really trying to make up or attack him again. Neji laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder giving his neck a soft kiss. "Let's not fight anymore Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and wrapped his arms around Neji. "You're the boss," Sasuke teased tickling Neji's side only to have his push away rather quickly. "What I thought you liked being tickled."

Neji turned to face Sasuke and smiled a little. "I love you Sasuke," Neji said taking Sasuke's face in his hands. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Neji hard. Grabbing the back of Neji's head Sasuke quickly made the kiss more passionate invading Neji's mouth with his tongue. He growled a little when he heard Neji whimpering under him, pulling him closer. Sasuke realized if he was going to be the man in their relationship he was going to have to start acting like one. Tomorrow was going to change everything between them. They were going to become parents and Neji needed him and their boys were going to need him too.

KH

Hinata walked quietly around the house. "Neji, Sasuke!" She called out their names as she walked towards the back of the house. Hinata had arrived at the hospital almost an hour ago because Neji was supposed to deliver the babies today. Since he hadn't shown up, Hinata told Shizune she would go look for Neji and Sasuke.

Hinata slowly opened the bedroom door and saw both Neji and Sasuke still sound asleep. She could only conclude they had made up after their little spat yesterday. As she walked closer she could tell Sasuke was naked and she instantly blushed. She gently shook Sasuke to wake him. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke groaned and turned away from Hinata pulling Neji tighter against him. "Sasuke!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke then frowned then turned to look at Hinata.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"Um, you guys are late for Neji's appointment," Hinata answered.

Sasuke sat up causing Neji to stir a little. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10am; you guys were supposed to be there an hour ago."

Sasuke yawned and got out of the bed and Hinata squeaked. Sasuke stretched, not realizing he wasn't wearing anything. "Get your cousin together I'm going to shower."

"O-ok…"

Hinata sat in the living room waiting for Sasuke and Neji to get dressed. She was happy they made up, but she didn't want to see _both_ of them naked. Not that they weren't attractive, it was just weird seeing them that way. Hinata adjusted Kiyomi on her lap.

"We're ready and I apologize for you having to come all this way to get us," Neji said entering room followed by Sasuke. Kiyomi started wiggling in Hinata lap reaching her hands up. Hinata smiled and handed her to Neji, only to have her reach behind Neji for Sasuke.

"Neji looks like you have some competition for Sasuke's attention," Hinata joked as Kiyomi snuggled into Sasuke.

KH

"Ok this is what's going to happen. Neji will be taken into the operating room where I and my team will remove the babies. It will only take about a total about 30 minutes to open you up and get them out. If everything looks good with them, they both will be able to stay in the room with you. So any questions?" Shizune asked.

"No."

"Alright, I'm going to dope you up and we can get this show on the road."

"How long will it take for the medicine to take affect?" Neji asked watching Shizune's hands start to glow.

"By the time I remove my hands you'll feel the change."

Neji smiled a little and looked at Sasuke who gave him a small smile in return. "You know Sasuke…" Neji said softly reaching out for him. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. Neji smiled and ran his finger down the side of Sasuke's face. "I just realized how handsome you are…"

Sasuke blushed a little. "Ok Hyuga. It's clear the medicine is working."

"Ok Neji, I'm going to roll you away and when we return we'll have babies!"

"I looove you Sasuke…" Neji sang out. Sasuke could only sigh and fight down his blush. Hiroki and Sakumo were laughing and it only made things worse.

KH

Sasuke paced the waiting room. now he could understand why Hinata's father was a nervous wreck when he wasn't able to be in the room with her. Sasuke couldn't help but think something bad was happening. It felt like Neji had been in that room for hours. He turned to look at all the familiar faces in the room. Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves. He seemed to be the only one sweating.

"Nervous?"

Sasuke jumped a little at the hand touching his shoulder. "A little," Sasuke answered honestly. If anyone knew how he felt it was Kakashi, since then man hand three children of his own. "What if I'm a bad father?" Sasuke asked softy.

Kakashi just hummed. He wasn't sure what to tell Sasuke. "You'll be fine." It was only thing Kakashi could say. He himself was the same way when Sakumo was born. With everything he'd gone through the past few years he could only hope Sasuke wouldn't make his mistakes. Kakashi thought of himself as a good father and he knew Sasuke would be too.

"I just feel like I'll let him down you know…"

"I don't think you will and plus I don't think Neji will let you slack off even if you wanted to."

The room got quiet and Sasuke noticed Shizune walking towards the group. She had a small smile on her face so Sasuke could only assume everything went well. "Hey everyone."

"So, where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji is in his room resting right now." Shizune grabbed Sasuke's arm to keep him from leaving. "I need to speak with you alone." Sasuke nodded and followed out of ear shot of the group.

"So what is it?"

"Neji is doing fine but he isn't awake right now. Sometime during the closure he passed out because of shortness of breath. He is very week right due to some blood loss, but overall he should be fine."

"When we he wake up?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't say really but I believe it should be within a day or so."

"The boys, are they ok?"

"Yes they are fine. Baby A is 6lbs and baby B is a little underweight at 4lbs." Shizune answered.

"Can I see them…"

"Yes of course. Come this way everyone to see the babies."

The group walked silently behind Shizune until they came to a glass window. There laid a small baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. "Sasuke come with me," Shizune said walking into the room. Everyone else admired the small baby from outside the room. Shizune picked up the baby and handed him to Sasuke. "Here's your daddy."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile when the baby opened his dark eyes and looked at him. The baby looked more like him than he thought he would. Sasuke always thought the twins would look like Neji. Speaking of twins…"Where's his brother?"

"Oh he's being monitored right now, but you can see him," Shizune answered motioning for Sasuke to follow her. "They are identical by the way. Except baby B has some small lines at the crease of his eyes by his nose." Shizune opened another door. The lying in a small clear ben was Sasuke's other son. He was much tinnier than his brother. Sasuke noticed all the cords attached to his son it made him felt helpless because he knew there was nothing he could do to help him.

"How long will he be like this?"

"It varies from child to child. Once we know that he is able to breathe and feed properly on his own I will take him off the machines." Shizune touched Sasuke's shoulder. "He will be fine Sasuke. You can sit in here as long as you want with them."

"Thanks, but I want to see Neji for a while first."

Shizune smiled. "Of course and you can take the one you're holding with you."

KH

Sasuke entered Neji's room and found him resting peacefully. He slowly approached his bedside and kissed his forehead. "You did good Hyuga," Sasuke whispered. Sasuke sat in the chair next to Neji's bed and looked down at their son. The baby's face was turning into a frown so Sasuke tried to sooth him by rocking. Little cries began to emit and Sasuke bounced and hummed.

"S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked over and saw Neji trying to sit up. He was quickly at his side adjusting his bed for him. "You ok?"

Neji just nodded. Sasuke could tell Neji was tired. "Is that….is that one of the twins?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, he was the first born," Sasuke said handing the crying baby to his 'mother'. "His brother looks just like him."

Neji smiled and cradle the small baby against his chest. "So they both look like you," Neji said softly. "Where is his brother? Is he hurt? Did I do something wrong?"

Sasuke rubbed Neji hair from his face and shushed him. "He's fine. Try not to worry yourself," Sasuke said kissing the side of Neji's head. "So what do you want to call him?"

"Shoichi…" the baby let out a small yawn at his name. "I think he likes it."

"Or he could think its lame," Sasuke said earning an elbow from Neji. "Shoichi Uchiha. I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Neji said softly. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well I told Shizune to send them home. You weren't feeling well and with one of the twins under observation; I just thought it would be better for them to see you once you were released."

"Thanks for that Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the small couch in the room. "I was thinking of naming the other one after my brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he kind of reminds me of him in a way I guess. But I only use it if you want to," Sasuke said looking a little hopeful in Neji's opinion.

"Shoichi and Itachi Uchiha it is."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please feel free to leave a review and pointers on ways I can improve. Please excuse any mistakes if there are a lot. I tried to catch all of them, but it's a little hard sometimes._

_Enjoy! Ciao =)_


End file.
